Um longo caminho
by Mickky
Summary: Sete anos após a grande guerra que libertou o mundo bruxo da ameaça de lord Voldemort. Harry Potter continua desaparecido e Gina ainda mantem viva a chama de seu amor. Até que um dia...
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DA AUTORA

Essa é a primeira fic que começo a postar sem ter a história inteiramente concluída (nem que esteja concluída pelo menos na minha cabeça). Mas como eu estava louca pra colocar resolvi correr o risco. Estão tenham paciência comigo... E vamos à história!

_

* * *

_

_Gina olha para o horizonte, já é noite e algumas estrelas brilham intensamente no céu fazendo companhia à lua cheia. Ela emite um suspiro e não consegue evitar que uma lágrima teimosa lhe escape dos olhos, olha para o lago onde um casal de cisnes está nadando. Um deles levanta vôo. _

**_Ele também partiu... Sete anos e não há um só dia em que não esteja em meu pensamento..._**

_Absorta em suas lembranças ela não percebe que uma figura ruiva a observa._

_Molly Weasley observa sua filha ao longe. Seu coração está apertado. **Minha ruivinha está sofrendo.** Ela gostaria de colocá-la no colo e consolá-la até que a dor passasse da mesma forma que fazia quando ela era apenas uma menininha que chegava em casa com os joelhos ralados após uma travessura com os irmãos._

_Mas ela sabe que não pode. Sua filha agora é uma mulher. **Uma linda e forte mulher**. Pensa._

_Nisso uma garotinha ruiva de uns seis ou sete anos chega até ela_. – Camille... Você já devia estar dormindo... – _A senhora Weasley fala._

**Camille** – Eu sei vovó, mas estou sem sono. Além disso, a mamãe ainda não foi dar boa noite pra gente.

_A garotinha olha na direção onde Gina está e faz menção de ir até ela. Sua avó a segura pelo braço delicadamente – _Não, meu bem. Deixe a sua mãe sozinha um pouco. Onde está seu irmão?

_A garotinha aponta um menino de revoltos cabelos negros que está sentado no jardim._

_Molly olha para seu neto mais velho. Pega a mão de Camille e ambas caminham até ele. **Se ao menos ele não fosse tão parecido com o pai... Talvez fosse mais fácil.**_

**Molly** – Andrew... Já passou a muito da hora de estar na cama.

_O garoto permanece em silêncio olhando na direção de Gina._

**Molly** – Andy...

**Andrew** – A mamãe... Ela está triste, não está?

_Molly olha para o garotinho. **Ele não é de muita conversa. Mas é incrível como percebe as coisas**. Pensa._

**Molly **– É... Acho que está.

**Camille** – Se a gente fosse falar com ela... Será que não passava?

**Molly** – Não sei meu bem... Acho que ela que ficar sozinha um pouquinho. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vocês dois vão pra cama e daqui a pouco a mamãe vai dar um beijo de boa noite.

**Andrew **(_desconfiado_) – Tem certeza?

_Molly sorri_ – Ela nunca esqueceu não é?

_Andrew faz que sim com a cabeça. Pega na mão da irmã e os dois saem_

_Molly observa os netos gêmeos se afastarem de mãos dadas. Embora sejam diferentes fisicamente e no temperamento é incrível como se entendem. **Não me surpreenderia se eles conseguissem ler os pensamentos um do outro** Pensa_

_Camille seria a cópia exata de Gina se não fossem os olhos verdes do pai. É expansiva e carinhosa. Adora demonstrar afeto. Já Andy... Molly admite que o garoto é um completo mistério. Raramente expressa o que sente. A senhora Weasley não conheceu Harry Potter aos seis anos, mas tem certeza que ele deveria ser muito parecido com o garotinho._

_O Senhor Weasley chega e a abraça. Eles olham pra Gina e se encaram numa compreensão muda que apenas anos de convivência traz._

**Arthur** – Hoje faz sete anos

**Molly **– Eu sei... (_olha para o marido com lágrimas nos olhos)_. Arthur, eu não consigo mais ver a minha garotinha sofrendo desta forma por tanto tempo.

**Arthur** – Desde que ele desapareceu... Ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Acho que se os gêmeos não existissem, ela não suportaria.

**Molly** – Se ao menos ela aceitasse que ele pode estar...

**Arthur **– Não deixe que ela te pegue falando isso. Você lembra que ela ficou histérica quando nós cogitamos a hipótese de fazer um enterro simbólico. Ela nunca vai perder a esperança.

**Molly** – Eu sei... Mas tenho medo que ela se afunde na depressão. E depois, se o Harry não está morto. Onde ele está? Ele não abandonaria a Gina assim... Eu sei que não!

_Arthur a abraça_ – É verdade... (_olha pra ela_) porque você não vai ver se as crianças deitaram? Eu vou falar com a Gina.

_Ele observa a esposa afastar-se. Vira e começa a andar em direção a filha. **Quando é que vou ter a minha garotinha feliz em casa novamente?**_

_Arthur nunca pensou que um dia ele pudesse odiar Harry Potter. Mas ele odiou... Ele o odiou quando Harry desapareceu na batalha contra Voldemort deixando Gina inconsolável e odiou mais ainda quando descobriu que ele havia engravidado a sua menininha deixando-a sozinha com dezesseis anos e um casal de gêmeos. Ele o odiou secretamente, pois sabia que era um ódio sem sentido, irracional. Harry não tinha culpa de haver desaparecido, mas mesmo assim ele o odiou cada vez que via Gina verter uma lágrima._

_Arthur se aproxima da filha. Passa a mão nos seus cabelos_. – Assustei você?

**Gina** – Não... Já estava estranhando que ninguém tivesse vindo me procurar ainda.

_Arthur nota que a filha tem lágrimas nos olhos_ – Hoje faz sete anos...

_Gina abraça o pai_ – Como se fizesse diferença... Não tem um dia em que eu não pense nele.

_Arthur beija os cabelos de Gina_ – Me corta o coração ver você sofrer assim. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

**Gina** – Não pode... Ninguém pode.

_Arthur abraça a filha carinhosamente enquanto ela soluça no seu ombro. Em sua mente lembranças de sete anos atrás..._

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir são lembranças de Arthur._

_Faz três meses que Gina voltou para o colégio e Harry, Rony e Hermione partiram para tentar encontrar o lorde das trevas. Molly anda absolutamente histérica de preocupação e Arthur, embora tente manter as aparências, também está preocupado com a falta de notícias._

_O casal está jantando silenciosamente. Há muito tempo que os jantares ruidosos se foram. Desde a partida dos garotos_

_Nisso, ouvem um barulho no quintal. Molly levanta-se apreensiva._

**Arthur** – Não... Deixe que eu vou. (_Ele pega a sua varinha e sai)._

_Ele anda silenciosamente pelo quintal olhando para todos os lados. Os ataques estão cada vez mais freqüentes. Todo cuidado é pouco._

_Ao longe Arthur nota duas silhuetas. Apesar da escuridão ele consegue distinguir os cabelos ruivos de uma e os cabelos castanhos da outra_.

**Arthur** (_gritando_) – MOLLY! (_Corre em direção aos dois)_

_Ele encontra Rony. Há um corte profundo em seu braço, além de várias escoriações e hematomas menores, mas mesmo assim ele carrega Hermione desacordada._ – Acabou... (_Ele consegue dizer antes de desmaiar)._

NO ST MUNGUS.

_Rony está sendo medicado. Além do corte ele possui várias escoriações e está muito fraco. Hermione foi torturada durante horas pela maldição cruciatus e precisa de cuidados maiores._

_O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley estão com ele_

**Rony **(_olha para os pais_) – Foi horrível...

**Molly** – Eu sei meu bem... Não vamos falar disso agora. Você precisa descansar.

**Rony** – O Harry...

_Molly e Arthur entreolham-se_ – O que aconteceu? (_perguntam quase ao mesmo tempo)._

**Rony** – Não sei dizer... Ele e Voldemort estavam se enfrentando. Eu estava ferido. Tentava salvar Hermione (Rony_ agora chora_) quando fui ver. Voldemort estava morto e não havia sinal de Harry. (_Coloca a mão no bolso)_. Apenas isso.

_Mostra aos pais os óculos e a varinha de Harry._

**Arthur** – Ele está...

**Rony** – Não sei! Não sei de mais nada... Eu... Eu o procurei por toda a parte por horas, mas Hermione precisava de cuidados e eu também havia perdido muito sangue...

**Molly** – Não fale mais nada querido.

**Arthur** – Vou convocar o ministério. Se ele estiver vivo nós o acharemos.

_O Sr. Weasley parte com alguns aurores para o local onde foi realizada a batalha. Vasculham tudo por mais de uma semana. Ninguém acha nada._

_O ministério inglês manda várias corujas alertando os ministérios de outros paises a respeito do desaparecimento de Harry Potter._

_Uma semana depois..._

_Arthur está em sua casa. Rony já está praticamente recuperado. Hermione agora já consciente ainda convalesce no hospital_

**Rony** – Nada ainda?

**Arthur** – Não... Mas muita gente está procurando. Se ele estiver vivo nós o acharemos.

**Rony** – Pai... A Gina. Nós temos que avisá-la. Ela não nos perdoaria.

**Arthur** – Eu sei. Já havia falado com sua mãe sobre isso. Amanhã vamos para Hogwarts. É melhor a gente estar presente quando ela ficar sabendo. Não acho adequado simplesmente enviar uma coruja falando uma coisa dessas.

EM HOGWARTS

_Eles estão na sala da diretora. A professora McGonagall entra_

**McGonagall** – Desculpe a demora, Senhor e senhora Weasley, vejo que atenderam prontamente a minha solicitação.

_Arthur e Molly entreolham-se sem entender. A diretora percebe_ – Vocês não receberam a minha coruja?

**Molly** – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Gina?

**McGonagall** – Seria melhor vocês se sentarem

**Molly **(_exasperada_) – Fale. O que aconteceu com ela? (_Olha para a diretora que a está encarando_) Desculpe... O que aconteceu? _(Ela pergunta enquanto se senta)_. Ela está bem?

**McGonagall** – Na verdade eu não sei como dizer isso. Mas Gina... Está grávida!

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais._

_Arthur passa a mão na cabeça da filha_ – Os meninos estão perguntando por você. Vamos entrar?

_Gina faz que sim com a cabeça e os dois seguem abraçados para a toca._

_Molly está na cozinha fazendo um chá. Ela sabe que vão precisar._

**Gina** – Eles já dormiram?

**Molly** – Duvido muito. Devem estar esperando que você vá dizer boa noite.

_Gina olha para os pais e dirige-se ao quarto dos gêmeos._

_Ela entra silenciosamente. Camille está deitada enquanto Andy está em pé ao lado da janela. Ela chega perto da filha. Agasalha-a e deposita um beijo em sua testa_.

**Camille** – Pensei que você não viesse

**Gina** – Você sabe que eu sempre venho... Agora durma. Boa noite princesa.

_A menina mal responde. As pálpebras pesadas de sono. Gina tira uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto e caminha até o filho_

_Ela o abraça por trás e deposita um beijo em seus cabelos. **Os mesmos cabelos do pai. **Gina pensa com o coração apertado._

**Gina** – Sem sono?

**Andy** – É...

**Gina** – Vamos deitar que logo o sono vem.

_Andy vira-se e encara Gina_ – Você está triste. (_Olha pra baixo)_. É por causa do papai não é.

_Gina olha para o filho evitando a custo que uma lágrima caia de seus olhos_ – É sim querido

_Gina conduz o filho para a cama. Ajeita os cobertores e dá um beijo em sua testa_.

**Andy **– Mãe...

_Gina olha para o filho. Andy continua_ – O papai... Você acha que ele ia gostar da gente...

_Ela abraça o garotinho_ – Claro querido. Ele ia amar vocês da mesma forma que eu amo. Agora durma.

_Gina volta para cozinha onde sua mãe a espera. Molly coloca chá para as duas_

**Molly **– Dormiram?

_Gina faz que sim com a cabeça._

_Molly senta-se e segura a mão de Gina_ – Querida... Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso. Sei que é difícil aceitar e, acredite, para nós também. Mas já faz sete anos. Você precisa começar a tocar a sua vida... Você raramente sai, raramente se diverte. Passa o tempo inteiro no trabalho, cuidando das crianças ou seguindo alguma pista que não dá em nada...

**Gina** – Eu sei... Mas é complicado. Eu preciso manter as esperanças. Não conseguiria viver se soubesse que ele está morto. (_Uma lágrima cai de seus olhos)_.

_Molly a abraça_ – Amanhã é outro dia... Você vai deitar agora?

**Gina** – Daqui a pouco eu vou. Estou sem sono

**Molly** – Você quer que eu fique?

**Gina** – Não... Vou ficar um pouco sozinha...

_Molly sai e deixa Gina na sala absorta em seus pensamentos_.


	2. Chapter 2

_As cenas a seguir aconteceram há sete anos atrás._

_O casal Weasley acabou de receber a notícia da gravidez de Gina. Molly desabou pesadamente na cadeira. Arthur, ainda em estado de choque, olha pra McGonagall sem saber direito o que dizer ou fazer_.

**Minerva** – Eu mandei uma coruja ontem convocado a presença de vocês_... (Para de falar pensativa)_. Ainda não deu tempo para ela chegar... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Arthur** – O Harry... Desapareceu!

**Minerva** (_atônita_) – Mas... Como? Ele está...

**Arthur **– Não... Quer dizer, ninguém sabe. O ministério está realizando buscas. Mas ninguém sabe de nada... (_para subitamente de falar_) a Gina! Nós viemos avisá-la. Quando ela souber...

**Minerva** – Gina passou mal há dois dias e pelo que as colegas disseram, ja não andava muito bem. No início pensamos que fosse apenas uma indisposição ou stress. Ela andava muito nervosa devido à falta de notícias. Ao examiná-la madame Pomfrey constatou a gravidez.

**Molly** – Minha garotinha... E agora?

_Arthur a abraça_ – Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Temos que dar a notícia do desaparecimento do Harry. (_Para McGonagall)_ – Podemos vê-la?

**Minerva **– Venham comigo

_O casal segue a diretora em direção à enfermaria._

_Eles param na porta a diretora olha para os dois – _Eu sei que deve estar sendo um choque pra vocês. Mas ela vai precisar de muito apoio. Principalmente se o Harry estiver... (_para de falar como se não quisesse sequer pensar na hipótese_)

_Os três entram_

_Gina está deitada na enfermaria. Um pouco pálida. **E agora? Eu devia ter imaginado. Todos esses enjôos. As mudanças de humor... O sono... Eu estava tão preocupada com os meninos que nem me toquei o quanto estava atrasada. **Pensa. **Grávida!** **Vou ter um bebê.** (Ela passa a mão na barriga). **Um bebê do Harry. O que ele vai dizer? E meus pais... E os meninos...**_

_Ela ouve sons familiares. **Meus pais! **Pensa**. Vieram rápido. Será que a diretora já contou? Eles devem estar furiosos comigo... E o Harry. Se meu pai não acabar com ele um dos meninos acaba, tenho certeza. Não... Não vou deixar! Eu quis tanto quanto ele! Somos ambos responsáveis.**_

_Ela olha para o casal que a está encarando sem saber o que dizer. **Tem alguma coisa errada. **Pensa_

**Gina** – Pai... Mãe... Eu sei que vocês devem estar bravos comigo e com o Harry_... (Para de falar ao notar o semblante preocupado do pai e as lágrimas que brotam dos olhos da mãe)_

_Ela levanta-se rapidamente_ – O que aconteceu?

**Minerva** – Por favor, sente-se. Você não pode se exaltar.

_A frase só faz com que Gina fique mais nervosa_ – O que aconteceu? (_pergunta ela quase gritando, já com lágrimas nos olhos)._

_Arthur a abraça. A essa altura os soluços sacodem o corpo da ruiva_ – Filha... Você vai ter que ser forte... O Harry...

_Gina olha para o pai soluçando desesperada_ – Não... Ele não está morto. Não pode estar!

**Molly** – Ele está desaparecido. Ninguém consegue encontrá-lo. Ninguém sabe se ele está vivo ou...

_Gina interrompe gritando_ – Não! Ele não esta morto! Ele não pode estar...

_Ela sente o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Tudo fica escuro..._

XXXXX

_Meia hora depois Gina foi medicada e dorme na enfermaria. O casal Weasley conversa com a diretora._

**Molly** – Como pode ser... Eles haviam terminado!

**Arthur** – Você conhece a sua filha. Acha que ela iria aceitar que o Harry terminasse o namoro assim? Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele e ele também gosta dela...

**Molly** – Mas ela é apenas uma criança! Como pode estar grávida!

**Arthur** – Você não era muito mais velha que ela quando teve o Gui.

**Molly** – Vinte anos não são dezesseis! Além disso eu tinha você. E se o Harry estiver morto...

**Arthur** – Não vamos perder as esperanças, as buscas continuam. Temos que ser fortes. A Gina vai precisar.

**McGonagall** – Temos que definir a situação da menina. Ela vai ser mãe e não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito disso. Ela já decidiu ter o bebê

**Molly** – Claro! Nem passou pela nossa cabeça algo diferente. _(olha para a diretora) _Ela não vai poder terminar a escola!

**Arthur** – Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Ela vai precisar de nosso apoio. Eu vou voltar pra casa. Verificar se há alguma notícia. Você fica e vê se a Gina quer voltar

**Minerva** (_interrompendo)_ – Seria bom se ela continuasse aqui para terminar o ano. Pelas contas da madame Pomfrey deve faltar uns seis meses para o bebê nascer. Eu tomei a liberdade de conversar com os professores. Podemos adiantar os exames. (_Olha para o casal)_. Pressuponho que seu filho e a senhorita Granger estejam bem...

**Arthur** – Sim... Eles foram feridos, mas estão se recuperando.

**Minerva** – Seria bom que eles retornassem para a escola. Agora que tudo acabou...

_Molly e Arthur concordam._

XXXXX

_Os meses passam. Rony e Hermione voltaram para a escola. No início se recusaram veementemente, mas o senhor Weasley mostrou que eles não poderiam fazer nada para ajudar na busca. O ministério continua a procura de Harry Potter sem sucesso. _

_Gina entrou no oitavo mês. Seus exames foram adiantados para que ela pudesse passar o restante da gravidez em casa._

_No início, a notícia causou furor na escola. Uma aluna grávida em Hogwarts não era algo muito comum. Não que nunca tivesse acontecido, no entanto quando acontecia, geralmente era no último ano e a poucos meses da formatura. Mas no início do sexto ano e continuando os estudos. Aquele realmente era o primeiro caso. Isso sem falar que a criança era filho de Harry Potter que desapareceu heroicamente durante a batalha contra você sabe quem_

_Ela está preparando a sua mala. Seus pais virão buscá-la no fim do dia. Embora ainda falte mais de um mês ela já está muito cansada. Seus pés estão inchados, suas costas doem e ela sente dificuldade com as escadas. **Isso sem falar que estou andando feito uma pata choca. **Pensa._

_**Até que não engordei tanto assim, considerando as circunstâncias **pensa ela, se olhando no espelho_

_Quando Gina estava se preparando para aceitar o fato que teria um bebê Uma consulta mostrou que não seria um, mas dois! Ela acaricia a barriga. **Vocês estão agitados**. Pensa. **Se ao menos seu pai estivesse com a gente. Tudo seria mais fácil.**_

_**Mas não...** Pensa ela. **Ele não está aqui. Ele não viu a minha barriga crescer. Não sentiu os bebês começarem a se mexer. Não tomou um susto ao saber que eram dois.** Uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos. **Sinto a sua falta...**_

_Apesar do esforço empregado as buscas continuam sem retorno o que angustia muito Gina. Ela está muito abatida e só evita entrar em depressão por que poderia afetar aos bebês._

_Hermione entra_ – Tudo bem?

**Gina** – Só um pouco cansada. Não falta muito agora.

**Hermione** – Você deve estar nervosa

**Gina** – Nervosa é pouco... Estou apavorada. Se eu fiquei assustada ao saber que teria um bebê. Imagine dois!

**Hermione** – Ainda bem que todos estão ajudando e você conseguiu fazer todas as provas antes.

**Gina** – É... Já está ficando difícil assistir as aulas. Não consigo passar mais de uma hora sem precisar ir ao banheiro. (_olha pra Hermione_) madame Pomfrey disse que isso é sintoma que eles já estão se posicionando.

_Hermione sorri e passa a mão na barrida de Gina_ – Dentro de pouco tempo meus afilhadinhos verão a luz do dia.

_Gina olha pra Hermione – _Às vezes eu fico pensando... Como seria a reação do Harry se ele estivesse aqui... Será que ele ia ficar feliz, será que iria ficar tão assustado quanto eu? (_sorri_) Será que ele ia escapar da fúria dos meus irmãos...

**Hermione** – Acho que ele ia gostar de ter uma família só dele. Ele nunca teve uma de verdade

_Nisso um aluno interrompe avisando que os pais de Gina chegaram._

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Faz duas semanas que Gina voltou pra casa. Ela está no quarto dos bebês cuidando dos últimos detalhes. Ela olha para os berços posicionados um do lado do outro. Em cima da cômoda uma foto dela com Harry. A custo ela contém uma lágrima. **Onde será que ele está? Será que ele está vivo? Não... Não posso ficar pensando nisso agora. Pelos bebês.**_

_Ela acordou muito cansada e com uma sensação estranha. Mas decidiu não falar nada pra não preocupar sua mãe._

_Gina ouve um barulho na sala. **Meu pai já chegou? **Pensa. **Ainda está cedo!**_

_Ela começa a descer as escadas e nota que Arthur e Molly estão conversando. Mesmo sem querer não consegue deixar de ouvir._

**Molly**_ (beijando o marido)_ – Veio cedo. Vou adiantar o jantar.

**Arthur** – Não precisa, ainda não estou com fome.

_Molly nota o semblante pesado do marido_ – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Arthur** – O ministério... Decidiram suspender as buscas

**Molly** – Eles não podem fazer isso!

**Arthur **– Já tem quase seis meses que não temos nenhuma notícia. Temos que aceitar a realidade

**Molly** – A Gina... Ela não vai agüentar!

**Arthur** – Conversei com o ministro. Ele me prometeu que não vai deixa a notícia vazar enquanto os bebês não nascerem

**Molly** – A última coisa que Gina precisa são repórteres perturbando-a agora.

_Quando descobriram que Gina estava grávida de Harry Potter vários jornais foram atrás dela em Hogwarts sendo necessário que se reforçassem os feitiços protetores existentes no local. Agora que ela voltou pra casa a situação ficou pior ainda. Apesar dos feitiços de proteção às vezes algum repórter consegue adentrar na toca. Causando transtornos a família._

_Gina volta para o quarto com o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas. Ainda não quer acreditar. **Ele não pode estar morto... Ele me prometeu.**_

_Arthur entra no quarto. Gina está na janela._

**Arthur** (_beijando a filha_) – Como vocês estão?

_Gina olha para o pai. Ele percebe que ela estava chorando. Arthur a abraça_ – Precisamos conversar...

**Gina** – Eu ouvi... (_soluça_) eles não podem encerrar as buscas. Ele está vivo eu tenho certeza.

**Arthur** – Querida... Você tem que ser forte. Você vai ser mãe em pouco tempo e ainda não fez dezessete anos. Pense nos seus filhos agora. Depois que eles nascerem a gente pensa em como continuar as buscas extra oficialmente. Muita gente também não se conforma e está disposta a ajudar. (_Para de falar ao notar que Gina está pálida)_ – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Gina** – Não... Não sei. Desde cedo estou sentindo algumas cólicas... (_Para de falar e segura a barriga)_. Pelo menos eu pensei que fossem... Mas agora estão ficando mais fortes... (_fecha os olhos)_

**Arthur** – Por que não avisou! MOLLY!

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Gina está na sala de parto. Sua mãe e duas enfermeiras estão com ela. Gina olha pra Molly que enxuga o suor de seu rosto_ – Não falta muito agora querida... (_Sua mãe fala)_

**Gina** (_sufocando um gemido)_ – Eu sei... (_Aperta a mão da mãe_). Ninguém me falou que doía tanto!

**Molly** – Dói, mas logo passa. Quando você vir a carinha dos seus filhos vai ver que tudo valeu a pena

**Gina** – Não sei se consigo...

**Molly** – Você é uma garota forte. Pense nos seus filhos... Nos filhos de Harry...

_Gina tenta falar alguma coisa, mas as contrações estão cada vez mais fortes. O medi-bruxo entra_

**Medi-bruxo** – Muito bem, menina. Vamos dar a luz a estes bebês. A próxima contração deve vir mais forte. Você precisa empurrar quando ela vier

**Gina** (_assustada_) – Mais forte ainda?

**Molly** – Você vai conseguir querida. Eu sei que vai.

_O medi-bruxo posiciona-se na frente de Gina. Uma das enfermeiras coloca-se atrás dela segurando as suas costas para facilitar o trabalho. A senhora Weasley segura forte a mão da filha. **Minha menininha está apavorada** pensa._

_A contração vem mais forte que Gina imaginava. Ela esforça-se para empurrar. Ao longe ouve o medi-bruxo dizer que a cabecinha do bebê está apontando e pedir para ela continuar fazendo força. Gina morde os lábios evitando gritar._

_Mais algumas contrações. O suor escorre abundantemente pela sua testa. Seus cabelos estão molhados. Ela ouve um choro de criança._

**Molly** (_com lágrimas nos olhos_) – É um menino! Veja querida, o seu bebê...

_O medi-bruxo coloca um menino de cabelos pretos no colo de Gina. Ela abraça aquela coisinha ainda molhada e enrugada_ – Meu filhinho...

_A enfermeira pega o menino. Gina sente outra contração._

**Medi-bruxo** – Agora é a vez do outro bebê. Você vai empurrar de novo na próxima.

**Gina** (_ofegante_) – Não consigo... Estou muito cansada

**Molly** – Eu sei... Mas é preciso. Eu estou aqui com você.

_As próximas contrações vêm mais rapidamente ainda e com maior intensidade. Gina reúne todas as suas forças para empurrar. Ela sente a sala rodar. Gina percebe uma estranha movimentação no local. Ouve ao longe um choro de criança e a voz de sua mãe chamando por ela aos prantos. Tudo fica escuro..._

XXXXX

_Aos poucos, Gina acorda. Olha para os lados a procura da mãe. Não há ninguém. Ela percebe que não está no hospital. **Que lugar é esse? **Pensa. Ao longe ela vê um vulto de cabelos negros arrepiados se aproximando. _

_**Esses cabelos...** Seu coração dispara_

HARRY !– _grita_

_Gina vê o vulto se aproximando. Ela nota que há uma mulher ruiva junto dele._

_O homem olha pra ela e sorri. Apesar da semelhança Gina percebe que não é Harry Potter._ – Estou vendo que meu filho herdou meu gosto por ruivas – _o homem fala_

_Gina olha para as duas pessoas sem entender. Então, como um clarão, ela percebe _– Vocês são...

_A mulher ruiva sorri pra ela_ – Sim querida... Mas ele não está aqui. Você precisa voltar.

**Gina** _(sonolenta) _– Não... Não sei se consigo...Estou tão cansada...

**Lily** – Eu sei... Não é fácil ter um bebê. Ainda mais dois... Mas eles precisam de você. Seus bebês... Os filhos do Harry!

**James** – Dois bebês! Meu filho é poderoso!

**Lily** – James! Você esta deixando a garota constrangida! Não ligue para o que ele fala, querida. Ele ainda é um garoto crescido...

_James cala-se, mas continua sorrindo. Lily olha pra Gina_ – O Harry não está aqui... Você precisa continuar. Não pode perder as esperanças. Não pode desistir...

_A voz vai ficando mais fraca. Tudo fica escuro novamente..._

XXXXX

_Ela acorda novamente. Desta vez percebe que reconhece o local. Ela está novamente no quarto do hospital, sua mãe está em sua cabeceira. Gina percebe que ela chorou. **Aconteceu algo com os bebês? **Ela pensa ainda muito fraca para falar._

**Molly** – Ainda bem que você acordou. Por um momento pensamos que tivéssemos perdido você (_Diz ela com lágrimas nos olhos)_.

**Gina** (_com a voz fraca_) – Os bebês...

**Molly** – Eles estão bem... Você teve um casal. A menininha é ruiva igual a você. Agora você precisa descansar. O parto foi mais difícil que esperávamos.

**Gina** – Eu quero vê-los.

_Molly passa a mão na cabeça de Gina e a beija_ – Vou chamar o medi-bruxo e pedir para alguém trazer as crianças.

_Pouco tempo depois Molly volta com uma enfermeira. Cada uma delas segura um bebê._

**Molly** – Veja querida. Essa é sua garotinha...

_Gina olha para a menina. Seus cabelos, embora poucos, já dão sinal de que serão ruivos. O bebê abre os olhos ela vê que a criança tem os olhos claros_ – Ela tem os olhos do Harry...

**Molly** – Eu percebi. (_Senta-se ao seu lado com o outro bebê)_. E esse e o seu rapazinho.

_Gina olha para o bebê. Não consegue conter uma lágrima_. – Mãe! Ele...

**Molly** – É... Ele se parece muito.

_A senhora Weasley também ficou assustada com a semelhança do garoto com o pai. Mesmo tendo acabado de nascer._

_Gina olha para seus filhos e lembra-se do que aconteceu enquanto estava desacordada. **Será que foi um sonho?** Pensa. **Não... Não foi sonho!** **Ele está vivo eu tenho certeza... Não vou desistir. Meus filhos vão conhecer o pai!**_

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais._

_Gina vai para o quarto dos filhos. Ambos dormem profundamente. Ela caminha até Camille e ajeita as cobertas. **Essa menina não para quieta nem pra dormir**. Pensa sorrindo. Ela passa a mão em seus cabelos e coloca um unicórnio de brinquedo ao seu lado. A menina se mexe, mas não acorda._

_A ruiva caminha até a cama de Andrew. Na cabeceira a um pôster de seu time preferido de quadribol. **Até nisso ele puxou o pai...** Ela acaricia os cabelos revoltos do filho. Andy se mexe e abre os olhos lentamente._

**Gina** – Acordei você...

**Andy** – Não... Eu não estava dormindo. Eu estava pensando (_senta se na cama)_

**Gina** – E o que está tirando o sono do meu garoto?

_Andy olha pra Gina e não fala nada. Ela o abraça_ – O que foi... Pode falar.

**Andy** – Eu não gosto de ver você triste... Eu sei que você estava chorando!

_Gina sente seu peito sufocar. **Meu garotinho às vezes é tão adulto**. Pensa_. – Eu vou ficar aqui até você dormir. Ok. E vou tentar não ficar mais triste. (_Mexe nos cabelos dele)_

_Ela fica ao lado da cama acariciando os cabelos do garoto até que ele dorme. Gina levanta-se e vai até a janela. Fica olhando para o lago. **Já faz sete anos que o Harry sumiu... Eu sei que ele não está morto.** Ela se lembra das palavras da senhora Potter quando os gêmeos nasceram e, embora não fale com ninguém sobre isso. Sonha freqüentemente com o casal._

**_Se ele estivesse morto eu saberia. Mas... O que aconteceu?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Carlinhos Weasley percorre a praia daquela aldeia trouxa localizada em algum lugar ao sul do pacífico. Ele não vê a hora da missão acabar. **Em outra época daria meu braço direito para pegar as missões externas. Mas agora...**_

_Ele sorri e pensa em Dominique e na pequena Leah que está com dois anos. As duas mulheres de sua vida e em pouco tempo tem gente nova chegando. Dominique está no sétimo mês de gravidez. **Não gosto de vir a estas missões e deixar as duas sozinha. Principalmente agora...**_

_Carlinhos conheceu Dominique no casamento de Gui e Fleur. A paixão pela prima da cunhada foi quase instantânea e ambos casaram-se seis meses depois deixando a todos atônitos. Molly ameaçou estuporar Fleur se ela deixasse mais alguma de suas primas chegar perto dos garotos Weasley. Mas depois do susto inicial sogra e nora se davam bem. Até Molly tem de admitir que Domi foi muito corajosa em deixar a França para viver na Romênia, um país onde não conhecia ninguém além do marido._

_Por este motivo Carlinhos evita ao máximo, missões longas. Só que desta vez não deu pra evitar. Rumores de uma criatura estranha rondando a aldeia chegaram ao mundo bruxo. E, como a possibilidade de ser um dragão perdido era real, Carlinhos foi mandado com uma equipe para investigar e, caso fosse verdade, capturar o dragão e levá-lo para longe dos trouxas._

_**Se for verdade vai ser fogo **(com perdão do trocadilho) pensa ele. **Além de ter que capturar o bicho, vou ter que passar um bom tempo fazendo feitiços de memória em quem encontrou com o dragão. Embora sempre tenha a possibilidade de ser alarme falso **(Carlinhos fala esperançoso para si mesmo)_

_Faz três dias que ele roda a aldeia, disfarçado como turista, sem notar nada estranho. Decide então sondar o ambiente fazendo algumas perguntas discretas. Ao ser interrogado, um garotinho nativo diz que um velho pescador poderia dar as informações que ele precisa. _

_Ao ser perguntado como fazer para encontrar o pescador o garotinho apontou para um barco onde Carlinhos vê um senhor idoso recolhendo uma rede ajudado por um jovem de revoltos cabelos negros..._

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Seis homens ruivos conversam entre si ansiosos. Molly serve chá para todos_

**Gui** (_para o pai)_ – O Carlinhos tem certeza? Já passou muito tempo. Ele pode ter se enganado.

**Arthur** – Pelo que ele me contou ontem na lareira do ministério não há dúvidas. A cicatriz é inconfundível. O problema é que ele não se lembra

_Todos os filhos olham ao mesmo tempo para o senhor Weasley que continua_ – Disseram que ele apareceu do nada na ilha há sete anos, e que não se lembra de como foi parar lá e nem de qualquer coisa antes desse dia.

**Molly** – Ele deve ter sofrido um feitiço muito poderoso. O que vamos fazer agora?

**Arthur **– O Carlinhos deve estar chegando. Vamos deixar ele contar a história direito, aí entramos em contato com o ministério e depois decidimos o que fazer

**Gui **– E a Gina?

**Rony** – Foi pegar os meninos na escola. Eu pedi pra Hermione inventar uma desculpa qualquer e ficar com ela e com os gêmeos até decidirmos o que fazer. Se a Gina descobre ela vai querer aparatar pra lá na mesma hora

_Todos balançam a cabeça concordando._

_Nesse momento Carlinhos Weasley chega_

XXXXX

NO BECO DIAGONAL

_Gina aguarda Hermione em frente à livraria. **Não sei o que deu na minha amiga pra ela querer me encontrar assim com tanta urgência.** Pensa. Ela inconscientemente aperta a mão de Andy na medida em que as pessoas olham para o garotinho. **Camy não sofre tanto assédio, mas ele... A semelhança com Harry é muito grande. É impossível que as pessoas olhem pra ele e não o reconheçam como filho de Harry Potter.**_

_Ela sabe que o garoto não gosta desta exposição. **Mas não posso evitar todo o tempo. Ele é apenas uma criança e vai ter que aprender a conviver com isso.**_

**Andy** – Mamãe. Que horas nós vamos embora?

**Gina** – Daqui a pouco querido. Vamos esperar a tia Mione passar pra comprar umas coisinhas. E aí vamos pra casa.

_Andy olha pra ela desaminado. Gina continua. – _O que vocês acham de esperarmos a tia Mione na loja de vassouras?

_Bastou isso pra recuperar o ânimo das crianças. Estão se dirigindo pra lá quando Hermione chega._

**Gina** – Ainda bem que você chegou! As crianças já estão cansadas

**Hermione** – Desculpe o atraso. (_para os gêmeos_) e o beijo da madrinha?

_As crianças a beijam_

**Camille** – Podemos tomar sorvete?

**Gina** – Seu irmão está cansado

**Camille** – Mas pra tomar sorvete ele não está. Não é Andy?

_O menino olha pra Gina e sorri confirmando com a cabeça – _Mas vamos ver as vassouras primeiro!

XXXXX

_Após algum tempo na loja de vassouras, os quatro estão na sorveteria onde as duas crianças se deleitam com seus sorvetes enormes_

**Gina** – Olha Mione,_ (aponta para um casal que está entrando)_ o Neville e a Luna. Faz mais de um ano que não os vejo

**Hermione** – Claro! Você não sai de casa.

**Gina** (_para os gêmeos_) – Não saiam daí.

_Neville e Luna começaram a namorar no último ano da escola e casaram-se três anos depois. Ela assumiu os negócios do pai e ele (pasmem) trabalha no ministério no setor de controle de poções._

_As duas mulheres dirigem-se a mesa do casal onde ficam conversando por alguns minutos. Gina vira-se para ver os gêmeos e nota uma mulher loira vestida de forma extravagante sentada com eles. Ela vai como uma bala até a mesa das suas crianças_

_Gina chega na mesa onde os filhos estão e percebe que a expressão das crianças é de medo_ – O que você está fazendo aqui? (_Pergunta furiosa pra repórter)_

**Rita Skeeter** – Nós estávamos apenas conversando, não é, crianças?

_Andy e Camy olham para a repórter e para a mãe. Nenhum dos dois fala nada._

**Gina** (_furiosa_) – Eu já falei pra você deixar meus filhos em paz!

**Rita Skeeter** – Mas eles são filhos do grande Harry Potter! Todos querem saber como eles vivem. Imagine a história, a vida dos gêmeos Potter sem o pai.

_Gina sente seu rosto queimar, ela se segura pra não usar sua varinha_ – Fora daqui! Eu juro que lanço uma maldição imperdoável se você sequer olhar para meus filhos de novo!

_A repórter lança um olhar furioso a Gina e sai_.

**Gina **(_para Hermione_) – Por favor, vamos pra casa. Isso já foi demais pra mim e pra eles

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Após um rápido cumprimento, Carlinhos narra o que aconteceu perante os olhares curiosos_

**Rony** – Eu ainda não acredito (_sorri_) Harry Potter... Vivo!

**Carlinhos** – É... Ele está vivo com certeza. Mas pelo que eu pude perceber não se lembra de absolutamente nada. Sequer sabe que é um bruxo. Simplesmente apareceu na praia, vindo do nada.

_Todos os Weasleys começam a falar ao mesmo tempo. O senhor Weasley pede calma_

**Arthur** – Silêncio todos vocês! Eu não chamei ninguém aqui pra ficar discutindo. Temos que traçar algumas estratégias a respeito do assunto

_Os filhos ruivos entreolham-se, pois o pai raramente levanta a voz a não ser que seja algo muito sério_.

_Arthur continua_ – Percy! Você e o Gui vão para o ministério. Consigam uma audiência com o ministro e expliquem o que aconteceu (_olha para Percy que tenta dizer alguma coisa_) e não me importa o quanto ocupado ele esteja! Essa notícia não pode vazar. Pelo menos por enquanto!

_Os dois acenam com a cabeça concordando_

**Arthur **_(para os gêmeos_) – Vocês dois vão para o St Mungus e procurem o medi bruxo responsável por feitiços que afetam a memória. Expliquem o que aconteceu e peçam que fiquem a postos para receberem o Harry (_para Rony e Carlinhos_) e nós três vamos buscá-lo

**Carlinhos** – Ótimo plano pai. Mas tem alguns detalhezinhos...

_Todos olham para Carlinhos que continua_ – O primeiro deles é que o Harry não tem idéia que é um bruxo. Ele não lembra de nada. O que você acharia se um bando de ruivos chegasse até você com uma história maluca dessas?

_Eles olham uns para os outros concordando._

**Rony** – Tudo bem. Temos que pensar nisso. Daremos um jeito de convencê-lo. E o segundo detalhe?

**Carlinhos** – Uma certa ruiva que vai ficar furiosa se a gente não contar nada pra ela

_Desta vez o silêncio é total. Todos concordam que Gina os amaldiçoaria sem pensar duas vezes se ela pelo menos pressentisse que aquela reunião estava acontecendo. Mas ao mesmo tempo a necessidade de protegê-la é maior. Eles sabem que ela não suportaria mais uma decepção. Ela procurou incansavelmente por ele todos esses anos. E agora ele não se lembra dela._

_Todos começam a olhar um para o outro pensando em qual seria a alternativa menos pior. Omitir pra Gina que Harry foi encontrado e só contar quando a memória dele fosse recuperada, arriscando seus pescoços à fúria da ruiva ou contar que ele não se lembra dela e agüentar a tristeza da irmã._

_Todos estão em silêncio pensando. O espírito protetor dos Weasleys com a caçula e única mulher é bastante forte e foi estendido também aos sobrinhos._

_Antes que alguém possa falar qualquer coisa a respeito vêem Gina aparatar com Andy no colo. Eles podem notar que ela está furiosa. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione aparata logo em seguida com Camy_

**Gina** (_para a mãe_) – Você acredita que aquela repórter idiota chegou para o Andy e perguntou como era pra ele ser filho do finado Harry Potter? Eu me separei dele por dois minutos, apenas dois minutos! E aquela... (_Para de falar ao ver que todos os seus irmãos estão reunidos, até mesmo Carlinhos que mora em outro país)_ – O que está acontecendo aqui? (_olha pra Hermione e para os irmãos_)

**Molly** _(meio desconcertada) _– Filha... Porque você não coloca os meninos no quarto e daqui a pouco a gente conversa.

_Gina respira fundo_ – Meus filhos sabem perfeitamente o caminho do quarto, não sabem? (_As crianças olham pra Gina e balançam a cabeça concordando)_. – Vocês vão direto pro banho que daqui a pouco a gente janta

**Camille** – Mas a gente queria escutar a conversa...

**Gina** – Desta vez não querida. É conversa de adulto. E pelo jeito seus avós e seus tios ainda acham que eu sou uma menininha. (_Olha furiosamente pra todos)._

_Andy pega na mão da irmã e eles sobem. Ele sabe perfeitamente quando não deve discutir com a mãe. E aquele definitivamente é um destes momentos **É melhor sair antes que sobre pra gente.**_

_Gina respira fundo_ – Muito bem. Será que agora alguém pode me explicar por que toda a família decidiu fazer uma reunião justamente no dia em que minha cunhada e minha... A-MI-GA (_olha fixamente para Hermione que fica muito vermelha e abaixa a cabeça_) decidiu que não podia viver se eu não a acompanhasse ao Beco Diagonal?

_Silêncio sepulcral, Fred e George estão estranhamente sérios, Rony está com as orelhas mais vermelhas do que de costume e Gui e Carlinhos decidiram procurar algo interessante no chão da sala._

_Gina levanta-se e encara a todos um a um_ – O que vocês estão me escondendo? (_Ela olha o semblante assustado de seus irmãos).** Só tem uma coisa que os deixaria assim e eles esconderiam tentando me proteger** pensa. **Mas... Não. Não pode ser!**_

_Eles notam que Gina está ficando pálida. Rony a segura antes que a ruiva desfaleça. Molly conjura uma cadeira e faz com que a filha se sente._

**Gina** – O Harry...

_Ela olha pra todos eles. Isso não é uma pergunta._

**Molly** – Fique calma filha

_Gina levanta-se e olha para todos._

**Gina** – Ficar calma... FICAR CALMA! Eu procuro o pai dos meus filhos há sete anos! Quando todos vocês achavam que ele estava morto. (_Olha para todos um por um e percebe que está certa)_. Eu mantive as esperanças de encontrá-lo! Eu procurei em lugares que vocês nem imaginam! Eu sonhei que o acharia todos os dias desde que ele desapareceu. E agora que vocês têm uma pista resolvem me esconder o fato e me pedem pra ter calma! (_Gina enxuga as lágrimas que teimam em descer)_ TER CALMA!

_Ela respira fundo e olha para os irmãos_ – Onde ele está? Ele está vivo?

**Rony** – É melhor você se sentar

**Gina** – Onde ele está? O que aconteceu? (_A esta altura as lágrimas descem em abundância e ela se controla para não gritar e atrair a atenção dos gêmeos)._

_Molly caminha até a filha e a abraça. Nota que Gina treme incontrolavelmente_ – Assim que você se acalmar, você vai ficar sabendo de tudo. Eu prometo... (o_lha para os filhos_) Agora vamos começar a agir conforme o combinado enquanto a gente coloca as meninas a par da situação.

_Quatro Weasleys aparatam deixando apenas Rony e Carlinhos com Hermione, Gina e seus pais_

**Carlinhos** – Será que agora eu posso dar um abraço na minha irmãzinha preferida?

_Gina esforça-se para sorrir e abraça o irmão_ – Desculpe a recepção. _(Olha pra todos)_. Mas agora será que alguém pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo? Eu PRECISO saber!

_Carlinhos senta-se a seu lado, segura a sua mão, e conta tudo. Gina escuta silenciosamente. As lágrimas descem a cada palavra._

**Gina** – Você... Tem certeza?

_Carlos balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Gina continua_ – E ele... Não se lembra de nada?

**Carlos **– Absolutamente nada. É como se tivesse nascido no dia em que chegou aquela ilha.

**Arthur** – Filha, eu sei que você está chateada. Mas a gente queria que ele fosse medicado primeiro. Que ele recobrasse a memória antes que você o encontrasse

**Gina** – Quando cheguei vocês estavam se reparando pra sair. Vão atrás dele, não vão? (_Ela pergunta já sabendo a resposta)._ Pois nem pensem que vão me deixar aqui!

_Arthur tenta argumentar_ – Gina...

**Gina** (_reunindo a paciência que lhe resta_) – Ele é o homem que eu amo! É o pai dos meus filhos! Alguém acha que eu vou realmente ficar sentada esperando?

**Molly** – As crianças...

**Gina** – Eu converso com elas e explico que vou precisar viajar (_olha pra mãe desafiadoramente)._ Se você não puder ficar com elas eu arranjo outra pessoa

**Molly** (_escandalizada_) – Outra pessoa? Claro que não!

**Gina** – Pois bem. Vou me despedir dos meus filhos. Não se atrevam a partir sem mim.

_Sobe as escadas deixando a todos atordoados_

_Gina vai até o quarto dos gêmeos. Andy está amarrando o tênis enquanto Camy luta para desembaraçar os longos cabelos. Ela coloca Andy sentado na cama e termina de amarrar seus sapatos_

**Andy** – Mãe... Você disse que se eu não praticar eu não consigo!

**Gina** – Eu sei querido, mas eu preciso conversar com vocês e quero que prestem atenção. Camy!

_A menina vai até a mãe e senta no seu colo. Gina pega a escova das mãos da filha e começa a desembaraçar seus cabelos_

**Camy** – Você tava brava... O que aconteceu?

**Gina** – A história é um pouquinho longa e complicada pra eu contar pra vocês agora. Depois a gente conversa sobre isso.

**Andy **– Você falou que queria conversar.

**Gina** – É...

C_hega mais perto do filho._

_As duas crianças encaram a mãe_

_Gina continua_ – A mamãe vai ter que fazer uma viagem

_Andy e Camy entreolham-se_

**Camy** – Pra onde? Nós tambem vamos?

**Gina** – Não meu bem. Eu vou sozinha. Vocês vão ficar com a vovó

**Camy** – Mas eu não quero ficar sem você.

**Gina** – É por pouco tempo. Uns dois ou três dias. Vocês dois vão ser bonzinhos e obedecer à vovó. (_Olha pra Andy_) você vai cuidar da sua irmã _(olha pra Camy) _e você vai cuidar de seu irmão

**Andy** – E quem vai cuidar de você?

_Gina abraça o garoto e beija sua face rosada_. – Eu acho que consigo cuidar de mim mesmo por uns dias.

**Camy** – E como você vai dar boa noite pra gente se não estiver aqui?

_Gina sorri e fala para os dois_ – Fechem os olhos

_As crianças fecham os olhos. Gina continua_ – Agora imaginem que eu estou beijando vocês. Façam isso toda a noite até eu voltar, tudo bem?

_As crianças acenam com a cabeça – (Gina abraça os filhos com lágrimas nos olhos)_ Eu vou morrer de saudades de vocês

A gente também – _Os gêmeos dizem quase ao mesmo tempo_

_Gina conjura uma pequena valise. Coloca algumas coisas e desce pronta para a viagem_


	5. Chapter 5

_Suki vê quatro pessoas de cabelos vermelhos andando pela praia, três homens e uma mulher. Ele reconhece um deles como o turista que esteve lá há alguns dias. Ele se lembra que o ruivo ficou muito interessado no homem que o mar trouxe_

_Suki era apenas um bebê, mas ouviu várias vezes a história do homem que apareceu misteriosamente trazido pelo mar sem lembrar de nada. Ele vive até hoje na aldeia ajudando o líder Maioke e sua filha Milka. Como não se lembrava do próprio nome, o homem misterioso foi chamado de Kemiu pelos nativos._

_O garotinho vê que a comitiva se dirige a casa onde o homem trazido pelo mar vive com Maioke e Milka_

XXXXX

_Milka vê aquelas figuras se aproximando. Sente seu coração apertar ao ver a ruiva_ – Pai! (_grita_)

_O velho senhor chega e segura a sua mão_ – Você sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia. Ele nunca pertenceu a este lugar

**Milka** – Mas eu achei que com o tempo...

**Maioke** – Você sabe que não... Você já viu ele sonhando. Você sabe da profecia. Ela precisa ser cumprida

_Milka olha para o pai e confirma com a cabeça. Uma lágrima cai de seus olhos e a bela nativa sente seu coração apertar_

_Os Weasleys olham o casal moreno a sua frente. O senhor idoso, sem dizer uma palavra, olha pra Gina e aponta para a praia. Numa compreensão muda, ela segue na direção indicada._

XXXXX

_Ela caminha pela areia branca. A tarde cai e os últimos raios de sol misturam-se aos seus cabelos vermelhos. _

_Gina vê um homem de cabelos pretos. Ele está sentado na areia tecendo uma rede. De repente ele levanta a cabeça e a vê. Ele se levanta e caminha em sua direção..._

_Gina vê Harry se aproximar lentamente. Sente seu coração batendo descompassado. Um caminha em direção ao outro e param muito perto. Gina sente a respiração dele no seu rosto_

_Então ele passa a mão em seu rosto e aproxima-se a beijando ternamente. Gina sente seu estômago contrair. **Meu Harry está de volta...**_

_Ele a solta e olha nos olhos_ – Quem é você?

_Gina olha pra ele sem entender_ – Você... Não se lembra?

**Harry** – Não...

**Gina** – Então... Por que me beijou?

**Harry** – Não sei... Quando vi você caminhando em minha direção vi que precisava fazer isso. Pareceu ser a única coisa certa a fazer. Foi como se eu esperasse por isso a vida inteira... (_olha pra ela_) você me conhece?

_Uma lágrima escapa dos olhos de Gina. Harry passa a mão no seu rosto secando-a_ – Você me conhece? (_Repete)_

**Gina** – Desde que você tinha doze anos... Faz sete anos que você sumiu. Sete anos que te procuro enquanto todos pensavam que você estava morto. Seu nome é Harry Potter. Vim levá-lo de volta

**Harry** – Harry Potter... Esse é meu nome?

_Harry a solta e olha pra baixo_

**Gina** – O que foi?

**Harry** – Não sei... Não me lembro de nada. Como posso sair daqui?

**Gina** – Você precisa ir. Muita gente precisa de você... Eu preciso de você. Você vai recuperar a memória. Eu sei que vai

_Ele senta-se na areia e olha para o horizonte. Finalmente o dia que ele esperou e temeu ao longo de sete anos chegou..._

_Gina senta-se ao seu lado_

**Harry** – Quando vi você chegar tive a impressão que, de alguma forma, você era importante... De que eu poderia confiar a minha vida a você e que eu daria a minha vida por você

_Gina pega algumas fotos e mostra pra Harry. Fotos dele com doze anos, fotos dele na escola, fotos dos dois juntos, fotos dos gêmeos..._

_Harry começa a olhar as fotos e para na dos gêmeos sem entender_ – Você disse que me conhece desde os doze anos, mas essa foto...

_Gina sorri_ – Esse não é você, não somos nós... Esses são Camille e Andrew... São seus filhos. Nossos filhos... gêmeos

_Harry olha pra Gina estupidificado. **Essa garota não parece ter idade para ter um filho, quanto mais dois**_ – Filhos? Não é possível! Eu me lembraria se tivesse filhos... Eu acho...

**Gina** – Você não sabia. Eu só descobri que estava grávida depois que você partiu

**Harry** – E por que eu parti?

**Gina** – Por causa da guerra... A história é longa e complicada. Você vai se lembrar...

_Harry permanece olhando a foto em silêncio. A notícia foi demais pra ele. Então, ele nota que as figuras na foto estão se mexendo_. – As fotos! (_diz espantado)_

**Gina **– São fotos bruxas. Eu sou uma bruxa... E você também.

_Harry levanta-se_ – Bruxos! Você está louca!

_Gina levanta-se também _– Eu sei que é difícil pra você entender. Mas pense... Nunca aconteceu nada estranho com você? Você nunca fez nada que não soubesse explicar?

_Harry olha pra Gina em silêncio. **Os nativos dizem que eu tenho poderes** pensa. A ruiva tira algo do bolso e entrega pra ele. A varinha..._

_Harry pega o objeto com relutância. Ao tocar na varinha esta começa a emitir uma luz e varias faíscas. Harry sente como se aquela coisa fosse uma extensão de seu braço. Ele olha espantado pra Gina._

**Gina** – É a sua varinha. Eu a guardei durante todos estes anos...

**Harry** – Como pode ser...

**Gina** – Você vai se lembrar. Nós temos meios para fazer você recuperar a memória. Você vai voltar comigo? Nossos filhos precisam de você... Eu preciso de você.

**Harry** – E se eu não recuperar? E se eu não me lembrar...

**Gina** – Não vamos pensar nisso. Você vem?

_Harry olha pra ruiva pensativo.** Essa história é maluca**. Pensa**. Mas...** **Eu sempre senti que não pertencia a este local. Na hora que ela chegou... Foi como se uma parte de mim a conhecesse...**_

_Ele se levanta e ambos seguem na direção da cabana_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na cabana_

_Os três ruivos olham pai e filha que conversam no idioma do lugar. Não podem entender o que eles dizem, mas sabem que estão discutindo._

**Milka** – Você não pode deixar que o levem!

**Maioke** – Você sempre soube seria assim...

**Milka** – Mas... Eu o amo!

**Maioke** – Ele não nos pertence e você sabe disso. A profecia é clara

_Milka interrompe_ – Eu sei! Você não deixa que eu me esqueça. Na sétima lua cheia um homem branco com poderes estranhos será trazido pelo mar e no sétimo ano será levado através do mar pela princesa de cabelos flamejantes...

**Maioke** – Então conforme-se!

**Milka** – Mas... E se ele não quiser ir?

**Maioke** – Você sabe que ele irá. (_Vira-se para os ruivos e começa a falar. Agora em inglês)._ – Vocês vieram buscá-lo

**Arthur** – Sim... Ele precisa voltar pra casa...

_Maioke fica em silêncio por um momento, encarando-os – _Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer. Nossos antepassados diziam que um homem ia chegar do mar em uma época de muita fome pra nosso povo... E com ele a fartura voltaria. E assim aconteceu. Agora ele precisa cumprir o restante da profecia... Precisa partir.

_Harry e Gina entram. Harry olha para o ancião pedindo seu consentimento_

**Maioke **– Eu sei... Você precisa ir. Seu lugar não é aqui.

_Milka olha pra ele e fala desesperada_ – Você não precisa ir se não quiser...

_Harry olha pra ela e pra Gina_ – Eu preciso... E eu quero. Tenho que descobrir quem realmente sou

_Ele pega suas coisas. Encosta sua testa na do ancião, num cumprimento nativo. Faz a mesma coisa com a jovem e eles saem da cabana._

_Eles caminham pela praia até sair do angulo de visão do pai e da filha. Rony olha para Harry e o abraça efusivamente. O moreno fica desconcertado_

**Rony** – Eu sei que você não se lembra. Você era... Ainda é... Meu melhor amigo. Estudamos juntos na escola de magia.

_Para de falar subitamente e olha pra Harry e Gina_

**Harry** – Eu sei que sou bruxo... Ela me contou. Mas... É tudo tão estranho.

**Arthur** – Você aos poucos vai se acostumar. Agora precisamos ir.

**Harry** – Vocês têm um barco?

_Gina sorri_ – Não... Segure-se em mim

_Harry enlaça Gina com os braços e todos aparatam_


	6. Chapter 6

NO ST MUNGUS

_Eles chegam ao hospital onde uma equipe, avisada por Fred e Jorge, está a postos, esperando. O medi-bruxo vem conversar com eles_

**Medi-bruxo** (_entusiasmado)_ – Fico feliz ao saber que o famoso Harry Potter está vivo!

_Harry olha para ele sem entender_

_O medi-bruxo continua_ – Você não se lembra, não é? Não se preocupe. Você vai tomar uma poção para que a sua memória volte (_olha para os ruivos_), só que tem um probleminha.

**Gina** – Que probleminha?

**Medi-bruxo** – Nós não sabemos qual o feitiço usado. Deve ter sido algo muito poderoso pra ter apagado a memória dele desta forma. É arriscado tentar fazer com que ela volte completamente de uma só vez.

**Gina** – O que isso quer dizer? Quer dizer que a memória dele não vai voltar?_ (ela olha para o medi-bruxo, seu semblante é de preocupação)_

**Medi-bruxo** – Não é isso. Mas nós temos que ir devagar. São muitas lembranças... Se elas ocorrerem todas ao mesmo tempo ninguém pode prever o que pode acontecer. Ele deve se lembrar de tudo aos poucos. Caso contrário pode até enlouquecer.

**Harry** – Como assim?

**Medi-bruxo** – Você vai tomar uma dose pequena e ficar em observação. Depois irá pra casa. As lembranças irão surgindo aos poucos. Dentro de alguns dias tomará outra dose

_**Casa? Que casa? **Pensa Harry _

_Gina olha pra ele percebendo a sua preocupação_

**Gina** – Você irá pra minha casa. Pra casa que você considera como sua desde os doze anos. (_para o medi-bruxo_) podemos começar?

_Harry, Gina e o medi-bruxo entram em um quarto. Os demais Weasleys esperam lá fora. O medi-bruxo dá um líquido de cor esverdeada pra Harry_

**Medi-bruxo** – Não vou dizer que o gosto é bom, mas você deve tomar tudo.

_Ele olha para o medi-bruxo e para o líquido sem saber direito o que dizer ou fazer. O cheiro lembra ovo podre com naftalina e a aparência também não ajuda muito._

_Gina coloca a mão no seu ombro_ – Tudo bem... Eu estou aqui com você

_Harry toma a estranha mistura esforçando-se para não vomitar. Começa a se sentir estranhamente sonolento_ – Eu... (_Não chega a terminar a frase caindo em sono pesado)._

_O medi-bruxo olha pra Gina_ – Tudo bem, é normal. Ele deve dormir por várias horas. Você pode esperar por ele em casa

**Gina** – Nem pensar! Vou ficar aqui

_O senhor Weasley entra_ – Filha. O medi-bruxo tem razão. Você só vai se cansar a toa ele vai demorar horas pra acordar.

**Gina** – Não quero deixá-lo. Ele não conhece nada aqui... E se ele acordar sozinho?

**Arthur** – Quando ele acordar temos que levá-lo para a toca. (_olha pra filha_) você precisa conversar com os gêmeos. Prepará-los para a chegada do pai.

_Gina olha pra Harry e para o pai sem saber o que fazer. Ela sabe que deve contar aos filhos sobre a volta do pai, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer deixar Harry sozinho_.

_Rony a abraça_ – Eu fico com ele... Juro que não arredo pé antes que você volte. Vá pra casa. Meus afilhados precisam saber que o pai voltou

_Gina beija o irmão com lágrimas nos olhos_ – Obrigado

_Rony fica ao lado de Harry. Gina sai com o pai e Carlinhos rumo à toca_

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Os ruivos entram pela cozinha. Molly está fazendo o almoço. Ela olha para eles numa pergunta muda_

**Arthur** – Conseguimos trazê-lo. Ele está no St Mungus.

_Molly suspira aliviada com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela abraça Gina_ – Você fez bem em não perder as esperanças querida.

_Gina retribui o abraço_ – Onde estão as crianças?

**Molly** – Brincando no jardim. Você vai falar pra elas?

_Gina balança a cabeça confirmando e vai ao jardim ao encontro dos filhos._

_Ela permanece alguns minutos observando as suas crianças brincando no jardim. Andy está no balanço e Camy o empurra por alguns minutos. Depois eles invertem as posições. **Eles são muito unidos **(pensa sorrindo). **Apesar das diferenças se compreendem como ninguém. **_

_As crianças notam a presença da mãe e correm em sua direção_ – MÃE! (_Andy e Camy gritam quase ao mesmo tempo)_

_Gina se abaixa para receber o abraço dos pequenos. Beija ambos várias vezes_ – Quanta saudades meus amores

**Andy** – A gente também...

**Gina** – Se comportaram?

**Camy** – Direitinho. A vovó contou história pra gente dormir. A tia Mione levou a gente pra tomar sorvete!

_Gina sorri e beija os filhos novamente. Então fica séria olhando para os dois_

**Andy** – Você quer conversar com a gente.

**Gina** – Quero meu amor (_**às vezes esse menino me assusta** pensa ela_)

_Gina senta-se na grama com as duas crianças a seu lado.** Como vou começar essa conversa? Droga isso é mais difícil do que eu pensava...**_

**Andy** – O que foi mamãe? Você ta com uma cara esquisita. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Gina** – Aconteceu

**Camy** – É coisa ruim?

**Gina** – Não meu bem. Mas é complicado pra contar. É sobre o pai de vocês.

**Andy** – Sobre o nosso pai...

**Gina** – É... O tio Carlinhos o encontrou

**Camy** (_sorrindo_) – Ele vai voltar pra casa?

**Gina** – Ele está doente

**Camy** – Ele vai morrer?

**Gina **– Não! Ele não vai morrer. Mas ele não se lembra de nada

**Andy** – Ele não se lembra de você? E nem da gente?

_Gina abraça os garotos_ – Quando seu pai foi pra guerra ele não sabia que eu estava grávida. Ele não sabia que vocês existiam. E... Ele não se lembra de mim também...

**Camy** – E agora?

**Gina** – Ele está no hospital. Ele vai fazer um tratamento e aos poucos a memória dele voltará e ele vai se lembrar de tudo. _Olha para os filhos e percebe que Camy está sorrindo, mas Andy está calado. (para Andy) _– O que foi filho? Não gostou de saber que seu pai vai voltar?

_Andy permanece calado. Gina o abraça_ – O que foi... Pode falar

**Andy** – Ele não conhece a gente. E se ele não gostar da gente?

_Antes que Gina possa falar alguma coisa Camy interrompe_ – É claro que ele vai gostar da gente! Todos os pais gostam dos filhos seu bobo!

_Gina apazigua aquilo que é o início de uma briga_ – Calma, vocês dois! Não vamos brigar agora. (_olha pra Andy_) ele não conhece vocês. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele já gosta de vocês. Eu mostrei a foto pra ele (_sorri_) falei que a gente precisava dele aqui...

**Camy **- E ele voltou! Eu não disse. Todos os pais gostam dos filhos (_mostra a língua pra Andy)._

**Gina** – Mocinha! Peça desculpas a seu irmão. Ele tem razão em ter ficado preocupado, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

_Camy sorri_ – Desculpa

**Andy** – Ta desculpada

_Gina sorri. **Por mais que Camille apronte o Andy sempre a perdoa. Ele leva a sério o seu papel de irmão protetor. E ela se aproveita. Tenho que ficar de olho.**_

**Camy** – Eu quero ver o papai

**Gina** – Agora não querida. Ele está no hospital

**Camy** – E só você levar a gente lá

**Gina** – Não... Ele está tomando remédio. Não pode receber visitas

**Camy** – E quando a gente vai poder ver?

**Gina** – Amanhã cedo. Ele vai estar em casa.

_Eles ouvem Molly chamando pra almoçar e entram_

_Gina terminou de almoçar com as crianças e prepara-se para deixar os pequenos na escola e voltar para o hospital. Ela vai até a janela e olha para o lago, sua mente está longe..._

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir são lembranças de Gina. Ocorreram há sete anos atrás._

_Já faz algum tempo que a festa do casamento de Gui e Fleur terminou. Gina__ está em seu quarto onde Hermione dorme tranquilamente. A casa está em silêncio, todos os outros também dormem. A ruiva, sem sono, caminha de um lado para outro. _

_Ela vê pela janela uma figura morena na beira do lago. Harry..._

_Sem pensar, a ruiva sai do quarto e vai atrás dele._

_Gina caminha descalça pelo gramado úmido. A luz do luar mistura-se aos seus cabelos vermelhos e torna a sua camisola levemente transparente. Harry está olhando para o lago. Ela pode perceber que seu amado está pensativo._

_**Eu sei que ele vai partir amanhã; ninguém me falou nada, mas eu sei... Eu o amo **pensa.** Nem que ele termine comigo mil vezes, eu vou desistir dele. **_

_Ela sabe que Harry é o homem da sua vida. **Por ele sou capaz de tudo. Andaria sobre brasas por ele. Enfrentaria o Voldemort sem varinha se ele me pedisse **Não há absolutamente nada que não faça pelo moreno. Nada... Basta ele pedir._

_Gina coloca a mão no ombro de Harry. Ele vira-se e toma um pequeno susto ao ver a ruiva de camisola._

**Gina** – Despedindo-se?

_Ele olha pra ela com cara de quem não está entendendo._

**Gina** – E nem adianta fazer essa cara de paisagem. Eu não sou boba! (_olha pra ele com lágrimas nos olhos_) que meus pais e meus irmãos me tratem como uma menininha bobinha, inocente e frágil eu até entendo, mas você...

**Harry** – Ruiva...

**Gina** – Não me chame de ruiva! Não sou mais sua ruiva esqueceu? (_as lágrimas descem_)

**Harry** – Gina... Ruiva... Você é minha ruiva sim! Sempre será... Se você soubesse como me custou dizer aquelas palavras no enterro de Dumbledore. Eu só consegui porque seria muito mais doloroso se acontecesse algo com você.

**Gina** – Você não entende... Você quer evitar o meu sofrimento... Mas não percebe o quanto eu estou sofrendo por estar longe de você. Se você não gostasse de mim eu até entenderia

**Harry** – Se é pra te proteger eu deixo de gostar de você

_Gina aproxima-se_ – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga

_Harry_ _olha nos olhos de Gina _– Eu... (_As palavras morrem em sua boca). _

_Gina o interrompe com um beijo. Não um beijo de menina, mas um beijo de mulher. Um beijo que mostra que a menininha cresceu e já sabe exatamente o que quer... Ela passa os braços no pescoço de Harry intensificando o contato._

_Harry interrompe o beijo_ – Eu não posso. Eu vou partir amanhã.

**Gina** – Eu sei e não posso fazer nada pra impedir... Não posso e nem quero afastar você da sua missão. Eu sei que não vai adiantar pedir pra ir junto... Mas quero ter algo pra recordar.

_Ela olha nos olhos dele. Harry, atônito, vê a camisola de Gina cair no chão._

_O moreno olha para o corpo de Gina agora coberto apenas pela luz da lua. **Ele me quer** Gina pensa sorrindo. Ela chega perto de Harry e começa a dar pequenos beijos em seu rosto, seu pescoço. Harry dá um suspiro e a abraça com força, os lábios procurando os dela, os corpos cada vez mais próximos..._

_Gina nunca fez isso antes, mas ela sabe o que quer... E ela quer mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E a ruiva suspira de prazer quando a boca faminta de Harry alcança seus seios intumescidos. Ela o abraça com força ao mesmo tempo em que o ajuda com as roupas._

_A relva recebe os dois corpos ardentes. Harry beija cada pedacinho do corpo da ruiva. Ela o enlaça com as pernas para facilitar o contato. É como se fizessem isso juntos a vida inteira._

_Então eles se amam... Tendo como testemunhas a relva, o lago e a lua..._

_Após o acontecimento mais importante da sua vida, Gina olha pra Harry e sorri _– Eu te amo... Nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso entendeu seu teimoso! _(olha nos olhos dele)_ Você vai me prometer que vai ficar vivo... Que vai voltar pra mim.

**Harry** – Gina...

**Gina** – Por favor, prometa.

**Harry** – Você é impossível ruiva. Eu prometo...

_Ele a abraça. Ela sorri e adormece em seus braços._

_Quando Gina acorda ,percebe que está em seu quarto. Harry não está lá._

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_**Se não fosse pela camisola molhada do sereno. Eu acharia que foi tudo um sonho **Pensa Gina_

_Ela ouve as vozes dos gêmeos discutindo no quarto ao lado._

_**É... Definitivamente não foi um sonho** pensa sorrindo. _

_Ela sai do quarto pra por fim a discussão._


	7. Chapter 7

NO ST MUNGUS

_Gina acabou de deixar os gêmeos na escola e entra no quarto onde Harry está. Rony permanece ao lado do amigo._

**Gina** – Como ele está?

**Rony** – Dormindo profundamente. Às vezes fala alguma coisa sem sentido

**Gina** – O medi-bruxo veio vê-lo?

**Rony** – Sim. Disse para chamá-lo assim que o Harry acordasse

**Gina** – Se você quiser ir pra casa...

**Rony** – Eu vou... Prometi passar na casa da Mione pra contar as últimas novidades. (_olha pra Gina e faz um carinho de leve no rosto da irmã_) Desculpe a gente ter pisado na bola com você... Eu sei que você não é mais criança. Mas você já sofreu tanto... O impulso de te proteger é mais forte que todos nós.

_Gina abraça Rony_ – Eu sei... Mas agora vai ficar tudo bem. Você pega os meninos na escola pra mim? Não sei que horas o Harry vai acordar

_Rony faz que sim com a cabeça e sai do quarto deixando Gina sozinha com Harry. _

_Ela fica por um bom tempo velando o sono do moreno. Não se contem e passa a mão nos cabelos negros. Harry abre os olhos lentamente._

**Harry** – Oi ruiva...

_Gina não contem uma lágrima_

**Harry** _(meio assustado) _– O que foi?

**Gina** – Você me chamava assim... Por um momento pareceu que o tempo não passou... Que tudo seria como antes... (_Ela enxuga a lágrima)_ Como você se sente?

**Harry** – Não sei direito... Sinto-me meio estranho. É como se abrissem a minha cabeça e enfiassem um bando de informações soltas.

**Gina** – Vou chamar o medi-bruxo

**Harry** – Ei! Ruiva...

_Gina olha pra ele_

_Harry continua_ – Desculpa estar chamando você assim. É que só agora me dei conta que, mesmo tendo a sensação que nos conhecemos, eu não me lembro o seu nome...

**Gina** – Meu nome é Gina... Mas pode continuar me chamando de ruiva. Eu gosto

_Sai deixando Harry sozinho – **Gina..**. Pensa ele_

_Harry vê a ruiva afastar-se. De repente, como um clarão ele vê uma menininha ruiva caída no chão. Ela está pálida, parece morta. Ele pode pressentir o perigo. – _Gina!_ (As palavras escapam de sua boca. Com a mesma rapidez que a imagem veio, ela some)_

_Gina entra com o medi-bruxo_

**Gina** – Aconteceu alguma coisa? (_ela pergunta ao notar que Harry está pálido_)

**Harry** – Tive uma visão. Mas foi muito rápida. Vi você. Mas você era uma criança. E corria perigo!

**Gina** – Aconteceu no meu primeiro ano da escola. E você me salvou...

_O medi-bruxo interrompe_ – Isso é normal. Você vai ver vários flashes com episódios da sua vida. É sinal que aos poucos está se lembrando

**Harry** – Mas eu não sei o que estes flashes significam

**Gina** – Eu estou aqui pra ajudar. Bem como seus amigos. Eles também ajudarão. (_para o medi-bruxo_) podemos ir pra casa?

**Medi-bruxo** – Sim. Ele deve retornar em quinze dias pra tomar outra dose da poção, (_para Harry_) – Você vai ter sonhos... Visões... Tudo isso faz parte do processo. À medida que você for lembrando não hesite em conversar com as pessoas que conviveram com você. Elas irão te ajudar a recompor o quebra-cabeça da sua memória. _(para por um momento e olha pra Gina),_ mas as lembranças devem partir dele.

_Harry e Gina olham-se sem entender, o medi-bruxo continua_ – Se o Harry se lembrar de algo vocês podem ajudar falando a respeito. Mas nunca devem tentar forçar a lembrança de qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido. Principalmente sobre a guerra. Como já disse, não sabemos o feitiço usado.

_Gina segura Harry pelo braço e ambos aparatam_

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Harry e Gina entram pela porta da cozinha. Harry olha ao redor, ele sente que o ambiente é familiar. _

_Uma senhora ruiva o abraça efuzivamente_

**Molly** – Meu filho... Você está tão magrinho. Todos nós sentimos a sua falta... Venha comer alguma coisa

_Molly conduz Harry para a mesa e começa a despejar montanhas de comida na sua frente. Como num flash ele vê a senhora fazer a mesma coisa logo após gritar furiosamente com três rapazes ruivos._

**Harry** (_entre uma garfada e outra_) – Quantos ruivos moram aqui?

**Gina** – Agora só meu pai e o Rony, mas eu tenho seis irmãos. Por quê?

**Harry** – Vi a sua mãe brigar com três rapazes

_Gina sorri – I_sso acontecia com freqüência. Acontece até hoje

_Molly_ _interrompe sorrindo_ – Deve ter sido na primeira vez que você veio aqui. No dia em que aqueles loucos roubaram o carro do Arthur pra ajudar você a fugir de casa

_Harry entendendo cada vez menos_ – Fugir?

**Gina** – É... Seus tios não deixaram você vir... (_E pacientemente começa a contar a história do carro voador, ocorrida no segundo ano da escola)_

**Harry** – Estranho. Em alguns momentos parece que me lembro. Mas em outros é como se tudo isso tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa.

**Gina** – É normal, pelo que o medi-bruxo disse.

_Levanta-se e pega Harry pela mão. – _Já está ficando tarde, você precisa descansar. Vou mostrar seu quarto

_Gina o conduz para o terceiro andar da casa_ – Eu durmo neste andar com as crianças. O Rony, meu irmão que estudou com você fica no outro. Achei que seria melhor você ficar com a gente. Mas se quiser mudar...

**Harry** – Não... Está perfeito

_Ele para e olha pra ela_

**Gina – **O que foi?

**Harry** – Você falou que temos dois filhos...

**Gina** – É... Eles já estão dormindo _(olha pra Harry**. É impressão minha ou ele parece meio decepcionado.** Pensa_) Eu falei pra eles que você só chegaria amanhã para que você pudesse descansar. Mas se quiser vê-los

_Harry faz que sim com a cabeça. Eles entram no quarto dos gêmeos. O moreno observa o local. O quarto é grande com duas camas, uma em cada extremo; no meio um tapete felpudo com vários brinquedos em cima. Uma das paredes é cortada por uma grande janela que atravessa todo seu comprimento._

_Gina pega a sua varinha e murmura algumas palavras_ – Coloquei um feitiço silenciador na gente. Assim podemos ficar a vontade e eles não acordarão.

_Harry aproxima-se da cama onde uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos dorme abraçada a um unicórnio_.

**Gina** – Essa é a Camille. Nós a chamamos de Camy...

**Harry** – Ela se parece com você...

**Gina** – Mas tem os seus olhos. (_sorri_) tome cuidado com ela. Quando você menos esperar vai perceber que está fazendo absolutamente tudo que ela quer.

_Harry sorri e olha a garotinha que dorme como um anjo, ele fica observando por alguns minutos. Em seguida o casal vai para outra cama onde um menino de cabelos negros dorme_

**Gina** – Esse é o Andy... Andrew...

_Harry olha para o garotinho espantado. Ele sente como se tivesse vendo a sua própria imagem_

_Gina sorri_ – É... Ele é muito parecido com você... E no gênio também.

**Harry** – Isso eu não posso dizer. Não me lembro como eu era...

**Gina** – Você era corajoso. Amigo. Capaz de mover mundos pra fazer o que achava certo.

_Harry aproxima-se da ruiva. Segura seu rosto com ambas as mãos e a beija, um beijo suave. Cheio de carinho._

**Gina** (_meio desconcertada_) – É melhor a gente sair agora, o feitiço só dura alguns minutos.

_O casal deixa o quarto das crianças e cada um vai para seu próprio quarto._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Gina está deitada em seu quarto. Foi pela terceira vez ver se os gêmeos estavam dormindo. Ela mesma não consegue pegar no sono. **Ele me beijou, pela segunda vez... Mas ele não se lembra. Ele não sabia sequer meu nome. Mas mesmo assim me beijou. Será que tem uma parte dele que não se esqueceu? Será que ainda temos alguma chance?**_

_Harry vira-se na cama novamente. Já é madrugada e ele ainda não conseguiu pegar no sono. **Culpa da ruiva.** Pensa. **Eu estava muito bem lá na ilha. Estava? Não... Admita Harry. Você sempre soube que não era o seu lugar. Que loucura... História maluca. E você acreditou sem pestanejar... Quando viu Gina caminhando pela praia foi como se a tivesse esperado pela vida inteira. E nossos filhos... Gêmeos!** Harry não consegue deixar de sorrir nem de ter uma sensação familiar em seu baixo ventre ao pensar no que deveriam ter feito para que as crianças fossem concebidas. _

_Ele não se lembrou de muita coisa até agora. Mas sabe que a ruiva é importante na sua vida. **E o beijo... Mas ela interrompeu. Será que depois de tanto tempo me procurando ela não me quer mais... Será que ela tem medo... **Perdido nestes pensamentos ele adormece_

* * *

Nota da autora muito,** muito **chateada... 

Em primeiro lugar eu quero agradecer imensamente a todos que estão lendo. Eu sei que muitas pessoas estão acompanhando e espero que estejam gostando. O problema é que eu fico sem saber o que vocês estão achando. Ou seja, eu **preciso** de reviews!!!! (Estou disposta a rastejar, fazer chantagem emocional e implorar se for preciso...)

Então vamos lá...

Autora desesperada rastejando...

Vamos à parte da chantagem emocional: com um número satisfatório de reviews eu posto toda semana... Caso contrário, só de quinze em quinze dias...

Implorando... DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_Harry acorda com a impressão que há alguém em cima dele. Ele vê uma menininha ruiva ainda de camisola. Suas mãos espalmadas no seu peito o sacodem delicadamente. Olhos verdes muito iguais aos dele o fitam com intensidade._

**Camy** – Oi pai! Eu sei que você não me conhece então resolvi me apresentar. Eu sou a Camille Lilly Weasley Potter e tenho seis anos.

_Harry olha aquela garotinha praticamente em cima dele sem entender nada. Aos poucos vai acordando. **Sua filha...**_

**Harry** – Oi Camille. Eu sou o Harry... Seu pai

**Camille** – Pode me chamar de Camy se você quiser. A mamãe falou que você está doente. Que não se lembra de nada...

**Harry** – É verdade...

**Camille** – Mas ela falou que você vai melhorar. Eu sei que vai _(abraça Harry)_

_Ele hesita um pouco, mas passa os braços nas costas da menina retribuindo o abraço. A menina aconchega-se a ele. Harry passa a mão nos cabelos ruivos e beija o alto da cabeça. Eles permanecem assim por alguns minutos até que a menina interrompe o contato_

**Camille** – Não falei, Andy? Que o papai não ia brigar!

_Só então Harry se dá conta que um menino de revoltos cabelos negros observa a tudo com ar enigmático._

_Camille continua tagarelando_ – O Andy disse que a gente não devia vir. Mas eu falei que você ia gostar de conhecer a gente. (_olha para Harry_) você gostou... Não gostou?

_Harry sorri_ – Gostei

**Camille** – Então... Andy vem cá!

**Harry** – Pode vir Andy

_O garotinho aproxima-se lentamente. Fica de pé ao lado da cama_

**Harry** – Pode subir na cama. Eu quero ver meu garoto de perto.

_O garotinho sobe_ _e olha pra Harry_– Você se parece comigo...

_Harry sorri e passa a mão na cabeça do garoto_. – É verdade... (_fica sério ao notar que o garoto está quieto_) – O que foi?

_O garotinho fita Harry com ar inquisidor e dispara_ – Você foi embora. Minha mãe ficou triste!

**Harry** _(desconcertado_) – Eu sei... Mas não me lembro o que aconteceu então não posso nem pedir desculpas. Mas eu prometo que não vou deixar a mãe de vocês triste de novo.

_Antes que alguém possa falar alguma coisa eles vêem Gina entrar no quarto. Ela para com as mãos na cintura e olha para os gêmeos._

**Gina** – Muito bem, vocês dois! O que eu havia dito?

**Camy **– Você disse que não era pra gente acordar o papai... Mas ele já estava acordado. (_Vira-se pra Harry e pergunta docemente)_ – Não estava papai?

_Harry abre um sorriso antes de responder_ – Estava, meu bem.

_Gina olha para o teto **se essa menina não fosse minha filha eu poderia jurar que ela é filha de Fred ou Jorge, tamanha a sua cara de pau**_. – Ta bom! Eu te conheço Camy. Agora vocês dois vão escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa e desçam pra tomar café. Daqui a pouco o papai vai e vocês conversam com ele.

_As crianças saem deixando os sozinhos_.

**_Gina_ **– Já percebi que a Camille vai fazer você de gato e sapato...

_Harry sorri_ – Foi só uma mentirinha inocente. E depois eu adorei ser acordado por eles... Camy é tão espontânea. Tão amorosa...

**Gina** (_revirando os olhos_) – Estou perdida...

_Harry continua_ – Andy se parece tanto comigo. (_Para de falar, meio desconcertado)_

**Gina** – O que foi?

**Harry** – Ele me encarou de uma forma... Como se estivesse magoado comigo.

_Gina suspira_ – Era de se esperar, ele se parece muito com você. Inclusive no jeito. (_Olha pra Harry) _de certa forma a culpa é minha...

_Harry olha pra Gina sem entender. A ruiva continua_ – Nosso garoto às vezes é muito maduro pra idade dele. Tem uma percepção incrível. Eu passei este tempo todo procurando você. Desde o dia em que você desapareceu, antes deles nascerem. _(não consegue conter uma lágrima e a enxuga com as costas da mão) _Mesmo quando todos diziam que estava morto. Muitas vezes segui pistas falsas. Muitas vezes me desesperei... Isso deve ter atingido o Andy de alguma forma. Eu tentava evitar que ele me encontrasse chorando ou triste. Mas ele sempre percebia.

**Harry** – Ele só quer proteger você (_chega mais perto e a abraça, meio relutante_)

**Gina** – Sim... (_aconchega-se mais ainda nos braços de Harry_) Você vai precisar ter um pouquinho de paciência com ele... (_então ela se solta_) vamos tomar café antes que aqueles dois tenham um ataque.

_Harry pega sua varinha e transfigura suas roupas. Gina olha espantada pra ele._

**Gina** – Como você fez isso?

**Harry** – Isso o que?

_Ele para de falar e olha pras suas roupas. Só então se dá conta do que fez._

**Gina** – Você conseguiu transfigurar a suas roupas...

**Harry** – Não sei explicar. Foi como se tivesse feito isso sempre. Eu simplesmente fiz!

**Gina** (_sorrindo)_. A poção está começando a fazer efeito.

_Pega na mão de Harry. – _Vamos descer

_Antes que possam chegar ao meio da escada Harry percebe uma mãozinha de criança segurar a sua_

**Camy** – Vem sentar perto de mim pai

_Harry desce segurando a mão da menina. Ele nota que Andy o encara fixamente. **O que será que este garoto está pensando?**_

**Gina** (_radiante_) – Ele conseguiu transfigurar as próprias roupas

**Molly** – É mesmo? Que bom!

**Harry **– Não sei como eu fiz. Mas foi como se sempre tivesse feito isso

Seu subconsciente não esqueceu_. (Harry ouve uma jovem de cabelos castanhos responder). _

_Ela olha pra ele e sorri._

**Gina** – Ela lembra alguma coisa pra você?

**Harry** – Não... Não sei...

**Hermione** – Não vamos forçá-lo. Mas eu e esse ruivo aqui éramos seus melhores amigos. Desde a época da escola

_Harry pode perceber que ela e Rony estão de mãos dadas_. - Pelo jeito vocês se acertaram_ (ele fala num impulso)_

_Rony e Hermione olham pra ele sem entender _

_Harry continua_ – Não é preciso ter memória pra perceber que vocês se gostam há tempo. Tinha alguma coisa me dizendo

_Gina a essa altura ri abertamente. Olha para os gêmeos e fala._ – Se já terminaram o café vão fazer a tarefa. Depois vocês conversam mais com seu pai _(olha para Harry) _E esses dois aqui vão se casar daqui a alguns meses...

**Rony **– Essa teimosa está me enrolando há longos sete anos. Mas finalmente a convenci

XXXXX

_Os dias vão passando. Harry aos poucos se adapta perfeitamente à rotina Weasley. Camy tem loucura por ele. É ao pai que ela chama para mostrar os deveres da escola. É ele que a ajuda a vestir suas bonecas, é ele quem conta histórias para que a menina durma._

_Já Andy... Harry tem que admitir que a sua relação com o filho poderia ser bem melhor. Embora o garoto não seja hostil. é evidente que ele não deixa que o pai se aproxime._

_Quanto ao tratamento para a memória, aos poucos Harry se lembra de algumas passagens de sua vida. Ele já consegue aparatar e realizar vários tipos de feitiços. Também se lembrou de varias coisas. Lembrou-se do episódio das aranhas, lembrou-se vagamente de seus tios, lembrou-se dele, de Rony, Hermione e Gina nos primeiros anos da escola. A ruiva está esperançosa de que tudo volte ao normal. **Mas...** Pensa ela. **Como será quando ele se lembrar da guerra? O que aconteceu lá? Nem Rony nem Hermione nunca quiseram falar sobre isso... Deve ter sido terrível**_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois, Harry e Gina estão novamente no St Mungus. Ele tomou a segunda dose da poção e dorme profundamente. O medi-bruxo está com eles._

**Medi-bruxo** – Eu dei uma dose mais forte. Na próxima vez a dose será mais forte ainda...

**Gina** – Entendo... Ele está se lembrando de algumas coisas... Eu estava pensando. Será que a gente não podia levá-lo em locais que ele freqüentou? Poderia ajudar

**Medi-bruxo** – Pode ajudar com certeza. (_Olha para a ruiva)_. Pelo que a senhorita me contou ele só está tendo lembranças leves. A sua memória está selecionando as lembranças menos doloridas primeiro

_Gina olha para o medi-bruxo e não fala nada_

**Medi-bruxo** – Vou deixá-los agora. Ele deve delirar por um bom tempo. Chame quando acordar

_O medi-bruxo sai e Gina fica sozinha com Harry. No começo, o sono do moreno é tranqüilo, mas após algum tempo Gina percebe que ele está transpirando. Harry se agita na cama e fala palavras sem nexo. Gina percebe lágrimas nos olhos do menino que sobreviveu. Sua garganta fica seca. **Ele está sofrendo. E eu não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo.** _

_Harry solta um grito rouco e acorda sobressaltado_

**Gina** (_abraçando Harry_) – Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. (_Ela pode sentir que o coração de_ _Harry está disparado)_ - Foi só um sonho.

**Harry** – Foi só um sonho... Mas com certeza é com algo que aconteceu comigo

**Gina** – Se quiser falar sobre isso...

**Harry **– Não... Vamos pegar os meninos e ir pra casa

**Gina** – Vou chamar o medi-bruxo

**Harry** – Não... Não me deixe sozinho, por favor.

_Harry fala como se a fosse perder, Gina permanece abraçada a ele por um bom tempo até que o medi-bruxo chega_

**Medi-bruxo** – Como foi?

**Harry** – O sonho foi horrível, mas não me lembro direito...

**Medi bruxo** – A reação é normal. A sua mente só quer ter lembranças boas.

**Gina** – Doutor. Ele se lembrou de quando fui atacada por Tom... Não chega a ser uma lembrança boa

**Medi –bruxo** – Mas tudo acabou terminando bem, não foi?

_Gina olha para Harry e para o medi-bruxo _– Podemos ir?

**Medi-bruxo** – Sim. Como a dose foi mais forte ele pode ter sonhosdurante muito tempo... Ou pesadelos.

_Gina olha para o medi-bruxo assustada. O medi-bruxo continua_ – Eu sei que pode não ser muito agradável, mas é necessário. É a única forma das lembranças voltarem.

**Harry** – Tudo bem. Estou disposto a passar por isso se for pra recuperar minha memória. (_para Gina_) vamos?

XXXXX

_Eles chegam à escola para apanhar as crianças. Camy corre ao seu encontro e atira-se em seus braços_

**Harry **(_beijando a menina_) – Oi princesa

**Gina** – A mãe não ganha beijo?

**Camy –** Claro ne mãe. Mas você vem sempre. Ele é a primeira vez

_Gina olha a ruivinha e sorri_ – Onde está seu irmão?

_A menina aponta um local afastado onde o garoto conversa com alguns amiguinhos. Os três vão em direção ao garoto_

_Harry e Gina escutam Andy falar_ – Meu pai foi o apanhador mais novo dos últimos cem anos na escola. Ele era o melhor! E eu também vou ser...

_Harry não consegue conter um sorriso orgulhoso. **Ele não me é totalmente indiferente** pensa._

_Nisso os garotinhos percebem a presença do casal. Eles correm em direção ao moreno_

Você é mesmo Harry Potter? _(Um deles pergunta)_

Claro que é! (_O outro responde) _Você não está vendo a cicatriz?

**Harry** (_interferindo no que poderia ser o início de uma briga_) – Eu sou o Harry Potter sim. Vim buscar o meu filho. (_olha pra Andy)_ vamos? (_olha para os garotos_) até mais crianças

_Andy fica meio relutante. Mas acaba dando a mão ao pai e os quatro vão pra casa._

_Eles se encaminham para fora da escola. Harry pergunta intrigado_ – Esses garotinhos falavam de mim como se eu fosse alguém famoso...

**Camy** – Mas você é, papai (_coloca a mão na cabeça_) Esqueci! Você não se lembra...

**Gina** – Você fez muita coisa... Salvou todo o mundo bruxo de um destino horrivel... Pior que a morte. Você vai se lembrar aos poucos

_Harry olha pra Gina e não fala nada. A família não percebe que alguém assiste a cena..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer de coração a todo mundo que está lendo, principalmente às almas caridosas que sensibilizaram-se com meus apelos e mandaram reviews. Eu sei que usei de chantagem emocional, mas vocês não imaginam como é importante pra quem escreve saber o que estão achando da história.

Como eu falei no meu apelo anterior, tendo reviews eu pretendo postar semanalmente pois a fic está bem adiantada. Então façam a parte de vocês que eu faço a minha...

Bjos


	9. Chapter 9

_Harry está deitado, pensando em tudo que aconteceu no dia. Há um sorriso meio bobo em seu rosto. **Apesar de ter tomado aquela poção horrível o dia hoje até que não foi dos piores. **Encontrar Andy falando dele para os colegas da escola fez o peito do moreno encher-se de satisfação. **Não é nada mal saber que meu filho tem orgulho de mim. **_

_**Não foi nada mal... Ora confesse Harry. Você saiu de lá quase babando. Pena que meu garoto é um pouco fechado. Mas eu vou conquistá-lo... **_

_**Meu garoto. É tão bom falar isso..**. Perdido nos seus pensamentos ele adormece._

XXXXX

_Ele se vê em um lugar escuro e sombrio. Sente dificuldade de andar devido ao número de corpos e feridos espalhados pelo caminho. Às vezes precisa passar por cima... Harry ouve várias pessoas chorarem e pedirem ajuda, mas ele não pode parar... Não pode ajudar... Sua missão é maior_

_A névoa cobre a noite, mas ele continua seguindo em frente. Uma figura encapuzada o espera. Quando a figura se volta em sua direção ele nota os olhos... Olhos de serpente. Vermelhos. Malignos..._

_Harry acorda banhado em suor, sua respiração está acelerada. Ele olha ao redor e vê que está na casa de Gina. Na casa dele... Suas crianças dormem no quarto ao lado. Sua ruiva dorme no quarto ao lado. **Droga**. **Ela deveria estar aqui, ela deveria estar nos meus braços.** _

_Ele se levanta, vai até a janela e olha em direção ao lago..._

XXXXX

_Gina acorda sobressaltada, seu coração está disparado e ela sente uma sensação incômoda, uma estranha vontade de chorar sem saber por que. Ela vai rapidamente até o quarto dos gêmeos. Está tudo dentro da normalidade, Camy dorme profundamente, as cobertas jogadas fora da cama. Gina cobre a garota e se dirige a cama de Andy._

_O garotinho também está dormindo. Gina ajeita as cobertas e dá um beijo em sua cabeça. O garoto se mexe, mas não acorda._

_Gina olha mais uma vez para os filhos. Eles estão bem. Mas seu coração continua apertado. **O Harry** pensa._

_Num impulso, ela vai até a janela e vê um vulto de cabelos revoltos na beira do lago._

XXXXX

_Harry está sentado na beira do lado. Com sua varinha ele conjura pedrinhas e faz com que as mesmas se atirem na água. _

_Gina senta-se ao seu lado_ – Praticando magia?

**Harry** – É... Não custa nada treinar um pouco. Eu estava sem sono. Acho que dormi demais no hospital (**_Melhor não contar do pesadelo ou ela ficará preocupada)._**

_Harry tenta disfarçar, mas Gina pega as faces dele com ambas as mãos e o obriga a encará-la_ – Você não se lembra, mas eu te conheço melhor que ninguém. O que aconteceu? Você parece preocupado, eu sei que há alguma coisa...

**Harry** – Não sei direito como explicar... As lembranças... Às vezes são tão doloridas que eu tenho medo

**Gina **– Medo?

**Harry** – É... Medo de não conseguir. E se eu nunca mais voltar a ser como eu era? Como vai ser com as crianças? Como vai ser com você?

_Gina olha nos olhos dele_– Se você não conseguir se lembrar eu vou ter que fazer você se apaixonar por mim novamente

**Harry** – Acho que não vai ser preciso...

_Harry tira uma mecha de cabelos do rosto da ruiva e a beija. Um beijo cheio de carinho que vai ficando cada vez mais intenso e profundo. Gina chega mais perto e o abraça. Um abraço que ela esperou por longos sete anos._

_Harry sussurra_ – Eu não me lembro de muita coisa ruiva. Mas uma parte de mim sempre lembrou que te ama. Desde que te vi na praia... É como se você sempre tivesse feito parte de mim... É como se durante esse tempo eu não tivesse vivido, apenas sobrevivido esperando que você aparecesse na minha vida.

_Harry deita-a na relva e coloca-se sobre ela. Seus lábios, gentis e sedentos ao mesmo tempo, procuram o pescoço de Gina em um primeiro momento, partindo em seguida para o colo e finalmente para os seios alvos. Gina sufoca um gemido de prazer, seu coração está mais disparado que nunca. Seus dedos enroscam-se nos cabelos revoltos de Harry por algum tempo, passando em seguida a ajudá-lo com as roupas._

Tanto tempo... (_Gina consegue balbuciar entre um gemido e outro). _Faz sete anos que eu espero por isso... Que eu espero pra ser sua novamente...

_Gina sente o corpo quente de Harry, o corpo a quem ela pertenceu e sempre pertencerá. **O tempo que ele passou na aldeia fez bem pra ele** pensa Gina tocando o tórax agora um pouco mais definido. Ela sente os carinhos mútuos ficarem cada vez mais intensos. Seu corpo treme só de imaginar o que está prestes a acontecer._

_Harry sente aquela pele alva sob o seu corpo, o perfuma da sua ruiva quase o faz perder o pouco controle que lhe resta. **Ela é linda** pensa. **E ela é minha... Minha ruiva... Minha mulher.**_

_Ele a fita intensamente, olhos nos olhos. Gina arqueia os quadris facilitando o contato. Eles são um só..._

_Algum tempo depois, Harry fita a ruiva que dorme com um sorriso nos lábios. Em sua mente vão se formando lembranças de uma situação parecida. Uma situação que ocorreu há sete anos atrás..._

XXXXX

_Gina acorda em seu quarto. Aos poucos ela se lembra do que aconteceu. **Eu... O Harry... Na beira do lago como há sete anos..**. A ruiva não consegue segurar o sorriso que se forma em seu rosto por um breve segundo. **Mas... Como vim parar aqui?**_

_Ela olha ao redor e vê Harry olhando pela janela. A ruiva pode perceber que o pensamento de seu amado está longe... Ela se levanta e o abraça por trás._

**Harry **– Você era apenas uma criança... Quantos anos tinha? Dezesseis?

**Gina** – Havia acabado de completar dezesseis... (_Para e olha pra ele)_ Você se lembrou?

**Harry** – Vagamente... Lembro-me que estava no lago. Eu ia partir no dia seguinte. (_para e olha pra ela_) eu... Não tinha o direito. Você era apenas uma menina...

_Gina sorri e o beija_ – Você também não era muito mais velho... E depois... Eu quis tanto quanto você e nunca me arrependi. Acho que se não tivesse acontecido... Se não houvesse os gêmeos. Eu não teria suportado. Eu te amo desde criança. Sempre soube que seria sua...

**Harry** – Mesmo assim deve ter sido difícil... E eu não estava aqui

**Gina** – Mas agora você está...

_Harry a abraça e passa a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da sua amada_– E não vou a lugar algum. Não sem você

_Gina aconchega-se ao peito de Harry. A mente do moreno está longe..._

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir aconteceram há sete anos atrás. São lembranças de Harry_

_Ele está à margem do lago, por mais que tentasse não conseguiu dormir. Na sua cabeça apenas um pensamento. **Vamos partir amanhã... E a minha ruiva está magoada comigo**_

_Ele sabe que fez a coisa certa.** Se algo acontecer com a Gina eu nunca me perdoaria. Mas droga! Por que dói tanto...**_

_Ela evitou encará-lo durante toda a festa e ele... Bem, por mais que tentasse não conseguiu tirar os olhos da sua ruiva durante toda a cerimônia e toda a festa e agora que tudo acabou ela ainda permanece em seu pensamento. Ela estava linda apesar do semblante entristecido. **Ela está sofrendo. Por minha causa...**_

_Perdido nestes pensamentos ele sente alguém tocar seu ombro. O moreno vira-se lentamente, pensando ser Rony ou Hermione..._

_Nada o preparou para o que viu... A sua ruiva com os cabelos iluminados pelo luar. Vestindo apenas uma camisola branca_

_**Controle-se Harry!** Ele pensa. **Você não pode tocá-la. Lembre-se que você vai partir ao amanhecer... Ai merda! Essa camisola fica transparente sob a luz... O que mais falta acontecer?**_

_Antes não tivesse feito essa pergunta. Atônito, ele vê a camisola da ruiva cair a seus pés. Ela se aproxima e começa a beijá-lo._

_**Porque você está fazendo isso Gina? Eu vou partir amanhã. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis pra nós dois.** Pensa ele.** Droga! Não sou de ferro...**_

_Não há como fugir. E ele não quer fugir. O seu desejo é mais forte e Harry toma Gina nos braços e deita-se com ela sobre a relva úmida..._

_Ele olha aquela menina. Agora uma mulher dormindo com um sorriso nos lábios. Já está quase amanhecendo e não há como adiar a sua partida. Harry murmura um feitiço para que ela não acorde, pega Gina nos braços e aparata com ela para dentro. _

_Harry está no quarto de Gina. Ele coloca a ruiva na cama. Ela se mexe, mas não acorda. Ele permanece algum tempo acariciando seus cabelos. Não percebe que Hermione, que dormia na cama ao lado acordou._

**Hermione** (_atônita_) – O que você está fazendo aqui? _(Ela vê o semblente sonhador de Harry, olha a camisola molhada de Gina e para atônita ao perceber o que aconteceu)_. VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU!

_Harry olha pra Hermione e não fala nada. Ela continua_ – Me diz que vocês dois não fizeram o que eu acho que fizeram. Você perdeu o juízo? Vamos partir amanhã, aliás, vamos partir daqui há pouco!

**Harry **– Eu amo essa ruiva. Mais do que qualquer coisa...

_Hermione olha pra ele desanimada_. – Bem. O que está feito está feito. Vamos nos preparar pra sair. Vou acordar o Rony. É bom você vir comigo. Se ele ao menos imaginar não vai sobrar muita coisa sua pro Voldemort tentar destruir.

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Harry permanece abraçado a Gina aspirando o aroma de seus cabelos. **Não é errado** pensa ele. **Nunca foi...**_

**Gina** – Acho que vou ter que fazer algumas mudanças neste quarto. Pra você trazer as suas coisas, ficar aqui comigo...

**Harry** – O que seus pais vão dizer?

**Gina** – Eu converso com eles... Não é como se nunca tivesse acontecido algo entre a gente. (_olha pra baixo)_, mas se você não quiser...

**Harry** – Você sabe que eu quero.

**Gina** – Então vamos tomar café. Todos já devem ter acordado

_Eles descem de mãos dadas._

_A família observa o casal que desce de mãos dadas com um sorriso nos lábios. Molly não consegue conter uma risadinha meio sem graça. Arthur abaixa a cabeça, desconcertado. Rony está mudo suas orelhas ficam muito vermelhas. Não é preciso ser um gênio pra adivinhar exatamente o que aconteceu, é só olhar para o semblante do casal._

**Gina** (_sorrindo_) – Bom dia pra todos. Estou morrendo de fome._ (Para e dá um selinho em Harry)._

_Andy olha a cena. Levanta-se e vai apressado para o jardim..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não me azarem, por favor. Eu sei que terminei numa parte climax, mas vejam o lado bom... Postei antes do previsto...

Valeu pelas review. Eu vou tentar postar outro capítulo até o final da semana (se tiver reviews, é claro e não vou dar certeza absoluta pois o final de semana vai ser meio corrido, como eu disse eu vou tentar, não estou fazendo nenhuma promessa nem voto perpétuo)

Bjos e espero que gostem.


	10. Chapter 10

_Gina e Harry acompanham a saída de Andy com o olhar. Harry olha desconcertado pra Gina. Ele não esperava que o filho tivesse essa reação._

**Gina** – Eu vou falar com ele

**Harry** – Se você quiser eu vou junto.

**Gina** – Não, melhor não... Essa primeira conversa é entre nós dois. Depois que eu esclarecer algumas coisinhas pra esse garoto você vai.

_Gina sai à procura do filho._

XXXXX

_O garotinho está sentado no balanço. A custo consegue conter as lágrimas. **Por que ele foi voltar? A gente estava muito bem sem ele.**_

_Andy não é bobo. Ele viu que o pai saiu do quarto de sua mãe, sabe muito bem que o pai e a mãe dormiram juntos. Que a sua mãe não sonhe, mas o garoto já ouviu conversas dos tios a respeito. Ele sabe que casais dormem juntos embora não tenha muita certeza do que isso signifique._

_A sua mãe agora não está mais triste. Ele não a vê mais chorando, mas...** E se ele for embora de novo?**_

_Ele vê a sua mãe se aproximar, ele já sabe o que ela quer antes mesmo que ela fale. **Droga! Mais uma daquelas conversas**_

**Gina** – Andy... Precisamos conversar

_Andy fica calado, seus olhos verdes procuram algo interessante no chão_

**Gina** (_perdendo a paciência_) – Andrew James Weasley Potter! Será que dá pra você me explicar porque você saiu daquele jeito?

_Nenhuma resposta_

**Gina** – Andy... Não me faça perder a paciência!

_Andy levanta-se do balanço quase gritando_ – Agora você só liga pra ele. Eu vi ele te abraçar... Vi ele te beijar!

_Gina arma-se de toda a sua paciência_– Andy... Ele é seu pai.

**Andy** – Ah é! E onde ele estava? Por que ele não voltou antes? Por que ele deixou você chorar? (_ele luta para segurar as lágrimas que escorrem no seu rosto_) A gente estava muito bem sem ele

_Gina abraça o garoto_ – Você sabe que não é verdade.

**Andy** – E se ele for embora de novo? Você vai ficar triste...

_Gina passa a mão nos cabelos do garoto que agora desaba de vez. Seu corpinho treme por causa dos soluços_ – Agora vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos ser uma família. Eu, você, seu pai e sua irmã.

XXXXX

_Ao mesmo tempo na cozinha Harry tenta tomar café, mas a comida não desce. Ele não esperava aquela reação do filho._

_Camy interrompe seus pensamentos _– Meu irmão é muito bobo!

**Harry** – O que?

**Camy** – É... Ele é um bobão

**Molly** – Camille! Não fale assim!

**Camy** – Mas ele é... Ele acha que o papai vai embora de novo. (_olha pra Harry_) você não vai? Não é?

_Harry abraça a pequena_ – Não princesa... Não vou.

_Harry deixa a menina e vai ao jardim atrás de Gina e do filho_

_Ele vê mãe e filho abraçados. Hesita por um momento, mas acaba se aproximando._

_Gina olha pra ele. Andy levanta a cabeça, Harry pode ver que ele chorou_

**Harry** – Filho... A gente precisa conversar. Só nós dois. Tudo bem?

_Andy olha pra ele e pra mãe_ – Uma conversa de meninos?

_Harry sorri_ – É... Uma conversa de meninos. Se sua mãe não se importar.

_Andy olha pra mãe_ – Tudo bem.

_Gina levanta-se e prepara-se para sair_ – Você acha que dá conta?

**Harry** – Vou ter que dar. Ele é meu filho. Já fiquei muito tempo longe.

_Gina sai deixando os dois sozinhos._

_Harry senta-se em uma ponta do banco. Andy está na outra ponta. Harry vai aproximando-se lentamente. Andy levanta a cabeça e olha nos olhos de Harry_. – Você vai brigar comigo?

_Harry olha aquele menino tão parecido com ele. Fica sem saber direito o que falar. **É complicado pra ele** pensa. **Andy é apenas uma criança. Está sendo uma mudança muito grande. O pai que ele conhecia apenas por fotos de repente chega sem avisar e começa a fazer parte da sua vida... **_

**Harry **– Não... Não vou brigar. Mas a gente precisa conversar. Você não concorda?

_O menino balança a cabeça confirmando_

**Harry** – Você pode começar me contando porque saiu daquele jeito

**Andy** (_meio envergonhado_) – Eu vi você beijando a minha mãe. Você dormiu com ela?

_Harry respira fundo procurando as palavras adequadas, não era bem isso que ele pensava quando disse que queria conversar com o filho_ – Eu beijei a sua mãe porque gosto dela e quanto a dormir junto... O que você sabe sobre isso?

_Andy olha para o pai meio envergonhado_ – Eu sei que os casais dormem juntos... E fazem coisas...

**Harry** (_começando a suar frio_) – Coisas... Que tipo de coisas?

**Andy** – Não sei... Eu ouvi meus tios conversarem e eles riam. Deve ser algo bom

_**Será que a Gina sabe disso?** pensa_ – Bem. Não vou negar pra você que os casais fazem... Como é mesmo que você disse? Coisas... Quando você estiver maior você vai se apaixonar por alguém. Vai querer beijá-la...

**Andy** – E vou querer dormir com ela?

**Harry** – Sim...

_Andy fica pensativo por alguns instantes_ – Então é por isso que você dormiu com a mamãe. Você gosta dela

**Harry** (_agora sorrindo)_ – Gosto.

**Andy** – Mas... E se você for embora de novo? Ela vai chorar... Ela sempre chorava. Ela dizia que não... Mas eu sei que chorava.

**Harry** – Eu ainda não me lembro de muita coisa. Não posso te dizer por que fui embora. Mas eu prometo que não vou fazer a sua mãe chorar novamente... Nunca mais, ok

_Tudo parece ter melhorado, mas Andy continua calado encarando Harry_

**Harry** – Você quer me perguntar mais alguma coisa?

**Andy **(_meio envergonhado_) – Você falou que quando eu crescer eu vou querer fazer coisas com as garotas. A Camy... Ela vai querer fazer coisas com os rapazes?

_Harry engasga._

_**Essa conversa está caminhando pra um rumo perigoso**. Seu coração falha uma batida ao imaginar sua garotinha fazendo coisas com os rapazes. **Agora eu sei o que o senhor Weasley e os filhos passaram quando descobriram que Gina estava grávida. **Ele olha para o filho e coloca as mãos em seus ombros _– Provavelmente vai. Mas ainda tem muito tempo. Uns vinte anos**_, eu espero... _**Não vamos pensar nisso agora.

_O garoto balança a cabeça confirmando e os dois entram. _

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na cozinha..._

_Gina olha para os pais. Rony se retira sem falar nada_

**Molly** – Você tem certeza filha?

_Gina usa a sua melhor cara de paisagem_ – Do que?

**Molly** – Não se faça de boba. O sorriso de vocês quando desceram diz tudo.

**Arthur** – Ele ainda não recuperou toda a memória. Vocês eram apenas duas crianças quando aconteceu, esse é um passo muito importante...

**Gina** – Eu sei. Eu também tenho medo. Mas eu quero tentar... Quero mais que qualquer coisa. Uma parte dele se lembra (_sorri ao se lembrar da noite passada_)

**Molly** – Gina!

**Gina** – Não sou criança. Sou uma mulher! Tenho dois filhos! Ele é o pai dos meus filhos. Desde a primeira vez que o vi sempre soube que seria dele

**Arthur** – Você tem certeza?

**Gina** – Tenho. Quero construir minha vida ao lado dele. E ele também quer. Eu... Pedipraelemudarpromeuquarto (_sussurra rapidamente_)

_Arthur e Molly entreolham-se_

_Gina continua_ – Se vocês acharem que tem algum problema... Seria bom ter a ajuda de vocês durante esse período. As crianças já estão acostumadas a ficar aqui... Essa fase é complicada, mas a gente pode ir pra outro lugar, encontrar uma casa...

**Molly** – As crianças...

**Gina** – O Andy aos poucos vai aceitar. A Camy... Não preciso nem falar que ela já e louca pelo pai. Nós somos uma família. Não é como se eu tivesse trazendo alguém estranho.

_Molly vai falar alguma coisa. Arthur a interrompe_ – Bem. Se você está feliz acho que podemos aceitar...

_Gina sorri. Seus pais saem quase ao mesmo tempo em que Harry e Andy entram_

**Gina** – Muito bem mocinho. Agora vá fazer a sua tarefa. Sua irmã está esperando.

_O garoto sai _

**Gina** (_para Harry_) – Como foi?

_Harry sorri_ – Até que não foi mal. Tirando a parte que ele queria saber que tipo de coisas os casais fazem quando dormem juntos

**Gina **– O que?

**Harry** – Parece que ele andou ouvindo algumas conversas de seus irmãos...

_Gina fica extremamente vermelha_– Eu mato! Todos eles!

_Harry puxa Gina e a senta no seu colo_ – Calma ruiva! É só curiosidade natural de garoto. Eu também tive um dia. Eu acho...

**Gina** – E o que você falou pra ele?

**Harry **– Nada muito esclarecedor. Mas algo me diz que logo, logo ele estará fazendo mais perguntas.

**Gina** – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Estava me preparando pra ter essa conversa quando ele fosse pra Hogwarts. Ele só tem seis anos! Ainda é um bebê...

**Harry** – Um bebê muito curioso por sinal. E protetor também. (_beija Gina_) depois de defender a honra da mãe. Estava muito preocupado se a irmãzinha também ia querer fazer coisas com os rapazes... Confesso que também fiquei assustado.

_Gina passa os braços em volta do pescoço e o beija intensamente_ – Se ela tiver realmente puxado a mim... Tenho pena do rapaz pelo qual ela se apaixonar. Não vai ter a menor chance.

**Harry** (_sorrindo)_ – Como eu não tive?

**Gina** – Exatamente... (_olha pra ele_) Eu falei com meus pais sobre a gente...

**Harry **– E eles...

**Gina** – Meu pai ficou meio chocado a princípio. Mas...

**Harry** – Você o convenceu!

**Gina** – Eu sempre convenço... Vem comigo eu tenho uma coisa pra você

_Harry e Gina sobem. Gina abre o guarda roupas e tira uma caixa. Harry olha pra ela sem entender_

**Gina** – São suas coisas... Eu guardei. Tinha esperança de entregar pra você um dia

_Harry abre a caixa. A primeira coisa que vê são seus óculos. Gina pega e coloca no rosto dele_

**Harry** (_sorrindo_) – Agora eu posso dizer com certeza que você é linda...

_Ele continua vasculhando seus pertences. Há varias fotos. Ele pega uma foto dele bebê com os pais. Ele tem uma sensação de tristeza_ – São meus pais?

**Gina** – Sim

**Harry** – Eles... Estão mortos?

**Gina** – Sim... Morreram quando você ainda era um bebê.

_Harry fica em silêncio por um momento então ele fala um pouco assustado_ – Eles foram assassinados!

**Gina** – Sim... Você se lembra de mais alguma coisa?

**Harry** – Não... Mas tenho uma sensação estranha. Uma sensação de raiva...

**Gina** – Eu estava pensando. O medi-bruxo falou que seria uma boa idéia levar você em lugares conhecidos. Deveríamos ir à Hogwarts. Quem sabe você se lembra de algo lá.

**Harry** – Por mim tudo bem

**Gina** – Vou entrar em contato com a diretora

_Antes que Harry possa falar alguma coisa Molly entra. Eles podem ver que ela está apreensiva_

**Gina** – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Os meninos? (_levanta-se_)

**Molly** – Não... Os meninos estão bem... (O_lha pra Gina e Harry_) achei melhor mostrar logo isso.

_Entrega um jornal a Gina._

_Ela pega o jornal e permanece olhando por alguns minutos. Harry pode notar que ela está ficando extremamente vermelha._

_Ela atira o jornal na cama com força_ – Eu mato essa mulher. MATO! Será que ela nunca vai deixar a gente em paz?

_Harry pega o jornal sem entender nada. Ele vê uma foto dele e de Gina com os gêmeos. Harry está com Camy no colo e segura a mão de Andy. Gina está a seu lado. Harry pode perceber que a foto foi tirada no dia em que eles sairam do hospital e foram juntos buscar as crianças na escola._

_Na manchete a seguinte frase. – HARRY POTTER NÃO MORREU! Por Rita Skeeter_

_Harry começa a ler a reportagem_

_"_Dado como morto há sete anos Harry James Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, sobreviveu novamente. Ele foi visto e fotografado na porta da escola de seus filhos gêmeos. A cena familiar certamente tocará o coração dos leitores. Fica aqui a pergunta onde andava Harry Potter?

O ministério afirmou que se pronunciará a respeito do caso em breve e confirmou que Harry Potter está mesmo vivo

Alguns comentários maldosos dizem que, após derrotar você sabe quem ele teria retornado incógnito e ao saber que seria pai sumiu misteriosamente. No entanto, fontes seguras dizem que após a grande batalha onde você-sabe-quem foi derrotado, Harry perdeu completamente a memória e só foi encontrado há poucas semanas e por este motivo está fazendo tratamento no St Mungus. Pelo teor da foto é de se imaginar que a senhorita Weasley, mãe de seus filhos, está mais do que empenhada em fazê-lo recordar!"

XXXXX

_Harry termina a leitura e olha pra Gina que está vermelha de raiva. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas_

_Harry caminha até ela e a abraça_ – Calma ruiva. Não é pra tanto...

_Ela se solta e o encara_ – Não é pra tanto! Esse jornal idiota me persegue há sete anos! Você não sabe o que é ter o seu quarto invadido por fotógrafos a poucos dias dos seus filhos nascerem. Não sabe o que é agüentar perguntas idiotas quando o que você mais quer é saber o que realmente aconteceu. Não sabe o que é ter que proteger duas crianças das perguntas maldosas... (_um soluço a cala_)

_Harry a abraça novamente, ele pode perceber que a ruiva está tremendo_ – Realmente eu não sei... Mas agora estou aqui. Nós vamos passar por isso juntos (_pega seu rosto com ambas as mãos e a beija_)

**Gina** – Eu sei... Desculpe

_Harry segura a mão de Gina e os dois sentam-se_ – Ruiva... Eu também fiquei chateado com a reportagem, mas muita coisa me intrigou. Essa história de menino que sobreviveu... Derrotou você sabe quem...

**Gina** – São coisas do seu passado. Não é bom que você saiba por mim...

**Harry **- Eu sei... Eu preciso me lembrar.

_Antes que Gina fale alguma coisa Molly, que estava no quarto observando a cena, fala_ – É bom vocês tomarem cuidado com as crianças. Esses repórteres podem abordá-las...

_Harry e Gina concordam com a cabeça e se entreolham. Eles sabem que mais do que nunca Harry deve ir a Hogwarts tentar recuperar as suas lembranças..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Desculpem, realmente não deu pra atualizar no fim de semana, mas eu nem demorei tanto assim... Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews são elas que me incentivam a escrever sempre.

Continuem lendo e comentando. O botãozinho roxo continua no mesmo lugar...

Bjos


	11. Chapter 11

_Uma semana depois, Harry e Gina preparam-se pra ir à Hogwarts. Eles decidem levar as crianças para que Harry possa passar mais tempo com elas. Gina mandou uma coruja para a diretora solicitando permissão e pedindo a liberação de uma chave de portal, e foi prontamente atendida_

**Harry** – Não podíamos aparatar?

**Gina** – Não gosto muito de aparatar com as crianças. E depois... Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts

_Harry sorri_ – Tenho a impressão que já ouvi alguém dizer isso.

**Gina** – A Hermione, é claro

**Harry** – Nós éramos muito amigos...

**Gina** – Inseparáveis! Muitas vezes eu chegava a ficar com ciúmes. Não dela com você. Mas me sentia deixada de lado quando o trio maravilha se juntava

**Harry** – Eu nunca faria isso... Ou faria?

**Gina** – Eu sei que você só queria me proteger. Mas mesmo assim ficava chateada.

**Harry** – E ela e o Rony?

_Gina sorri_ – Aqueles dois cabeças dura demoraram pra se acertar. Foi apenas no último ano.

**Harry **– E nós?

**Gina** – Ficamos juntos no meu quinto ano. Eu engravidei um pouco antes de começar o sexto

**Harry** _(chocado)_ – Você não terminou a escola...

**Gina** – Terminei. A diretora conversou com os professores e liberou uma chave de portal para que eu pudesse assistir às aulas e ir pra casa cuidar dos gêmeos.

**Harry** – Não deve ter sido fácil. E eu não estava com você.

**Gina** – Realmente não foi. Eu saía correndo das aulas para amamentar, Camy teve cólicas... Mas valeu a pena, eu queria terminar os estudos. E queria também tentar achar alguma pista sobre o seu desaparecimento e achei que talvez pudesse encontrar algo na escola. (_Olha pra ele)_. Vou ver se as crianças estão prontas.

XXXXX

HOGWARTS

_A chave de portal deixa o casal e as crianças em frente ao castelo. Harry olha pra suntuosa construção. Várias lembranças vêm em sua mente, a mais forte delas é a de um senhor idoso com uma longa barba branca._

_Antes que ele possa falar alguma coisa Camy interrompe seus pensamentos._ – Olha pai! O tio Hagrid

_As crianças se soltam dos pais e correm em direção a ele. Harry vê aquele homem barbudo de tamanho descomunal. Em sua mente vários flashes dos dois juntos._

_Hagrid se dirige a Harry e o abraça com lágrimas nos olhos_ – Harry... Você não tem idéia do quanto estamos felizes. Achamos que você estava morto.

_Harry esfrega as costelas discretamente, olha pra ele e não fala nada. _

_Hagrid continua _– Você não se lembra de muita coisa não é? (_olha pra ele e pra Gina sorrindo_), mas estou vendo que você já se recordou de algumas coisas...

_Harry abraça Gina que fica levemente corada e sorri._

**Hagrid** – Vamos entrar. A diretora os espera

_Eles se dirigem pra entrada do castelo. As crianças tagarelam o tempo todo_

**Andy** – Tio Hagrid você tem algum bichinho legal pra mostrar pra gente?

Nem pensar! – _Harry e Gina falam quase ao mesmo tempo. _

_Entreolham-se assustados._

**Gina** – Você se lembrou de alguma coisa?

**Harry** – Mais ou menos. Algo me disse que não seria uma boa idéia

_Gina sorri e pensa **aos poucos ele está se lembrando até das pequenas coisas...**_

**Hagrid** – Não... (_olha para os meninos)._ Mas o canino está com saudades

**Camy** – Oba! (_olha para os pais)_ A gente pode?

**Hagrid** – Eu fico com eles. Assim vocês podem conversar mais à vontade com a McGonagall

_Hagrid se afasta com os pequenos. Harry e Gina caminham de mãos dadas em direção ao castelo_

_Eles entram. Harry olha os quadros... As escadas. Tudo é muito familiar e ao mesmo tempo muito estranho..._

_Uma mulher os espera com um semblante muito rígido e postura ereta._

**Gina** – Diretora...

_Ela esboça algo que Harry entende como um sorriso_ – Gina... Harry. Fico feliz ao vê-los. Como está a recuperação?

**Harry** – Indo. Às vezes me lembro de algumas coisas. Mas sinto que ainda falta muito.

**Gina** – Achamos que aqui ele pode se lembrar de alguma coisa.

**Mcgonagall** – Claro. Vamos dar uma volta por aí.

_Os três percorrem juntos todo o castelo. Vão à sala da Grifinória, ao seu antigo quarto às masmorras, à torre de astronomia..._

_Eles estão na sala da diretora. Harry observa os vários quadros. __**O homem de barbas longas... **__**Dumbledore**__ (o nome vem a sua cabeça instantaneamente). Ele não contém uma exclamação de susto ao notar que o quadro se mexe_

**Dumbledore** – Desculpe, assustei você. Como está Harry?

**Harry** – Bem... Eu devia imaginar que os quadros se mexem. Assim como as fotos

**Dumbledore** – É verdade. Você não se lembra de muita coisa... (_para Gina_) onde estão as crianças?

**Gina** – Com o Hagrid

**Dumbledore** – Por favor. Vá com a Minerva buscá-las, esse velho quadro gostaria de vê-las...

_Minerva e Gina entreolham-se em uma compreensão muda e saem deixando Harry sozinho._

_Harry fica olhando fixamente para o quadro.__** Ele está morto**__. Pensa._

**Dumbledore** – Pelo jeito você não se lembra de muita coisa

**Harry** – Não completamente... Estou tomando uma poção e já me lembro de algumas coisas. Mas ainda tenho mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Dumbledore** – E eu vou acrescentar mais umas perguntas às suas dúvidas.

_Harry olha pra ele sem saber o que dizer_

_Dumbledore continua_ – Você já se perguntou por que você lembra de umas coisas e outras não?

_Harry permanece calado._

**Dumbledore** – Você já se perguntou por que você se lembrou da Gina e não se lembra da minha morte? Porque você se lembrou de seus amigos e não se lembra do que aconteceu com seus pais?

**Harry** – O medi-bruxo falou que minha memória está selecionando as lembranças menos dolorosas...

**Dumbledore** – Mas você não pode fugir. Elas precisam aparecer. Sem elas você nunca vai ser completo.

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na cabana do Hagrid..._

_Camy e Andy brincam com canino quando Gina chega com McGonagall_

**Camy** – Tia Minerva!

_Os gêmeos deixam o cachorro e abraçam a diretora que agora sorri abertamente._

_**Só mesmo esses dois pra fazer a diretora perder esse ar sério.**__ Pensa Gina._

**Minerva** – Nossa, como vocês cresceram! Daqui a pouco tempo estarão aqui

**Andy** - E vamos ser da Grifinória!

**Minerva** – Isso é o chapéu quem vai decidir

**Andy** – Nós vamos, eu tenho certeza.

**Minerva** – O Dumbledore quer ver vocês. Vamos

_Eles voltam para a sala do diretor. As crianças conversam com o quadro por algum tempo e eles se retiram._

**Gina** – Vamos. Acho que já andamos por toda parte

**Andy** – Ora mãe. Você esqueceu o melhor!

_Gina olha pra ele_ – E o que é o melhor? (_Ela pergunta já sabendo a resposta)_

_Andy sorri_ – O campo de quadribol!

_Eles se dirigem ao campo de quadribol. As crianças, entusiasmadas, correm na frente e falam o tempo todo._

**Camy** – Você jogava papai. E a mamãe também era do time

**Andy** – Vocês eram os melhores. A mamãe não jogou muito... Teve que parar.

_Harry e Gina entreolham-se. __**Ela parou por causa deles**__. Harry pensa._

**Gina** – Mas ainda sou boa nisso (_olha pra Minerva_) podemos?

**McGonagall** – Claro. As vassouras estão a postos.

_Harry olha pra vassoura e pra Gina_ – Você acha que eu consigo? Não sei se me lembro...

**Gina** – Claro! A Hermione diz que é como andar de bicicleta. Não sei o que é uma bicicleta, mas acho que entendo o que ela quer dizer.

_Harry sobe na vassoura e dá um impulso. Gina o segue._

_À medida que a vassoura sobe, ele tem uma conhecida sensação de liberdade. É como se homem e objeto fossem um só. Um estranho animal voador que domina os céus. _

_Ele sente algo acertar a sua cabeça. __Gina olha pra ele sorridente_ – Ei! Vamos ver se você é realmente bom nisso...

_Ambos voam lado a lado a toda a velocidade por alguns minutos e p__aram em pleno ar_

**Harry** – É incrível! É como se eu sempre tivesse feito isso, como se eu tivesse nascido pra voar...

_Gina sorri_ – Não é a toa que você foi o mais novo apanhador da Grifinória dos últimos cem anos.

**Harry** – E o Andy pelo jeito quer quebrar meu recorde

_Ambos olham pra baixo e vêem as crianças chamando-os_

_Gina olha pra Harry_ – E aí? Descemos?

_Ele chega mais perto e a beija com paixão, um beijo em pleno ar, assistido por quase toda Hogwarts_. – Antes que um dos dois tenha um ataque

_O casal desce. Alguns alunos que estão assistindo aplaudem_

_As crianças estão eufóricas_ – Agora a gente (_dizem quase ao mesmo tempo)_

_Camy senta-se na vassoura com Harry. Andy faz o mesmo com Gina e as crianças sobrevoam Hogwarts com os pais._

_Depois de alguns minutos eles aterrisam_

**Gina** – Vamos embora agora?

**Andy** (_meio envergonhado_) – Eu... Queria voar com meu pai

_Harry olha espantado pra Andy e pra Gina. O garotinho agora pergunta pra ele timidamente_ – Eu posso?

**Harry **(_contendo a custo o sorriso_) – Claro!

_Harry sobe na vassoura e coloca o garotinho sentado na sua frente. Ele dá um impulso e sobe._

_Ele pode notar que Andy está sorrindo abertamente _– Mais rápido. (_O garoto fala)_

_**A Gina vai me matar**__ pensa. Mas não consegue negar o pedido, Harry sobe ainda mais e eles voam a toda velocidade_

**Harry** – Você quer guiar?

**Andy** – Eu... Posso? (_O garoto parece não acreditar)_

**Harry** – Pode, mas você vai ter que fazer exatamente como eu mandar.

**Andy** – Eu faço

_Harry diminui a velocidade e dá instruções de como voar ao filho. Eles ainda permanecem no céu por alguns minutos e por fim aterrisam._

_Andy desce correndo_ – Mãe! Você viu isso? Ele me deixou guiar. _(O garoto mal consegue falar de tão exultante)_

**Gina** – Eu vi meu bem. Agora temos que ir. Já está tarde_ (dá a Harry um olhar também conhecido como "depois a gente conversa...")._

_**Ela ficou meio brava comigo**__ pensa. __**Mas valeu a pena. Pela primeira vez Andy permitiu que eu me sentisse mais... Como posso dizer? Pai...**_

XXXXX

_Eles estão em casa. As crianças jantaram e demoraram a dormir, eufóricos com o dia atípico. Harry ficou um tempão com elas até que pegassem no sono_

_Ele vai para o quarto. Gina escova os cabelos, vestida com uma camisola azul clara. Harry chega por trás beijando o seu pescoço_

_A ruiva se afasta_

**Harry** – O que foi?

_Gina olha pra ele furiosa_ – Você quer matar nosso filho? Me matar de preocupação? E se você não conseguisse mais voar como antes?

_**Meio brava? Não seja otimista Harry, ela ficou muito brava**__ ele fala para si mesmo._

_Gina continua_ – Eu não sei se você notou, mas ele só tem seis anos entendeu. Seis! Ele quer bater seu recorde de mais novo apanhador. Mas não precisa ser tanto

_Harry nota que os olhos dela estão cheios de lágrimas. Ele a abraça_ – Calma ruiva., também não é pra tanto. Eu nunca o deixaria machucar. Você não confia em mim?

_Gina retribui o abraço_ – To exagerando ne. Mas quando vi meu bebê naquela altura voando naquela velocidade quase morri de preocupação. Desculpa o ataque de bobeira

**Harry** – Você é mãe. Nada mais normal_. (Sorri e olha pra ela_.) Hoje eu me senti mais pai do que nunca. O Andy finalmente está deixando que eu me aproxime.

_Gina sorri e aconchega-se nos braços dele. __**Meus bebês dormem no quarto ao lado**__ pensa. __**Estou com o homem que eu sempre amei. Finalmente... Feliz!**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Dois capítulos na mesma semana! Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma (um momento de modéstia...) Vocês não sabem como foi difícil pra mim postar hoje, mas eu fiz uma forcinha e consegui. Então... Estou esperando uma forcinha de vocês com o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo...

Bjos


	12. Chapter 12

_Dois dias depois Harry está sozinho em casa. As crianças estão na escola; a senhora Weasley foi ao beco diagonal renovar o seu estoque de poções. Gina, Rony e o pai estão no ministério._

_Embora Gina tenha solicitado uma licença por tempo indeterminado para acompanhar a recuperação de Harry, a ruiva ainda precisa ir de vez em quando ao trabalho para resolver algumas questões pendentes._

_Dois anos depois do nascimento dos gêmeos, Gina começou a trabalhar no ministério na sessão de localização de bruxos filhos de trouxas. Seu trabalho é, em conjunto com Hogwarts, localizar crianças como Harry e Hermione e encaminha-los para que tenham uma educação adequada._

_Harry anda pela casa, um pouco entediado com aquela calma, é estranho pra ele ficar sozinho em casa sem fazer nada. __**As crianças fazem falta**__ pensa. __**E minha ruiva também...**_

_Harry sobe até o quarto e pega a caixa com suas coisas que Gina lhe deu. __**Ainda têm coisas que não vi direito**__ pensa. Ele revê todas as fotografias e no fundo da caixa vê uma pequena chave. __**De onde será?**__ Pensa. __**Vou perguntar pra Gina mais tarde**_

_Alguém bate na porta do quarto. Ele vê a cabeça de Rony apontar._

**Harry** – Oi! Já chegaram?

**Rony** – Não... Eu vim mais cedo. Gostaria de conversar com você. Tudo bem?

**Harry** – Claro! Entre

**Rony** – Não... Te espero lá em baixo.

_Harry desce um pouco cismado. __**O que será que aconteceu?**__ Ele vê que além de Rony, Fred e Jorge também estão lá. __**Pelo jeito essa é, como diria meu filho, uma conversa de meninos. Eu devia imaginar, eles são irmãos dela e se preocupam. Devo ficar feliz que não estão todos os seis.**_

_Harry desce as escadas vagarosamente os três ruivos o encaram_ – Bem. Aqui estou ( _diz ele)_. Onde estão os outros?

**Rony** – Carlinhos está na Romênia, como você sabe, Gui tinha uma reunião importante no Gringotes e Percy... Você imagina ele saindo mais cedo do trabalho algum dia, seja por qual motivo for?

_Harry sorri por um minuto e logo fica sério_. – Vocês querem conversar... Imagino que seja sobre a Gina...

**Fred** – Exatamente...

**Jorge** – Depois que você voltou, fizemos uma reunião em família onde foi cogitada a hipótese de estuporarmos você por ter engravidado a nossa irmãzinha com apenas dezesseis anos, aí nós decidimos ter essa conversinha.

**Harry** – Eu sei que eu fui... Nós dois fomos irresponsáveis. Mas havia toda uma situação... Nós éramos muito jovens e havia a guerra... Não sei direito o que ocorreu; quer dizer eu lembro de algumas coisas, mas outras ainda estão confusas. Então podemos deixar essa parte pra quando eu me lembrar de tudo vocês não acham?

**Rony** – Nesse ponto você tem razão. Mas você pegou pesado cara, ela era uma menina. (_olha pra Harry e dá um pequeno suspiro_). Como você falou, essa é uma conversa pra quando você tiver recuperado completamente a memória.

Mas tem outra coisinha... (_Os gêmeos falam praticamente ao mesmo tempo)_

**Harry** (_olhando para os três_) – Então...

**Fred** – O Rony falou que vocês estão juntos novamente

**Jorge** – E que minha irmã, sabe-se lá como, convenceu meus pais a deixar que você se mudasse para o quarto dela.

**Harry** – É verdade. (_Olha para os dois)._ Eu ainda não me lembro de tudo, mas quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. Mesmo sem me lembrar direito dela, no primeiro momento que a vi, a minha primeira sensação foi de que ela era importante pra mim. Eu gosto dela. E nunca faria nada que a magoasse.

**Rony** (_meio sem jeito_) – Você era... É... Sempre foi meu melhor amigo, cara. Mas ela é minha irmã... Minha irmã caçula...

**Harry** – Eu entendo. Mas eu realmente gosto dela, nunca iria magoá-la, já disse.

**Rony** – Todo mundo aqui ta cansado de saber que você gosta dela. Você ficou super mal quando terminaram. A nossa preocupação é com relação a sua memória. Você deve ter consciência que algo terrível aconteceu durante a guerra. Nosso medo é que quando você se lembre isso acabe atingindo a ela e aos garotos de alguma forma

_Harry olha para os três e não fala nada. Ele evita pensar nesse assunto, mas no fundo sente o mesmo receio_

XXXXX

_Alguns dias depois, Harry e Gina estão novamente no hospital. Harry vai tomar a terceira dose da poção. A cada dia que passa ele se torna mais parecido com o antigo Harry Potter. _

_No entanto, Harry sabe que falta muita coisa. Suas lembranças são todas de momentos felizes._

**Medi-bruxo** (_entregando a poção a Harry_) – Como eu falei da outra vez a dose agora é mais forte ainda. Pelo que eu estou percebendo as lembranças mais fortes e dolorosas ainda não vieram. Agora é que seu tratamento começa realmente podemos dizer assim. Você vai ter sonhos mais freqüentes. Ou pesadelos. Não sei. Talvez fosse melhor você ficar aqui. Você já passou por muita coisa, desde criança. Provavelmente as lembranças não serão bonitas.

**Harry** – É talvez seja melhor...

**Gina** – Nem pensar. Quero que você fique conosco

**Harry** – Ruiva... Eu não quero que você veja certas coisas. Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu comigo, mas pelos sonhos que eu tive já deu pra perceber que são terríveis. Estou querendo poupar você e as crianças

_Gina fala categórica _– Eu não quero ser poupada! Se você ficar, eu fico.

_Harry dá um suspiro e toma a poção. __**Diabo de ruiva teimosa. **__Pensa __antes de cair em sono profundo..._

XXXXX

_Gina permanece velando seu sono. A ruiva pediu para a mãe buscar os gêmeos na escola e colocá-los na cama caso ela não apareça. Gina sabe que a dose desta vez é mais forte e que talvez eles não retornem hoje._

_Ela passa algum tempo acariciando os cabelos revoltos e, como o sono de Harry está tranqüilo, levanta-se e vai até a janela._

_**Quem diria que finalmente eu iria encontrá-lo. **__Não que tivesse perdido as esperanças um dia. Mas ela tinha consciência que quanto mais o tempo passava mais difícil se tornava a sua busca._

_**Até que não foi tão difícil convencê-lo**__ pensa sorrindo. __**Mas... E se ele não quisesse vir?**__ Ela treme só em pensar.__** Acho que o enfeitiçaria, estuporaria, usaria a impérius se fosse preciso. Faria qualquer coisa pra ele voltar comigo. Não o deixaria naquela ilha nem morta, eu vi bem o jeito que aquela nativa olhava pra ele.**_

_**Ele está se lembrando... Já se lembrou de muita coisa. Mais um pouco e ele será o meu Harry de sempre. **_

_Ela chega perto de Harry. Nota que ele balbucia palavras sem nexo._

XXXXX

_Harry está num lugar sombrio. Úmido e sombrio. A névoa dificulta a sua visão. Mas ele sabe quem está a sua espreita. Harry sabe o que tem que fazer... Ele sabe que tem que prosseguir_

_Algo impede que ele vá adiante. Várias imagens passam por sua cabeça. Cedrico, Sirius Dumbledore, seus pais... Ele ouve uma voz dizer ao longe. Sua culpa Harry! Sua culpa! Você não conseguiu salva-los! Quantos mais morrerão? Ele está estático... Sem saber o que fazer_

XXXXX

**Harry** (_dormindo_) – Minha culpa... Tudo minha culpa...

Gina_ vê que ele fica cada vez mais agitado. Seu rosto está banhado de suor e Harry balbucia palavras sem nexo. __**Desta vez está pior**__ pensa.__** Será que eu devo chamar o medi-bruxo? Mas eu não quero deixá-lo...**_

_Ela se inclina para enxugar o suor de Harry quando sente algo apertar seu pescoço._

_Harry acorda sobressaltado e se vê com as mãos no pescoço de Gina. __**O que eu estou fazendo?**__ Ele vê o pânico nos olhos da ruiva_

_Ela vê o remorso e o arrependimento nos olhos dele. Harry a abraça desesperadamente_

**Harry** – Desculpe... Me perdoe

**Gina** – Não era você... Vai ficar tudo bem...

_Eles permanecem abraçados por um longo tempo. O coração de ambos batendo descompassadamente_

_O medi-bruxo entra. Logo ele percebe que há algo errado_ – O que aconteceu?

**Harry** (_ainda abraçado a Gina_) – Eu... Eu a ataquei enquanto eu dormia. Não sei direito o que aconteceu. Senti um vulto em minha direção e quando eu vi estava com minhas mãos no pescoço dela.

**Medi-bruxo** – As lembranças estão ficando mais intensas. Seria bom que você ficasse aqui

**Gina** – Não. Eu posso cuidar dele.

**Harry** – E se acontecer de novo?

**Gina** – Não vai acontecer... Em parte foi minha culpa também. Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Eu fiquei perto demais. Você estava sonhando, não sabia que era eu. Eu vou tomar mais cuidado. (_para o medi-bruxo_) Ele pode ficar em casa, não pode?

**Medi-bruxo** – Na verdade agora só o que temos a fazer é esperar os efeitos da poção. Seria aconselhável ele ficar aqui por uns dois dias justamente para evitar o que aconteceu agora. Pense senhorita Weasley, se isso acontece perto de um dos seus filhos?

**Harry** – É melhor eu ficar por aqui, pelo menos por essa noite. A Camy tem mania de me acordar... _(para de falar horrorizado mediante a idéia de atacar um dos filhos sem querer)_

_Gina olha para o medi-bruxo e para Harry sem falar nada. O medi-bruxo continua._ – Apenas por um ou dois dias. Até passar o período mais perigoso.

**Gina** – Um dia e não se fala mais nisso

_Harry sorri concordando. Gina continua_ – E eu vou ficar aqui

_Harry revira os olhos_ – Adiantaria eu dizer que não?

_Gina o beija_ – Você sabe que não. Vou avisar minha mãe e dar um beijo nas crianças

**Harry** – Dê um beijo nelas por mim.

_Harry e o medi-bruxo ficam sozinhos_

**Harry** – Você acha que é possível que eu machuque alguém?

**Medi-bruxo** – É difícil, mas não é impossível. Mas fique tranquilo, aqui no hospital iremos monitorar seus sonhos

_Harry olha para o medi-bruxo e não fala nada._

_Gina retorna_

**Harry **– Foi rápida!

**Gina** – Só o tempo de falar com minha mãe e com as crianças_ (dá um beijo nele)_. Elas mandaram

**Harry** – Até o Andy?

_Gina sorri_ – Nosso garoto não é tão dado quanto a irmã. Mas depois que ele é conquistado...

_Harry olha pra Gina_ – Eu estava mexendo naquelas coisas minhas que você me deu e achei uma chave...

**Gina** – É a chave do seu cofre no Gringotes. Contém o dinheiro que você herdou de seus pais e de...

**Harry** – Sirius...

_Gina assente com a cabeça_ – Você se lembrou?

**Harry** – Meus pais... Cedrico... Sirius... Dumbledore... Todos mortos! Por minha causa

**Gina** – Você...

**Harry** – Sim. Eu me lembrei... Eu vi no meu sonho. Todos me olhavam. Me culpavam...

**Gina** – Não é verdade...

_Harry parece falar consigo mesmo_ – E depois... Senti que alguém estava prestes a me atacar. Os olhos... Olhos de fogo... Olhos de serpente

**Gina** – E você me atacou...

_Harry não fala nada e abraça Gina. Os dois permanecem abraçados por algum tempo. Em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. _

_Harry quebra o devaneio._ – Ruiva...

_Gina vira-se e olha pra ele Harry continua_ – Você falou que aquela chave é do meu cofre... Você sabe que esse dinheiro é seu também. Seu e dos meninos.

_Gina levanta-se_ – Pode ir parando. Eu não toquei e nem vou tocar naquele dinheiro

_Harry levanta-se também_ – Eu sei que você não tocou. Eu te conheço sua orgulhosa. Mas deveria ter tocado. Tenho certeza que você precisou. E os meninos também... (_tenta passar a mão no rosto dela)_

_Gina afasta-se_ – Escuta aqui senhor Potter, nem eu nem os meus filhos nunca passamos necessidades!

_Harry a abraça. Gina tenta desvencilhar-se, mas ele a aperta nos braços_ – Calma ruiva. Eu sei que nem você nem NOSSOS filhos nunca passaram necessidades. Mas a vida de vocês poderia ter sido mais fácil...

_Gina olha pra ele com lágrimas nos olhos_. – Eu nunca usei. Porque usá-lo seria admitir que você estivesse morto. Eu nunca poderia...

**Harry** – Agora eu estou aqui... E vai ficar tudo bem...

XXXXX

_Uma semana depois Harry, Gina e os gêmeos estão na casa que Rony e Hermione estão construindo. O casamento se aproxima e eles querem deixar tudo em ordem._

_A casa é de tamanho médio. Não fica muito longe da toca e possui um bonito jardim_

**Harry** – É perfeito. Perfeita para uma família.

_Gina olha pra ele numa compreensão muda e sorri marotamente_ – Eu falei para os meus pais que se eles tivessem algum problema em você se mudar pro meu quarto a gente acharia um lugar...

**Harry** – Você teve coragem?

**Gina** – Me cortou o coração ver a cara da minha mãe. Mas eu faço qualquer coisa pra ficar com você.

**Harry** – Ia ser legal ter uma casa só nossa... Me casar com você...

**Gina** – Você esta me pedindo em casamento?

**Harry** – Quando isso tudo acabar... Quando eu souber de tudo que aconteceu... (_olha pra ela)_ por quê? Você não quer?

**Gina** – Seu bobo! Claro que eu quero! Eu sempre fui casada com você. Sempre me senti assim.

_Antes que Harry possa falar alguma coisa eles vêem um clarão. Ambos correm para o jardim onde as crianças estavam brincando. Eles vêem Andy desacordado no chão._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA -

Passando aqui rapidinho só pra agradecer a todo mundo que leu e deixou reviews no capítulo anterior. Foi o que mais recebeu reviews até agora, vocês não imaginam como fiquei feliz... (autora sorrindo radiante e dando pulinhos!) Obrigada!

Espero que gostem deste capítulo e apertem o botãozinho roxo...

Bjos


	13. Chapter 13

NO ST MUNGUS

_Harry e Gina andam de um lado para outro. Andy está com os medi-bruxos quando o senhor e a senhora Weasley chegam visivelmente preocupados uma vez que nem Rony nem Hermione conseguiram explicar direito o que houve_

**Arthur** – O que aconteceu?

_Gina contem a custo as lágrimas_ – Camy... Ela pegou a varinha do Rony... Acertou o Andy... Ele estava no chão... Não acordava...

**Molly** – E como ele está?

**Harry** – Não sabemos. Ele está lá dentro há algum tempo. Não deixaram a gente entrar. (_Abraça Gina que agora chora convulsivamente)_

**Gina** – Foi minha culpa... Eu tinha que estar com eles... Eu sei que Camy é a mais levada...

**Harry** – Não foi sua culpa... Não foi culpa de ninguém... Ela é uma criança. Bem curiosa é verdade, mas é apenas uma criança. Não sabia o que estava fazendo.

**Gina** – Eu sempre falei pra ela que não deve mexer nas varinhas... Mas ela sempre dá um jeito. E agora...

_Antes que alguém possa falar mais alguma coisa o medi-bruxo chega_

**Harry** – Como ele está? Podemos vê-lo?

**Medi-bruxo** – Seu filho sofreu um estuporamento. Pelo que me falaram foi involuntário e por isso não foi tão forte e ele foi rapidamente socorrido, por isso não teve consequências mais sérias. Mas como ele é uma criança vai ter que ficar hoje em observação, apenas por precaução _(ele fala numa tentativa de acalmar Gina)_

_Harry abraça Gina que continua chorando_ – Calma ruiva. Você está ouvindo o que o medi-bruxo falou. Vai ficar tudo bem (_olha para o medi-bruxo_) – Não vai?

**Medi-bruxo** – Amanhã se tudo correr bem, ele estará em casa. Agora seria bom vocês irem vê-lo. Ele não para de perguntar pelos pais e pela irmã.

**Molly** – E a Camy?

**Gina** – Está com a Mione e o Rony

**Arthur** – Vocês entram pra ver o Andy. Eu vou buscá-la

_Gina, Harry e Molly entram no quarto. Andy está deitado, muito pálido._

_Gina se lança à cama. Abraçando o filho_

**Andy** – Calma mãe. Assim você me amassa!

_Gina consegue sorrir em meio às lágrimas _– Desculpa. Como você está?

**Andy** – Estou bem. Foi incrível! Ela me lançou longe... Mas doeu! Será que eu também consigo fazer isso?

_Harry não consegue conter o sorriso. __**Só mesmo uma criança pra achar incrível ser estuporada**__ pensa._

_Ele passa a mão nos cabelos do filho_

_Andy olha apreensivo para os pais_ – Onde está a Camy?

**Harry **– Com seu tio

**Andy** – Ela está bem? Vocês vão brigar com ela?

_Harry e Gina entreolham-se_

**Andy** – Ela não fez por mal...

**Gina** – Ela sabia que era errado. E se tivesse acontecido algo pior?

_Nesse momento Arthur chega com Camy. Ela olha pra baixo, envergonhada. Seus olhos verdes estão vermelhos, sinal de que havia chorado._

**Andy** – Camy...

_A menina se solta da mão do avô e lança-se na cama de Andy_ – Desculpa... (_ela fala entre soluços)_ Desculpa... Eu não queria... Eu só peguei a varinha, não sabia que isso ia acontecer...

**Andy** – Eu estou bem... _(Ele abraça a irmã e acaricia os cabelos da menina) _Eu sei que você não queria me machucar...

_O medi-br uxo chega e pede que todos se retirem para que o garoto possa descansar. Molly pega Camy nos braços e sai com ela_

**Arthur** – O Rony falou que ela não parou de chorar desde a hora que vocês saíram. Ele ficou realmente muito preocupada com o irmão.

**Gina** – Eu sempre falo pra ela não mexer nas varinhas... E se tivesse acontecido algo pior?

**Harry** – Mas agora está tudo bem.

**Arthur** – O Fred e o Jorge sempre aprontavam dessas, aliás eles faziam coisa muito pior. E eles estão aí. Todos vivos. Isso é coisa de criança

**Gina** – Mas ela deve ser corrigida.

**Harry** – Eu sei... Deixa que eu converso com ela. Quando isso tudo acabar.

**Gina** – Vocês vão pra casa agora. Eu vou ficar com o Andy

**Harry** – Nós dois ficamos. Amanhã ele deve sair logo cedo.

_O casal passa a noite com o garoto. Embora Andy ainda sinta alguma dor, sua recuperação é total. Logo de manhã os três voltam pra toca._

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Camy está na cozinha com os avós, ela mexe a colher no seu mingau enquanto olha ansiosa para a lareira, Molly percebe que ela não tocou na comida, **ela está preocupada, **a senhora pensa. É com um suspiro de alívio que a ruivinha vê seus pais entrarem com o irmão, Camille esboça um pequeno sorriso ao ver que Andy está bem._

_Molly sussurra para o casal _– Ela praticamente não dormiu. Chorou a noite inteira.

**Camy** – Tudo bem? (_pergunta timidamente_)

**Harry **-. Agora está tudo bem

**Gina **_(Para Andy)_ – Vamos tomar um banho e depois a gente toma café.

**Andy** _(escandalizado)_ – Mãe! Eu sei tomar banho sozinho!

_Gina sorri_ – Eu sei... Só vou ficar te esperando caso você sinta alguma coisa

_Andy revira os olhos, mas sabe que não vai adiantar discutir agora. __**Mulheres...**__ Pensa._

_Andy , Gina e a senhora Weasley saem da cozinha deixando pai e filha sozinhos; antes de se retirar Gina lança a Harry um olhar que ele entende como um aviso para que converse com Camy. Harry olha a garotinha que o fita com os olhos cheios de medo e remorso_.

**Camy** – Ele está mesmo bem?

**Harry** – Sim...

**Camy** – Ele não vai morrer, não é...

**Harry** – Não! Ele vai ficar bom (_olha pra garotinha_) a gente precisa conversar...

**Camy** – Você... Me odeia? A mamãe me odeia...

_Harry olha a garotinha que está com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.__** Droga**__ pensa ele. __**Essa é a parte difícil de ser pai...**_

_Ele coloca Camy no colo_ – Não... Ninguém te odeia. Mas você fez uma coisa muito errada.

_Camy abaixa os olhos, as lágrimas começam a descer_. – Eu sei...

_Harry usa toda a sua força para continuar, as lágrimas da filha o afetam profundamente_ – A sua mãe já havia dito pra você não mexer nas varinhas...

**Camy** – Eu sei (_as lágrimas descem_), mas eu juro que não faço mais. _(soluça_) eu juro! Pode me castigar, mas não me odeie...

_Harry abraça a filha e seca as suas lágrimas_ – Camy... Você é minha filha querida e eu te amo. Mas você fez uma coisa errada e deve sofrer as conseqüências dos seus atos.

**Camy** – Isso quer dizer que eu estou de castigo...

**Harry** – Sim...

_Gina entra e resolve intervir antes que Harry amoleça e não castigue a menina_ – É isso mesmo. Sem brincar lá fora depois do jantar por um mês.

_Camy olha para os pais e concorda com a cabeça – _Eu... Posso ver o Andy?

**Gina** – Pode. Ele está perguntado por você.

_A menina sobe as escadas cabisbaixa. Gina abraça Harry_ – Estou orgulhosa de você...

**Harry** – E por que eu estou me sentindo um trasgo?

**Gina** – Você fez a coisa certa. Se ela não fosse castigada, em uma semana já teria esquecido. Nossa filha é muito impetuosa e nunca mede as conseqüências... É melhor ela ser castigada agora do que sofrer um acidente mais grave depois

**Harry **– Eu sei. Mas foi difícil. É horrível vê-la chorando...

**Gina** – Ninguém falou que seria fácil.

**Harry** – Quando ela me olhou... Eu me senti culpado

**Gina **– Isso passa. Um mês passa rápido. Só tenho pena do Andy

_Harry olha pra Gina sem entender. Ela sorri e continua_ – Ele sempre protege a irmã. Quando souber que ela está de castigo... Ele também não vai sair pra brincar depois do jantar...

**Harry** – Eles são muito unidos

**Gina** – Até demais. Agora eu sei como a minha mãe se sentia com Fred e Jorge.

XXXXX

_Depois do jantar as crianças se retiram para o quarto. Como Gina previu, Andy também não quis ir brincar lá fora preferindo fazer companhia pra irmã. Os adultos estão na cozinha quando ouvem um barulho de coruja no quintal. Arthur vai ver o que é e retorna com duas cartas_

**Arthur** – O Carlinhos está avisando que vem na próxima semana e já fica para o casamento do Rony

**Molly** – Que ótimo. Estou louca pra conhecer o meu netinho caçula.

**Gina** – E a outra carta?

**Arthur** – É do ministério... Para o Harry (_entrega a carta ao Harry_)

_Harry abre a carta e lê em voz alta_ – O ministério inglês de magia convoca o senhor Harry James Potter para comparecer à audiência que visa esclarecer as causas do seu desaparecimento por sete anos. (_para e olha pra todos_)

**Arthur** – E eu já deveria imaginar...

**Gina **– Eu não entendo

**Arthur** – O Harry desapareceu por sete anos. Muita coisa não foi esclarecida, muitos pereceram. Todos querem saber o que houve

**Harry** – Mas... Eu não me lembro. Eu já me lembrei de muita coisa. Mas essa parte... Eu não me lembro, droga!

_Gina o abraça_ – Nós sabemos. E é isso que você vai dizer. Vai ficar tudo bem

_Harry abraça Gina e não fala nada. Gina continua_ – Quando é a audiência?

**Harry **– Na próxima semana.

**Molly** – Ótimo! Assim a gente ainda tem mais alguns dias. Quem sabe você se lembra de mais alguma coisa. (_levanta-se_) vou preparar o quarto do Carlinhos. Ele chega no sábado.

_Os pais de Gina se retiram, Harry aperta a ruiva em seus braços, nenhum dos dois fala nada, mas Gina sabe que seu amado está preocupado com a ida ao ministério. **Com certeza vão fazer perguntas que ele não saberá responder, **pensa ela._

_Harry sente o perfume doce que a sua ruiva emana, **seria tão bom se eu já tivesse me lembrado de tudo, seria perfeito se essa história acabasse e a gente pudesse tocar nossa vida pra frente**_

_Mas ele sabe... Ela sabe... Ambos sabem que isso só vai acontecer quando tudo for esclarecido..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Primeiramente agradecendo as reviews. Foram menos que as do capítulo anterior, mas tudo bem!

Eu estou me esforçando pra atualizar toda semana, mas ta começando a ficar difícil. Embora a fic esteja bem adiantada tenho que "suar a camisa" pra deixar os capítulos no ponto pra postar. Vou continuar fazendo o possível pra atualizar semanalmente, caso não aconteça por favor não me azarem!

Bjos


	14. Chapter 14

_No domingo a família está reunida, todos os Weasleys estão na toca para o almoço. Harry olha a profusão de ruivos reunidos, tentando se lembrar do nome das esposas e dos filhos. **É informação demais! **__**Não tem memória que agüente. **__Pensa. Além dos sete filhos agora há também noras e netos o que praticamente triplicou o número de pessoas que participam dos tradicionais almoços domingueiros_

_Gui e Fleur têm dois meninos. Julian de cinco anos e Morris de dois. Carlinhos e Dominique têm Leah com quase três anos e o recém nascido Arthur. __Percy e Penélope se casaram e tem Antony de seis meses. Fred se casou com Angelina e tem Sarah que está com um mês. Jorge se casou com Alicia __que espera o primeiro filho para qualquer momento_

_Harry está observando os filhos brincarem no jardim com as outras crianças. Gina chega e senta-se no seu colo._

_Harry olha pra ela e diz_ – Obrigado

_Gina olha pra ele sem entender, ele continua_ – Obrigado por ter me dado essa família. Por nunca ter desistido de mim...

_Ele acariria o rosto da ruiva cujos os olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. Beijam-se sem reparar que Rony e Hermione chegam_

**Rony** – Ei! Eu sei que vocês estão vivendo juntos. Mas precisa dessa agarração o tempo todo?_ (o ruivo fala meio enciumado)_

**Hermione** – Rony! Sua irmã já é bem grandinha!

**Gina **– Quem vê até pensa que vocês dois não fazem coisa pior naquela casa vazia...

_Rony fica vermelho como um pimentão, Hermione sufoca uma risadinha –_ Tomou! É isso que dá implicar com a irmã mais nova (_Diz beijando o ruivo)_

**Rony** – A gente queria falar com vocês

**Hermione **– É... A gente queria convidar você e a Gina pra serem padrinhos do nosso casamento.

**Rony** – Eu sei que você ainda não se lembra de tudo, mas você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo... _(olha para Hermione) _**Nosso **melhor amigo!

**Hermione** – Aceitam?

**Harry** – É claro!

_Rony e Hermione sorriem felizes. Harry continua_. – Eu me lembro de muita coisa. Quase tudo... (_Fica sério por um momento)_. Lembro-me da escola... De várias pessoas... Mas da guerra! Por mais que eu tente...

**Gina** – Não vamos falar sobre isso hoje. Dentro de poucos dias você vai tomar mais uma dose da poção, quem sabe mais alguma lembrança vem à tona.

_Os dois casais são interrompidos quando Molly chega chamando para almoçar. Harry decide não tocar mais no assunto da audiência e aproveitar o dia com a família_

XXXXX

_Dois dias depois Harry, está se preparando para a audiência no ministério._

**Gina** – Você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá?

**Harry** – Não é necessário. Seu pai irá comigo.

**Gina** – Nervoso?

**Harry** – Não... Mas estou um pouco preocupado. Com certeza eles irão me fazer perguntas que eu não sei responder. _(ele passa a mão pelos cabelos como se esperasse, com esse gesto, arrancar alguma lembrança de dentro de seu cérebro) _Droga! Se eu me lembrasse... A última coisa que me lembro é de sair daqui com o Rony e a Hermione... As outras lembranças vão e vêm e são totalmente sem sentido

_O senhor Weasley chega -_ Já está quase na hora. Vamos?

_Ambos aparatam para o ministério_

XXXXX

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Harry e Arthur entram na sala da audiência. Harry olha a sua volta e lembra-se que já esteve naquele local. __**Mas Dumbledore estava comigo.**__ E agora..._

_Ele senta-se em frente a uma bancada onde vários bruxos o encaram com ar inquisidor. Um deles começa, Harry o reconhece embora se lembre dele ligeiramente mais jovem. Imediatamente a imagem de sua ruiva lhe vêm a mente. **Ela e aquele homem...** __**Dino Thomas **_

Bem. Senhor Potter. Nós convocamos a sua presença para prestar esclarecimentos a respeito do que aconteceu há sete anos. (_Dino fala com voz autoritária e Harry não pode deixar de notar uma certa mágoa em seu olhar. **Será que ele queria alguma coisa com a Gina? E agora que eu voltei...**)_

**Harry** – Eu gostaria de poder ajudar. Mas não me lembro

**Dino **– Não se lembra? (_semblante dele é de quem não acredita_)

**Arthur** – Nós o resgatamos numa ilha no sul do pacifico. Fazia sete anos que ele estava vivendo com os trouxas. Ele estava completamente desmemoriado.

**Dino **– Senhor Weasley! É Harry Potter quem deve responder as perguntas!

**Harry** – É verdade. Eu estou fazendo tratamento no St Mungus. Já me lembro de muita coisa. Mas não tenho idéia do que aconteceu na guerra, nem como cheguei à ilha. Eu vou contar o que me disseram...

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir aconteceram há sete anos atrás._

_Maioke olha para o vulcão. __**Não falta muito agora**__. Pensa. __**O deus do fogo irá nos castigar. Ele está furioso com nosso povo. Mas o que estamos fazendo de errado?**_

_**Nós já fomos muito castigados. Nossas plantações morreram. Não conseguimos peixe. Muitos já morreram de fome.**_

_Ele olha para seu povo que prepara as embarcações para fugir. __**Mas fugir pra onde? Todos nós nascemos e fomos criados aqui. Não conhecemos outra vida.**_

_Ele não percebe uma jovem vindo em sua direção._

**Milka** – Pai... Precisamos partir. Todos estão prontos

_Maioke olha pra filha e permanece calado. Ela insiste_ – Pai... O deus do fogo... Não temos muito tempo

**Maioke** – Eu sei...

**Milka** – Então vamos logo. Se ele lançar fogo nosso povo não escapa. Você deve liderar a partida, você é o chefe

_Pai e filha dirigem-se as embarcações._

_Eles estão em alto mar. O céu está cinza devido à fumaça lançada pelo vulcão, como se não bastasse existe também a ameaça de uma tempestade_.

**Maioke **(_lutando contra o vento_) – Os deuses estão furiosos. Mas... Por quê?

_Mal ele termina de pronunciar estas palavras, cai uma chuva torrencial. O mar fica mais revolto ainda. Ele vê um dos seus barcos virar, várias pessoas estão na água. _

_Os tripulantes dos outros barcos jogam cordas tentando resgatar os náufragos. A chuva cai cada vez mais forte. Um raio ecoa no céu. O clarão cega a todos..._

_Então... Da mesma forma que veio, a tempestade cessa. O sol brilha estrondoso no horizonte. Eles olham para o vulcão. Ele está em silêncio, está calmo como se nunca houvesse ameaçado entrar em erupção._

**Maioke **– O deus do fogo se acalmou. O que terá aplacado a sua fúria?

**Milka** – Pai! Olhe!

_Eles vêem o corpo de um homem branco boiando no mar_.

**Maioke** – A profecia...

_E todos caem de joelhos_

_Mais tarde..._

_Milka passa um pano molhado na testa do desconhecido. Ela percebe que ele está ferido e ardendo em febre_

**Milka** (_para o pai_) – Ele vai sobreviver?

**Maioke** – Faz dois dias que ele dorme e delira. Algo muito estranho está acontecendo. (_sorri_) Mas o que importa é que ele nos salvou. Ele vai sobreviver...

_Milka acaricia os cabelos do estranho. Ele vai abrindo os olhos lentamente..._

_Por um momento ele vê uma figura ruiva o observando. Ele fecha os olhos e abre novamente. A figura ruiva não está mais lá nem em lugar algum. Ele vê uma mulher jovem e morena a seu lado, juntamente com um ancião._

_Tenta se levantar. O ancião o segura_ – Não. (_Diz ele)_. Você delirou por muito tempo. Deve descansar. Fique deitado.

_Ele nota que os dois o olham curiosos_ – Quem é você? (a_ mulher pergunta)_

_Ele tenta responder, mas não consegue. A sua mente é uma página em branco_...

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

**Dino **– Então você não se lembrava de nada?

**Harry **– Absolutamente nada. Foi como se eu tivesse nascido naquele dia. Exceto...

**Dino **– Exceto?

**Harry** – Alguns sonhos que tive no decorrer destes sete anos. Mas eram muito vagos. Não significavam nada, pelo menos era o que eu achava na época. Agora eu sei que eram passagens da minha vida. Mas muita coisa ainda não tem nenhuma explicação pra mim. Os nativos falavam que eu só sobrevivi por milagre... Eu passei dois dias inconsciente, delirando.

**Dino **– E agora...

**Harry **– Lembrei de muita coisa do meu passado. Mas nada sobre a guerra

_Dino __parece desconfortável_ – O nome... Voldemort significa alguma coisa pra você?

_Harry fica em silêncio__**. Os olhos... Olhos malignos!**__ Pensa_

**Dino** – Lembra?

**Harry** - Não... Eu vi uma sombra na hora que você falou. Mas foi tudo muito rápido! Eu sei que ele matou meus pais e muitas outras pessoas. Eu sei que lutei contra ele...

_Arthur intervém_ – Os medi-bruxos disseram que as lembranças não devem ser forçadas. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu. Pode ser um feitiço... Ou uma maldição... Se as lembranças não vierem naturalmente, as conseqüências podem ser terríveis.

**Dino **– Veja bem ,senhor Weasley. Essa guerra durou tempo demais. Não tivemos muita paz nos últimos trinta anos... Exceto o período que vai entre quando Você-sabe-que desapareceu e quando ele ressurgiu. Muita gente morreu, muitos estão irrecuperáveis. Mães perderam os filhos, esposas perderam os maridos, filhos perderam os pais... Nada mais natural que se queira saber realmente o que aconteceu. E se alguém pode esclarecer, esse alguém é Harry Potter.

_O senhor Weasley vai falar algo, mas Harry adianta-se_ – Eu sei que todos querem saber o que aconteceu. Mas, acredite, ninguém mais do que eu quer que isso acabe! Eu preciso recuperar a minha memória para levar minha vida adiante com minha mulher e meus filhos!

_Dino fica meio desconcertado com as últimas palavras de Harry. A audiência termina, Harry e o senhor Weasley saem da sala_

**Arthur** – Harry... Você percebeu o que você falou?

_Harry olha pra ele sem entender. Arthur continua_. – Você disse que quer levar a vida adiante com sua mulher e seus filhos...

_Harry olha espantado. Agora ele se deu conta do que falou _

**Harry** (_constrangido_) – Senhor Weasley... Eu sei que o senhor deve ter ficado furioso quando a Gina ficou grávida... Mas eu gosto dela de verdade... Quando isso tudo acabar... Eu quero construir uma vida ao lado dela e das crianças... Eu já me sinto como se fosse casado com ela.

_Arthur sorri_ – Não nego que num primeiro momento eu fiquei bravo. A Gina era a minha menininha e nunca havia me passado pela cabeça que um dia ela viesse a fazer sexo. Quando descobri que ela estava grávida estuporamento foi o mínimo que eu pensei em fazer com você. Mas quando tudo aconteceu... A Gina estava tão triste que eu agradeci por ela ter os gêmeos. Sem eles ela não teria tido forças... E além disso... Eu conheço a minha filha. Depois que ela se decidiu... Nada a impediria...

**Harry** – Eu gosto muito dela...

**Arthur** – Eu sei... Está escrito nos seus olhos. E ela é louca por você. Depois que os gêmeos nasceram, minha filha gastava todo o tempo que dispunha procurando pistas sobre o seu desaparecimento. Ela nunca desistiu. Procurou por toda parte, tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo trouxa. Conseguiu convencer até seus tios a ajudarem.

**Harry** (_espantado_) – Meus tios?!

**Arthur** – É... A Gina cismou que você poderia estar em algum lugar no mundo trouxa. Ela e a Hermione fizeram varias fotos suas e distribuíram em jornais trouxas. O número pra contato foi o da casa de seus tios.

**Harry** – Ainda não entendi como ela conseguiu convencê-los.

**Arthur** – Por incrível que pareça a sua tia se sentiu culpada quando soube do seu desaparecimento. Ela pensou que não havia conseguido cumprir o seu papel de te proteger. (_sorri_) e você sabe que a Gina é bem persuasiva.

**Harry **– E como sei!

XXXXX

_Já passa das duas da manhã e Harry, sem sono, observa Gina que dorme em seus braços. Ele acaricia os cabelos ruivos enquanto divaga. __**E pensar que há alguns meses atrás eu estava na ilha, sem fazer idéia que eu tinha uma família me esperando. É muita loucura... Eu, de um homem sem memória e sem passado a Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, o garoto que derrotou Voldemort, o pai da Camy e do Andy, o marido da Gina... **_

_**É, Harry. Pra quem não tinha noção de quem era, até que não está nada mal!**_

_Ele passa a mão nos cabelos da ruiva. Ela se mexe, mas não acorda. __**Eu tenho que recuperar logo todas as lembranças. Enquanto isso não acontecer não vou conseguir reconstruir a minha vida. Eu tenho que lembrar o que aconteceu na guerra. **_

_**Droga! Por que esse raio de memória não volta logo de uma vez? E o pior é que ninguém me conta nada. Não querem influenciar as minhas lembranças.** Ele para por um momento.** Só se eu...**_

_**Vou falar com o Rony e a Hermione. Eles sempre foram meus amigos. Não vão se negar a ajudar.**__ Perdido nestes pensamentos ele adormece_.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Como sempre vou começar agradecendo imensamente a todos aqueles que leram o capítulo e não comentaram e mais ainda àqueles que apertaram o botãozinho roxo (e podem testemunhar que ele não morde nem dá choque)!

Eu sei que eu falei que demoraria mais a postar mas quando eu vejo o número de pessoas que estão lendo e o carinho de todas as reviews eu acabo fazendo um esforço pra não demorar tanto e vou continuar fazendo o impossível pra não atrasar. E já que eu estou sendo boazinha com vocês, vocês bem que poderiam ser bonzinhos comigo... (reviews, please!)

Pra quem andou recebendo trechos dos próximos capítulos já deixo avisado que muitas vezes eu mando antes de revisar, então se tiver qualquer errinho me desculpem. Muitas vezes eu também faço algumas modificações então se quando tiver postado vocês notaram algumas coisas diferentes já sabem o porquê

Bjos


	15. Chapter 15

_No outro dia..._

_Gina acorda e percebe que está sozinha. Ela desce para tomar café e encontra apenas a sua mãe na cozinha. Nem sinal de Harry._

**Gina** – Bom dia mãe. Você viu o Harry?

**Molly** – Saiu cedo. Junto com seu irmão.

**Gina** – Estranho... Ele não falou nada ontem. Disse aonde ia?

**Molly** – Não... E eu também não perguntei. Eles falaram que voltam logo, a tempo para o almoço.

**Gina** – E as crianças?

**Molly** – Ainda não acordaram

**Gina** – Vou tirar esses preguiçosos da cama antes que fique tarde pra tomar café. Hoje é dia de recreação na escola e eles estão loucos pra ir (_olha para a mãe) _eu avisei que eles vão passar o dia lá?

_Molly balança a cabeça afirmativamente - _Eu preparei um lanche reforçado, nunca se sabe o que a escola vai servir para o almoço...

_**Minha mãe não tem jeito mesmo, não sei como ninguém aqui em casa ficou obeso **ela pensa enquanto sobe para o quarto dos gêmeos._

XXXXX

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Os três amigos estão na casa da morena. Logo que começou a trabalhar no ministério Hermione alugou uma pequena casa num bairro próximo ao beco diagonal. Embora Molly a tivesse convidado para morar na toca, ela delicadamente recusou. Ia ser muito difícil morar sob o mesmo teto que Rony e sob o olhar vigilante da senhora Weasley. **Do jeito que aquele ruivo anda atiradinho ele ia acabar me criando uma situação constrangedora **ela pensou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios_

_Rony e Hermione olham para Harry. Esperam que ele fale o motivo de ter solicitado esta conversa tão cedo embora tanto o ruivo quanto a morena já tenham uma vaga idéia do que se trata._

**Hermione** – Você quer conversar com a gente...

**Harry** – É... Andei pensando. Vocês partiram comigo para a guerra. Se me falassem o que aconteceu... Talvez isso ajudasse... Quer dizer, eu poderia me lembrar de alguma coisa...

**Rony** – Mas o medi-bruxo falou que não podemos forçar as suas lembranças

**Harry** – Eu sei. Mas não estou pedindo que contem o que aconteceu comigo... Quero que me falem o que aconteceu com vocês... Quem sabe assim eu me lembro de alguma coisa.

_Os três ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes_

**Hermione** – Pode ser que você tenha razão..._ (ela fala após analisar a situação)_

**Harry** – E eu queria pedir mais uma coisinha...

_Rony e Hermione olham pra ele. Harry continua_ – Eu queria ir onde tudo aconteceu e gostaria que vocês me acompanhassem.

**Hermione** – Essa é a... Coisinha? Você tem noção do que está pedindo?

**Harry** – Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil... Mas o medi-bruxo falou que ir aos lugares que foram importantes pra mim pode ajudar, eu tenho certeza que a chave para a minha falta de memória passa pelo local onde Voldemort foi derrotado..._ (olha para os amigos) _Mas não sei se vou conseguir sem vocês...

**Rony** – Não sei, é arriscado... E se for pior?

**Harry** – Nada pode ser pior. Por favor... Eu preciso levar a minha vida adiante. E só vou poder fazer isso quando me lembrar do que aconteceu...

**Hermione** – Pode ser que você tenha razão. Mas confesso que me assusta a idéia de reviver tudo aquilo. Eu quase morri, o Rony ficou ferido

**Harry** – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Depois do casamento, quando vocês retornarem da lua de mel, a gente conversa sobre isso. Pra quem já esperou tanto tempo, mais algumas semanas não vai fazer diferença. E depois... Quem sabe eu me lembro de algo nesse intervalo (_para Hermione_) você descobriu alguma coisa?

_Hermione olha pra ele sem entender - _Como assim, eu descobri alguma coisa?

**Harry** (_sorrindo_) – Vai me dizer que você não andou lendo tudo que achou sobre feitiços de memória depois que fui encontrado...

**Hermione** – É verdade, pelo jeito você já se lembra mesmo de muita coisa. Mas não achei nada que explique essa falta de memória. Pedi pra McGonagall me enviar um livro da biblioteca de Hogwarts, um sobre feitiços proibidos. Pode ser que nele eu encontre.

**Harry** – Outra coisa... Não quero que a Gina saiba. Ela fica muito ansiosa... E com certeza vai querer ir também.

**Rony** – Isso não vai dar certo. Se ela descobrir não vai sobrar muita coisa de você pra se recordar. E nem nossa.

**Harry** – Eu sei... Eu realmente não gosto de esconder isso dela, mas não quero que ela crie expectativas. E se não der certo?

_Rony e Hermione entreolham-se e não dizem nada._

**Rony** – É quase hora de ir, nós falamos que voltariamos para o almoço... (_para Hermione_) você vem com a gente?

_Hermione balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Os três voltam para a toca_

XXXXX

_Eles chegam à toca. Assim que aparatam, percebem que há algo errado. Arthur e Molly olham pra Harry. Gina está de cabeça baixa. Harry percebe que ela andou chorando** o que será que aconteceu?**_

_Harry senta-se ao lado de Gina _– O que aconteceu? Tudo bem com os meninos?

_Gina olha pra ele e não fala nada. Arthur lhe estende um jornal. __**Aquela mulher de novo.**__ Pensa Harry._

_Ele começa a ler a manchete. HARRY POTTER VAI AO MINISTÉRIO PRESTAR ESCLARECIMENTOS! Por Rita Skeeter_

Harry James Potter compareceu ao ministério de magia para prestar esclarecimentos a respeito da grande batalha na qual você sabe quem foi derrotado. Como é de conhecimento geral, muitos trouxas morreram sem explicação. Esperava-se que o menino que sobreviveu pudesse desvendar esse mistério que assola nosso mundo há sete anos.

No entanto, nossos informantes asseguram que Harry Potter trouxe mais dúvidas que respostas. Fica aqui a pergunta. Será que ele realmente não se lembra? Ou será que ele não quer falar? O que realmente aconteceu?

_Harry termina de ler e percebe que todos olham para ele. Fecha o jornal furioso_ – Não acredito que esse jornal estúpido acha que estou escondendo algo! (_encara a todos_) Vocês não estão acreditando que eu estou fingindo...

**Hermione** – Claro que não! Mas...

_Todos olham pra ela. Hermione continua_ – Já se passaram alguns meses desde que você chegou. E você ainda não lembrou o que aconteceu na guerra. Muita gente vai acreditar no que esse jornaleco fala, muita gente vai acreditar que você está fingindo...

_Antes que alguém possa falar alguma coisa eles ouvem um barulho na lareira._

**Arthur** – Eu vou ver o que é (_dirige-se a sala_)

_Pouco tempo depois ele retorna, seu semblante não é dos melhores._

**Arthur** – É da escola dos meninos.

_Harry e Gina levantam-se ao mesmo tempo._

**Arthur** – Calma! Eles estão bem. Pelo menos fisicamente.

_Todos olham sem entender, Arthur continua_ – A professora do Andy quer falar com alguém. Ele... Brigou na escola.

**Gina** – O Andy? Não acredito! Ele nunca faz isso. Deve ter acontecido algo que o deixou com muita raiva... (_para de falar e olha para Harry e o jornal_)

_Todos emudecem. Gina contém as lágrimas_. – Eu... Vou buscá-lo

**Arthur** – Não... Eu e sua mãe vamos

**Gina** – Não... Eu sou a mãe...

_Arthur interrompe_– Não discuta! Você é a mãe deles, mas qualquer um pode ver que você não está em condições. E depois, aquela repórter pode estar esperando. Eu e sua mãe vamos aparatar com as crianças. Você está muito nervosa, seria arriscado. Se você não conseguir...

_Harry abraça Gina numa tentativa de acalma-la_. – Seu pai tem razão. É melhor a gente esperar.

**Gina** – Quando esse pesadelo vai acabar? _(a ruiva se esforça para não deixar as lágrimas descerem)_

**Harry** – Quando eu me lembrar _(ele abraça Gina)_

_Harry olha para o casal, Rony e Hermione entreolham-se numa compreensão muda._

_**Agora mais do que nunca eu preciso me lembrar **__pensa Harry__**. Isso já está afetando meus filhos...**_

**Rony** – Isso não pode ficar assim! Temos que fazer alguma coisa, essa mulherzinha persegue a Gina há sete anos.

**Gina **– Eu acabo com ela! Vou transformá-la num verme. Como se ela já não fosse um...

**Hermione** – Tem algo que a gente pode fazer.

_Todos olham pra ela, __Hermione continua_ – Todos até agora só conhecem a versão dessa repórter idiota. É hora de conhecerem a versão do Harry Potter

**Gina** – Você está sugerindo que ele dê uma entrevista a ela?

_Antes que Hermione fale alguma coisa, Harry adianta-se_ – Não... Acho que sei o que ela quer dizer. Eu me lembro... (_pra Hermione_) você acha que a Luna vai topar?

_Gina sorri entendendo tudo_ – Claro! Ela agora dirige o jornal do pai. Tenho certeza que vai adorar publicar uma entrevista exclusiva com Harry Potter

**Hermione** – Ela continua maluquinha. Mas é gente boa. Vou entrar em contato com ela, marcaremos pra depois do casamento

**Rony** – E antes da gente... (_para de falar ao sentir o pisão de Hermione_)

**Gina** – Antes que?

_Harry Rony e Hermione entreolham-se, eles evitam olhar para Gina que está esperando uma resposta. Para alívio do trio, antes de qualquer um dizer alguma coisa Molly e Arthur chegam com Andy e Camy._

_Andy olha para o pai. Harry não consegue desvendar seu olhar, um misto de vergonha e revolta._

**Camy** – Foi demais! O Andy mandou o David Smith longe! Sem usar as mãos! Ele foi parar do outro lado do parquinho! Também... Ele falou o que não devia...

_Molly interrompe_ – Vocês vão lá pra cima, direto pro banho e daqui a pouco a gente conversa.

_Os gêmeos sobem de mãos dadas_

**Rony** – Imagine quando ele tiver uma varinha

**Molly** – Rony! Não é hora pra brincadeiras.

**Gina** – O que aconteceu?

**Arthur** – A professora não soube explicar direito. Era hora do recreio e ela ouviu gritos no parquinho. Quando foi ver David Smith estava caído e Andy preparava-se para ir atrás dele. A professora separou a briga. Andy recusou-se a dizer o que aconteceu e ela achou isso. (_mostra o jornal a eles_)

**Hermione** – Vou mandar uma coruja pra Luna o mais rápido possível

_Arthur e Molly olham pra ela_

_Hermione continua _- O Rony explica, eu tenho que ir agora. (_dá um selinho no namorado_) não se atreva a ir lá em casa hoje (_olha pra todos_) é que vou provar o vestido. Tem uma superstição trouxa que fala que o noivo só pode ver o vestido no dia do casamento. Por via das dúvidas...

_Aparata._

**Gina** – Eles já devem ter tomado banho. Vou falar com o Andy

**Harry** – Vamos juntos. Eu acho que preciso colocá-los a par de tudo (_suspira_) pelo menos do que eu me lembro

_Sobem_

_Eles entram o quarto das crianças. Camy está deitada no colo de Andy. O garoto passa a mão na sua cabeça. Harry e Gina percebem que ela andou chorando._

_**Ela deve estar com medo que a gente castigue o irmão.**__ Pensa Harry_

**Gina** – Camy... Fique com a sua avó enquanto a gente conversa com o Andy

_A menina cai em prantos_ – Por favor, não briga com ele. Foi minha culpa...

_Harry e Gina entreolham-se sem entender_

**Gina** – Sua culpa?

_Antes que a irmã possa responder, Andy fala_– Não! Não foi culpa dela... Foi minha culpa. O David falou o que não devia...

**Camy** – Mas se eu não tivesse chorado, vocês não tinham brigado...

_Os gêmeos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo_

**Gina** – Vamos com calma. Não estou entendendo nada. Camy, você primeiro.

**Camy** – A gente estava no parquinho. Eu vi que uns meninos olhavam pra gente e riam. Eu fui perguntar o que era tão engraçado. (_olha pra Harry_) eles saíram de perto. Eu fui atrás...

_Suspira e soluça, as lágrimas descem copiosamente_

_Harry coloca a filha no colo e passa a mão no seu rosto secando suas lágrimas_– Está tudo bem. Pode falar

_Camy continua_ – Aí o David Smith disse que você era um covarde. Que você fingia não se lembrar (_as lágrimas descem, olha para os pais_) eu... Preciso mesmo dizer tudo o que ele disse?

**Gina** – Não querida... Continue.

**Camy** – Aí o Andy viu que eu estava chorando...

**Andy** – Eu perguntei pra ela o que havia acontecido. Ela não quis me falar...

**Camy** – Aí o David foi atrás do Andy e falou tudo de novo...

**Andy** – Ele falou que era uma vergonha ter um pai assim, falou muitas outras coisas... Eu fiquei com muita raiva... Mas não toquei nele. Eu juro! Quando eu vi, ele estava no chão... (_olha pra Gina com os olhos marejados_) a gente ta de castigo?

_Gina segura a custo as lágrimas_ – Não... Você não teve culpa. Eles também provocaram.

**Harry** – Vocês vão ouvir muitas coisas... Mas a verdade é que eu ainda não me lembro de tudo... Eu quero lembrar, mas ainda não consegui. Mas eu prometo isso tudo vai acabar. Não falta muito

**Camy** – Eu sei pai. A mamãe falou que você tava doente... Mas eu não gosto que falem essas coisas...

**Harry** – Vocês vão ter que ter paciência. Não falta muito agora... Eu prometo pra vocês que vou me lembrar de tudo

**Gina** – Vocês devem estar com fome, desçam que já estamos indo.

_As crianças descem_

_Harry levanta-se e vai até a janela. Gina vai atrás e o abraça_

**Harry** – Tudo minha culpa. Droga! A última coisa que eu queria era que isso atingisse aos meninos...

**Gina** – Eu sei... Não fique assim, foi apenas uma briga de crianças

**Harry** – Não... Eles mal sabem ler. Se os amiguinhos do Andy fizeram esse tipo de comentário com certeza ouviram alguém falando... Eles não teriam maldade pra chegar a essa conclusão sozinhos

_Gina olha pra Harry e não fala nada apenas permanece abraçada a ele_

**Harry** – Às vezes eu fico pensando... Talvez fosse melhor que eu não tivesse sido achado. Vocês não iriam ter todos esses problemas...

**Gina** – Não repita isso. Nem de brincadeira! Depois que você sumiu, além dos gêmeos, a única coisa que me manteve viva foi a esperança de encontrá-lo

**Harry** – Mas não está sendo fácil...

**Gina** – Não está. Mas mesmo assim eu nunca estive tão feliz.

_Beijam-se_

**Harry** – Vamos voltar?

_Descem de mãos dadas._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Como sempre muitíssimo obrigado a todo mundo que está lendo, mil desculpas por não postar antes, mas eu adoeci essa semana e ainda estou mal, peguei a "síndrome do livro sete" (alguem conhece?) e acabei deixando as minhas fics um pouco de lado, mas eu espero ficar curada assim que começar a receber a tradução.

Falando sério, eu estou roendo todas as unhas na expectativa do lançamento do livro sete e estou aguardando as almas caridosas que irão ler em "english" começarem a mandar a tradução (nem pensar em esperar até novembro) e talvez eu enrole um pouquinho com as fics (acho que vocês me entendem) mas não se preocupem que eu não vou abandoná-las e nem vou demorar uma eternidade pra atualizar (a não ser que a JK faça alguma sacanagem tipo matar o Harry, aí provavelmente eu entrarei em coma...)

Enquanto isso, reviews!

Bjos


	16. Chapter 16

_É o dia do casamento de Rony e Hermione. Faltam poucos minutos para o início da cerimônia, a Toca está em polvorosa. __Harry está na sala tomando conta das crianças uma vez que Gina foi para a casa da futura cunhada ajudá-la com os últimos detalhes. _

_**Eles estão loucos pra brincar, mas n**__**ão posso deixar que os meninos se sujem. Gina me mataria antes que eu conseguisse fazer um feitiço para limpá-los** Harry pensa enquanto observa as duas crianças entediadas andarem de um lado para outro_

**Andy** (_impaciente_) – Quanto tempo a gente vai ter que ficar aqui parado?

**Harry** – Até à hora do casamento

**Andy** – Que saco! _(ele senta-se emburrado)_

**Harry** – Andy... Não fale assim! Não falta tanto agora

**Andy** – Mas é muito chato ficar sem fazer nada, tudo por causa de uma roupa idiota...

**Camy** _(dando ao pai seu melhor olhar pidão) _– A gente podia ir brincar lá fora só um pouquinho...

**Harry **– Nem pensar! Sua mãe estupora nós três.

_A menina senta-se conformada, ela sabe que com a sua mãe não tem negociação_ – É... A mamãe é legal, mas quando fica brava...

**Andy** – Ela fala que precisava se garantir no meio de tantos irmãos...

_Camy levanta-se e começa a andar de um lado para outro. Harry vê que a menina começa a ficar irritada. Ele olha para a filha que parece uma bonequinha no seu vestido azul. Seus cachinhos ruivos caem como cascatas nas suas costas, algumas sardas salpicam o seu nariz fazendo com que a menina se torne ainda mais encantadora. **Ela vai se tornar uma mulher tão bonita quanto a mãe...**_

_E Andy... Por mais que se penteassem os cabelos permaneciam revoltos, exatamente iguais aos dele, o seu Andy, tão protetor e leal. Harry olha para os filhos e tem certeza que finalmente encontrou seu lugar_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no quarto de Gina..._

_Ela e Hermione acabaram de aparatar, falta pouco tempo para o casamento. Hermione veste um longo branco que cai como uma luva em seu corpo bem feito. Embora não seja tradição bruxa a noiva vestir branco, ela o fez a pedido da sua mãe, em seus cabelos um arranjo de fontes delicadas, as mesmas flores que compõem o seu buquê._

**Gina** – Você está linda. (_Diz enquanto ajeita os últimos detalhes do vestido)_

**Hermione** _(apreensiva) _– Você tem certeza que não tem perigo do Rony entrar aqui?

**Gina** – Fiz todos os feitiços de proteção possíveis neste quarto. Ninguém vai conseguir entrar aqui até que você saia. (_olha pra Hermione e não consegue conter um sorriso_) é impressão minha ou você ta um pouquinho nervosa?

**Hermione** – Nervosa eu? (_Desaba pesadamente na cama)._ Ai Gina, eu to apavorada, to com medo de tudo. De tropeçar na hora que tiver entrando... De não conseguir falar o sim... Da vida de casada. Nós somos tão cabeças dura! Será que vai dar certo? Eu sei que amo o Rony, mas daí a morar junto... Conviver... Eu sou uma pessoa difícil..._ (a essa altura o seu rosto já está molhado por lágrimas)_

**Gina** – Calma! Vocês se amam. Claro que vai dar tudo certo. Vocês se amam e vão saber superar as pequenas dificuldades do dia-a-dia. (_abraça a amiga_) agora deixa eu fazer um feitiço pra secar essas lágrimas e desamassar o vestido. Eu tenho certeza que vocês dois serão muito felizes

**Hermione** – Obrigada amiga. Eu estava precisando ouvir isso.

**Gina** – Agora eu vou trocar de roupa e ver se o Harry está cuidando direitinho dos meus filhos (_sorri_). Ele às vezes parece criança quando está com os meninos, é bem capaz de estarem os três brincando no jardim, imundos da cabeça aos pés

_Gina troca de roupa e desce as escadas devagar, Harry está distraido a ruiva chega por trás e dá um beijo em seu pescoço. Ela ri ao ver Harry se arrepiar_

**Harry** – Nem vi você chegar

**Gina** – Aparatamos direto no meu quarto. A Hermione está quase tendo um ataque de nervos! (_sorri_) quem diria que justo ela tão racional fosse ficar tão nervosa por causa do casamento.

_Harry não fala nada. Apenas olha pra Gina embasbacado._

**Gina** – O que foi?

**Harry** – Você está maravilhosa...

_Gina veste um vestido lilás com um decote nas costas. Seus cabelos estão presos no alto da cabeça com algumas mechas soltas._

_Gina sorri_ – Gostou?

**Harry** – Vai ser a mais bonita da festa

**Gina** – Não fale isso perto da Mione. Essa noite é dela.

_Harry a abraça e sussurra em seu ouvido_ – E quando tudo isso acabar. Será a nossa...

XXXXX

_O casamento é realizado no jardim da casa que está ornamentado com pequenas fadinhas fosforescentes de todas as cores. O céu foi enfeitiçado para que as estrelas pareçam ainda mais brilhantes. Hermione está muito bonita, Rony está visivelmente nervoso. A senhora Weasley está aos prantos sendo carinhosamente consolada pelo marido_

**Harry** – Tem certeza que sua mãe está bem?_ (ele pergunta um pouco preocupado)_

_Gina sorri_ – Ela chorou assim em todos os casamentos, é praticamente uma tradição...

**Harry** – Eu acho que me lembro no casamento do Gui... Embora não tenha prestado muita atenção nisso. Só tinha olhos pra você. Como agora...

_A cerimônia foi muito bonita. Os noivos trocaram juras de amor eterno e, ao final destas, uma chuva de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, simbolizando a paixão, e brancas, simbolizando a harmonia, caíram do céu._

**Camy** (_sentando-se no colo do pai_) – É tão bonito! Eu quero um assim no dia do meu casamento _(ela fala com ar sonhador)_

**Andy** – Ainda é muito cedo, sua boba. O papai falou que faltam ainda uns vinte anos pra você começar a namorar...

_Harry sussurra pra Gina_ – Se depender de mim uns trinta...

**Camy** – O que você está cochichando?

_Harry beija o rosto da filha_ – Estou falando pra sua mãe que você vai ser realmente uma noiva linda. Mas ainda falta realmente um tempinho...

_Camy e Andy entreolham-se e depois olham para os pais. __**Esses dois estão aprontando alguma.**__ Pensa Harry_

**Camy** – A gente queria perguntar uma coisa...

_Harry e Gina entreolham-se. Gina fala_ – Pode perguntar

**Camy** – Promete que não fica brava?

**Gina** – Prometo.

_**O que será que eles vão aprontar?**__ A ruiva não pode deixar de pensar_.

**Camy** – Ontem a gente tava com a vovó. Ela tava vendo as fotos do casamento dos tios. Aí eu pedi pra ver a foto do casamento de vocês...

_Harry e Gina entreolham-se e engolem a seco. Não é preciso ser um gênio pra adivinhar o que vêm por aí..._

**Camy **– A vovó ficou vermelha igualzinho você ta ficando, mãe... Ela também engasgou!

**Andy** – Vocês não tiraram fotos? A gente queria ver...

_Harry engole a seco. Olha pra Gina que desvia o olhar. __**E agora? Fala alguma coisa, ruiva. Não me deixe nesta enrascada...**_

**Camy** – A gente queria ver as fotos...

**Harry** – A gente não tem fotos. _(ele fala meio, quer dizer, totalmente desconcertado)_

**Andy **– Por quê?

**Gina **– O papai e a mamãe se conheceram na época da escola. A gente namorou. Aí ele foi pra guerra e ficou desaparecido... E a gente só se encontrou agora.

_As crianças encaram o casal pedindo mais explicações. O olhar dos pequenos mostra que ambos seriam excelentes inquisidores_

**Harry**– A gente não se casou (_ele fala constrangido, sem encarar ninguém_)

**Andy** – Vocês não se casaram?

_Harry e Gina olham um para o outro. Definitivamente essa é uma conversa que eles não esperavam ter. Pelo menos, não naquele momento..._

**Camy** – Mas é preciso ser casado pra ter um bebê! A Julia MacMilan falou... Ela disse que as pessoas namoram, se casam e têm bebês (_olha para os dois, pensativa_) será que eu entendi errado? (_olha pra Gina_) Mãe! Você ta bem?

_Harry respira fundo e aperta a mão de Gina_

**Gina** – Estou, meu bem.

**Harry** – O papai e a mamãe não se casaram porque eu desapareci na guerra...

_Andy, no entanto, não parece muito convencido, ele lança aos pais um olhar recriminador que provavelmente foi inventado por Minerva McGonagall_ – Mas vocês eram só namorados. Não se pode ter bebês sem ser casados!

**Harry** – Mas a gente se gostava muito... Então vocês vieram antes da gente casar

**Camy** – E vocês não vão casar? Vocês precisam casar, todo mundo sabe que pais e mães são casados! (_Camy lança aos pais o mesmo olhar de Andy_)

_Harry e Gina olham um para o outro, ambos têm o mesmo pensamento..._

**Camy** – Espera só até eu contar pra Julia MacMilan que não é preciso casar pra ter bebês... É só gostar muito!

_Os dois saem correndo de mãos dadas. Pelo jeito o interrogatório acabou..._

_Harry abraça Gina que finalmente solta a respiração que estava suspensa. Ele pode notar que o coração da ruiva está acelerado ele a aperta nos braços e fala_ – Acho que prefiro ser interrogado pelo ministério

**Gina** – E eu acho que eu prefiro ser estuporada. Essas professoras não prestam atenção no que as crianças conversam? Vê se isso é papo pra um jardim de infância!

_Harry sorri_ – Algo me diz que vamos ser chamados na escola se essa conversa vazar... Imagine a Camy falando para os amiguinhos que não é preciso se casar pra fazer bebês... E os amiguinhos falando em casa...

**Gina** – A gente precisa esclarecer melhor. Deixa só eu me preparar psicologicamente... Hoje eles me pegaram de surpresa.

**Harry** – Depois a gente conversa com eles. Algo me diz que logo eles estarão querendo mais explicações...

_Eles percebem que Luna e Neville vêm em sua direção_

XXXXX

_Harry observa o casal que se aproxima de mãos dadas. Ele se espanta ao ver Neville. O garoto gordinho e inseguro mudou bastante.__** A Luna fez bem pra ele**__. Pensa ao ver que o amigo aparenta estar bem mais seguro que na época da escola_

**Luna** – Oi Harry. Fico feliz em ver que você está bem...

**Neville **– Nós dois ficamos

**Luna** – Recebi a coruja da Hermione. Faço a entrevista com o maior prazer. Pra quando podemos marcar?

**Harry** – O mais rápido possível, aquela repórter já foi longe demais

**Luna** – Amanhã então. Pode ser?

**Harry** – Tudo bem

_Eles notam uma movimentação_

**Gina **– Os noivos estão se preparando pra partir. Vamos nos despedir deles

_Rony e Hermione estão se despedindo das famílias. Eles irão passar duas semanas no Caribe. Presente dos pais de Hermione que decidiram que o genro precisava conhecer um pouco mais do mundo trouxa._

_Harry e Gina despedem-se dos recém casados_

_Harry abraça Rony. Rony fala pra ele de forma que Gina não ouça_ – Se prepara. Quando a gente voltar vamos resolver aquele probleminha.

_Harry olha pra ele e balança a cabeça confirmando_

_Com a saída dos noivos todos se preparam para ir embora. Harry e Gina sobem com as crianças. Os gêmeos praticamente desmaiam na cama. Cansados de toda aquela euforia. Harry e Gina permanecem alguns minutos olhando os dois._

**Harry** – Ainda bem que apagaram

**Gina** – Eu que o diga. Já estava com medo da sessão as pessoas namoram, casam e tem bebês parte dois.

**Harry** – E eu estava louco pra beijar você...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Nem demorei tanto assim... Pra quem achou que eu demorei só posso pedir desculpas, mas vocês tem que entender que ler o livro sete era a prioridade e infelizmente não dá pra passar o dia inteiro fazendo isso (bem que eu queria...). Conclusão, todo meu tempo livre era usado pra ler o livro e acabei deixando as fics meio de lado. Mas agora, aos pouquinhos tudo volta a normalidade

Não vou falar o que eu achei do livro porque eu sei que muita gente ainda não leu. Se alguem quiser comentar pode mandar uma mensagem que a gente troca uma idéia

Falando em mensagem... O botãozinho roxo fofinho aí de baixo anda louco pra receber uma apertadinha... Reviews please!!!

Bjos


	17. Chapter 17

_No outro dia logo pela manhã Harry recebe uma coruja de Luna dizendo que no final da tarde virá para realizar a entrevista. _

_Ele mostra a carta para Gina_

**Gina** – Você acha que dará certo?

**Harry** – Vale a pena tentar. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa pra calar a boca daquela repórter

**Gina **– Amanhã você toma mais uma dose e aí quem sabe essa história fica esclarecida definitivamente

**Harry** – Espero que eu me lembre de algo importante

**Gina** – Você vai lembrar. Eu tenho certeza.

_Mais tarde Harry e Gina recebem Luna e o fotógrafo._

**Gina** – Pensei que você fosse mandar um repórter

**Luna** – Uma matéria dessa importância eu mesma faço questão de fazer. Eu estava pensando em fazer algo diferente. (_pega a pena de repetição rápida_) Ao invés de te entrevistar você vai contar tudo da forma que você quiser. Se eu achar que devo, faço algumas perguntas Pode ser assim?

**Harry** – Por mim tudo bem

**Luna** – Então pode começar. Sugiro que você comece pela primeira coisa que você lembra.

_Harry respira fundo e começa a falar_ – Eu me lembro de acordar com uma fresta de luz no meu rosto... Eu estava em uma cabana. Eu sentia o cheiro da praia... Do mar. No início a luz me cegou um pouco... Eu fui me acostumando com a claridade e vi que estava em um colchão de palha. A cabana era muito simples, nela havia um homem de uns sessenta anos e uma moça de uns vinte e poucos eles olhavam pra mim e falavam em uma língua desconhecida. A jovem veio até mim e perguntou em inglês quem eu era...

_Harry olha pra todos que estão em silêncio, esperando. Toma um gole de suco de abóbora e continua_ – Nesse momento eu vi que não sabia quem eu era. Não sabia meu nome, não me lembrava de nada. Tive uma sensação horrível... É como se lhe faltasse o chão. É como cair num penhasco e a queda nunca terminar. Eu fui ficando desesperado... (_olha pra Gina que segura a sua mão_). Quando Maioke, o líder, depois eu fiquei sabendo que esse era seu nome, falou que eu fui enviado pra cumprir a profecia que dizia que um homem ia ser trazido pelo mar numa época de privações pra salvar sua aldeia e, que um dia ele partiria... Ele colocou a sua cabana a minha disposição e disse que poderia ficar na aldeia o tempo que quisesse. Que todo o seu povo era grato a mim.

**Luna **– E você ficou...

**Harry** – Sim... Não tinha idéia de quem eu era e nem para onde iria. A minha esperança era que dentro de poucos dias minha memória voltasse. Milka... A filha de Maioke (_olha novamente pra Gina e nota que ela está visivelmente com ciúmes_) ela cuidou de mim durante a minha recuperação dizia que me ouviu gritar e murmurar algumas palavras quando estava desacordado... Então eu tinha esperanças que logo iria recuperar a memória.

_Gina dá a ele um olhar de "depois eu quero saber direitinho o que aquela nativa tinha com você"..._

**Luna** – Mas isso não aconteceu...

**Harry** – Não... O tempo foi passando e eu fui ficando. Os dias transformaram-se em meses, os meses em anos... Aos poucos me acostumei com a rotina da aldeia. Eu ajudava aos pescadores no mar, tecia redes, plantava. Buscava fazer o que fosse preciso pra não ser um peso morto. Muitos me tratavam como se eu fosse uma espécie de deus por causa da profecia. Confesso que isso me deixava constrangido...

**Luna** – E como você foi encontrado?

**Harry** – Quem pode contar melhor essa parte da historia é o Carlinhos, o irmão da Gina. Ele me reconheceu e avisou aos demais. Da minha parte o que eu posso dizer é que era final de tarde, o sol começava a se esconder... Eu estava recolhendo as redes quando a vi (_olha pra Gina apaixonadamente_) ela estava vindo em minha direção...

**Luna** – E você a reconheceu...

**Harry** – Não... Pelo menos não conscientemente. Mas uma parte de mim a reconheceu. Eu não sei explicar. Eu não sabia quem ela era, mas sabia que daria a minha vida por ela. Ela disse que estava ali pra me buscar, me falou que eu era bruxo, que nos tínhamos dois filhos e eu... Não me pergunte como, acreditei naquela história maluca e aqui estou eu!

_Luna sorri. Harry continua_ – Eu fui levado para o St Mungus e comecei a fazer o tratamento pra recuperar a memória. Segundo os medi-bruxos, como não se sabe que tipo de feitiço foi usado eles teriam que tratar a minha falta de memória aos poucos. Estou tomando doses pequenas da poção e já me lembro de muita coisa

**Luna** – Como assim?

**Harry** – Lembro-me da minha infância com meus tios... De quando descobri que era um bruxo... Do colégio... De meus amigos... (_respira fundo_) lembro-me vagamente de Voldemort e das horcruxes também. Mas infelizmente ainda não me lembrei do que todos querem saber...

**Luna** – A guerra...

**Harry** – Sim... A guerra. Eu sinto que este acontecimento está ligado a minha falta de memória. Mas...

**Luna** – Você não consegue lembrar

**Harry** – Ainda não... Continuo com o tratamento e espero que logo estas lembranças venham.

**Luna** – Você tem consciência que muitos trouxas morreram?

**Harry** – Fiquei sabendo quando fui chamado no ministério. Mas sinceramente não consigo me lembrar de nada que faça sentido... Pode até ter alguma ligação, mas eu não sei...

**Luna** – E o que você tem a dizer pra finalizar?

**Harry** – Que eu estou me esforçando pra me lembrar. Não apenas para dar uma satisfação ao ministério ou as pessoas... Mas porque eu preciso retomar a minha vida. Preciso fechar essa parte do meu passado pra poder pensar no meu... (_olha pra Gina_) No nosso futuro.

_Luna guarda a pena_ – Harry, ficou ótimo. Aquela repórter idiota vai se auto-estuporar de raiva!

_Gina abraça Luna_ – Obrigada!

**Luna** – Eu é que agradeço. Vocês me deram uma reportagem de capa. (_para Harry_) não se preocupe que vou publicar exatamente o que você falou...

**Harry** – Eu tenho certeza que vai.

_Luna e o fotógrafo se retiram_.

_Harry aproxima-se de Gina. Nota que ela está pensativa_ – O que foi? (_Fala enquanto beija seu pescoço)_

_Gina se levanta_ – Você morou sete anos na casa do chefe da tribo... Aquela moça morava lá também?

_Harry segura o riso__**. Diabo de mulher ciumenta!**__ Pensa_ – Morava. (_Ele responde com um sorriso no canto da boca)_

_**Só quero ver onde isso vai dar**__. Pensa_

_Ela sobe para o quarto. Abre o guarda roupas e com a varinha começa a fazer com que as roupas se organizem_

_Harry vai atrás_ – O que está fazendo?

**Gina** – Nada... Já tinha muito tempo que precisava arrumar isso aqui. Você precisa de espaço pra suas coisas. Ela é bonita, não? (_fala casualmente_)

_**Pronto!**__ Pensa Harry. __**Seja qual for a minha resposta eu estou ferrado... Se eu falar que não, ela vai achar que eu estou mentido. Se eu falar que sim... Posso me preparar pra um estuporamento. Isso na melhor das hipóteses...**_

_Ele olha pra Gina que finge arrumar o guarda roupa e então faz a única coisa sensata que vem a sua cabeça. Joga-a na cama e deita-se por cima dela beijando-a intensamente._

_Ela tenta se desvencilhar. Harry a segura pelos braços._ – Pode parar com isso! O que importa se ela é bonita ou não? É você que eu quero. Foi você que me contou uma história maluca sobre eu ser bruxo. Me disse que eu tinha dois filhos e eu segui você sem pestanejar... É a você que eu amo...

**Gina** (_com lágrimas nos olhos_) – Mas vocês viveram na mesma casa por sete anos... Ela queria que você ficasse... Ela é tão bonita... (_soluça_)

_**Malditos hormônios femininos**__ ele pensa_

**Harry** –– Ruiva... Minha ruiva. Não vou negar que ela é uma garota bonita. Mas você é a minha ruiva, a minha mulher, a mãe dos meus filhos. Mesmo sem me lembrar eu já esperava por você... É você que eu quero, entendeu! (_Ele segura seu rosto e obriga Gina a encará-lo) _O que aconteceu? Você não é assim...

**Gina** – Ciumenta? Insegura? Eu não sei, não sei explicar... Tenho uma sensação ruim...

_Harry beija os lábios de Gina de forma suave e carinhosa._ – Estamos quase chegando à reta final... Eu confesso que também fico apreensivo. Mas vai dar tudo certo (_sorri_) então não fique arrumando motivos pra gente discutir. Eu sempre vi a Milka como uma irmã mais nova...

**Gina** – É... Você também já me viu assim. Queria me proteger...

_Harry a beija_ – É... Por um tempo você foi apenas a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo. Mas agora é a mulher que eu amo. A mãe dos meus filhos. Uma mulher corajosa que eu vou amar e proteger pra sempre

**Gina** – Desculpa... Ando meio neurótica, mas vai passar. (_Olha nos olhos dele)._ Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo não é... Quando você foi pra guerra não quis que eu fosse... Eu até tentei segui-los, mas eu era menor e minha mãe já estava aguardando que eu fizesse algo assim... Ela passou a me vigiar e acabou impedindo. Hoje eu até agradeço, pois eu estava grávida e não sabia... Mas agora eu quero que você saiba que estarei a seu lado... Pra qualquer coisa

_Ela olha pra Harry. Ele abaixa os olhos desconcertado._

_Mais tarde_

_Gina dorme em seus braços Harry não conseguiu pregar o olho. __**Dentro de alguns dias Hermione e o Rony chegam da lua de mel e nós vamos aonde tudo aconteceu. Espero que dê resultado.**_

_Ele sabe que Gina vai ficar furiosa quando descobrir. **Mas não sei o que houve lá. Não posso arriscar a vida da mãe dos meus filhos... **Harry sabe que está sendo super protetor e que Gina é uma mulher adulta agora e não mais uma garotinha, mesmo assim ele não consegue deixar de pensar em poupá-la_

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Harry e Gina estão no quarto do hospital, ele prepara-se para tomar mais uma dose da poção_

**Medi-bruxo** – A dose hoje vai ser praticamente dobrada. Suas lembranças estão quase todas liberadas. Como sua reação tem sido favorável podemos dobrar a poção.

**Harry** – Fico feliz. Quando antes me lembrar, melhor

**Gina** – Não é perigoso?

**Medi-bruxo** – Nem tanto. Ele já liberou quase todas as lembranças. Praticamente não há perigo de uma overdose de informações na memória

**Harry** – E eu quero arriscar. Essa história já durou tempo demais.

_Gina segura a sua mão_. – Eu entendo. E vou ficar ao seu lado

_Ele toma a poção. Em pouco tempo cai em sono profundo_

_Gina fica aguardando. O semblante de Harry está absurdamente calmo. Ele está calado, diferente das outras vezes em que balbuciava palavras sem nexo_

_Ela não chega muito perto. __**Da outra vez, ele me atacou. Não posso arriscar embora saiba que ele nunca a machucaria conscientemente**__. Desta vez ele mal se mexe. __**Se não tivesse certeza que ele está respirando eu ficaria preocupada...**_

_O medi-bruxo entra_ – Tudo bem?

**Gina** – Sim... Está tudo calmo. Calmo até demais. Ele não falou, não se mexeu. A impressão que tenho é que ele tomou uma poção para dormir sem sonhos e não uma poção pra memória

_O medi-bruxo olha pra Harry intrigado_ – Não era pra ser assim... (_ele parece falar consigo mesmo_) – (_para Gina_) me chame assim que ele acordar.

_Sai deixando Gina sozinha com o moreno_

_**Não gostei da cara deste medi-bruxo**__ pensa. __**Alguma coisa está errada...**__ Ela olha novamente pra Harry que dorme tranquilamente._

_Duas horas depois ele acorda_

**Harry** – Bom dia ruiva! Há muito tempo não durmo tão bem

_Olha pra ruiva que está calada_ – O que foi?

**Gina** – Você não sonhou...

**Harry** – Não que eu me lembre.

**Gina** – Vou chamar o medi-bruxo

_Sai e logo volta com o medi-bruxo_

_Harry nota que os dois estão apreensivos_

**Medi-bruxo** – Você não sonhou?

**Harry** – Que eu me lembre não... Há algum mal nisso?

**Medi-bruxo** – Infelizmente sim. Seu cérebro está resistindo às lembranças. A poção não está mais fazendo efeito.

_Gina olha pra Harry e para o medi-bruxo. Os três parecem não acreditar_

**Gina **- E agora? (_ela pergunta com medo da resposta)_

**Medi-bruxo** – Ele pode tomar mais uma dose. Se não funcionar iremos estudar uma fórmula mais potente. Em todo caso quase todas as lembranças já foram recuperadas.

**Harry** – Eu sei. Mas eu preciso saber o que me deixou assim

**Medi-bruxo** – Com certeza foi algo muito poderoso. Há alguns anos, atrás você não teria cura. Nós vamos continuar tentando. Mas você já pode perfeitamente seguir a sua vida

**Harry **– Eu posso tomar mais uma dose?

**Medi-bruxo** – Pode. Mas vai ter que passar a noite aqui

**Gina** – Vou avisar minha mãe e volto logo

_Beija Harry e sai do quarto_

_Harry espera Gina afastar-se e pergunta para o medi-bruxo_ – Eu vou ao local onde tudo aconteceu dentro de alguns dias... Gostaria de tomar uma dose da nova poção antes

**Medi-bruxo** – Vale a pena tentar. Presumo que a senhorita Weasley não sabe disso

**Harry** (_meio desconcertado_) – Não... Não quero que ela crie falsas esperanças

**Medi-bruxo** – Mande uma coruja avisando quando irá e eu providencio a poção

_Gina chega. Harry toma outra dose e eles passam a noite no hospital._

XXXXX

_No outro dia pela manhã eles aparatam em seu quarto na toca. Harry está visivelmente desanimado_

_Gina o beija_ – Não fica assim... Eles vão tentar com outro tipo de poção. Você já se lembrou de muita coisa. Quase tudo

**Harry** – Eu sei. Mas o que vou dizer quando olharem os meninos na rua e disserem que o pai deles não quer se lembrar. Que ele é um covarde, ou pior ainda se eu for culpado pelas mortes dos trouxas (_olha pra Gina_) você pode não entender... Mas eu preciso lembrar

**Gina** – Eu posso não entender. Mas eu te amo e vou apoiar. Só não quero que você crie uma idéia fixa e esqueça o que já conseguiu. Você tem uma família agora. Tem a mim tem as crianças

**Harry** - Eu sei. Não me esqueço disso. Vou começar a levar a minha vida também. Estou pensando em arrumar algo pra fazer. Eu lembro que queria ser auror... Vai ser difícil uma vez que não terminei a escola

**Gina** – No dia que fomos a Hogwarts conversei sobre isso com a Minerva. Você teve aulas com o próprio Dumbledore. Aprendeu a conjurar um patrono no terceiro ano. Derrotou você sabe quem. Se isso não o equiparar aos NIEMS nada mais equiparará. Podemos falar com ela e resolver isso

**Harry** – É. Pode ser... _( ele fala distraído, no momento isso não o preocupa, a única coisa que importa para Harry é descobrir o que realmente aconteceu)_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA MUUUUITO LERDA 

Gente, vocês acreditam que depois de meses no fanfiction e seis Fics postadas, só agora eu descobri que meu profile estava recusando reviews anônimas??? Pra falar a verdade eu nem sabia que ele podia receber reviews anônimas... Podem me chamar de lerda eu sei, eu admito (minha culpa, minha máxima culpa)

Além de lerda, my english is very bad... Então depois de várias tentativas (não se preocupem, "delete" eu sei o que é e sei que não devo apertar...) eu acho que consegui habilitar as reviews anônimas, então quem não tiver profile pode ficar a vontade. Agora se você quiser que eu responda é só fazer o profile, não custa nada e não doi! Ou então mandar um e-mail que eu respondo nele...

Mais um capítulo postado. Espero que gostem!

Bjos


	18. Chapter 18

_Os dias passam e é como se Harry nunca tivesse tomado a poção no que se refere à noite em que você sabe quem foi derrotado. Ele aguarda ansioso a volta de Rony e Hermione, ele aguarda ansioso a oportunidade de ir novamente ao local onde tudo aconteceu. __**É a minha última chance**__ pensa ele. __**Só assim vou poder sair com a cabeça erguida**_

_Ele sabe que pra Gina e as crianças não faria diferença. __**Mas mesmo assim quero continuar. Muitos trouxas morreram e eu preciso esclarecer o que realmente aconteceu. É evidente que minha memória está bloqueando as lembranças. Será que eu tenho ligação direta com estas mortes? **__Ele para por um momento. __**Será que eu fui culpado e é por isso que eu não me lembro?**_

_**Só mais um pouquinho, Harry. Só mais um pouco e você vai saber realmente o que aconteceu...**_

XXXXX

_No domingo Rony e Hermione, que chegaram há dois dias, aparecem para almoçar._

_Eles estão conversando na cozinha enquanto Molly lava a louça e Arthur encanta-se com a parafernalha eletrônica que o casal trouxe pra ele. Não que ele vá usar alguma coisa é claro, mesmo assim ele parece uma criança a quem disseram que agora tem natal uma vez por mês._

_Eles ouvem vozes acaloradas dos gêmeos no jardim, Gina levanta-se e vai até lá pra por fim a discussão. Harry, Rony e Hermione entreolham-se e sobem_

**Harry** – Não temos muito tempo. Eu pensei em fazermos da seguinte forma, a Gina volta a trabalhar na semana que vem. Então poderemos ir sem que ela desconfie

**Rony** – Isso não vai dar certo. Ela vai nos matar

**Harry** – Eu sei, mas tenho que tentar. Estou disposto a correr o risco

**Hermione** – Não seria melhor se ela fosse conosco?

**Harry** – Não! Eu não suportaria encará-la se não der certo e eu não me lembrar. Não quero que ela se decepcione

**Hermione** – A decisão é sua. Nós levaremos você até lá e contaremos o que aconteceu com a gente, tudo bem?

_Antes que Harry possa responder, Gina chega_

**Gina** – Eu posso saber o que o trio de ouro está aprontando?

_Os três entreolham-se, a ruiva não nota que o irmão fica levemente corado e Harry e Hermione não a encaram_

**Harry** – Estamos conversando sobre a guerra. Sobre o que eu não consigo me lembrar...

_Gina senta-se na cama ao lado de Harry. Ele deita a cabeça no seu colo e ela fica acariciando os cabelos tão iguais aos do filho_ – Não pense nisso agora. Os medi-bruxos estão preparando uma poção mais potente. Vai dar tudo certo (_olha pra ele_) eu estava pensando... Desde que você chegou, a única coisa que fazemos é tentar recuperar as suas lembranças... O que você acha da gente sair? Só nós dois... Esquecer um pouco tudo isso.

_Ela e Harry entreolham-se e sorriem_

**Rony** – Ei, vocês dois... Os recém casados aqui somos nós!

**Gina** – É, mas você não ficou sete anos longe dela. Preciso recuperar o tempo perdido.

**Hermione** – Se você quiser a gente fica com as crianças hoje à noite

_Rony sorri_ – Assim você vai treinando

**Gina** – Mione! Não me diga que você...

**Hermione** – Ainda não. Não que esse ruivo aqui não tenha tentado!

_As orelhas de Rony ficam vermelhas e ele abaixa os olhos um pouco desconcertado_

**Gina** – Agora fora vocês dois! Vou acertar uns detalhezinhos com a Hermione

_Harry sorri_ – Não... Eu escolho o lugar! Quero fazer uma surpresa

_Os rapazes descem deixando Gina a sós com Hermione_

XXXXX

_Harry e Rony caminham pelo jardim. As crianças brincam não muito longe_.

**Rony** – Então fica combinado assim. Na semana que vem a Gina sai cedo pra trabalhar. Assim que ela sair a gente vai, com sorte conseguiremos voltar antes que ela descubra

**Harry** – Vou passar no hospital uns dois dias antes. O medi-bruxo está preparando um outro tipo de poção. Se eu tomar antes pode ser que ajude, vou pedir pra ele dobrar a dose

**Rony** – Pode ser perigoso

**Harry** – Eu sei, mas mesmo assim quero arriscar.

XXXXX

_À noite_

_Harry e Gina chegam com as crianças na casa de Rony e Hermione. As crianças estão entusiasmadas de passar a noite fora_

**Camy** – Tia mione você comprou sorvete?

**Gina** – Camy!

_Hermione sorri _– Claro! E bolo de chocolate também. Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama!

**Gina** – Vocês têm certeza que agüentam?

**Hermione **– É lógico! Não se atrevam a voltar antes do café da manhã; (_olha pra Gina)_ e você nada de aparecer na lareira querendo saber como eles estão.

_Harry sorri_ – Pode deixar que ela vai estar ocupada com outras coisas

**Gina** – Harry! Não na frente das crianças

_O casal se despede dos filhos e aparata_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_Rony e Hermione acabaram de encerrar a "festa do pijama" e colocar os gêmeos pra dormir. E estão na cozinha tomando chá_

**Rony** – Pensei que a gente não fosse conseguir, esses dois dão trabalho!

_Hermione sorri_ – Pensa que é fácil tomar conta de duas crianças? (_Olha pra ele e fica séria)_. Eu estava pensando... Não sei se concordo com o Harry esconder da Gina que nós vamos voltar onde tudo aconteceu... Que mal há se ela nos acompanhar? Ela não é mais criança.

**Rony** – Não sei... Mas não tiro a razão do Harry. Se foi terrível pra nós, imagine pra ele. E depois... Se ele quer recriar a situação a Gina realmente não pode ir. Éramos apenas nós três.

_Hermione levanta-se e pega um livro grosso e muito antigo. Mostra ao marido_ – Recebi ainda há pouco, de Hogwarts

_Rony olha o livro_ – Maldições antigas e proibidas...

**Hermione** – É... Nele existem maldições que são proibidas há vários séculos. Nunca mais foram usadas. Ou pelo menos não deveriam ter sido

**Rony** – E porque nós não as estudamos?

**Hermione** – Coisas do ministério. A McGonagall falou que essa foi uma das maiores brigas do Dumbledore. Mas mesmo ele não conseguiu nada... Vou dar uma olhada pra ver se acho alguma coisa antes da gente ir com o Harry

**Rony **(_olhando o livro de cima a baixo_) – Você vai ler isso tudo?

_Hermione sorri _– Até parece que você não me conhece. Mas primeiro vou dar uma olhada nas crianças

**Rony** – E aqueles dois. Como será que estão?

XXXXX

_Voltando algumas horas..._

_Gina e Harry saem de mãos dadas da casa de Rony e Hermione_

**Gina** – Será que as crianças vão ficar bem? _(a ruiva pergunta pela oitava ou décima vez)_

**Harry** – Claro que vão! Nem parece que você deixou os dois quando foi atrás de mim

**Gina **– É verdade, mas naquele dia não parei pra pensar nisso. Era uma emergência!

**Harry** – Relaxe ruiva. Deixa seu irmão ir treinando.

**Gina** – Aonde a gente vai?

**Harry** – É surpresa (_tira uma venda do bolso e coloca nela_)

**Gina** – O que está fazendo?

**Harry** – Estou garantindo que você só vai ver quando a gente chegar lá. E não adianta tentar tirar, eu coloquei um feitiço. Agora se segure em mim. Vamos aparatar

_Poucos segundos depois eles chegam ao local escolhido por Harry_

**Gina** – Já posso tirar a venda?

**Harry** – Não... Só mais alguns minutos (_ergue-a nos braços_)

**Gina** – Ei! O que você está fazendo?

**Harry** – Assim fica mais fácil. Só mais um pouquinho...

_Harry começa a andar com a ruiva no colo, Gina usa todos os seus sentidos pra tentar adivinhar o que está acontecendo. Ela sente o vento bater em seu rosto. Sente seus cabelos voarem. __**Uma brisa agradável**__ pensa __**e esse barulho... ondas?** Ela pensa ao mesmo tempo em que sente o cheiro do mar_

_Harry a coloca em pé e pronuncia algumas palavras para tirar o feitiço que prendia a venda nos olhos da ruiva_

_Gina termina de tirar a venda e vê o mar a sua frente_. – Harry! (_diz extasiada)_

**Harry** – Ainda tem muito mais...

_Eles vão andando de mãos dadas, sentindo a brisa marítima batendo em seus corpos. No céu, a lua cheia observa a cena. Seu reflexo no mar faz com que este se torne levemente prateado_

**Gina** – Essa é a ilha onde você vivia?

**Harry** – Não... A ilha que eu vivia é aquela ali (_aponta para um pedaço de terra não muito longe_) esta ilha é desabitada, aqui nós passávamos à noite quando a gente saia pra pescar (_beija Gina_). Mas não se preocupe. Ninguém sai pra pescar no primeiro dia de lua cheia do mês. É um costume deles, temos a ilha só pra gente.

_Gina olha embasbacada_ – Harry! É lindo!

**Harry** – Eu pensei em levar você pra jantar, mas por causa da repercussão da entrevista com a Luna a gente não ia ter sossego e nem privacidade. Aí eu fiquei pensando... E lembrei dessa praia. _(ele segura a mão de Gina) _Vamos?

_Eles continuam andando até um pequeno trecho da praia que está iluminado com tochas enfeitiçadas pra levitarem. Em frente a uma cabana uma pequena mesa posta para um jantar pra dois_

**Gina **– Essa cabana...

**Harry** – Já estava aí. Eu só dei uma melhoradinha

_Eles entram_

_A cabana é bem pequena. Na sala uma mesinha redonda com uma toalha branca rendada e um vaso de flores, encostado na parede há um sofá de três lugares. No único quarto uma cama de casal com uma colcha de retalhos em cada lado um criado mudo à frente um guarda roupa de duas portas_

**Harry** – Abra (_aponta o guarda roupa_)

_Gina abre o guarda roupas e vê um vestido leve, em um tom azul suave, juntamente com um par de sandálias baixas de amarrar._

**Harry** – Não que você já não esteja linda. Mas assim você vai ficar mais confortável na praia...

_Gina sorri e o beija_. – Vou trocar de roupa. Me espera lá fora?

**Harry** (_sorrindo_) – Vou perder a melhor parte?

**Gina** – Fora! (_diz sem deixar de sorrir_)

_Harry vai para fora da cabana. __**Parece um sonho**__ pensa ele. Olha para o céu. __**E pensar que eu já olhei tantas vezes para essas estrelas aqui neste mesmo lugar tentando descobrir quem eu era...**_

_**Agora só falta um pouquinho. Só a última parte da guerra... Assim que eu lembrar vou tocar a minha vida pra frente. Assim que eu souber o que aconteceu na destruição de Voldemort**_

_Ele vê Gina saindo da cabana. Chega até ela e a segura pela cintura levantando-a e beija seus lábios suavemente _– Linda...

_Ela a enlaça pelo pescoço e aprofunda o beijo. Então se solta e corre em direção ao mar_

_**O que essa ruiva louca vai fazer?**__ Pensa _

_Gina para por alguns instantes, apenas o tempo de tirar as sandálias e atira-se ao mar. Ela olha pra Harry e faz sinal com a mão chamando-o._

_**Não falei que é louca**__ pensa sorrindo_

Vem logo – _Ele ouve Gina gritar_

_**Não precisa falar de novo ruiva.**__ Harry sorri, tira a camisa e entra._

_Gina está com água pela cintura. Seus cabelos molhados refletem sob a luz da lua. O vestido se cola a seu corpo. Ela lança a Harry um olhar que dispensa palavras._

_Harry a enlaça pela cintura e beija os lábios rubros suavemente_ – Você é louca, ruiva. Entrar no mar com roupa e tudo...

_Ela passa os braços em volta do pescoço e aprofunda o beijo_ – Ele estava nos chamando... Você não ouviu?

_Ambos permanecem em silêncio por um momento ouvindo o murmúrio do mar. Permanecem abraçados, os corpos colados. _

**Gina** – Ouviu...

**Harry** – E agora ele ta dizendo que eu devo beijar você...

_Gina sorri_ – Aprendeu direitinho...

_Beijam se_

_Eles saem do mar. Harry carrega Gina nos braços. Um pescador e sua sereia..._

_Ele a deita sobre a areia fina e passa a mão em seus cabelos molhados _– Eu te amo... Aconteça o que acontecer nunca se esqueça disso...

_Harry beija os lábios de Gina. Ela corresponde apaixonadamente. Os lábios do moreno percorrem seu colo saboreando o gosto doce da ruiva misturado ao sabor salgado do mar. Gina passa as mãos pelas costas do menino que sobreviveu intensificando o contato. Ela aperta as nádegas de Harry com vontade. Ele sufoca um gemido enquanto procura seus seios_

**Harry** – Você está vestida demais... (_Fala enquanto desabotoa o vestido botão por botão)_

_Ele coloca-se sobre ela. Gina sente a excitação do seu amado. Com a língua procura o seu pescoço com leves chupões._

_Harry afasta-se um pouco e olha nos olha da ruiva. Ele beija toda a extensão de seu pescoço... Seus seios... Sua barriga. Gina não contem um gemido _– Estou começando a achar que você também esta vestido demais – _diz enquanto o ajuda com as calças_

**Harry** – A gente resolve isso rapidinho...

_Harry termina despi-la do vestido. Seus dedos penetram na única peça restante. Ele busca a feminilidade daquela que ama, sorri ao vê-la estremecer. **C**__**omo pude ficar tanto tempo longe dela... Eu preciso dela como preciso respirar. Meu corpo precisa do dela... É como se faltasse um pedaço de mim**_

_O mar presencia a união de dois corpos apaixonados e ardentes. Eles se amam sob um cobertor de estrelas ao som do barulho das ondas..._

_Suados e satisfeitos, beijam-se apaixonadamente._

**Gina** – O que foi... (_Pergunta ao notar que Harry está pensativo)_

**Harry** – Estava pensando...

_Gina olha pra ele, Harry continua_ – Pensava nas noites que olhei esse mesmo céu pensando em quem eu era realmente... Agora eu sei...

_Gina sorri_ – E eu acabei de descobrir que fazer amor na praia deixa a gente morrendo de fome...

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Harry olha Gina que dorme em seus braços com um sorriso nos lábios. __**Essa noite está sendo memoráve**__**l** pensa ele. __**Com toda essa confusão de perda de memória eu acabei me esquecendo como era ficar sozinho com ela sem ter que lembrar que duas crianças com certeza irão invadir o quarto pela manhã. Eu adoro os pequenos, mas às vezes é bom deixar de ser pai e ser só namorado... Na verdade não tivemos muito tempo pra namorar.**_

_Ele olha para o mar onde no horizonte formam-se as primeiras cores da manhã. __**Daqui a pouco temos que ir **pensa__. Na ilha onde vivia ele pode notar os barcos saindo para a pescaria__**. Incrível**__**. É como se eu nunca tivesse pertencido àquela vida**_

_Ele nota Gina se mexendo a ruiva espreguiça-se languidamente – _Bom dia

_Harry a beija_ – Bom dia... Eu estava com saudades de te beijar

**Gina** – Mas faz poucas horas que você me beijou

_Harry sorri_ – Poucas horas que você me beijou. Eu te beijei há cinco minutos, ou seja, um tempão!

_Beijam-se_

**Gina** – Você reparou que mal entramos na cabana?

**Harry** – Ainda temos tempo. A Mione falou que não é pra gente chegar antes do café

_Ele a pega no colo e entram na cabana. Com certeza não chegarão antes do café..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Er... bem... Na verdade não tem nota da autora... Passei apenas pra agradecer a todas as reviews! Boa leitura e continuem apertando o botãozinho roxo!

Bjos


	19. Chapter 19

CASA DO RONY E DA HERMIONE

_Faz algum tempo que o casal acordou. Depois de tomar café com os gêmeos os quatro estão no jardim onde as crianças se revezam voando com o ruivo_

**Andy** – Poxa tia Mione, bem que você podia voar também. É muito chato ficar esperando. _(o garotinho fala meio entediado)_

**Hermione** – Nem pensar, meu lindo. Você vai ter que contar só com o seu padrinho

Talvez não – _Harry acaba de aparatar com Gina_

_O Harry pega o garoto nos braços_ – E aí cara, foi tudo bem?

**Andy** – Tudo legal! Eu tomei conta da Camy direitinho

_Harry e Gina sorriem Gina beija o garoto. Andy continua_ – Agora chega ne pai. To muito grande pra ficar no colo

_Harry sorri_ – Realmente filho. Já é praticamente um homem

Ta vendo mãe! - _Andy olha pra Gina com um cara de "eu sempre falo isso pra minha mãe, mas ela não ouve". Nesse momento Rony pousa com Camy_

_A menina lança-se nos braços dos pais_

**Gina** – Se comportou?

**Camy** – Direitinho! E tomei conta do Andy também.

_Hermione interrompe_ – Já tomaram café?

_Harry sorri_ – Você falou que a gente não podia voltar antes... _(olha para Gina que exibe um sorriso radiante)_

**Rony** (_Irônico_) – E foi um sacrifício...

**Camy** – Por que pai? Vocês estavam com fome? _(o olhar da menina caminha pelos adultos de forma curiosa)_

Rony! Não na frente das crianças! – _Gina e Hermione dizem quase ao mesmo tempo_

**Rony** – Calma meninas. Eles são muito novos pra pegar esse tipo de coisa

**Gina** – Vai sonhando...

**Harry** – Meu consolo é que com a genética Weasley logo você vai ter filhos... Aí se prepara meu amigo. Eles sabem coisas que você com a idade deles nem sonhava. E o que eles não sabem pode ter certeza que vão perguntar! _(ele olha para a filha que está com cara de quem vai perguntar mesmo)_

**Gina** – Vamos arrumar as coisas pra ir pra toca _(ela fala rapidamente antes que a sessão de perguntas começe)_

_Camy e Andy entreolham-se_ – A gente queria voar mais um pouquinho (_os dois dizem quase ao mesmo tempo)_

**Hermione** – Por que vocês não almoçam aqui? Assim eu vou treinando meus dotes culinários

_Harry olha pra Gina meio desesperado. Uma das coisas que ele se lembra é que prendas domésticas não eram o forte da morena_

_Gina sussurra_ – Relaxe... Minha mãe andou dando umas aulas, e ela fez um curso de culinária trouxa. O estrago já foi maior.

_As duas mulheres entram e deixam os rapazes voando com as crianças._

**Hermione** – Nem vou perguntar como foi. Seu sorriso já diz tudo...

**Gina** – Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz. Às vezes parece que tenho quinze anos novamente. Às vezes parece que ele nunca partiu...

_Hermione olha pra ela e sorri_ – Vocês dois pularam uma fase importante da vida. Namoraram por pouco tempo e logo depois você engravidou e ele perdeu a memória. Tiveram que crescer rápido.

**Gina** – É... No meu caso sim, eu tive que crescer quando engravidei. Mas o Harry teve que crescer bem antes, no momento que descobriu que tinha o Voldemort no pé dele. Era isso ou morrer. Acho que a gente nunca conseguiu ser um casal adolescente normal. Mas o que importa agora é que estamos juntos. Ele é o meu Harry novamente

**Hermione** – Mesmo ele ainda não lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu...

**Gina** – Mas pra mim é o suficiente. Ele se lembrou de todos nós... _(suspira) _Eu sei que ele não vai descansar enquanto tudo não for esclarecido e vou ficar do lado dele. (_nota que Hermione está desconcertada_) aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Hermione** – Não... Nada. Agora me ajude com essas panelas. Você sabe que eu não nasci pra isso.

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no jardim_...

**Harry** – A Gina sai pra trabalhar na segunda feira cedo. Eu venho pra cá antes dos gêmeos acordarem. Eu estava pensando em quando sair daqui passar no hospital e tomar a poção. Assim tenho uns dois dias pra ver se ela faz efeito

**Rony** – E a Gina...

**Harry** – Ela sabe que o medi-bruxo está preparando outra poção. Só não falei que quero tomar hoje. Mas eu a convenço

_Hermione chama os quatro pra almoçar_

_Depois do almoço os quatro preparam-se para sair_

**Harry** – Eu estava pensando em passar no hospital agora. O medi-bruxo falou que a nova poção está pronta

_Gina olha pra ele desconfiada_ – Você não me falou nada...

**Harry** – Pensei nisso enquanto você dormia. Já que ela está pronta... Você vai pra casa e eu te encontro mais tarde

**Gina** – Nem pensar. Mione, você pode levar os meninos mais tarde?

**Hermione** (_desconcertada_) – Claro

_As crianças olham para os pais sem entender. Gina dá à Harry um olhar "agora você explica..."._

_Harry se agacha para ficar do tamanho dos pequenos_ – A tia Mione vai deixar vocês em casa porque a gente vai dar uma passadinha no hospital

**Camy** – Você ta doente de novo? Você vai morrer?

**Harry** – Não minha linda. A mamãe não falou que eu estava doente quando eu voltei?

**Andy** – Falou, mas agora você já está bem... Você já se lembra dela...

**Harry** – Lembro. Mas eu preciso ainda me lembrar do algumas coisinhas que faltam. É por isso que vou hoje pra lá

**Camy** – Mas você volta?

**Harry** – Eu prometo. Está tudo bem?

_Os gêmeos confirmam com a cabeça. Harry e Gina aparatam para o St Mungus_

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_O casal espera o medi-bruxo num silêncio sepulcral. Harry vê pelo semblante de Gina que ela está muito chateada, ele está pensando em como fazer pra melhorar o clima quando o medi-bruxo entra_

**Medi-bruxo** – A poção nova está pronta, mas só o esperávamos na semana que vem.

**Harry** – Quando fiquei sabendo decidi não esperar. Essa história já demorou demais.

**Medi-bruxo** – Tudo bem. Essa poção é um pouco diferente. Como você não estava mais sonhando, ela não o fará dormir. Você vai tomar e ir pra casa normalmente se não tiver nenhuma reação...

_Gina interrompe_ – Que tipo de reação?

**Medi-bruxo** – Não sabemos. Essa poção é nova e ele é o primeiro que toma

**Gina** (_exasperada_) – Isso é uma brincadeira!

**Medi-bruxo** – Claro que não. Ele é o primeiro a enfrentar uma perda de memória dessas. (olha pra Harry) senhor Potter você tem toda a liberdade de escolher se quer tomar ou não. Eu já havia lhe falado dos riscos.

**Harry** (_sem olhar pra Gina_) – Eu vou tomar

**Medi-bruxo** – Vou trazer a poção.

_Sai_

_Harry olha pra Gina. Ela não fala nada, mas é fácil perceber que ela está a beira de uma explosão. __**Ainda bem que eu sei lidar com ela**__ pensa. Antes que ela fale alguma coisa ele a abraça e beija seus lábios. _– Vai dar tudo certo ruiva.

_Ela se levanta com os olhos marejados_ – Por isso você não queria que eu viesse

_**Não deu certo **__ele pensa. Harry olha pra ela e não fala nada. Gina continua_ – Eu já estava desconfiada...

**Harry** – Eu preciso fazer isso. Não queria que você se preocupasse, desculpe.

**Gina** – Eu sou sua mulher. Se não me preocupar com você e com os meninos... Droga Harry!

_Harry interrompe e a abraça. As lágrimas de Gina molham sua camisa_ – Eu estou fazendo isso por você e pelos meninos. Só assim a gente vai poder ter uma vida normal. Eu sei que devia ter avisado...

_O medi-bruxo chega com a poção. Harry toma_

**Medi-bruxo** – Está sentindo algo diferente?

**Harry** – Não... Por enquanto não. Tirando o gosto horrível...

**Medi-bruxo** – Vou mantê-lo aqui por cerca de uma hora, depois você poderá ir pra casa. Qualquer coisa me avise.

_O medi-bruxo sai. Gina olha pra Harry e vai pra janela. Ele pode perceber que ela está chateada._

**Harry** – Ruiva... Eu já pedi desculpas. Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar assim... _(ele ainda tenta consertar a situação)_

**Gina** – Como você queria que eu ficasse? Se você não sabia que eu ia ficar chateadam acho que você ainda não se lembrou direito de como eu sou... (o_lha pra ele_) não vamos mais falar sobre isso!

_Harry olha para ela e não fala nada. A sua experiência com Gina lhe ensinou que nestas horas o melhor a fazer é deixar que ela se acalme_

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Harry e Gina chegam à toca. Rony e Hermione aguardam o casal. A ruiva sobe sem falar com ninguém. Harry olha pra Rony e Hermione._

**Rony** – Você deixou a minha irmãzinha furiosa...

**Harry** – Eu não queria que fosse assim. Mas eu preciso ir em frente!

**Rony** – E quando ela souber o que vamos fazer...

**Harry** – Eu sei... Ela vai achar que eu não confio nela.

**Hermione** – E mesmo assim você vai. Sem conversar com ela nem nada?

**Harry** – Não tenho escolha, se eu for falar com ela sobre isso agora vai ser outra discussão. É melhor resolver isso logo de uma vez

_Rony e Hermione se entreolham. Eles sabem que o amigo sabe_ como ser cabeça dura...

XXXXX

_Os dias passam e Gina mal fala com Harry. A família percebe que há algo errado, mas ninguém comenta._

_Harry está deitado. Observa Gina que dorme. **Amanhã eu vou aonde tudo aconteceu.** __**Eu estou fazendo isso por você ruiva... Por você e pelos meninos. Vai dar tudo certo. Tem que dar!**_

_O dia está clareando. Harry não pregou o olho. Ele nota que Gina está acordando. Finge dormir. __**Não quero brigar novamente.**_

_Gina levanta-se e troca de roupa para ir para o ministério. Ela permanece algum tempo olhando Harry. Passa a mão nos cabelos dele e sussurra – _Eu te amo seu teimoso. Nunca se esqueça disso.

_Sai_

_Harry permanece deitado por algum tempo. __**Eu também te amo **__pensa. Ele se levanta e vai silenciosamente ao quarto dos gêmeos._

_Harry olha pra Camille que dorme como sempre abraçada ao seu unicórnio. Ele acaricia seus cabelos tão iguais aos da mãe__**. Hoje você não vai me acordar.**__ Pensa sorrindo. A sua menininha... Tão linda e meiga. Ele beija sua cabecinha e dirige-se a cama de Andy_

_O garoto dorme. Os cabelos mais revoltos que nunca. Harry se lembra de sua infância. Ele nunca gostou de admitir nem para si mesmo, mas Harry sempre sentiu falta de seus pais. __**Mas com você vai ser diferente. Eu prometo.**_

_Ele beija o garoto e sai silenciosamente sem notar que Andy havia acordado._

_Harry volta a seu quarto. Veste sua capa e aparata para se encontrar com os amigos._

XXXXX

CASA DO RONY E DA HERMIONE

_Harry chega, Rony e Hermione estão prontos a sua espera. Ele percebe que eles estão apreensivos, assim como ele, Harry tem que admitir._

**Hermione** – Você falou com a Gina?

**Harry** – Não... Ela ainda está chateada com a história da poção. Mas eu deixei um bilhete. Quanto tempo vocês acham que vai ser necessário?

**Hermione** – Se formos direto pra onde tudo aconteceu um dia ou dois. Se formos a todos os lugares muito mais

**Rony** – Se a minha irmã estava chateada, agora ela vai ficar furiosa.

**Harry** – Vamos tentar reduzir o tempo ao máximo. Não quero atrapalhar a vida de vocês também.

**Hermione** – Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Temos que percorrer em pouco tempo tudo que vivemos em mais de três meses. Vamos lá Harry. Do que você se lembra? Lembra-se da nossa partida? Se você fosse falando ia ficar mais fácil

**Harry** – Eu me lembro do casamento do Gui... Da gente ter combinado de sair assim que o dia raiasse... Lembro-me de ter perdido o sono e ido para o lago... Lembro-me da Gina ir me procurar (_olha pra Rony que está começando a ficar vermelho_)

**Rony** – Vamos pular essa parte, por favor. Antes que eu me esqueça que você é meu amigo!

_Harry pigarreia a continua_ – Me lembro de você brigando comigo, Mione. Dizendo que nós éramos loucos

**Rony** (_exaltado_) – Eu já falei pra pular essa parte! (_olha pra Hermione_) você não me contou!

**Hermione** – Claro que não. Se eu tivesse contado o Voldemort ainda estaria aqui porque você teria matado o Harry. Mas isso não importa agora. Do que mais Harry?

**Harry** – Me lembro de Hogwarts... Eu conversei com o Dumbledore. Mas nunca consegui entender direito o que ele me disse

**Hermione** – Então é lá que a gente deve começar.

XXXXX

EM HOGWARTS

_Os três amigos chegam a Hogwarts. Ao contrário da vez que foi com Gina e as crianças não há ninguém para recepcioná-los. Mas estranhamente os três conseguem entrar sem problemas. Com a ajuda da capa da invisibilidade, é claro._

_Não há muito movimento nos corredores, pois os alunos estão em aula. __**Mesmo assim temos que tomar cuidado. **__Pensa Harry_

_Harry tira um pergaminho do bolso. O mapa do maroto_

**Rony** – Como você ainda tem isso?

_Harry sorri _– Sua irmã guardou minhas coisas. Pelo jeito ela guardou absolutamente tudo.

_Eles percorrem os corredores do castelo. Por incrível que pareça Harry sabe exatamente aonde ir._

_Eles param em frente a sala da diretora. Entreolham-se. _

**Rony** – Como vamos entrar?

_Como num passe de mágica, a porta se abre. É como se eles fossem esperados._

_Harry olha para os amigos_. – Eu... Preciso fazer isso sozinho.

_Ele entra. A sala está vazia. __**Como da outra vez**__ pensa Harry. Ele olha para o quadro de Dumbledore. Este sorri como se o estivesse esperando_

**Dumbledore** – Demorou Harry... Eu achei que você fosse percorrer o caminho novamente bem antes.

**Harry** – Eu queria . Mas tinha esperança de conseguir me lembrar apenas com a poção...

**Dumbledore** – Imagino que seus amigos estejam aqui.

_Harry confirma com a cabeça_. – Eles estão lá fora. Da outra vez nós conversamos sozinhos...

**Dumbledore** – Você se lembra...

**Harry** – Sim...

**Dumbledore** – E deve se lembrar do que eu disse a você.

_O homem e o quadro se encaram, antes que Harry possa responder ele continua_. – Você deve se lembrar que não foram apenas os poderes mágicos que fizeram do Tom um bruxo poderoso. Existem vários bruxos com capacidade de magia igual ou maior que a dele e, no entanto não obtiveram o mesmo sucesso (_suspira_) se ele tivesse canalizado para o lado certo... Bem, não adianta ficar pensando nisso. Vou repetir o que disse antes. O maior poder de Voldemort é a capacidade de convencimento, a persuasão... Ele fala exatamente aquilo que se espera ouvir. Ele penetra na mente das pessoas não apenas por legitimencia. É algo que nada tem a ver com magia. Mas ao mesmo tempo é a magia mais poderosa que se pode encontrar. Você não deveria apenas destruir as horcruxes. A sua briga maior vai ser com consigo mesmo

**Harry** – Eu me lembro de suas palavras... Confesso que não entendi. Ainda não entendo.

**Dumbledore** – E talvez seja por isso que você ainda não conseguiu se lembrar de tudo. Talvez seja por isso que recuperar suas lembranças seja assim tão importante

_Antes que Harry possa dizer alguma coisa a imagem desaparece_

_Harry sai. Seus amigos o aguardam cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade_

**Rony** – Como foi?

**Harry** (_desanimado_) – O quadro de Dumbledore me aguardava como da outra vez. E me falou exatamente as mesmas coisas. Pelo que eu entendi, as palavras dele tem a ver com a minha perda de memória. Ele frisou muito o poder de persuasão de Voldemort. O fato dele penetrar na mente das pessoas.

_Hermione interrompe pensativa_ – Eu vi alguma coisa sobre isso no livro que peguei. Droga! Eu devia tê-lo trazido

**Rony** – Um livro daquele tamanho?

**Hermione** – Acorda Rony! Eu sou uma bruxa! Posso muito bem reduzi-lo

**Harry** – Calma. Não vamos brigar. Dumbledore falou que a briga maior iria ser comigo mesmo, tanto hoje como da outra vez. Não creio que vou encontrar a resposta em um livro

_Hermione olha pra Harry incrédula. Ele sorri. __**Conhecendo a minha amiga é de se esperar que ela pense encontrar todas as respostas nos livros.**__ Pensa._

_Os amigos mergulham juntos no passado..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Finalmente o trio vai percorrer novamente o caminho e muita coisa vai ser esclarecida...

Quero deixar claro que a fic foi elaborada antes do lançamento do sétimo livro. O que vocês vão ler é fruto da imaginação desta autora que aqui escreve, então praticamente não tem spoilers (uma coisinha ou outra tem, devo admitir. Mas como não vou falar onde acho que isso não vai atrapalhar em nada pra quem ainda não leu)

GENTE!!!! Estamos quase chegando nas 100 reviews! Vocês não tem idéia de como estou feliz! Eu nunca poderia imaginar que a fic seria assim tão bem aceita! Muito, muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo!

Por enquanto é só. Boa leitura e lembrem-se... reviews deixam a autora feliz... Autora feliz atualiza mais rápido!!!

Bjos


	20. Chapter 20

NO TRÊS VASSOURAS

_Harry Rony e Hermione olham um para o outro. Ninguém se atreve a falar nada, Harry espera que eles contem o que aconteceu e eles esperam que Harry comece... __**Eu sei que vai ser difícil pra eles também**__ pensa enquanto olha concentradamente para a sua cerveja amanteigada._

_Hermione quebra o silêncio_ – Depois que saímos de Hogwarts, você lembra?

_Harry balança a cabeça afirmativamente _– Eu me lembro Mione. Você aproveitou nosso tempo na escola pra pesquisar quem seria RAB e acabou chegando no nome do irmão do Sirius... Aí nós fomos para a casa da família dele procurar o medalhão...

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir são baseadas nas lembranças dos três amigos_

_Eles acabaram de entrar na mansão Black. O quadro da mãe de Sirius olha para os invasores e grita a plenos pulmões _– MORTE AOS AMIGOS DOS TROUXAS. VAMOS ACABAR COM OS SANGUES RUINS!!!!

**Hermione** – Eu ainda destruo esse quadro! _(ela fala irritada)_

**Rony** – A ordem já tentou. Ninguém conseguiu achar uma magia que o destrua

**Hermione**. – E quem falou que eu estou pensando em magia? Eu faço ele em picadinho com minhas próprias mãos!

**Harry** – Deixa isso pra outro dia, temos muito a fazer. Isso se RAB for realmente o irmão do Sirius e se ele houver escondido o medalhão aqui.

**Hermione** – Só tem um jeito de saber. Vamos procurar!

_Os três vasculham a casa por dois dias. Nem sinal do medalhão, o que desanima bastante o trio._

_Rony desaba em uma cadeira _– Se ao menos houvesse mais gente pra procurar... O pessoal da ordem poderia vir, essa casa é enorme e nós temos pouco tempo. Ele está cada vez mais forte

**Harry** – Não! Não posso arriscar tantas vidas. Eu nem sei como aceitei que vocês dois viessem

_Hermione interrompe_ – Digamos que você não teve escolha. (_olha pra ele_) É sério Harry, nós precisamos de ajuda. Não sei mais onde procurar.

**Harry** – Se Regulus é realmente RAB, ele deve ter sido morto pouco tempo após pegar o medalhão. Não deve ter dado tempo dele colocar em outro lugar, mas pode ser também que Voldemort o tenha recuperado... Em todo caso se ele estiver aqui a gente acha. Nem que eu tenha que desmontar essa espelunca.

_Hermione ilumina-se_ – Espere aí...

_Harry e Rony olham com cara de quem não está entendendo_. – O que foi? (_Perguntam quase ao mesmo tempo)_

_Hermione continua. Parece falar consigo mesmo_. – Eu sou uma idiota. É claro que algo assim não ia estar embaixo da cama! (_Olha pra eles)._ Vocês ainda não perceberam?

_Silêncio._

**Hermione** – Algum objeto... Alguma coisa deve ter sido modificada magicamente pra guardar o medalhão. Ou talvez uma passagem secreta tenha sido criada, ele deve ter usado alguma forma de magia pra escondê-lo.

**Harry** – Vamos procurar novamente... (_Para por um momento)_

O que foi? – _Rony e Hermione perguntam quase ao mesmo tempo_

**Harry** – Talvez a gente realmente precise de ajuda...

**Rony** – Vamos entrar em contato com a ordem?

**Harry** – Não... Vamos contar com o que temos aqui. Eu tive uma idéia.

_Harry dirige-se pra sala. Hermione e Rony o seguem ainda tentando entender as palavras do amigo_

_Assim que entram na sala o velho quadro da mãe de Sirius começa a berrar_ – CORJA DE TRAIDORES! AMANTES DE TROUXAS! FORA DA MINHA CASA!

_Harry respira fundo e se dirige ao quadro num tom irônico_ – Sua casa? Por que sua casa? Você é apenas um quadro! Você não tem nada!

_O quadro silencia-se. Eles podem notar que a velha senhora está ficando extremamente vermelha, sua boca se abre e fecha sem parar e ela não consegue falar nada_.

_Harry continua_ – Onde está a família Black? A poderosa família Black? Não há mais ninguém!

Bellatrix..._ (O quadro balbucia)_

**Harry** – Bellatrix? Ela deve estar lambendo as botas do Voldemort, implorando por uma migalha. Você está esperando uma visitinha? Se ela sonhar em aparecer logo um simpático dementador estará esperando pra dar um beijinho... O Sirius, que era o único decente, está morto...

_O quadro olha pra Harry com desprezo_ – Aquele traidor! Ele não pertence à família... Seu nome foi apagado...

**Harry** – Traidor? O Sirius nunca foi traidor! O que ele traiu? Quem ele traiu? Vamos! Diga! Um louco com sede de poder? Ele nunca pertenceu a Voldemort. Ele não tinha a marca! NUNCA teve!

_Rony e Hermione se entreolham estupidificados sem entender aonde Harry quer chegar_

_O quadro permanece calado, mas todos podem ver que ele está à beira de uma síncope. __**Se ela não tivesse morta, com certeza enfartaria de raiva. **__Pensa Harry_. **_Talvez esteja dando certo_**

_Harry continua_ – Você é apenas um quadro abandonado que arrota arrogância e quer falar em traição! Esquece que o verdadeiro traidor foi seu filhinho Regulus. Ele fez a marca! Ele fugiu! Não que isso seja algo ruim, é claro...

_O quadro está cada vez mais exaltado_ – MENTIRA! (_grita a plenos pulmões_)

**Harry** – Vai dizer que ele não se escondeu do Voldemort! Que ele não pegou algo que pertencia a Voldemort e destruiu?

_O quadro fica desconcertado_ – Ele... Ele não destruiu. Meu filho disse que estava guardando para o lorde...

**Harry** (_irônico_) – Ah é?! Pois não é isso que todos pensam... Prove!

_O quadro fica mudo por um momento. Pensativo, ele murmura quase como se falasse consigo mesmo_ – Ele falou que ia guardar para o lorde... Eu o vi esconder o amuleto.

_Os três jovens entreolham-se. Há um brilho no olhar de Harry, seus lábios se curvam num sorriso de satisfação_

_O quadro continua_ – Ele não é um traidor! Ele guardou para o lorde! Eu vi ele fazer isso! Aq... (_Para ao perceber que está falando demais)._

**Hermione** – Já sabemos que está nesta sala. Você foi brilhante Harry!

_Harry sorri modestamente_ – Eu achei que provocando o quadro ele poderia deixar escapar alguma coisa. Mas onde estará?

**Hermione** – Deve estar disfarçado por um feitiço

**Rony** – Bem. Só tem um jeito

_Os três voltam a vasculhar sob os gritos revoltados da senhora Black. Alguns minutos depois e nada do famigerado medalhão_

**Harry** – Tem que estar aqui!

**Hermione** – E tem que estar no ângulo de visão do quadro. Ele não consegue ver a sala toda

_Hermione levanta-se e se coloca ao lado do quadro analisando o que pode enxergar desta posição._

_Ela permanece alguns minutos nesta posição até que, numa inspiração súbita dirige-se à tapeçaria._

_Hermione olha para a senhora Black com o canto do olho e pode notar que ela está ficando cada vez pálida._

_Hermione agacha-se e passa a examinar a tapeçaria cuidadosamente_. – Se tivesse alguma coisa escondida sob o nome do Régulos daria pra perceber... Não... O nome dele está intacto...

_Harry e Rony olham pra ela. Hermione parece falar consigo mesmo_. – É claro! (_Diz ela, enquanto um sorriso ilumina seu rosto). _

_A morena continua analisando a tapeçaria até encontrar o local onde deveria haver o nome do Sirius. Chega bem perto e toca no local com a mão. Ela passa os dedos suavemente por várias vezes até que pega a varinha e pronuncia. - _Engordio!!!

_O local onde o nome de Sirius deveria estar começa a tomar um volume estranho e em alguns segundos rompe-se. Um pequeno clarão os cega momentaneamente. Os três amigos entreolham-se enquanto o quadro da senhora Black grita mais impropérios que nunca._

_Os três aproximam-se lentamente da tapeçaria. No chão um medalhão chamuscado, ao seu lado um bilhete. Harry chega mais perto ainda e pega o bilhete com cuidado. Ele lê em voz alta._

Sirius.

Eu espero que você seja inteligente o bastante para achar isso. Se você não conseguir, eu só vou ter certeza de que além de ser o mais bonito eu sou também o mais esperto. Pelo menos me tornei mais esperto de uns tempos pra cá.

Agora falando sério. Se você achou isso aqui provavelmente eu estarei morto. Não precisa fingir pesar. Eu sei que nos nunca fomos próximos e não é hora de tentarmos descobrir de quem é a culpa. Provavelmente de nós dois. Ambos fomos intransigentes, nos apegamos as nossas convicções e perdemos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor.

Se te consola, eu vou te dizer que você estava certo o tempo inteiro. Que sua melhor atitude foi ter rompido com a família, foi ter se negado a servir o lorde. Você deve estar se perguntando. O que aconteceu com o meu irmão? Ele foi atingido pela maldição imperius? Onde está toda a sede de poder que ele tinha?

É... Sede de poder... Realmente era a sede de poder que me movia. Mais ainda do que as idéias de pureza do sangue, mais do que a obediência familiar. O que eu sempre quis foi ter poder. O poder sempre foi o que eu almejei e por isso fiz a maldita marca. Não porque compartilhava das idéias (não totalmente pelo menos) ou porque toda a família Black a tinha. Mas unicamente porque eu queria ter poder.

Agora pasme meu irmão. Não existe absolutamente nenhum poder em servir um louco com idéias de grandeza e pureza do sangue. Nenhum poder... Todos nós, comensais somos apenas capachos para servir, ser castigado ou mesmo perder a vida apenas para o prazer do lorde. Agora eu pergunto... Onde está o poder que eu almejava?

A essa altura você deve estar rindo e pensando "eu sabia"... Pois é irmãozinho, você tem razão. Não existe poder nenhum em lamber as botas do lorde das trevas, nós todos não passamos de meros servos. Ou, ainda pior, de meros escravos cuja vida não vale um nuque... Então eu tomei a primeira e provavelmente a única atitude corajosa da minha vida...

Faz algum tempo, eu ouvi milorde conversar com a sua cobra. No início foi sem querer, mas a conversa acabou me interessando. Ele falou algo sobre haver dividido a sua alma e assim se tornar imortal. Falou que escondeu estas partes em locais diferentes, aí eu me lembrei que quando ele guardou uma delas eu o acompanhei.

Passei dias pensando nisso e morrendo de medo de que o lorde lesse a minha mente e me castigasse pela ousadia. Mas por algum motivo ele não descobriu ou então achou que eu era insignificante demais para preocupá-lo.

Até que eu decidi fugir. Não queria ser mais um comensal. Onde estava o poder que eu almejava? Mas isso é complicado. Não se pode simplesmente deixar de ser um comensal. Eu estaria morto antes de conseguir falar estupefata. Milorde acabaria comigo como se esmaga um verme. Então tive uma idéia louca, fui até o local onde estava o medalhão e o trouxe comigo. Não foi fácil, mas na minha mente insana eu cheguei a ter a esperança de que o lorde das trevas me pouparia se soubesse que eu estava de posse de um dos pedaços de sua alma.

A esta altura você deve estar dando risada da minha ingenuidade. É... Eu fui burro, eu sei. Fui extremamente burro. O resultado disso é que estou sendo caçado como a um animal desde que abandonei o lorde. E não sei por quanto tempo estarei seguro aqui. Então tomei uma decisão. Estou destruindo o que há dentro deste medalhão. Não tenho tempo pra dizer como vou fazer isso, mas saiba meu irmão que há muito tempo não me sinto tão bem. Pena que não teremos uma chance...

Regulus

_Os três entreolham-se. Ninguém fala nada por um tempo, até o quadro da mãe de Sirius fica em silêncio..._

_Harry pega o medalhão e o segura com cuidado, a sua cicatriz não se manifesta._

**Hermione** – O que você acha. É mesmo o medalhão de Salazar? A horcruxe foi realmente destruída?

**Harry** – É o medalhão sim. Mas não tem mais nada de Voldemort aqui. E pelo teor da carta eu só posso achar que a horcruxe foi realmente destruída. (_olha para o quadro desafiadoramente_) é senhora Black... Eu estava enganado. Seu filhinho Regulus possuía algo de bom...

**Rony** – E agora...

**Harry** – Temos que ir atrás da taça...

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Mais um capítulo postado. Como eu escrevi anteriormente os próximos capítulos serão baseados nas lembraças de Harry sobre a busca das horcruxes

Vou confessar uma coisa pra vocês... Eu viajei muuuuuito! Ultrapassei os limites da minha sanidade pra escrever a minha versão da caçada às horcruxes. Então, por favor perdoem meu delírio de escritora e lembrem-se que esta modesta autora que vos fala não é a JK...

Se vocês acharem que eu estou enlouquecida demais por favor me dêem um toque e, please, reviews!

Bjos


	21. Chapter 21

_De volta aos dias atuais._

**Rony** – Você se lembrou realmente do que aconteceu na mansão dos Black, não deixou escapar detalhe algum

**Harry** – Pois é... Acho que não precisamos voltar lá. Não tem nada que vá ajudar a me lembrar do encontro com Voldemort (_olha para os amigos_) pelo menos eu acho...

**Hermione** – Concordo com você. Até porque a horcruxe já estava destruída (_suspira_) o Sirius ficaria orgulhoso do irmão...

**Harry** – Esta foi a horcruxe mais fácil de lembrar. Acho que é porque não chegou a ter nada de Voldemort pra enfrentar. Depois que tomei a terceira dose da poção as lembranças sobre como conseguimos encontrar o medalhão começaram a surgir lentamente. Já as outras demoraram mais.

_Rony olha para Harry_– Você não comentou nada com ninguém...

**Harry** – Comentei por alto. As pessoas sabiam que eu estava lembrando de muita coisa do meu passado, mas não cheguei a dar detalhes, falar o que eu estava realmente lembrando. Eu queria lembrar de tudo primeiro, pra não criar falsas esperanças.

**Hermione** – E o que aconteceu depois? Você se lembra?

**Harry** – Sim... A taça. Essa deu um pouco mais de trabalho...

XXXXX

_Voltando há sete anos atrás_

_Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda estão na casa da família Black, eles olham para o medalhão de Salazar sonserina. O quadro da senhora Black está incrivelmente silencioso._

**Harry** – Não temos tempo a perder. Precisamos localizar a taça o quanto antes

**Hermione** – Se tivéssemos alguma pista. Qualquer uma... Não sabemos sequer por onde começar. (_para Harry_). O que o Dumbledore falou sobre isso?

**Harry** – A única coisa que temos é a certeza que Voldemort escondeu uma das horcruxes nela. Isso ficou claro pelo que vi na penseira de Dumbledore. Voldemort matou Hepzibah Smith para conseguir a taça e a pobre elfo foi acusada... (_para por um momento_) acho que deveríamos ir ao local onde aconteceu

**Rony** – Você acha que pode ajudar? Faz muito tempo...

**Harry** – É a única pista que temos... Se é que se pode chamar isso de pista. Vamos pra lá agora mesmo

**Hermione** – Agora? Não podemos passar a noite aqui? A casa deve estar cheia de feitiços de proteção... Vai ser mais fácil entrarmos pela manhã.

_Rony completa_ – E nós merecemos uma noite de sono tranqüila. Pelo menos por hoje.

**Harry** – Tudo bem, mas partiremos amanhã cedo. Vou dormir no quarto do Sirius.

_Harry sobe deixando Hermione e Rony. Eles entreolham-se e não falam nada por alguns instantes_

_Rony quebra o silêncio_ – Até que não foi tão ruim...

**Hermione** – É... Mas não podemos esperar o mesmo daqui pra frente. Agora vai ser mais difícil

_Nesse momento a senhora Black aparece mais furiosa que nunca_ – SANGUE RUIM! FORA DA MINHA CASA!

_Hermione lança ao quadro um olhar de desprezo e prepara-se para responder. Rony toca em seu braço suavemente_ – Não vale a pena. Vamos subir

_Eles sobem em silêncio. Rony pode notar que Hermione está chateada. Ela entra no quarto antes que feche a porta Rony entra com ela._

**Rony** – O que foi? Você não está levando aquela maluca a sério... Está?

_Hermione olha pra ele. Rony pode perceber que ela tenta disfarçar uma lágrima em seus olhos_. – É mais complicado que isso (_diz ela)._

_Rony fica em silêncio. Hermione continua_ – Se fosse apenas a opinião de um quadro paranóico eu até aceitaria... Mas não... (_Rony tenta falar alguma coisa, mas Hermione não deixa_) não tente me falar que as coisas não são assim... Eu sinto... Sinto desde o primeiro ano! De que adianta eu tirar as melhores notas se sempre vai ter alguém que vai dizer que eu sou uma sangue ruim. (_As lágrimas descem_) E isso não vai mudar. Mesmo que derrotemos Voldemort, sempre terão aqueles que vão dizer que eu não sou digna porque não tenho sangue puro...

_Rony interrompe e a abraça_ – Não diga isso, isso é uma bobagem! Você é a bruxa de dezoito anos mais poderosa que conheço. E não é só isso... É inteligente... Amiga... E linda!

_Hermione esboça um sorriso_ – Ei! Quem é você e o que você fez com meu amigo?

_Rony segura o rosto de Hermione com ambas as mãos._ – Já estava na hora daquele seu amigo crescer... E admitir que sempre foi louco por você...

_Ele beija ternamente os labios de Hermione, olha nos olhos da morena e diz_ – Boa noite...

_A porta se fecha deixando Hermione estática, sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar..._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Hermione levanta-se pela terceira vez, por mais que tente o sono não chega. O beijo não sai de sua cabeça. Nem as palavras de Rony "sempre fui louco por você..."_

_**Droga! **__Pensa ela__**. Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo? E o beijo... Nunca senti isso antes... Não! Não posso pensar nele desta maneira. Ele sempre foi meu amigo! Um dos melhores. Essa situação não pode ficar assim! **_

_Decidida, ela sai do quarto._

_Enquanto isso..._

_Rony olha para o teto. __**Eu devo estar louco! Beijei minha melhor amiga... Acorda Rony! Faz tempo que você está vendo a Hermione com outros olhos... É, ele tem que admitir. Desde o quarto ano. Se eu pudesse mataria o Krum. Acho que nunca tive tanto ciúmes na minha vida... Quem diria que aquela garotinha de cabelos esquisitos e dentes enormes iria ficar tão linda, tão...**_

_**E agora? Como vou encará-la amanhã cedo? O que ela deve estar pensando de mim? Não vou conseguir dormir sem resolver isso. **_

_Decidido, ele sai do quarto_

_As portas se abrem praticamente ao mesmo tempo. O ruivo e a morena se encaram por um momento até que Hermione abaixa o olhar_.

**Rony** – Sem sono?

**Hermione** – É...

**Rony** – Eu também... Senti que não conseguiria dormir sem falar com você...

_Eles entram no quarto que Hermione está usando_

**Hermione** – Também acho que precisamos conversar... Foi meio estranho. Sempre fomos amigos. Eu nunca pensei...

_Rony interrompe_– Tem certeza?

_Hermione olha pra ele sem entender_

**Rony** – Tem certeza? Pois eu pensei... Venho pensando nisso há mais tempo que posso lembrar... É meio estranho, eu sei... Você é minha amiga. Mas o que eu posso fazer? O que eu posso fazer se eu penso em você o tempo todo? Até dormindo eu sonho com você... No casamento do Gui... Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ficar mais linda do que já é. E quando você dançou com o Fred... A minha vontade foi estuporá-lo! E agora... Quando penso que alguma coisa pode acontecer com a gente... Eu me arrependo de ter perdido tanto tempo.

_O coração de Hermione está disparado. __**Será que estou mesmo ouvindo isso?**__ Pensa_

_Rony continua_ – Quando tudo isso acabar... Eu sei que é inesperado, mas quando tudo isso acabar será que eu tenho uma chance?

**Hermione** – Não...

**Rony** – Não?

**Hermione** – Eu não quero esperar tudo acabar... Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer... Se vamos voltar vivos ou...

_Rony a cala com um beijo. Hermione enlaça o pescoço do ruivo com os braços_ – Eu estou sonhando? (_Murmura)_

**Rony** – Se é sonho eu não quero acordar. Foi difícil admitir, mas quero estar com você mais do que nunca. Eu sei que fui infantil... Eu sei que você andou chateada comigo no ano passado. O que posso fazer pra você me perdoar?

_Hermione geme baixinho_ – Continuar me beijando...

_O beijo vai se tornando mais intenso. Rony busca o pescoço da morena avidamente. Ela o abraça mais ainda passando a mão por suas costas. Rony sufoca um suspiro._

_Eles se separam. Encaram-se por um momento. Hermione olha nos olhos do ruivo_ – Se você soubesse quanto ciúmes eu tive de você com a Lilá...

**Rony** – Eu sabia que estava magoando você de alguma forma. Mas nunca pensei... No fundo só fiz isso pra te irritar. Queria que você sofresse. Que você sofresse como eu sofri por causa do Krum... Por causa do McLaggen

**Hermione** – Como nós perdemos tempo. E agora... Se o pior acontecer.

**Rony** – Não vai acontecer...

**Hermione** (_interrompendo_) – Se o pior acontecer. Eu vou guardar esse momento pra sempre

_Rony passa a mão no rosto da morena seguindo com o dedo a lágrima solitária que desce até a sua boca. Ele contorna os lábios de Hermione com o dedo_ – Você é tudo Mione. Além de ser minha amiga é também a mulher que eu quero... Que eu desejo... Que eu amo...

_Eles se beijam como se não fosse haver amanhã. Dois corpos ardentes e ensandecidos praticamente levitam até a cama._

_**Se fosse em outra situação eu diria que deveríamos ir mais devagar **__pensa Hermione__**. Mas eu amo esse homem. Eu o amo desde que ele era um menino... Eu o amarei para sempre, mesmo que o sempre termine amanhã...**__ Hermione olha nos olhos do ruivo segura a sua mão e deita-se com ele_

_Ambos encaram-se e um pode ver nos olhos do parceiro o brilho da paixão... Do desejo... Do amor... _

_As roupas vão sendo tiradas lentamente. Dois corpos apaixonados vão explorando um ao outro... Se conhecendo... Se amando..._

XXXXX

_Hermione acorda sentido um perfume familiar e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Depois de alguns instantes ela percebe que está nos braços fortes do ruivo que ela sempre amou. Ele ainda dorme com os cabelos caindo no rosto e um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ela aconchega-se ainda mais a ele. __**Se alguém me falasse ontem que isso aconteceria eu diria que a pessoa estava louca**__ pensa._

_Ela sente Rony se mexer. Olha pra ele e vê que o ruivo acabou de acordar. Ele beija a face da morena com um sorriso nos lábios_ – Eu precisava fazer isso pra saber se você é real... Bom dia!

_Hermione sorri e retribui o beijo_. – Bom dia. Acho bom a gente sair desta cama. Daqui a pouco o Harry vai querer partir...

_Rony olha a morena nos olhos_ – Você quer conversar? Sobre a noite passada? Sobre nós?

**Hermione** – Não... Vamos viver um dia de cada vez. (_olha pra baixo_) como se fosse o último...

_Rony a cala com um beijo_ – Não... Vamos viver como se fosse o primeiro. O primeiro de muitos que virão.

_Eles se trocam e descem para encontrar Harry Potter_

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Os amigos permanecem em silêncio. Harry percebe o olhar apaixonado que Rony e Hermione trocam. __**Foi lá que tudo começou**__ pensa ele_

**Harry** – Pela cara de bobo de vocês dois eu devo concluir que as lembranças de vocês nesse momento não tem nada a ver com a derrota de Voldemort

_As orelhas de Rony ficam vermelhas. Hermione pigarreia meio constrangida_ – Isso não vem ao caso, Harry. São as suas lembranças que importam.

**Harry** – Sei... Mas tenho pra mim que vocês finalmente acordaram um para o outro naquele dia

**Hermione** (_agora tão vermelha quanto Rony_) – Vamos as SUAS lembranças Harry!

_Harry olha para os dois malicioso_ – Tudo bem, mas quando isso acabar quero saber dessa história.

_Os amigos voltam a falar sobre as lembranças_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Atualização fresquinha pra vocês, espero que gostem.

Eu considero este capítulo uma espécie de "bonus" já que fugiu um pouco da história original, foi a minha primeira e modesta tentativa de fazer alguma coisa Hr/R. Confesso que, como eu nunca trabalhei com esse shiper antes tive uma certa dificuldade. Por favor, me digam o que vocês acharam.

Avisar nunca é demais... Essa fic ignora completamente o sétimo livro e esta autora que vos escreve tem total consciência disso! E quem achou que eu viajei muito no cap anterior ainda não viu nada, aguardem os próximos...

Bjos e reviews please


	22. Chapter 22

_As cenas a seguir ocorreram há sete anos_

_Harry Potter prepara-se para encontrar os amigos e partir. Ele dormiu muito pouco, a sensação de triunfo por saber que o medalhão está destruído mistura-se à apreensão de saber que o momento final está um passo mais perto e a saudade da sua ruiva soma-se e ultrapassa todos os sentimentos. __**Espero que um dia você me perdoe por ter partido dessa maneira...**_

_Os primeiros raios de sol surgiram há menos de uma hora. Harry desce e aguarda Rony e Hermione. Estes surgem menos de cinco minutos depois._

**Harry** – Prontos?

_Os amigos confirmam com a cabeça. Harry não pode deixar de notar que o ruivo e a morena desceram de mãos dadas, cada um com um sorriso maior que o outro. __**Ao menos alguém está feliz **__pensa Harry_

**Hermione** – Estamos prontos. Algum plano?

**Harry** – Não... Mas vamos pra casa de Hepzibah Smith. Quem sabe lá a gente descobre alguma coisa. Ou tem alguma inspiração súbita

**Rony** – Isso se conseguirmos entrar...

_Harry e Hermione olham pra Rony. O ruivo argumenta_ – Qual é? Eu estou mentindo?

_**Hermione suspira. Ele continua um trasgo **__pensa. Mas não consegue conter um sorriso ao lembrar da noite anterior_

_Harry interrompe sem querer_ – Ele tem razão. Mas é nossa única pista. Não vamos mais perder tempo.

**Hermione** – É claro que nunca conseguiríamos aparatar lá dentro. Mas deve ter alguma outra forma de entrar.

_O trio segue para a casa de Hepzibah. Através das memórias da penseira Harry consegue localizar a casa, e os três amigos aparatam nas proximidades_

_Harry Rony e Hermione olham para a casa. Harry sente um estranho incomodo. Sua cicatriz não chega a doer, mas é como se ela o avisasse que algo iria acontecer._

_Harry olha para a casa. O abandono é evidente. É como se ninguém pusesse os pés no local há muito tempo_

**Rony** – E agora?

_Harry pega a varinha, aponta para a fechadura _- alohomora.

_A porta não se mexe._

**Rony** – Seria fácil demais...

**Harry** – Se o jeito bruxo não funciona... Mione você tem um grampo?

_A morena passa um grampo para Harry. Ele permanece alguns minutos mexendo na porta e finalmente esta se abre._

**Hermione** – Como? (_Para por um momento)_. Harry! Eu não acredito que você...

_Harry interrompe sorrindo_ – Como você acha que eu conseguia estudar quando meus tios trancavam meu material? Precisei aprender uns truquezinhos... E sem os feitiços de proteção, sinceramente estas fechaduras bruxas são brincadeira de criança.

_Hermione olha pra Harry com cara de quem não gostou. O trio entra na casa. Os passos do trio vão levantando a poeira acumulada há décadas. _

**Hermione** (_tossindo_) – Uma faxina aqui não seria uma má idéia. Onde será que estão todos? Pelo que você me disse ela tinha parentes.

**Harry** – Pelo jeito eles devem ter deixado a casa abandonada e desprotegida. Se tivesse feitiços eficientes de proteção eu não conseguiria arrombar tão facilmente

**Rony** – E agora...

_Antes que alguém possa falar qualquer coisa o ruivo é lançado longe. Harry e Hermione se põem a postos com as varinhas preparadas._

_Eles olham pela sala e não vêem ninguém..._

_Antes que alguém perceba Hermione também é lançada longe. Mas desta vez Harry vê que o ataque parte de dentro de um armário._

_Ele e Rony entreolham-se enquanto Hermione levanta-se meio zonza. Harry e Rony apontam para o armário e gritam_ – Estupefata!

_Eles vêem um clarão e ouvem um pequeno gemido. Depois silêncio total._

_Rony abre o armário cuidadosamente enquanto Harry permanece a postos com a varinha preparada. Eles vêem uma elfo desacordada. A criaturinha aparenta ser muito velha._

**Hermione** (_ainda tonta_) – É apenas um elfo. Pobrezinho

_Harry e Rony entreolham-se. _

**Rony** – Pobrezinho! Você foi estuporada por ele e ainda fala isso?

_Antes que Hermione possa responder a elfo acorda meio tonta._ - Quem invade a casa da minha senhora...

_Antes que possa concluir, ela olha para os três que estão com as varinhas empunhadas e reconhece Harry Potter._

HARRY POTTER! – A_ elfo grita e começa a fazer reverências sem se importar com as varinhas apontadas para ela_

_**Pronto! **__Pensa Harry__**. Tudo que eu precisava é outro Dobby...**_

_A elfo continua fazendo reverências e fala com os olhos lacrimejantes_ – O grande Harry Potter! O justo, o humilde, o poderoso, o...

**Harry** (_interrompendo_) – Quem é você? Por que nos atacou?

_A elfo olha para os três_ – Mil perdões. Eu só queria defender a casa da minha senhora

**Harry** – E quem é a sua senhora?

_A elfo começa a chorar convulsivamente_ – Minha senhora não existe mais... Pobre senhora (_soluça desesperada_) ela foi morta (_um brilho de ódio aparece em seu olhar_) por ele...

**Harry** – Ele?

_A elfo continua_ – Ele... A pobre Hóquei confessou, mas não foi ela. Eu sei... Eu vi!

**Harry** – Você pode nos contar exatamente o que viu? Nós queremos ajudar... Qual o seu nome?

**Elfo** – Huppy... Eu tentei falar... Tentei avisar, mas Hóquei havia confessado...

**Hermione** – Nós acreditamos em você. Mas diga exatamente o que viu

**Huppy** – Já era noite. A senhora se preparava para recolher-se quando ele chegou... O rapaz da loja...

_O trio fica em silêncio a elfo continua_. – Ele nunca havia chegado sem avisar, mas desta vez ele chegou. A senhora ficou eufórica. Ela acordou Hóquei aos berros para que ela preparasse o chá.

**Harry** – E você...

**Huppy** – Eu era muito jovem a pobre Hóquei falou que era pra continuar dormindo. Mas eu queria ver o moço bonito... Então me escondi...

**Harry** – E ninguém percebeu?

**Huppy** – Não... A senhora só tinha olhos para ele. E ele... Ele buscava um jeito de convence-la a mostrar novamente o medalhão e a taça. O que não foi muito difícil. A pobre senhora estava caidinha. Ela pediu a Hóquei que pegasse os objetos e ele... Aproveitou-se de um segundo de distração e colocou algo no chá. Eu vi!

_A elfo agora chora compulsivamente_ – Em um minuto ela estava agonizando. Ela olhou para ele e ele... Sorriu!

_Os amigos entreolham-se. A elfo continua_ – A hóquei entrou nesse momento e quando viu a senhora no chão ela gritou. O moço a enfeitiçou. Ela ficou caída um bom tempo. E ele pegou o medalhão e a taça e fugiu. Depois de algum tempo Hóquei acordou desesperada e disse que havia envenenado a senhora por engano. Eu disse que não. Mas ela insistiu... E foi presa

**Hermione** – Você não contou a verdade?

**Huppy** – E quem acreditaria num pobre elfo? Ela confessou...

**Hermione** – Essas pobres criaturas! São escravos

**Rony** (_interrompendo_) – Não comece com o discurso sobre libertação!

**Harry** – Não é hora pra isso. E nem pra brigas! _(para a elfo) _Continue

**Huppy** – Eu contei para a família, mas eles não acreditaram... Estavam mais preocupados com a herança. E quando eu insisti... Eles me deram roupas... (_a elfo soluça_) roupas! Uma vergonha! Se Hóquei soubesse... Eles tiraram tudo que podiam e abandonaram a casa. Mas eu não podia ir... Não podia deixar a casa da senhora sem proteção...

_Os amigos entreolham-se desanimados. A elfo não contou nada que eles não soubessem. A não ser o fato que havia mais uma testemunha_

**Harry** – Você não se lembra de mais nada? Nada que ele tenha dito ou feito? Qualquer coisa...

**Huppy** – Depois que a senhora tombou e hóquei estava enfeitiçada. Ele ficou algum tempo olhando e acariciando os objetos... Ele murmurou algumas palavras. Mas não sei se me lembro. Eu estava com medo... Apavorada! Perdão grande Harry! Huppy não se lembra

_A elfo começa a bater a cabeça na parede._

_Harry e Hermione a seguram_

**Harry** – Calma... Nós sabemos que você está se esforçando

**Hermione** – Nós temos como ajudá-la a lembrar. Você confia?

_Harry chama Hermione e Rony a um canto_ – Como vamos fazer? Não adiantaria usar o veritaserum se ela não se lembra e mesmo se adiantasse não temos nenhum aqui

_Hermione olha para Harry e sorri_ – Não é só você que sabe alguns truquezinhos trouxas. Eu confesso que nunca fiz isso. Mas vale a pena tentar.

_Ela se dirige a Huppy e faz com que ela se sente. A elfo senta-se meio desconfiada._

**Hermione** – Preste atenção. Pelo que você nos contou ele falou mais alguma coisa

**Huppy** – Sim... Mas eu não me lembro

**Hermione** – Eu tenho como te ajudar a lembrar, mas você vai ter que confiar em mim. Tudo bem?

_A elfo balança a cabeça confirmando._

**Hermione** – Feche os olhos

_A elfo obedece_

_Hermione respira fundo_ – Respire lentamente... Relaxe.

_Harry e Rony entreolham-se. Hermione continua_ – Você está voltando no tempo. Há muito tempo atrás... Você era muito jovem. Você vivia nesta casa. Com sua senhora e Hóquei...

**Huppy** – Sim... Minha senhora... Hóquei (_ela fala como se estivesse sonhando_)

**Hermione** – O que você vê?

**Huppy** – Minha senhora está se arrumando. Ela espera visitas...

**Hermione** – Quem é a visita?

**Huppy** – O rapaz da loja. Minha senhora fica muito entusiasmada quando ele vem (_suspira_) ele é tão bonito...

_Rony finge vomitar, mas para perante o olhar furioso de Hermione._

**Hermione** – Ela fica feliz quando ele vem?

**Huppy** – Sim! Ele é tão bonito. Tão gentil...

**Hermione** – Ele veio por algum motivo?

**Huppy** – Veio ver algo. Uns objetos que a senhora coleciona.

**Hermione** – E você, onde está?

**Huppy** – Escondida no armário. Eu queria ver o moço.

**Hermione** – Agora respire fundo. O rapaz foi embora. Ele voltou algum dia?

_Huppy fica agitada. Sua voz falha e suas mãos tremem. _

**Hermione** (_acalmando-a_) – Fique tranqüila. Ele não vai lhe fazer mal. O que aconteceu?

_Huppy agora está visivelmente nervosa. Lágrimas caem de seus olhos_. – Ele veio sem avisar. A senhora ficou muito nervosa porque ela não estava preparada para recebê-lo. Ela queria se arrumar para ele...

**Hermione** – Continue...

**Huppy** – A senhora acordou Hóquei aos berros. Queria que ela preparasse alguma coisa, chá, eu acho. Eu perguntei se Hóquei queria ajuda, mas ela falou que não. Mandou que eu continuasse dormindo.

**Hermione** – Mas você não obedeceu. O que você fez?

**Huppy** – Me escondi no armário. Eu queria ver o moço...

**Hermione** – Agora você vai me contar exatamente o que aconteceu. Não se assuste. Ele não pode lhe fazer mal agora. Eu estou com você.

_Hermione toca a mão da elfo delicadamente incentivando-a a falar. Huppy emite um suspiro profundo e continua_ – A senhora correu pra acordar Hóquei antes de abrir a porta. E depois foi se arrumar. Eu corri para o armário enquanto Hóquei abria a porta.

_Huppy continua_ – O moço chegou e ficou esperando na sala. A senhora falou que estava feliz, mas estava surpresa com a visita. Aí ele falou que havia sentido falta dela. E que gostaria de ver novamente os objetos.

_Huppy permanece de olhos fechados, mas Hermione pode perceber que suas pálpebras tremem. A criaturinha continua_ – A senhora olhou pra ele desconfiada e perguntou por que ele queria ver os objetos. Ele pegou a mão dela e sorriu. Minha senhora quase derreteu. É claro que ela deu um berro chamando a Hóquei e ela trouxe a taça e o medalhão. (_uma lágrima solitária desce de seus olhos_) foi apenas um momento. O jovem estava olhando o medalhão e a taça na mesa e no outro... Ele colocava algo na xícara da senhora. Um minuto depois ela estava morta. Hóquei chegou e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa ele apontou a varinha pra ela e...

_A elfo engasga. As lágrimas descem. Hermione fala suavemente_. – Eu sei que é difícil, mas você vai conseguir. Você continuou escondida?

**Huppy** – Eu fiquei no armário, apavorada. Estava com medo que ele me descobrisse e eu fosse morta. Ele olhava para os objetos e murmurava...

_Harry, Rony e Hermione entreolham-se com o coração aos pulos. A elfo continua alheia aos três amigos_. – Ele murmurava algo sobre partir a alma... Sobre o sangue de seus ancestrais. Seus ancestrais puros... Sobre terra... Aí ele pegou os objetos e desapareceu.

_Hermione olha para os amigos. Chega mais perto de Huppy e fala suavemente_ – Agora você vai voltar... Pode abrir os olhos

_Huppy abre os olhos. Hermione pode ver que ela está muito assustada_

**Hermione** – Você foi muito corajosa. Obrigada

**Huppy** – Eu consegui ajudar?

**Hermione** – Talvez. Temos que descobrir o que as palavras dele significam. Só assim saberemos o que fazer. (_para Huppy_) você sabe que não precisa ficar aqui. Você é livre

_Huppy olha para Hermione escandalizada_ – Não! Eu não poderia. Quem vai cuidar da casa da minha senhora? Eu sei que ela não está mais aqui, mas eu não posso deixar a casa sozinha.

_Rony olha pra Hermione com uma cara de "nós falamos que a maioria dos elfos gosta de servir a seus amos"_

_Harry suspira e fala para os amigos_ – Bem. Temos de procurar um lugar pra ficar enquanto não descobrimos o que isso quer dizer.

**Rony** – Se é que quer dizer alguma coisa...

_Hermione olha para o ruivo furiosamente. Huppy interrompe_ – O grande Harry Potter e seus amigos são bem vindos para ficar aqui. A senhora teria gostado de ter uma visita tão ilustre. Vou preparar algo para comerem, depois eu mostro os quartos

_A elfo sai bastante animada. É como se a possibilidade de servir novamente a alguém lhe desse uma nova vida_

_O trio está sentado na mesa enquanto Huppy despeja montanhas de comida._ – Se precisarem de algo é só chamar. Vou preparar os quartos.

**Rony** – Ela gosta realmente de servir as pessoas

_Hermione lança um olhar furioso ao ruivo_

_Harry apazigua antes que se inicie a discussão _– Vocês dois! Agora não! (_Para Hermione_) o que você fez com ela? Hipnose?

**Hermione** – Não chega a ser hipnose... É apenas uma espécie de técnica de relaxamento. Uma vez achei um livro sobre isso lá em casa. Meus pais estavam pensando em usar para acalmar pacientes difíceis. Achei que podia dar certo...

**Harry** – Foi formidável. (_olha para Rony_) Essa garota vale ouro...

_Hermione e Rony entreolham-se, um mais vermelho que o outro. Harry continua_ – Por que será que Voldemort não notou a presença dela?

**Hermione** – Talvez ele estivesse tão entusiasmado com os objetos que não prestou atenção em mais nada...

**Harry** – É... Pode ser. E o que ela falou. Será que significa algo?

**Hermione** – Talvez. De qualquer forma é só o que temos. Vamos deitar quem sabe amanhã a gente descobre alguma pista. (_Olha para Rony_)

_Os três se recolhem. Dos três quartos preparados apenas dois são utilizados..._

XXXXX

_Três dias depois os amigos ainda estão na casa de Hepzibah. Eles até pensaram em ir embora, mas Huppy protestou veementemente e eles decidiram ficar pelo menos até ter idéia do que as palavras dela significam. Não custa fazer a felicidade desta pobre por alguns dias._

_De fato, Huppy parece outra pessoa. A casa antes desarrumada agora está brilhando e ela faz tudo para agradar os hóspedes._

_Hermione está pesquisando em vários livros e discutindo com Rony que insiste que ela não vai achar as respostas._

_Eles notam que Harry está calado. Ele já está assim há algumas horas._

**Hermione** – Pensando na taça?

_Harry permanece calado_

**Hermione** – Pelo jeito não é... (_Ela coloca a mão nos ombros do moreno_) não falta muito agora...

**Harry** – Vocês deviam estar em casa... Ou na escola... Essa missão é minha!

**Rony** – Nós já discutimos isso!

**Harry** – Não. Vocês decidiram e eu não pude argumentar. Vocês são meus amigos. Como vocês acham que eu vou me sentir se algo acontecer...

_Hermione interrompe_– Exatamente. Nós somos seus amigos. E como você acha que nos sentiríamos se algo acontecesse a você e a gente descobrisse que poderia ser evitado se você tivesse ajuda?

**Rony** (_irônico)_ – E depois se algo acontecer com a gente. Seremos enterrados como heróis!

_Harry olha pra Rony com cara de quem não gostou da brincadeira. Hermione exclama exultante_ – É isso!

**Rony** – Isso o que? Ser enterrado como herói?

_Hermione respira fundo e olha pra Rony como quem dá bronca em uma criança_ – O que a Huppy falou que Voldemort disse?

_Harry adianta-se_. – Algo sobre o sangue dos ancestrais... Sobre a terra...

**Hermione** – Vocês ainda não perceberam?

**Rony** (_impaciente_) – Todo mundo já sabe que você é a mais inteligente. Agora desembucha!

_Hermione olha para o ruivo com uma cara "depois a gente conversa" vira-se para Harry_ – E se Huppy não tiver entendido direito? Se ao invés de sobre a terra ele tivesse dito SOB a terra?

**Harry** – Isso pode significar

_Hermione interrompe_ – Que ele escondeu onde um de seus ancestrais esta enterrado!

**Harry** – Faz sentido. Ele pode ter enterrado junto com o avô... Ou o tio

**Hermione** – Ou a mãe! Seria o mais lógico uma vez que o anel já estava na casa que foi do avô.

**Rony** – Agora uma pergunta. Alguém sabe onde Merope foi enterrada?

**Harry** – Não. Mas já é alguma coisa. Podemos tentar no orfanato onde Voldemort vivia quando criança. Ela deu a luz lá, pode ser que haja algum registro ou coisa parecida.

XXXXX

_O trio se prepara para partir. Huppy está inconsolável_ – O grande Harry não pode ficar mais um pouco?

**Harry** – Infelizmente não. Obrigado por tudo. A sua senhora ficaria orgulhosa.

_Huppy faz uma longa reverência e o trio parte._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, desculpa se andei meio enrolada essa semana e demorei um pouquinho mais. Sabe como é... não vivo disso (infelizmente...) e preciso trabalhar pra garantir o pão de cada dia, então dependo de meu tempo livre e essa semana foi meio complicado

Vou fazer o possível pra atualizar mais rápido e conto com o incentivo de vocês (também conhecido como botãozinho roxo no campo inferior esquerdo)

Mais uma coisinha, avisar nunca é demais. Então vamos lá... Essa fic ignora totalmente os acontecimentos do sétimo livro. Todas as maluquices aqui descritas são de minha inteira responsabilidade.

Bjos e boa leitura


	23. Chapter 23

NO ORFANATO

_Harry Rony e Hermione aguardam a diretora do orfanato. Harry olha ao redor e sente um bolo se formar em seu estômago. __**Acho que isso teria sido pior que os Dursleys**__ pensa_

_Ele está absorto em seus pensamentos quando a diretora chega. É uma senhora baixinha, um pouco gorda, com um ar de severidade que lembra ligeiramente McGonagall. Ela olha para os três amigos, seu olhar mostra que ela está curiosa em saber o que os três jovens querem_

_Harry e Rony entreolham-se. Hermione, percebendo que eles não sabem o que dizer, toma a dianteira._

**Hermione** – Bem, senhora...

_A mulher emperdiga-se_ – Senhorita! Senhorita Eliot

**Hermione** – Desculpe, senhorita Eliot. Meu nome é Jane Simpson e eu preciso muito de sua ajuda

_A diretora permanece calada. Hermione continua_ – Minha avozinha está com mais de noventa anos. Ela tinha uma irmã que desapareceu há décadas. Seu maior sonho era reencontrá-la. Minha família contratou um detetive e ele descobriu que ela teve um filho neste orfanato e morreu logo após o parto, isso há mais de sessenta anos. (_uma lágrima cai de seus olhos, Harry e Rony olham pra ela estupefatos_). A senhora pode imaginar como ela ficou...

**Diretora **– Imagino. Mas não consigo entender como eu posso ajudar...

**Hermione** – O maior desejo dela é saber onde a irmã está enterrada... Ela já está muito velhinha... Eu prometi ajuda-la

_A diretora enxuga uma lágrima discreta_ – Entendo. Se todos os jovens fossem assim tão dedicados o mundo seria um lugar bem melhor

_Hermione evita olhar para os amigos. Harry olha para o chão e Rony segura a custo uma risada. _

_A diretora continua_. – Infelizmente não posso ajudá-la. Eu trabalho aqui há apenas vinte anos. Pelo que você contou isso aconteceu há muito mais tempo.

_Hermione usa a sua melhor cara de decepção_. – Entendo... Ela vai ficar tão decepcionada... De qualquer forma obrigado pela atenção.

_Os três preparam-se para sair_

**Diretora** – Esperem! Não sei se isso pode ajudar...

**Hermione** – Qualquer coisa ajudaria

**Diretora** – Há um velho cemitério do outro lado da cidade. É o mais antigo daqui, faz mais de dez anos que ninguém é enterrado lá, não posso afirmar com certeza, mas creio que ele costumava receber indigentes no passado.

**Hermione** – De qualquer forma é uma pista. Muito obrigada!

_O trio dirige-se a saída. A diretora fala_ – Lembranças a sua avó!

_Assim que eles cruzam a porta Rony olha para Hermione e fala_ – Avozinha? Você pegou pesado! Onde você escondia toda essa cara de pau? Por pouco você não se tornou parente de você sabe quem... Se a gente soubesse desse seu talento antes antes você iria ficar responsável por todas as nossas desculpas

**Hermione** – Ora, cale a boca! Deu certo não deu? Pelo menos sabemos por onde começar.

XXXXX

NO CEMITÉRIO

_A tarde cai. Harry, Rony e Hermione olham para o grande portão. Rony aproxima-se e empurra, o portão se abre com um rangido._

_Os amigos entram. Hermione olha pra todos os lados_ – Parece que ninguém vem aqui há muito tempo.

**Harry** – Vamos nos separar. Se alguém achar um tumulo anônimo com cerca de setenta anos chama os demais

**Hermione** – Podemos ignorar os grandes mausoléus. O túmulo deve ser bem simples, afinal ela morreu na miséria e deve ter sido enterrada como indigente

_Cada um segue em uma direção. Harry percorre os túmulos, olhando atentamente. No entanto, sua mente está longe. Mais precisamente na beira de um lago a luz da lua. __**Foi loucura. **__Pensa tentando conter a saudade__**. Como será que ela está...**_

_Eles passam algum tempo procurando. Não acham nada._

**Hermione** – Estranho. Será que ela não está aqui?

Ei! Vocês! – _Eles ouvem alguém gritar_

_Harry vira-se e vê um velho senhor_ – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? _(o homem pergunta)_

_O velho identifica-se como zelador do cemitério. Hermione adianta-se e conta novamente a história do orfanato._ – O senhor acha que pode estar aqui? Existe algum outro cemitério tão antigo?

**Zelador** – Não... Este é o único com mais de setenta anos por aqui. (_fica pensativo_), antigamente não se enterrava as pessoas sem dar um nome. Eu me lembro de um corpo achado no rio há trinta anos, ninguém sabia quem era. O padre deu a ele um nome qualquer para que pudesse ter um enterro digno.

**Harry** – Vamos procurar mais um pouco. Se o senhor não se importa.

**Zelador** – Fiquem a vontade. Mas dentro de uma hora eu venho fechar os portões.

**Rony** – Agora é que eu quero ver. Podem ter dado qualquer nome a ela. Quantos túmulos vimos com mais de setenta anos? Eu contei pelo menos uns quinze.

**Harry** _(pensativo) _– Talvez não.

_Hermione e Rony olham para ele. Harry continua_. – Se ela pediu que dessem o nome de Tom Servolo Riddle pra a criança. Provavelmente deram a ela o mesmo sobrenome. Vamos procurar novamente.

_A noite cai. Hermione chama os amigos e mostra um túmulo muito antigo. A lápide está quase toda apagada. No entanto percebe-se que as últimas letras são dle._

_Neste momento, o zelador chega dizendo que precisa fechar os portões._

**Hermione** – Só pode ser esse. _(ela fala enquanto o trio sai do cemitério) _E agora? Esperamos até amanhã?

**Harry** – Não... Ele deve estar saindo. Assim que ele fechar os portões aparatamos pra dentro.

_Mais tarde._

_Os amigos olham para o túmulo. Eles sabem o que devem fazer, mas ninguém se manifesta._

**Harry** – Não tem outro jeito. (_pega a varinha_) vingardium leviosa!

_A tampa levita com dificuldade. Hermione e Rony pegam as varinhas e ajudam. O trio consegue, com algum esforço, colocar a tampa de lado._

_O trio para diante de um caixão muito velho. A impressão que dá é que ele vai se desmanchar ao primeiro toque_

**Hermione** – Não sei se quero abrir isso... Me parece um desrespeito. A pobre não tem culpa de ter gerado um monstro.

**Harry** – Eu sei. E concordo. Mas não temos escolha.

_Eles removem a tampa do caixão. Após um momento, Harry cai com uma visível expressão de dor. Rony sai de perto apavorado. Hermione fica imóvel por alguns instantes. Então pega sua varinha e grita_ – Riddikulus!

**Rony** (_Ainda pálido_) – Isso era um bicho papão?

**Hermione** – Sim. Eu só percebi porque achei que seria meio impossível a McGonagall sair da tumba pra dizer que eu reprovei em tudo...

**Harry** – Não acredito que ele usou um truque tão simples.

**Hermione** – Acho que isso não é obra dele. Um lugar escuro e úmido, habitat perfeito para um bicho papão. Ele deve ter ficado preso. As armadilhas dele ainda devem estar por vir.

_Não há um corpo dentro do caixão, o que eles vêem é um buraco imenso. Parece não ter fundo_

**Rony** – Eu já vi isso em algum lugar...

**Harry** – É... No nosso primeiro ano

**Hermione** – Mas desconfio que aquilo foi brincadeira de criança se comparado ao que nos espera

**Rony** – Adoro seu otimismo

**Harry** – Não tem jeito, temos que pular. Eu vou na frente

**Rony** – Não! Eu vou na frente. Você tem que estar vivo pra derrotar o maldito

_Antes que Harry ou Hermione possam falar alguma coisa Rony pula._

_Vários minutos se passam. Harry grita pelo amigo. Apenas o eco se ouve._

_Antes que o moreno possa falar alguma coisa Hermione pula. Harry pula atrás._

_Ele permanece caindo por um bom tempo. __**Será que esse é o fim? Cair eternamente? **__Pensa ao mesmo tempo em que sente a água fria tocar seu corpo que afunda a uma velocidade impressionante. __**Isso é para eu ver que tudo sempre pode piorar!**_

_Após alguns minutos que pareceram horas ele finalmente emerge. Ainda tonto e tossindo muito, Harry grita pelos amigos. A escuridão não permite que ele veja nada._

HERMIONE! RONY! – _Ele grita novamente já a beira do desespero. Ele olha para os lados. Nem sinal da margem. Então ele sente uma espécie de sucção puxando seu corpo para o fundo. __**Era só o que faltava.**__ Pensa enquanto luta para não sucumbir à falta de ar. Tudo fica escuro._

XXXXX

_Harry acorda sem saber dizer por quanto tempo ficou inconsciente. Ele vê Hermione e Rony a seu lado_

_Harry levanta-se cambaleante e olha furioso para os amigos_ – Vocês estão loucos. O que tinham na cabeça pra pular daquele jeito! Vocês podiam ter morrido!

**Rony** – Você ia fazer a mesma coisa. Além disso, estamos todos vivos, ou não?

**Harry** – Mas é minha responsabilidade MINHA! Vocês estão ouvindo?

_Harry para ao perceber que os amigos não prestam à mínima atenção. Rony cutuca o moreno e aponta para determinada direção_

_A voz morre em sua garganta ao ver a taça na sua frente. Ela está sobre uma espécie de pedestal e ilumina tudo a sua volta_

_Os amigos entreolham-se._

**Rony** – E agora? Não consigo acreditar que é só chegar e pegar.

**Harry** – Pode ter certeza que não é. _(ele fala lembrando-se do medalhão)_

**Hermione** – Não sei se vocês repararam, mas está tudo escuro. Exceto no local onde a taça está. Isso deve significar algo. Ela pega uma pedra a atira em direção a taça. A pedra é pulverizada.

**Harry** – Tem de haver um jeito... Ele deve ter pensado em algo caso precisasse recuperá-la.

_Hermione olha fixamente para taça tentando achar alguma forma. Rony anda de um lado para outro. Subitamente ele tropeça em algo. Cai e solta um palavrão._

_O ruivo se agacha para ver em que tropeçou e percebe estupefato que é um osso humano_ – Ei! Vejam isso! É um osso...

_Harry vai até onde o ruivo está. Hermione permanece olhando a taça_

**Harry** – Isso é um osso humano. Faz sentido uma vez que estamos sob o cemitério. Essa caverna deve ter sido feita por Voldemort e o deslocamento da terra deve ter trazido os ossos pra cá

**Hermione** – Não... Acho que eles estão aqui de propósito. Reparem bem no pedestal da taça

**Harry** – Parece um...

Crânio – O_s três falam quase ao mesmo tempo_

**Rony** – Isso é mórbido! Mas é a cara dele. _Para numa inspiração súbita_. – Se o crânio é um pedestal...

_Ele pega o osso e atira perto da taça. Eles percebem que ele não foi destruído a luz se apagou ao seu redor._

**Hermione** – Parece que apenas ossos podem chegar perto da taça. (_Olha para o chão)._ Só tem um jeito. Vamos procurar.

**Rony** – Nós temos ossos nos nossos corpos será que não funcionaria.

_Harry lembra da pedra pulverizada_ – Você quer arriscar?

_Rony não fala nada e os três começam a conjurar os ossos enterrados_

XXXXX

_Algum tempo depois_

**Rony** – Isso é definitivamente muito mórbido! (_ele fala ao olhar para a pilha de vários ossos que se forma na areia fina_) e agora, o que a gente faz?

**Harry** - Temos que usar os ossos para abrir caminho até a taça. O primeiro passo é chegar perto dela

**Hermione** – E vai ter que ser rápido. Olhem

_Ela aponta para o osso que Rony jogou na direção da taça. Ele está se desfazendo lentamente_

**Harry** – Se esse osso está se desfazendo, por que o crânio não...

**Hermione** – Deve ter alguma magia, alguma coisa que o torne diferente. (_senta-se no chão desanimada_) bem de qualquer forma não adianta a gente fazer a trilha sem traçar uma forma de pegar a taça. Se esses ossos virarem pó vamos ter trabalho pra conseguir outros

**Rony** – A não ser que a gente abra mais uns caixõezinhos

_Hermione lança um olhar furioso ao ruivo e este se cala. A garota fica muito concentrada como se todos os seus neurônios estivessem sendo utilizados na única tarefa de desvendar o mistério_

**Harry** – O crânio está em cima de uma pedra. Talvez seja por isso que ele não é destruído. Se vocês repararam a luz vem dela e não da taça.

**Hermione** – Não é uma pedra! É um totem!

_Harry e Rony olham pra ela. Hermione continua _– Um totem. Também conhecido como a pedra de um clã. Os nativos americanos usavam. Eles não percebiam, mas a magia contida nela é muito poderosa, tem a ver com os ancestrais. É uma magia muito antiga e provavelmente pode até mesmo destruir a taça. Se a gente pudesse chegar mais perto... (_olha para os amigos desanimada_), mas acho que não adiantaria. Só um objeto com a mesma força conseguiria destruir...

**Rony** – Você quer dizer algo que tenha pertencido a uma família há varias gerações?

**Hermione** – Sim...

_Rony olha pra ela e tira algo do pescoço. Um pequeno amuleto em forma de sol._ – Minha mãe me deu isso na véspera da nossa partida. Eu acho que ela sabia de alguma forma que a gente ia com o Harry, ela disse que estava com meu tio antes dele morrer e que estava na sua família há varias gerações... Disse que me protegeria (_dá uma risadinha irônica_) no caso dos meus tios não adiantou muito...

_Harry pega o amuleto e aproxima-o do círculo protetor. Nada acontece_ – Acho que desta vez sua teoria está furada Mione. Alguém tem um plano b?

_Rony olha para garota visivelmente desanimado. Hermione fica calada por um momento._ – Não... Tem alguma coisa que não bate. (_seu rosto ilumina-se_) – Claro. Nunca iria funcionar com você Harry. É necessária uma ligação com o objeto e você não tem Harry.

**Harry** – Voldermort falou algo sobre isso. O sangue dos ancestrais.

_Ele entrega o amuleto para o amigo._

_Rony pega o amuleto a aproxima-se do círculo. O círculo se retrai por alguns instantes. Mas volta logo em seguida_

**Hermione** – Por isso temos de usar os ossos. Eles irão garantir que Rony tenha tempo de chegar ate a taça

**Rony** – E quando eu chegar lá? O que faço?

**Hermione** – O amuleto deve indicar

**Harry** – E se não indicar? Não posso arriscar

**Rony** – Lá vem o discurso eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinho... Vamos lá com esses ossos!

_O ruivo e a morena começam a colocar os ossos no círculo protetor. Harry dá um suspiro e começa a ajudar_

_Eles formam uma trilha até a taça com os ossos. Rony vai na frente e os amigos o seguem. Harry não comenta com nenhum deles, mas sua cicatriz o incomoda à medida que vão se aproximando._

_O ruivo para de frente para a taça. Ele segura o amuleto com ambas as mãos. Ele olha para os amigos e encosta o amuleto na taça. Ele sente uma dor terrível ao mesmo tempo em que varias faíscas saem de seu corpo_

_Harry olha para o amigo sem saber o que fazer. Numa inspiração súbita grita_ – Na taça não! No crânio!

_O crânio manda Rony longe. Ele olha para os amigos sem saber o que fazer, então numa inspiração súbita coloca o medalhão no peito e toca com uma das mãos no crânio e com a outra na taça._

_Seu amuleto emite um grande raio de luz. O totem começa a tremer violentamente, Rony é lançado longe novamente. Mas desta vez taça e crânio fundem-se e levitam..._

_Uma grande explosão desloca algumas pedras do alto da caverna. A taça cai ligeiramente queimada a centímetros dos pés de Harry..._

_Eles correm em direção a Rony que caiu a uma distância considerável – _Tudo bem? (_Harry e Hermione perguntam quase ao mesmo tempo)_

_Depois de verificar que o amigo está bem, Harry, um pouco hesitante, toca na taça. Não há mais resquícios de Voldemort_

**Hermione** – E aí...

_Harry sorri_ – Destruída. (_para Rony_) você foi ótimo. Tenho de admitir que não poderia fazer isso sozinho...

**Rony** (_ainda tonto_) – Minha mãe vai gostar de saber que o amuleto da sua família foi útil de alguma forma

**Hermione** – Agora temos que sair daqui. E começar a pensar no que pode ser a próxima horcruxe.

_Harry prepara-se para reduzir a taça e guarda-la_

**Hermione** – Espere! (_Pega a taça)_ – O que é isso?

_Harry e Rony notam um sinal na taça. Um sinal que não havia antes..._

**Hermione** – Você está com o medalhão? Posso vê-lo?

_Harry tira o medalhão do bolso. Hermione o examina e mostra pra Harry_ – Veja... Atrás dele.

_Harry vira o medalhão e vê um sinal em forma de taça_ – Você acha que...

**Hermione** – Sim. O medalhão deu a pista da próxima horcruxe. E pela lógica. Esse sinal deve ser a pista de outra.

_Os amigos passam a examinar o desenho_ – Parece uma espada. – _diz Rony_ – Seria a espada de Grifindor...

**Harry** – Pela lógica, sim. Mas Dumbledore garantiu que a espada nunca saiu de Hogwarts...

**Hermione** – Você que freqüentava a sala dele. Onde a espada ficava?

**Harry** – Nunca reparei nisso direito, mas creio que era sob um pedestal...

**Hermione** – Ela tinha alguma espécie de proteção?

**Harry** – Você quer dizer... Feitiços? Não sei... Nunca perguntei...

**Hermione** – Não... Não feitiços. Toda espada que já vi fica guardada numa bainha, uma espécie de cinto que serve para carregá-la e protege-la...

**Rony** – E você acha...

_Harry interrompe_ – Teria sido muito mais fácil levar a bainha que a espada. Esta provavelmente não deveria estar protegida. E não deixaria de ser um objeto de grifindor.

**Hermione** – Vamos mandar uma coruja para McGonagall perguntando se a espada possuía uma bainha.

**Rony** – Não seria mais fácil irmos a Hogwarts?

**Harry** – Não!

_Ele não fala mais nada, mas Rony e Hermione entreolham-se. Eles sabem que o amigo receia não ter forças para abandonar Gina novamente se a encontrar..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA (em crise...) 

Em primeiro lugar abaixa a cabeça e pede humildemente desculpas pela demora (minha culpa, minha máxima culpa...) em segundo agradecimentos mil a todos que estão lendo!

Só explicando o motivo da minha demora; ou melhor, os motivos. Um pouco foi falta de temp,o mas até que o capítulo ficou pronto rápido. Depois esta autora que voz escreve entrou em crise, isso mesmo EM CRISE!

O motivo? Fiquei meio perdida depois que comecei a parte em que o trio foi relembrar a jornada atras das horcruxes. Não por não conseguir levar a história a diante pois ela já está praticamente concluída na minha cabeça, mas por que quase não estou recebendo reviews. Aí eu comecei a pensar... Será que eu estou viajando demais? Será que ninguém está gostando? Por que quase ninguém fala nada? Resultado: dei uma surtada legal, mas estou tentando me recuperar...

Falando sério agora. Eu sei que a fic tá sendo lida (já ultrapassou os doze mil hits) mas os comentários são o termómetro pra quem escreve, são as reviews que me fazem sentar no PC a uma hora da manhã sabendo que terei que acordar as seis no dia seguinte, são elas que me fazem dormir pensando em como melhorar o capítulo... E se vocês não comentam a autora fica vai ficando frustrada, definhando e entra em crise. Aí ela acaba enrolando pra atualizar...

Passado o momento chantagem emocional, só tenho a desejar uma boa leitura e reviews please!

Bjos


	24. Chapter 24

_De volta aos dias atuais_

**Rony** – Uma coisa que eu não entendi até hoje foram os sinais que as horcruxes produziam... Por que Voldemort fez isso? E por que apenas nas últimas?

**Hermione** – Não podemos dizer que as primeiras não tinham sinais. Talvez a gente apenas não tivesse visto, já que ninguém prestou atenção. E quanto a saber por que ele fez isso... Vai entender a mente de um maníaco!

**Harry** – Se não fosse você Rony. Não teríamos conseguido destruir a taça.

_Rony sorri_ – Amigos são pra essas coisas...

_Rony e Hermione notam que Harry está meio calado._

**Hermione** – Nem precisa dizer em que você está pensando. Ou seria... Em quem?

**Harry** – Há esta hora Gina já voltou do trabalho... Ela deve ter ficado furiosa.

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na toca..._

_Gina acaba de chegar com as crianças. Ela colocou os pequenos para tomar banho. Sua mãe está na cozinha preparando o jantar._

**Gina** – Oi mãe. (_beija-a_) você viu o Harry?

_Molly olha desconcertada_ _pra filha_– Ele saiu cedo, logo depois de você. Não falou nada...

_Gina vai até seu quarto, abre o guarda roupas e nota que faltam algumas peças de Harry. Ela se olha no espelho. Nesse momento algumas palavras surgem._

Ruiva

Quando você chegar hoje, certamente não vai me encontrar. Eu sei que você vai ficar mais chateada do que já está... Que vai achar que eu não confio em você, que você não é importante pra mim...

Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo. Amo tanto que às vezes me falta o ar só de pensar em como seria minha vida sem você e as crianças. Mas você tem de entender que eu PRECISO fazer isso. Eu preciso de todas as minhas lembranças... Eu preciso saber se fui ou não culpado pelas mortes dos trouxas. Preciso saber se conseguiria impedir. Por isso pedi ajuda a seu irmão e a Hermione pra percorrer novamente tudo que passamos até o dia do meu desaparecimento. Não fique chateada com eles. Foi escolha minha esconder isso de você.

Por favor, não pense que eu não confio em você. Eu... Eu apenas senti que precisava fazer isso sozinho. Espero que você me perdoe.

Sempre seu

Harry

_Gina termina de ler. Uma lágrima solitária desce de seus olhos..._

XXXXX

_De volta ao três vassouras, os três amigos continuam perdidos em suas lembranças._

**Rony** – Depois da destruição da taça, nós fomos atrás da bainha da espada...

XXXXX

_Há sete anos atrás..._

_Harry, e os amigos voltaram para a casa de Hepzibah Smith, eles decidiram esperar a resposta à carta que enviaram a Hogwarts lá. Huppy ficou exultante com o retorno do trio. _

_**Rony e Hermione passam o tempo todo juntos.** Pensa Harry. **Já não era sem tempo daqueles dois notarem que foram feitos um para o outro. **__**Será que eles acham que eu não percebi?**__ Ele vê seus dois melhores amigos começando algo e não pode deixar de pensar na sua ruiva. Ela está no colégio, pelo menos está em segurança. Ele a imagina tão linda com as vestes da escola. Não consegue deixar de imaginar que outros rapazes estarão convivendo com ela. __**E se ela não me esperar?**_

_Ele está perdido em seu devaneio quando uma coruja aponta na janela. Harry tira o pergaminho e pode perceber o brasão de Hogwarts na carta. Ele chama os amigos e abre a carta. Harry lê em voz alta_

Caro Harry

Fico feliz em saber que vocês estão em segurança, embora ainda esteja preocupada com o fato de terem abandonado a escola. Mas Dumbledore confiava em você e eu também confio, por isso não vou perguntar por que você precisa destas informações.

A espada de Grifindor realmente possuía uma bainha, mas ela desapareceu há muitas décadas. No início o desaparecimento intrigou Dumbledore e o incidente chegou a ser investigado sem sucesso, mas como a espada estava intacta a escola providenciou um pedestal e não falamos mais nisso. Espero ter ajudado. Tomem cuidado.

McGonagall

_Harry termina de ler e olha para os amigos_ – É isso! Só pode ser...

**Hermione** – Agora o problema é descobrir onde ele escondeu...

XXXXX

_Os dias se arrastam lentamente. Hermione lê todos os livros disponíveis na esperança de encontrar alguma pista. Rony passa o tempo todo dizendo a ela que não vai achar a vida de Voldemort publicada. Os dois passam a metade do tempo brigando e Harry desconfia do que eles fazem na outra metade. _

_E Harry... Bem, Harry passa metade do seu tempo tentando descobrir onde está a bainha da espada de grifindor e a outra metade pensando na sua ruiva. __**Não posso ficar pensando nela**__. Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Tenho que me concentrar na busca das horcruxes**__. Ele passa a se esforçar pra lembrar de todas as conversas com Dumbledore na esperança de descobrir alguma pista. __**Vamos lá... Todas as horcruxes encontradas estavam em locais com alguma ligação com Voldemort. O anel estava na casa do avô, o diário foi parar em Hogwarts, o medalhão estava perto de um local que ele freqüentava quando criança, a taça na sepultura da mãe...**_

_**O lugar tem de possuir uma ligação com o maldito. Mas onde? Pense Harry, pense...**_

_Todas as noites após o jantar, os amigos se reúnem para conversar sobre suas teorias e não chegam a nenhum acordo. Os três estão frustrados, discutem por qualquer coisa. _

PAREM! – _grita Hermione_. – Vocês não percebem? Ele está conseguindo...

_Os dois rapazes olham pra ela. Hermione continua_ – Estamos brigando por besteiras. Não se lembra do que Dumbledore falou? Nós temos que ficar unidos

_Os três entreolham-se envergonhados_

**Harry** – Desculpem, acho que estou estressando vocês... Mas...

_Rony interrompe com cara de eu já ouvi esse discurso_ – Nós sabemos, essa missão é minha, vocês não deviam correr perigo e bla bla bla. Vamos voltar as horcruxes!

**Harry** (_desanimado_) – Mas confesso que estou sem nenhuma idéia de onde ele possa ter escondido. Eu fico pensando nas aulas com Dumbledore e mesmo assim nada vêm a minha mente. Acho que já fomos a todos os lugares citados.

**Hermione** – Não! Falta um. Como não percebemos? A casa do pai dele... A casa trouxa...

_Os amigos entreolham-se. Ela continua_ – Ele matou toda família. Deixou a sua marca lá... De qualquer forma, alguém tem uma idéia melhor? Se a gente continuar parado desse jeito, um de nós vai acabar enlouquecendo

_Os amigos preparam-se novamente para partir, perante os soluços costumeiros de Huppy._

XXXXX

NA MANSAO RIDDLE

_Os amigos olham a casa suntuosa que parece estar abandonada há vários anos. No jardim, o mato ultrapassa um metro; várias janelas estão com os vidros quebrados, provavelmente obra de vândalos._

**Hermione** – Será que é seguro a gente entrar?

**Harry** – Digamos que nada é seguro quando se está a meu lado

_Rony revira os olhos_ – Começou...

**Harry** – É sério Rony, Voldemort já usou esse local como esconderijo antes.

**Hermione** – Como você sabe?

**Harry** – No ano que ele voltou. Eu tinha visões... Uma delas foi com esse local.

**Hermione** – Mas você está se esquecendo de uma coisa. A sua ligação com Voldemort. Se ele estivesse por perto você teria sentido. _(olha pra Harry) _Ou não?

**Harry**– Acho que sim

**Rony** – E você sente algo?

_Antes que Harry possa responder ele sente alguém tocando seu ombro. O trio olha pra trás assustado. Eles vêem um policial que pergunta_ – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Nada... – _É só o que Harry consegue balbuciar._

_O policial lança um olhar ameaçador _– Vocês não estão pensando em invadir a casa, estão?

**Hermione** – Não. Claro que não! Nós estávamos passando e a casa chamou nossa atenção. Ela é tão... Sombria!

**Policial** – Desculpem. Pensei que fossem um desses vândalos. (_Olha para a casa)._ Ela é sombria mesmo. Já aconteceu muita coisa esquisita aqui.

**Harry** – Como assim. Esquisita?

**Policial** – A família que morava neste lugar morreu sem nenhuma explicação aparente. Todos de uma só vez!

**Hermione** (_fingindo-se chocada_) – Que coisa horrível. Faz muito tempo?

**Policial** – Sim. Meu pai ainda era um garoto. Ele me contava essa história sempre. Acho que ele tinha medo que eu me aproximasse demais daqui.

**Harry** – Mas a casa está abandonada até hoje?

**Policial** – Sim. Houve um tempo em que o velho jardineiro da família ficava por aqui, mas ele morreu exatamente da mesma forma que a família. Mais de cinqüenta anos depois, vocês acreditam?

**Rony** – É realmente muito estranho. E ninguém descobriu o que aconteceu?

**Policial** – Não. E há alguns meses...

_Harry Rony e Hermione entreolham-se. O policial está começando a falar algo de que eles não têm conhecimento. _

_O policial continua –_ Há alguns meses dois garotos entraram na casa e roubaram alguns objetos. Alguns dias depois eles estavam totalmente perturbados. Se eu acreditasse nestas coisas, diria que eles foram enfeitiçados.

**Harry **– Essa casa é mesmo estranha!

**Policial** – Se eu fosse vocês ficaria longe dela. Estou falando sério!

_Os três confirmam com a cabeça e o policial se afasta._

_Hermione aponta a varinha para o policial e murmura um obliviate_ – Assim ele vai esquecer que encontrou a gente.

_Os três entram na mansão. A cicatriz de Harry não chega a doer, mas ele sente um arrepio. Assim como o exterior, o interior da casa transpira abandono. O cheiro de mofo mistura-se ao da poeira._

**Harry** (_desanimado_) – Não tem jeito. Vamos procurar. Tomem cuidado, nunca se sabe o que esse maníaco fez. Se a bainha da espada estiver aqui certamente estará protegida de alguma forma.

_Os três amigos viram a casa de ponta cabeça e nada encontram._

**Hermione** – Tem que ter alguma coisa, uma pista, uma passagem secreta... Qualquer coisa!

_Ela começa a percorrer a sala novamente. Então ela para na frente de um móvel muito antigo_. – Vejam isso!

_Harry e Rony olham para o móvel sem entender_

**Hermione** – Reparem bem... Neste local... Há menos poeira.

**Harry** – É como se algo estivesse aqui antes

**Rony** – E não está mais. Deve ter sido levado. O que seria?

**Hermione** – Não sei, mas não é isso que interessa. Lembram que o policial disse que alguns garotos invadiram a casa e levaram alguns objetos

**Harry** – Você acha que eles podem ter encontrado?

**Hermione** – O policial disse que os garotos pareciam enfeitiçados, não custa tentar. Além do mais eu estou louca pra sair daqui

_Os amigos saem da casa e começam a andar pela cidade sem saber direito o que fazer.__** Se ao menos a gente soubesse quem eram os tais garotos.**__ Pensa Harry_

_Já é noite fechada. O trio deixa de pensar na horcruxe para decidir aonde repousar. - _Podemos deixar isso para amanhã cedo _(fala Hermione)_

_Depois de perguntar para alguns moradores os amigos descobrem uma pousada simples, onde poderão comer algo e descansar. A dona da pousada é uma senhora idosa, de ar maternal que logo mostra gostar de uma boa conversa._

**Dona da pousada** – Então vocês estão de passagem. Quanto tempo vão ficar?

**Harry** – Um dia apenas. Talvez dois.

**Dona da pousada** – Isso é bom. Não costumamos receber muitos hóspedes por aqui. O que vocês estão achando da cidade?

**Hermione** – Bem tranqüila. Os moradores parecem bem amistosos. A única coisa que eu achei estranha foi uma casa no alto do morro. Tão sombria e abandonada

_A senhora olha assustada para os três jovens_ – Vocês não entraram lá... Entraram?

_Os três balançam a cabeça negativamente. A senhora, um pouco mais aliviada, continua_ – Essa casa é amaldiçoada. Muita coisa aconteceu lá. Algumas pessoas morreram e há alguns meses atrás... (_os amigos olham pra ela curiosos, ela continua aparentemente satisfeita com a platéia_) Há alguns meses atrás dois garotos daqui inventaram de pegar algumas coisas. Eles queriam vender, eu acho. No início ninguém desconfiou de nada, afinal eles não foram vistos. Mas uma semana depois eles adoeceram.

**Rony** – Como assim... Adoeceram?

_A dona da pousada fala com ar assustado_ – Ninguém sabe. Eles começaram a ter visões. Segundo eles uma serpente que os perseguia. Chegaram a ser internados como loucos. Só depois de muito tempo um deles confessou que havia roubado alguns objetos da casa. Eles deviam ser amaldiçoados, como tudo naquele lugar.

**Harry **(_tentando disfarçar seu entusiasmo_) – E estes objetos, o que foi feito deles?

Não sei... Ninguém sabe. Eles nunca contaram. A família não fala disso com ninguém – _a dona da pousada fala_

_**Estava bom demais pra ser verdade.**__ Pensa Harry_

**Hermione** – E estes rapazes. Ainda estão por aqui?

**Dona da pousada** – Sim... Eles moram há uns dois quilômetros ao norte. Fora da cidade. São irmãos... (_olha as horas_), mas já está tarde. Vocês devem estar cansados. Vou mostrar os quartos.

_Os amigos se recolhem com um brilho de esperança no olhar._

XXXXX

_No dia seguinte o trio parte a procura dos garotos._

_Do alto da colina eles avistam uma casa pequena onde uma mulher estende as roupas no varal. Uma criança de uns três anos brinca a seu lado e na frente da casa um jovem de uns quinze anos olha para o vazio._

_Rony e Harry preparam-se para descer. Hermione os impede._ – Vocês acham que é só chegar e ir perguntando? A dona da pousada disse que eles não gostam de falar sobre isso, precisamos bolar um plano

_Harry e Rony olham pra ela sem entender. Hermione continua_ – Vocês acham que depois de tudo que eles passaram eles vão contar pra um bando de desconhecidos?

_Os rapazes entreolham-se desanimados, como sempre Hermione tem razão. Os três sentam-se na relva e ficam observando a casa._

**Rony** – E se a gente desse veritasserum a força pra ele? E depois que eles contassem a gente fizesse um feitiço de memória?

**Hermione** – Seria uma agressão! Além disso acho que ninguém aqui anda com veritasserum no bolso.

**Harry **– A idéia do veritasserum não chega a ser ruim. Não a força é claro!

**Hermione** – Mas ainda assim temos que nos aproximar da casa. A gente precisa estar perto deles pra tentar fazer alguma pergunta

_Harry olha para seus amigos e em seguida olha um bom tempo para a casa e, com sua varinha, produz um corte na sua perna, o sangue jorra. _

_Rony e Hermione olham pra ele estupefatos. Ele se vira pra Hermione_ – Vá pedir ajuda...

_Hermione afasta-se. Rony olha furioso pra Harry_ – Você ficou louco?

**Harry** (_começando a ficar pálido_) – Assim eles não poderão se negar a ajudar... (_não consegue conter um gemido de dor_)

_Hermione desce correndo e xingando Harry mentalmente __**Ele está louco. Onde já se viu cortar-se assim?**_

_Ela chega ofegante_ – Socorro... Meu amigo precisa de ajuda...

_A senhora olha pra ela sem entender. Hermione continua_ – Ele está ferido... Lá em cima

_A esta altura o jovem de olhar vazio se aproxima. A senhora chama um homem e ele sobe o morro com Hermione_

_Rony está ao lado de Harry que está perdendo muito sangue. Harry diz ao ruivo_ - Você vai falar que está me carregando há um bom tempo e está exausto pra descer o morro sem ajuda.

_Hermione e o homem se aproximam. Rony fala_ – Ainda bem... Eu não consigo carregá-lo por mais tempo...

_O homem pega Harry nos braços e eles descem o morro._

_Eles estão na casa. A mulher prepara um curativo caseiro. O homem e o rapaz olham com curiosidade. Hermione pode perceber que há outro adolescente na casa. Ele está sentado em uma cadeira olhando a tudo como se nada visse. Esses devem ser os rapazes que invadiram a casa pensa. Ambos têm um olhar esquisito, como se tivessem passado por algo terrível._

_O homem olha pra eles com um olhar inquisidor_ – O que aconteceu?

_Hermione e Rony entreolham-se. Eles não combinaram essa parte. Eles olham pra Harry que está verdadeiramente fraco demais pra responder. O homem aguarda uma resposta._

_Rony fala hesitante_ – Nós não sabemos direito. Estávamos explorando a mata. Eu e ela... Bem, nós nos afastamos por um momento e só ouvimos o grito. Quando o achamos ele estava caído. Ele não conseguiu explicar...

_A mulher repreende-os_ – E por que vocês se afastaram? Deviam ficar juntos se não conhecem a mata!

_Rony gagueja_ – Nós... Er... Bem... (_ele olha pra Hermione que está vermelha como um pimentão. Ela sabe muito bem o que o casal está pensando)._

_O homem fala_ – Isso não importa agora. Ele perdeu muito sangue, mas vai se recuperar. Mesmo assim é bom que vá para o hospital.

_A mulher termina o curativo e dá um chá de cor esquisita pra Harry. Ele toma com uma careta_ – Obrigado (_balbucia_)

Assim que ele estiver melhor eu levo vocês._ – O homem fala_

_Os amigos entreolham-se. Se eles forem embora antes de conseguir falar com os garotos não terá adiantado nada..._

**Hermione** – Será que eu poderia ir ao banheiro?

Claro, eu vou mostrar aonde é_ - A senhora se afasta com Hermione_

_Pouco tempo depois a senhora volta apressada. Ela fala algumas palavras ao marido e os dois saem. Antes de sair a senhora diz_. – Temos que recolher nosso gado, dentro de uma hora voltaremos. Aí levamos vocês ao hospital

_O casal sai deixando Harry, Hermione e Rony sozinhos com os adolescentes. Hermione pega sua varinha discretamente e fecha a ferida de Harry _

**Hermione** (_sussurrando_) – Você está bem?

_Harry balança a cabeça afirmativamente, mas está bastante pálido. Hermione faz uma cara de "depois a gente conversa"_

**Rony** – Bem, conseguimos ficar sozinhos com eles. E agora?

_Eles olham para os dois garotos. O mais velho tem um ar distante, é como se a sua alma não estivesse lá. O mais novo possui o mesmo olhar, mas de vez em quando ele parece ter lampejos de lucidez. Duram apenas alguns segundos e então ele volta a olhar para o vazio_

**Hermione** – Não temos muito tempo. Eu lancei um feitiço pra que os pais pensem que precisam recolher o gado. Mas assim que terminarem eles voltam.

_Nesse momento o garoto mais novo olha pra Harry fixamente_ – Você vai pega-lo não vai? (_ele fala hesitante_) você não vai deixar que ele nos faça mal...

_O trio entreolha-se sem entender. O garoto age como se soubesse quem Harry é! Ele segura Harry pela gola da camisa e olha nos olhos do moreno _– Só você pode...

_Harry olha pra ele procurando as palavras adequadas _– Eu vou fazer o possível

_O garoto olha pra Harry apavorado_ – Você TEM que conseguir! Só você pode...

**Harry** – Você precisa ajudar. Precisa contar o que aconteceu

_Ele olha pra Harry. Por um momento parece que vai voltar a ver apenas o vazio. Hermione toca em seu braço_ – Você precisa contar. Só assim ele vai poder detê-lo!

_O garoto solta um gemido. Ele fica ofegante por alguns instantes. Os amigos entreolham-se. O rapaz fala relutante_ – A gente. (_Olha para o outro rapaz)._ Eu e meu irmão resolvemos matar aula. Nós andamos pela cidade durante um tempo e paramos em frente à casa antiga. O pessoal falava que ela era mal assombrada. Mas nós não acreditamos e resolvemos entrar pra ver o que tinha lá.

_Ele para por um momento como se estivesse buscando forças_ – No início a gente não achou nada estranho na casa. Aí nós vimos alguns objetos e pensamos. Ninguém mora aqui mesmo... Ninguém vai sentir falta.

**Harry** – O que vocês pegaram? O que fizeram com os objetos?

_O garoto fala_ – Nós trouxemos pra casa e escondemos a gente pensou em vender mais tarde. Meus pais iam ficar furiosos se descobrissem... Mas aí...

O que aconteceu? – _Hermione pergunta. _

_O garoto responde_ – Começaram com os pesadelos. Mas a gente sabia que não eram pesadelos. Eram reais.

**Rony** – Como assim. Reais?

_O garoto agora está visivelmente transtornado_ – Reais... Eles aconteciam realmente. A cobra... Eu a vi! Estava na minha cama... Ia me pegar. Disseram que eu estava louco, mas eu não estava... A cobra era real!

_Harry percebe que o garoto está a um passo de voltar a ter o olhar vazio. __**Não posso deixar que isso aconteça**__ pensa._

_Harry segura o garoto pelos ombros _– Não se perca agora! Você precisa me ajudar ou eu não vou conseguir...

_O garoto olha pra ele. Harry continua _– Eu preciso saber quais os objetos vocês pegaram e onde eles estão!

_O garoto olha pra eles meio desconcertado_ – Nós o escondemos.

_O trio se entreolha e prepara-se para sair. O garoto continua_ – Mas quando os pesadelos vieram meu irmão ficou louco. Eu ainda consigo voltar, mas ele não. Eu contei para meus pais. Eles pegaram os objetos... Tentaram destruí-los. Queimaram.

_Harry Rony e Hermione entreolham-se desanimados. __**Como eles podem ter conseguido destruir**__ pensa Harry._

**Hermione** – Eles destruíram? Os objetos?

_O garoto fala assustado_ – Não todos... Eles tentaram. Mas eu e meu irmão tínhamos fortes dores... E eles desistiram.

**Harry** – Você precisa dizer quais eram os objetos; é importante.

_O rapaz fica calado como se estivesse fazendo um esforço para se lembrar _– Eram dois castiçais, um tapete e...

_O trio permanece calado, as respirações suspensas. O rapaz continua_ – Tinha uma coisa esquisita. Parecia velha demais. Nem sei por que nós pegamos...

**Hermione** – Esse objeto esquisito. Foi destruído pelo fogo?

_O rapaz para por um momento. Seu semblante é de puro medo_. – Não... Quando ele começou a queimar. As dores tornaram-se insuportáveis. A cobra... Eu vi...

_Harry interrompe_ – E o que vocês fizeram com ele?

Meu pai tentou levá-la, mas ele também sentiu a dor (_o rapaz fala)._ Então meu irmão. Ele não estava tão mal assim na época, ele pegou a coisa. (_lágrimas saem de seus olhos_) ele gritava de dor... Ele pegou a coisa e jogou no fundo do poço

**Hermione** – Esse poço do quintal? (_Ela fica gelada de pavor só em imaginar a família bebendo aquela água)_

Não... Não neste. No poço abandonado. O poço seco, longe daqui. (_Ele aponta na direção de um velho celeiro, depois da cerca)._ – Ninguém voltou lá. E meu irmão nunca mais voltou a si. (_volta-se para Harry novamente_) – Você precisa conseguir. Se falhar as conseqüências serão terríveis! – _o garoto fala como se Harry fosse a sua última esperança_.

**Harry** – Nós vamos conseguir. Eu prometo.

_O garoto volta a ter o mesmo olhar vazio do irmão_

_O trio se afasta na direção indicada pelo menino. Antes porem, Harry afeta a memória da família, exceto dos garotos. – _Não sei o que um feitiço de memória pode causar a eles. Já foram afetados demais (_Explica)_ – Me lembrem de mandar uma coruja para o ministério pedindo pra mandarem um medi bruxo ver os meninos. Pode ser que haja alguma chance de recuperação

_Eles se dirigem ao poço abandonado_

**Rony** – Alguém pode explicar o que aconteceu?

**Hermione** – Os garotos devem ter sido afetados de alguma forma pela horcruxe

**Rony** (_irônico_) – Não diga... É claro que eu percebi essa parte! O que eu queria saber é por que ele começou a falar assim que viu o Harry!

_Hermione olha furiosa para o ruivo. Harry interrompe_ – Olhem!

_Eles vêem o poço abandonado. O trio se aproxima. Harry pega uma pedrinha e joga no poço. Demora alguns segundos até eles ouvirem o pof. Pelo barulho não é difícil adivinhar que há pouca ou nenhuma água no fundo._

**Harry **(_para Rony_). – Se você pular desta vez, eu juro que a Hermione fica viúva antes de casar!

_O casal fica mais vermelho que os cabelos de Rony_

_Hermione disfarça_ – Isso não vem ao caso agora. Temos de arranjar um modo de descer.

_Levando-se em conta que eles são bruxos não foi tão difícil assim. Eles conjuram cordas e com algum esforço descem ao fundo do poço_

Eca! – _Rony fala ao pisar na lama fétida cheia de musgo._

_A escuridão toma conta. Harry pega a sua varinha _– Lumus! (_Um feixe de luz ilumina o local)_

_Eles olham pra baixo. Alguns insetos andam pelas paredes úmidas. Seus pés se afundam na lama. Mas eles não acham nada_

_Harry dá um suspiro. Põe-se de joelhos e começa a procurar tateando na lama com as mãos._

**Hermione** – Cuidado Harry. Lembre-se do que o garoto falou que aconteceu depois de tocar na taça

_Hermione não chega a concluir a frase. Harry sente que tocou em algo. _

_Ele retira um objeto comprido com muito cuidado. Ele está coberto de lama, mas tudo indica que é a bainha da espada._

Você está sentindo algo. (_Hermione pergunta preocupada)._

**Harry** – Não... Acho que ela está tão suja que deve ter criado uma espécie de proteção... Vamos sair daqui

_Já fora do poço os amigos olham aquele objeto coberto de lama e musgo. __**Nem parece que isso protegia algo de Godric Grifindor**__ pensa Harry._

**Hermione** – E agora? Pelo que ele contou a horcruxe continua ai.

_Harry inclina-se para pegar o objeto_

Não! _Hermione fala assustada._ – Você não pode se arriscar. Nem devia ter segurado isso quando achou

**Harry** – Mas a gente tem que dar um jeito de levar isso... E destruí-lo

_Harry embrulha a horcruxe na sua capa da invisibilidade_ – Acho que assim não tem perigo.

_Eles voltam para a casa de Hepzibah_

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

**Hermione** – Até hoje eu tenho vontade de te azarar quando lembro que você feriu a própria perna, Harry

_Harry sorri_ – Deu certo não deu? Foi a única forma da gente entrar na casa sem despertar suspeitas. Eles não se negariam a acolher alguém ferido

_Hermione suspira_ – De qualquer forma nunca saberemos ne. Falando sério Harry, você podia ter se machucado seriamente. E se você não conseguisse fechar o corte?

**Harry** – Ora tem dó ne Mione. Esse feitiço a gente aprende no quarto ano. Além disso, eu estava acompanhado da melhor aluna de Hogwarts.

**Hermione** – Mas você não pode negar que foi sorte

**Harry** – É. Tivemos sorte pra encontrá-la. E também pra destruir...

_Os amigos mergulham novamente nas suas lembranças..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA (mais feliz do que nunca...) 

Gente!!!! Em primeiro lugar muito, muuuuuito obrigada mesmo a todo mundo que mandou reviews e me incentivou a continuar. Obrigada mesmo (autora emocionada com os olhinhos brilhando)

Em segundo lugar vou dizer que não passa pela minha cabeça desistir da fic, não se preocupem. Quem já entrou no meu profile deve ter lido que eu tenho horror a fic incompleta, então pela lógica nunca iria fazer isso com vocês. Um longo caminho só vai deixar de ser postada quando tiver a palavra "fim".

Em terceiro lugar desculpem meu ataque no capítulo anterior, mas quem escreve compreende o quanto é frustrante você não saber o que as pessoas acham da sua história e o quanto é gratificante receber uma palavra de incentivo de quem está lendo

E, pra finalizar, o próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouquinho mais... Não, não estou novamente em crise e nem pretendo dar um tempo na fic, mas tive uns dias de folga e estou com as malas prontas pra viajar. Quando vocês estiverem lendo estarei na beira da praia comendo camarão e tomando cerveja. Mas prometo que assim que retornar começo a trabalhar no próximo capítulo... É claro que algumas reviews irão me incentivar a postar mais rápido! (momento cara de pau da autora...)

Beijos e boa leitura (e reviews, é claro)


	25. Chapter 25

_De volta há sete anos atrás _

_Os três amigos voltaram para a casa de Hepzibá ou o quartel como eles a apelidaram. Com a horcruxe nas mãos o problema agora era destruí-la e eles tinham que achar um jeito o quanto antes, tempo era um luxo do qual ninguém dispunha perante às circunstâncias._

_Na busca de uma forma de destruir a horcruxe, como sempre Hermione debruçou-se nos livros e, como sempre Rony implicava com a mania da morena achar que todas as respostas estariam neles e, como sempre Harry assistia às discussões dos dois... __**Isso ta virando rotina**__ pensa Harry. E ele, como sempre, divide seu tempo entre descobrir como destruir a horcruxe e pensar no que sua ruiva amada estaria fazendo._

_Ele olha pela centésima vez a bainha da espada ainda suja pelo limo do poço. __**Droga! Por mais que eu tente nada vem na minha cabeça! Como será que vamos conseguir acabar com essa horcruxe? O tempo está passando, Voldemort fica cada vez mais seguro de si...**_

_Os jornais mostram vários ataques de comensais a bruxos mestiços, descendentes e simpatizantes de trouxas, ataques estes que se intensificaram ainda mais nos últimos dias. Harry nota alguns sobrenomes conhecidos entre as vítimas, ele sente seu coração apertar ao pensar na família Weasley. __**Se eles forem atacados nunca irei me perdoar.** Harry sabe que a opinião dos Weasleys a respeito da tal pureza do sangue, somada a ligação que ele tem com toda a família, fazem dos ruivos um alvo mais que perfeito_

_**O tempo está passando e ainda não conseguimos descobrir como se destroi essa coisa.** Pensa ele**. Tem de haver um jeito!** E__le fala pra si mesmo enquanto olha mais uma vez pra bainha da espada. _

_**Pelo fogo não é... O pai dos garotos tentou queimar e não adiantou... Temos que achar um modo!** Ele pensa apertando as têmporas com os dedos, como se isso fosse tirar a força a solução para o problema_

_Harry olha para os amigos. Hermione debruça-se em vários livros, Rony anda de um lado pra outro numa expressão de tédio. As coisas não mudam há vários dias..._

_Os amigos entreolham-se desanimados. A bainha da espada está no mesmo lugar em que foi colocada quando o trio retornou; de pé, encostada na parede ao fundo da sala a lembrá-los que a horcruxe está lá... Mas como fazer para destruí-la? Essa é a pergunta que se repete desde que voltaram._

_Um barulho interrompe o devaneio do trio, Hermione olha pela janela e vê uma coruja. Ela nota que é a mesma que trouxe notícias sobre a bainha da espada._

Harry! (_ela grita_) Uma coruja! É de Hogwarts!

_Harry e Rony dirigem-se a janela. A curiosidade dos três é imensa visto que, ao invés de uma simples carta, a coruja trás um grande pacote._

_A coruja pousa ao lado de Harry que pega o pacote. Antes de abrir o embrulho ele vê um envelope, Harry abre e lê o bilhete em voz alta._

Espero que vocês estejam bem. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo desta carta. Na verdade nem eu mesmo sei. Eu comentei com o quadro de Dumbledore que havia achado estranho receber uma carta perguntando sobre a bainha da espada e ele me fez enviá-la a você...

É claro que ele não me explicou nada! Isso era típico dele em vida e não mudou com sua morte. Quando comentei sobre a sua coruja, Harry; Dumbledore apenas me pediu que enviasse a espada a você o quanto antes. Ele disse que vocês saberiam o que fazer, espero que saibam.

Não vou pedir explicações. Eu confio em vocês, assim como Dumbledore confiava. Espero que tudo esteja dando certo

McGonagall

_Harry termina de ler e olha para os amigos. Ele pega o pacote e abre. Os três estão com as respirações suspensas e permanecem suspensas quando eles vêem o que está dentro do pacote. A espada de Grifindor_

_Harry olha para Rony e Hermione. Eles mal contem o entusiasmo, finalmente uma chance concreta de destruir a horcruxe. _

**Hermione** – Você acha que a espada pode destruí-la?

**Harry** – Se Dumbledore a mandou, ela deve conseguir _(ele fala enquanto acaricia suavemente a lámina da espada com o dedo)_

_Harry empunha a espada e se dirige a horcruxe, ele vai fazer o que tem que ser feito. Antes de chegar até ela, o moreno para subitamente e passa a mão na cicatriz enquanto se segura na parede com a outra mão. Seus amigos correm a ampará-lo_

**Hermione** – Tudo bem?

_Harry não responde. É como se não houvesse mais ninguém lá. Ele vê a bainha se mexer... Ela lentamente transforma-se em uma cobra, uma imensa cobra que levanta seu corpo e fixa o olhar em Harry_

_Harry pisca os olhos como se não acreditasse. Ele tenta em vão ser racional e se lembrar que é apenas uma ilusão. Ao longe ele ouve a voz Rony perguntar se ele está bem, voz essa que se torna cada vez mais fraca._

_A cobra olha pra ele e não se mexe. Harry nota que ela olha dentro de seus olhos. Ele faz menção de se aproximar e a cobra lança-se sobre ele..._

Harry! Harry! O que está acontecendo? – _Harry ouve uma voz ao longe. Ele abre os olhos e vê que está deitado no chão._

O que aconteceu? – _pergunta ainda tonto, ao mesmo tempo que tenta em vão se levantar._

**Rony** – Esperávamos que você dissesse. Você estava indo em direção a horcruxe e então apagou.

_Harry olha para os amigos._ – Vocês não viram? A cobra?

_Rony e Hermione balançam a cabeça negativamente. Harry fecha os olhos, sua cabeça dói terrivelmente. _

**Hermione** – Você deve estar sofrendo as mesmas alucinações dos garotos. Elas começaram alguns dias depois. Você não devia ter tocado nessa coisa! _(a morena fala num tom preocupado que lembra uma mistura de Molly Weasley e Minerva McGonagall)_

_Ele permanece deitado alguns minutos. Então, levanta-se e pega a espada novamente._

_Hermione fala alguma coisa, mas Harry já não ouve. Ele caminha lentamente em direção a horcruxe. A espada de Grifindor em sua mão._

_À medida que Harry se aproxima, a cobra avança em sua direção. __**Eu sei que é uma alucinação. **__Ele fala para si mesmo sem muita convicção__**, mas é... Tão real!** Harry luta para manter a sua sanidade, ele luta para continuar lembrando que é tudo consequência da horcruxe, mas é uma luta em vão. No momento, tudo que ele sabe é que há uma cobra prestes a atacá-lo e que ele precisa se defender_

_Ele levanta a espada e atinge a horcruxe com toda a força. Ao invés de ser destruída a cobra cresce e enrosca-se em seu corpo. Harry debate-se tentando lutar inutilmente. A cada minuto fica mais difícil respirar... Tudo fica escuro..._

XXXXX

_Harry acorda lentamente. Rony e Hermione estão a seu lado _– Eu consegui? (_Pergunta com a voz fraca)._

**Hermione** – Às vezes tenho vontade de estuporar você (_sorri aliviada_) você conseguiu, mas quase morreu e quase nos matou de susto.

**Rony** – Depois que você acertou a bainha com a espada, você começou a se debater como se estivesse sendo atacado. E então... Desmaiou!

_Harry tenta se levantar, mas ainda está muito fraco._

**Rony** – Vê se fica quieto agora. Você precisa descansar

**Harry** – Não... Temos que ir atrás das próximas... (_Ele faz uma tentativa e senta-se na cama, mas acaba deitando novamente meio tonto)_ Quantas horas eu dormi?

**Hermione** – Horas? Você ficou três dias desmaiado! Já estávamos pensando em te levar para o St Mungus. Só não fizemos isso por que, teimoso como você é, a gente sabia que você não ia concordar.

_Harry olha para os amigos sem acreditar. Antes que possa falar alguma coisa adormece novamente._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias se passam, Harry ainda alterna períodos de sono e delírios até se restabelecer por completo_

_**Agora só falta uma **__pensa Harry__**. Apenas Nagini e o próprio...**__ Ele sente seu estômago revirar perante a expectativa de não retornar. Não que ele tenha medo da morte em si, mas a perspectiva de não tornar a ver a sua ruiva o assusta._

_Os três amigos evitam falar sobre o assunto, mas Harry sente que eles também estão apreensivos._

_É noite. Huppy serviu o jantar, mas eles quase não comeram. A elfo sai resmungando sobre o trabalho que teve_ – Vocês vão acabar doentes (_ela diz)_

_Eles permanecem um bom tempo calados. Harry quebra o silêncio_. – Não dá pra adiar. Temos que partir.

_Hermione olha pra Rony e segura a sua mão. Eles sabem que agora será muito pior _– Ainda não sabemos aonde ir. (_Ela fala relutante)_

_Harry olha para os dois_ – Eu sei... Não me perguntem como, mas eu sei exatamente onde temos que ir. Ele está lá me esperando.

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Os três amigos entreolham-se. Na mesa uma grande quantidade de copos vazios os faz perceberem que estão lá há horas._

**Rony** – Nem vimos o tempo passar

_Ele olha discretamente para madame Rosmerta que está quase cochilando no balcão, o que vale um beliscão de Hermione - _AI! (_ele grita chamando atenção da Harry_)

**Harry** – O que foi?

**Hermione** (_inocente_) – Nada. É só que às vezes eu tenho que lembrar ao seu amigo que ele não é mais um garoto cheio de hormônios (_olha pra Rony furiosa). _

_O ruivo não se atreve a falar nada. **Diabo de mulher ciumenta, eu não fiz nada! **É só o que ele pensar antes de dizer -_ Vamos dormir antes que Madame Rosmerta desmaie em cima do balcão _(ele dá a esposa um olhar "é por isso que eu estava olhando, sua boba ciumenta")_. Amanhã temos que partir logo cedo.

_Harry olha para os amigos_ – Vocês têm certeza que querem ir? Eu vou entender...

**Rony** (_impaciente_) – Você tem certeza que perdeu mesmo a memória? (_olha pra Harry que faz cara de quem não está entendendo_) por que você está agindo exatamente da mesma forma que há sete anos atrás. Essa missão é minha... Minha obrigação... Etc e tal... Deixa disso! Nós já concordamos em ajudar. E depois... Com certeza não foi tão difícil pra nós quanto foi pra você.

_Os amigos se recolhem. No dia seguinte irão cedo para Godric's Hollow._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na toca._

_Gina colocou as crianças para dormir. Elas estavam agitadas, perguntando pelo pai. A ruiva deu uma desculpa qualquer. __**Não gosto de mentir pra eles **__pensa__**. Mas não estou com paciência para explicações. Eu conheço meus filhos. Camy faria perguntas intermináveis e Andy... Andy ficaria calado pensando sabe-se lá em que. Eu estou com raiva do Harry, admito. Mas não quero que as crianças fiquem chateadas. Confiando ou não em mim, ele é o pai delas.**_

_Ela sabe que não vai conseguir pegar no sono tão cedo. Mais que furiosa ela está muito magoada. __**Eu sei que eles foram sozinhos e nada mais lógico que eu não vá agora. Mas custava ele me dizer? Será que ele acha que eu vou dar escândalo feito uma menininha?**__ Gina não consegue conter as lágrimas. __**Droga Harry. Você vai acabar estragando tudo...**_

XXXXX

_No outro dia..._

_Apesar da noite mal dormida Gina acorda e vai trabalhar sem imaginar que no mesmo momento Harry, Rony e Hermione partem novamente para Godric's Hollow..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Finalmente!!!! Pra todos aqueles que estavam esperando ansiosos, milhões de desculpas pela demora... Sabem como é, eu tive que fazer o enorme sacrifício de passar uma semana na praia... (protege a cabeça com as mãos e prepara pra receber as azarações)

Falando sério, eu pretendia postar assim que cheguei mas fiquei meio enrolada no trabalho e só deu pra postar agora. Capítulo meio pequeno? Eu explico. Na verdade ele fazia parte do capítulo anterior, mas não deu pra revisar tudo antes de viajar. Então eu dividi pra poder postar alguma coisa antes da viagem.

A jornada de Harry em busca das suas memórias está chegando na reta final, pra quem está sentindo falta dos gêmeos em breve eles estarão de volta. Peço só mais um pouquinho de paciência, o próximo capítulo é decisivo para muita coisa... Quando será postado? Em breve... Lembrando que reviews fazem a autora feliz... Autora feliz atualiza mais rápido!

Bjos e boa leitura!

PS - Vocês repararam que a autora muito lerda sempre deseja boa leitura no final do capítulo? Ou seja, depois que vocês já leram?


	26. Chapter 26

_Harry olha para a casa onde passou o primeiro ano de sua vida. __**As coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferentes. **__Pensa.__** Como seria se meus pais estivessem vivos? Será que mesmo assim eu teria conhecido a Gina? Será que eu teria me apaixonado por ela? Será que os gêmeos existiriam? Bem, acho que nunca vou saber. **Ele fala para si mesmo tentando pensar apenas na vida que tem agora e não na vida que poderia ter vivido_

_Ele respira fundo e entra no jardim. Da mesma forma que fez há sete anos, Rony e Hermione o seguem_ – Foi aqui que nos separamos._ (ele fala para os amigos)_ É a partir daqui que vocês me contam o que aconteceu.

_Hermione começa_– Assim que chegamos, nós ouvimos barulho nos fundos da casa. A marca negra estava no céu. Ouvimos gritos vindos de lá... Em um minuto os comensais invadiram tudo... Eles já haviam atacado várias pessoas, nós soubemos mais tarde. Depois que tudo acabou nós descobrimos que as pessoar atacadas eram trouxas de uma aldeia próxima, os comensais queriam causar tumulto e afastar-nos uns dos outros.

_Rony continua_. – Eles nos cercaram. Não eram muitos, mas tinham o elemento surpresa. Eu senti algo me atingir, um comensal lançou um sectumsempra. Por sorte a pontaria não foi das melhores e somente fui ferido no braço, como eu caí devido ao susto ele achou que havia me atingido mais seriamente e assim eu consegui dominar alguns deles. Quando tudo acabou foi que eu notei que você e a Hermione tinham desaparecido...

_Hermione agora conta a sua parte _– Eu ouvi gritos no fundo da casa e fui pra lá. Antes de chegar eu senti algo me atingir... Senti uma dor lancinante. _(ela para por um momento como se estivesse sentindo novamente toda a dor) _Como se dezenas de lanças entrassem em meu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Depois eu fiquei sabendo que era a cruciatus. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei dominada... _(ela seca uma lágrima com as costas das mãos) _Às vezes parece que foram horas...

_Harry olha preocupado pra Hermione_ – Se você não quiser continuar, não precisa...

_Hermione segura a mão de Rony com força, ela seca outra lágrima com as costas da mão_ – Não... Eu consigo. Não sei como, eu consegui pegar minha varinha e derrubar um deles. Não me lembro que feitiço usei. Só sei que não consegui usar o avadra... Não consegui!

_Rony a abraça_ – Tudo bem (_sussurra_)

**Hermione** – Mas eu dei sorte. Ele caiu e bateu a cabeça em uma pedra. Ficou desacordado, o imbecil. (_sorri_) Se Voldemort sonhasse, o maldito comensal estaria frito. Pra nossa sorte os seguidores dele não primavam pela inteligência... Só pela crueldade... Mas não deu tempo de eu me recuperar. Um outro comensal me atingiu e eu apaguei...

**Rony** – Eu cheguei e vi Hermione caída... Havia um comensal sobre ela. Felizmente eu cheguei antes que ele fizesse algo.

_Harry olha assustado para os amigos. Ele não tinha idéia que havia sido tão sério para os dois também. __**Hermione quase foi... Se o Rony não chega a tempo... Nunca vou me perdoar por tê-los exposto a tanto perigo**_

**Rony** – Eu peguei minha varinha e fui pra cima dele... Fiz uma coisa que nunca achei que fosse capaz...

_Harry olha pra Rony assustado. __**Será que ele usou o avada?**_

_Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Rony fala_ – Não... Não foi o avada. Eu usei a cruciatus. Lembra que em dcat a gente viu que pra usá-la a gente precisa querer causar dor? Pois é... Eu queria... Quando eu vi a Hermione caída e aquele monstro em cima dela... Quando eu pensei que se chegasse um minuto mais tarde... (_Rony agora parece falar consigo mesmo_) eu vi que eu podia causar dor... Vi que eu QUERIA causar dor... Acho que fiquei meio fora de mim... Mas hoje eu sei que poderia tê-lo matado. Acho que só não o fiz porque a Mione acordou e impediu

_Hermione continua a narrativa_ – Eu acordei meio tonta e vi o Rony atacando o comensal. Quase não o reconheci. Ele estava transformado. O comensal soltava gritos terríveis e o Rony não parava. Eu não fiquei com pena dele, mas havia acabado de passar pelo mesmo sofrimento... E eu gritei.

**Rony** – Eu parei quando ouvi o grito dela. Foi como se eu tivesse recebido uma bofetada... Ela estava caída e muito fraca. Eu chamei você para me ajudar... Aí eu vi que estávamos sozinhos. E os comensais continuavam atacando... Até hoje eu não sei explicar como a gente conseguiu enfrentá-los... Quando tudo acabou, eu deixei a Hermione por alguns instantes e entrei na casa pra procurar você. Mas não havia nada... Aí eu a peguei e nós andamos pela cidade durante um bom tempo. Havia corpos por toda parte... Corpos de trouxas. Num local meio abandonado, já fora da cidade eu vi o corpo de Voldemort... Ou o que restava dele. Mas nem sinal seu... Só seus óculos e sua varinha... Eu te procurei, eu juro! Mas meu corte voltou a sangrar... Sangrava muito e a Hermione estava desacordada novamente. Eu tinha que leva-la ao hospital... Desculpa cara!

_Mas Harry já não ouve. Ele entra na casa que foi de seus pais. Fala aos amigos que estão indo atrás_ – Não. Por favor. Eu preciso ir sozinho...

_Rony e Hermione ficam aguardando do lado de fora e Harry entra. Não pode evitar um suspiro ao imaginar seus pais sendo mortos naquele lugar. _

XXXXX

_Sua mente, no entanto volta há sete anos atrás..._

_Harry entrou na casa sozinho. Ele ouviu o barulho lá fora, mas algo o puxava para dentro da casa. Ele percorre a sala, passa pelo corredor e sobe as escadas até o quarto de seus pais. Olha a cama de casal onde um pijama masculino ainda repousa como se esperasse ser vestido ao anoitecer... Olha o berço posicionado ao lado da cama... Olha o porta-retratos onde uma foto da pequena família sorri e acena pra ele_

_Harry sente seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao pensar na vida que não teve, em todos os anos vivendo com seus tios como se fosse um objeto indesejado, mas que não se pode jogar fora._

_Ainda banhado pelas lágrimas, ele solta um grito rouco, vindo do fundo da sua alma_ – ONDE ESTA VOCÊ? MALDITO! EU ESTOU AQUI! ESTOU ESPERANDO!

_O silêncio seria total se Harry não houvesse percebido um ligeiro sibilar. Ele olha pelo quarto e percebe Nagini em posição de ataque no berço que um dia havia sido seu. Harry empunha a varinha, mas antes que possa fazer alguma coisa ele ouve uma voz, uma voz que algum dia, há muito tempo atrás, foi humana_ – Nos encontramos novamente, Harry...

_O menino que sobreviveu vira-se e vê uma figura sinistra parada na porta do quarto_

_Harry controla a custo o seu ódio_ – Pela última vez, espero.

**Voldemort** – Um não pode viver...

_Harry completa_ – Enquanto o outro sobreviver...

_Harry segura a varinha na sua frente. Voldemort sorri com desdém_ – E aí potterzinho, preparado pra soltar um avada?

_Harry ouve calado. Ele sente a sua cicatriz latejar. Voldemort continua_ – Por que você não tenta? Antes que eu acabe com você... Desta vez a sua mamãezinha não está aqui pra te salvar. Aquela sangue ruim idiota...

**Harry** – NÃO FALE ASSIM DA MINHA MÃE!

**Voldemort** – Ah... Então o Harry sente falta da mamãezinha. Mas ela não está aqui por sua culpa!

_Harry procura as palavras, mas o nó que se formou em sua garganta não permite que ele fale. Voldemort continua destilando todo o seu veneno_ – Sua mamãezinha, seu papaizinho tão arrogante quanto você... O Black, esse ainda amargou anos em Azkaban, como se fosse meu seguidor... Quem mais? Ah! Como pude me esquecer... O velhote, Dumbledore. Pois é, Potter você tem uma quantidade de mortes razoável nas costas.

_Harry sente vontade de vomitar. A dor em sua cicatriz é quase insuportável. Ele sente seus músculos retezarem-se tamanho ódio que está sentindo. As juntas de seus dedos ficam brancas de tanto apertar a varinha, seus dentes estão trincados e o suor começa a escorrer na sua face_

_O lorde das trevas continua, sarcástico_ – Acho que estou esquecendo alguém... Ah. Claro! O seu amiguinho de Hogwarts, como era mesmo o nome? Se continuar nesse ritmo logo se comparará a mim no número de mortes

_Harry sente seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele nunca admitiu, mas lá no fundo sempre se sentiu culpado pelas mortes. Mas ouvir isso doía, principalmente ouvir de alguém que parecia contente com isso. Ele puxa o ar para seus pulmões com uma certa dificuldade e encara Voldemort_

_Voldemort continua_ – Nervosinho Harry? A verdade dói? Você é culpado... VOCÊ! E é tão covarde que nem tem coragem de tentar me matar antes que eu o destrua! Lembre-se apenas um pode viver. Ou será que além de tudo é covarde?

_Harry sente a sua cicatriz pegar fogo e aperta a varinha com uma força descomunal apontando-a para Voldemort que está estranhamente calmo._

_Antes que faça alguma coisa Harry para. Ele olha para Voldemort e pensa. __**Há algo errado... Ele não vai se defender? Está fácil demais...**_

_**Nagini!**__ Ele se lembra de repente. __**Eu sou uma anta mesmo! Se eu não acabar com ela, não vai adiantar eu tentar atingir o maldito!**_

_Harry aponta a varinha para Voldemort. O sorriso do lorde morre quando Harry se vira rapidamente a atinge Nagini com um sectumsempra. _

_O feitiço a atinge em cheio, a cobra se parte ao meio. O sangue jorra atingindo Harry. Voldemort olha pra ele como se não acreditasse..._

_Harry olha para Voldemort _– O que foi? Não esperava que eu acertasse seu bichinho? Ou será que ele não é apenas um bichinho...

_Voldemort permanece calado olhando pra Harry. Subitamente um brilho de ódio toma conta de seu olhar_ – Você sabe... (_ele murmura_)

**Harry** – Sim eu sei! Quer saber do que mais eu sei? Que tal o medalhão de Salazar? Ou o anel de seu avô... Ah! Tem a bainha da espada... Que coisa feia... Não conseguiu pegar a espada e teve que se contentar com a bainha... Não percebeu que a espada poderia destruí-la? Sim, porque ela foi destruída! Todas elas foram!

_Harry nota toda a raiva nas feições de Voldemort. – _Agora somos só nós dois..._ (o lorde das trevas fala)_

**Harry** – Exatamente. Só nós dois...

_Antes que Harry possa concluir um feixe de luz negra sai da varinha de Voldemort. Ele só tem tempo de lançar um feitiço de proteção. Pra sua surpresa um feixe branco sai de sua varinha e se entrelaça ao feixe da varinha de Voldemort. É quase como se ela tivesse vida própria. Harry sente uma ligeira tontura... Seu corpo é sugado por uma espécie de redemoinho. Ele percebe que o mesmo está acontecendo com Voldemort..._

XXXXX

_Harry abre os olhos um pouco confuso. Ele olha para os lados a procura de Voldemort. Mas ele não está lá. Há apenas corpos... Muitos corpos. O silêncio gélido às vezes é interrompido por gemidos e pedidos de socorro. Harry olha ao redor sem saber o que fazer..._

_Sua cicatriz dói terrivelmente. __**É agora...**__ Pensa ele... __**Apenas um de nós sairá daqui**__. Como se uma voz interna o ordenasse ele caminha, passando por cima dos mortos e feridos. Ele não sabe para onde está indo, mas sabe que deve ir._

_Ele caminha por um bom tempo, de vez em quando algum ferido toca nele, mas ele não pode parar para ajudar. Ele se sente culpado, mas sua missão é maior._

_Ele vê um vulto que também caminha em sua direção... Voldemort!_

_Os dois param frente a frente. Nenhum deles move um músculo sequer_

_Voldemort quebra o silêncio_ – Você poderia ser grande Harry... Poderia ter poderes que jamais imaginou. Será que você não percebe que é apenas isso que importa? Não existe o bem ou o mal... Apenas o poder... PODER!

**Harry** – Poder? Então foi o poder que te impediu de matar um bebê? Que te transformou num ser subumano? Esse é seu poder? Viver sozinho subjugando tudo e todos? E depois que você conseguir dominar o mundo? Depois que eliminar os trouxas? O que vai restar? Você vai estar sempre sozinho... SOZINHO!

_Voldemort sorri sarcasticamente_ – Então somos dois, Potter. Eu não estou vendo ninguém a seu lado...

**Harry **– Eu tenho amigos.

**Voldemort** – Por quanto tempo? Até que aconteça algo a eles... Não foi sempre assim? VOCÊ causou a morte de todos os que o amavam! Por que isso mudaria?

_Harry grita_ – É MENTIRA!

**Voldemort** – Mentira? Você realmente acha isso?

_Antes que Harry consiga responder ele ouve alguns murmúrios que se tornam cada vez mais intensos. Ele percebe que os murmúrios estão dizendo seu nome. Ele olha para os lados e não vê ninguém, mas as vozes aumentam a ponto de se tornarem insuportáveis_

_Harry..._

_Harry..._

_Por que Harry..._

_Você podia ter evitado Harry..._

_Harry segura a cabeça com as mãos na esperança que as vozes parem. Ele vê Voldemort apontar a varinha pra ele, mas o lorde não faz nada. Sorri como se estivesse aproveitando o momento._

_**Então é assim, **__pensa Harry__**. É assim que acaba... Eu vou ser apenas mais um destes corpos... Vou me juntar àqueles que não consegui salvar. Então que acabe logo...**__ Ele coloca a mão na cicatriz que parece estar a ponto de explodir e as vozes continuam. Ele já consegue até distingui-las. Seus pais... Sirius... Cedrico... Dumbledore. Quantos mais morrerão?_

CHEGA! -_ Ele grita desesperado._

_Voldemort olhar pra Harry. Há um sorriso maligno em sua face – _Você nunca poderá dizer que o grande lorde Voldemort nunca teve clemência._ (Ele grita enquanto aponta sua varinha)_

_Então Harry ouve uma voz diferente. Diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo conhecida... Quase um murmúrio. __**Gina!**__ Ele fala pra si mesmo. __**Eu não posso desistir... Eu prometi... Eu prometi pra ela que voltaria!**_

_Ele reúne suas últimas forças para empunhar a varinha._

_Os dois atacam quase ao mesmo tempo _– Avada Kedavra!

_O grito ecoa pelos ares e ambos são atingidos um pelo outro. É como se o tempo parasse naquele instante._

_Depois de um imenso clarão o céu escurece por alguns segundos. O barulho é estrondoso. Então... O sol aparece novamente..._

_Em meio aos cadáveres há outro corpo. Ou pelo menos, aquilo que um dia foi um corpo. Lorde Voldemort._

_Do outro lado o nada... Apenas um par de óculos e uma varinha..._

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Fora da casa Rony e Hermione aguardam. Já faz um bom tempo que Harry entrou._

**Rony **– Já faz tempo que ele está lá. Acho bom a gente dar uma olhada.

**Hermione** – Eu também estou ficando preocupada. Daqui a pouco anoitece e ele não saiu daí.

_Eles entram na casa. Na sala nenhum sinal do moreno. O casal caminha até o quarto e dá de cara com Harry desacordado..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Sim, eu sei que demorou e as desculpas são as mesmas de sempre (muito trabalho, três fics ao mesmo tempo etc e tal) e eu espero que vocês perdoem e compreendam.

Esse capítulo encerra a minha versão da busca pelas horcruxes, como eu falei não tem nada a ver com o sétimo livro, mas acho que ficou legal. (Espero que vocês concordem)

Agora estaremos entrando na última fase da fic e é claro que a autora está EM CRISE! Já antecipando as saudades que vou sentir quando colocar a palavrinha "fim". Ainda faltam mais alguns capítulos mesmo assim meu coração fica apertado

Vou ficando por aqui, juro que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, mas espero que compreendam se eu atrasar um pouquinho (e se não compreenderem mandem milhões de review cobrando a atualização eheheh!)

Bjos e boa leitura


	27. Chapter 27

NA TOCA

_Gina sai do banho e prepara-se para servir o jantar aos gêmeos. __**Mais um dia e nem notícias do Harry... Se eu não o amasse tanto acho que o odiaria! O que ele pensa que eu sou? Será que ela a essa altura do campeonato ainda me vê como a menininha que precisa ser protegida? Ele poderia ter me contado, eu entenderia...**_

_Gina tenta se controlar para não deixar transparecer sua frustração para as crianças. Ela coloca os pratos na frente de seus filhos e senta-se à mesa com eles. Mas Camy não está comendo, a menina simplesmente brinca com a comida._

**Gina** – O que foi? Você adora essa torta... _(ela pergunta preocupada)_

_Camy olha pra ela e abaixa os olhos novamente. Seu semblante é triste._

_Gina senta-se ao lado dela_ – O que foi meu bem? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? _(a ruiva pergunta enquanto coloca a mão na testa da menina, medindo a temperatura)_

**Camy** – Meu pai... Ele vai voltar, não vai?_ (a menina pergunta relutante)_

_Gina sente seu coração doer ao notar a tristeza na voz da filha_ – Vai sim, meu bem... Ele só foi tentar recuperar a memória dele

_Mas Camy não parece muito convencida_ – E por que a gente não foi com ele? Teria sido divertido. Como foi lá em Hogwarts...

_Gina sorri_ – Você está se esquecendo que tem aula né mocinha, como a gente poderia ir? _(ela dá um beijo na cabeça da filha)_ Agora coma

_Camy esboça um sorriso e começa a comer sem muita vontade. Andy, no entanto observa a tudo com ar inquisidor. Gina olha para o filho e pensa. __**Espero que ele não pergunte nada...**_

_Antes que o garoto fale alguma coisa ela ouve um barulho na lareira_ – Vocês ficam! (_Ela fala para os gêmeos enquanto se dirige apressadamente à sala, no fundo de seu coração a esperança de ser alguma notícia de Harry)._

_No entanto, o que ela vê é a imagem da cunhada surgir_ – Finalmente alguém resolveu me dar uma satisfação (_fala de forma mais ríspida do que pretendia_) será que o menino que sobreviveu não poderia se dar ao luxo de vir pessoalmente?

_Hermione interrompe_– Depois vocês conversam sobre isso. Agora é melhor você vir comigo

_Gina olha a fisionomia preocupada da amiga e sente o chão fugir dos seus pés..._

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Gina chega apressada, seu coração está aos pulos, é como se seu pior pesadelo se tornasse realidade. __**O que será que aconteceu?**__ Pensa. __**Será que ele perdeu a memória novamente? Não! Isso não! **__**Eu não suportaria...** Ela se assusta ainda mais ao ver Harry deitado no leito. Com o semblante extremamente pálido e a respiração fraca_

O que aconteceu? – G_ina consegue a custo perguntar, ela usa todo o seu autocontrole para não deixa o tremor transparecer na sua voz_

**Hermione** – Não sabemos. Ele entrou sozinho na casa que foi dos pais. Ficou lá dentro um tempão, quando fomos procurá-lo ele estava assim e não conseguirmos acordá-lo por nada_ (a morena também está bastante apreensiva, Gina pode ver que ela está se esforçando para não chorar)_

_Gina passa a mão na face do moreno. Ela assusta-se ao perceber que ele está gelado. Parece morto... __Ela tenta afastar esse pensamento, mas não contém as lágrimas. _

_Hermione a abraça_ – Não fique assim. Os medi-bruxos estão fazendo o possível.

_Gina fala entre soluços _– E se o possível não for suficiente?

_Gina não sabe o quanto ela tem razão. Harry, mesmo desacordado, está lutando uma batalha maior que a batalha contra Voldemort. A batalha contra ele mesmo..._

_Na mente do menino que sobreviveu as vozes não param, as mesmas vozes que ele ouviu há sete anos atrás. "Sua culpa Harry! Todas aquelas mortes... SUA CULPA! Como se não bastasse seu pais, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedrico... Você ainda deixou uma aldeia inteira ser dizimada. Eles pediam socorro e você não os ajudou. E agora? Quem mais vai morrer por sua causa?"_

_**NÃO! Eu não posso deixar! Melhor seria se eu desaparecesse! **O grito sai do fundo da sua alma_

_Gina olha assustada pra Harry. Ela ouviu seu grito. Todos naquele quarto ouviram..._

**Hermione** – Ele está assim desde que chegamos... Num primeiro momento totalmente inconsciente e depois... Isso. Grita como se estivesse sendo torturado. É como se ele estivesse passando por algo terrível. Eu já vi isso em algum lugar (_ela fica pensativa e fala consigo mesma_)

**Rony** (_irônico_) – Num livro talvez?

_Hermione olha para o ruivo furiosa e ele não fala mais nada._

_O clima está pesado, o casal está com os ânimos exaltados e Gina... Bem, a ruiva olha para Harry e teme pelo pior quando o medi-bruxo chega com as últimas notícias_

_Gina olha para o medi-bruxo incapaz de perguntar qualquer coisa. Hermione segura a mão da ruiva e Rony arma-se de coragem e faz a pergunta que todos temem_ – Como ele está?

_O semblante do medi-bruxo está sério_ – Fisicamente está se recuperando. _(ele fala enquanto o examina) _Mas não temos idéia do que aconteceu com sua mente

**Hermione** – Será que ele perdeu a memória de novo?

**Medi-bruxo** – Só temos como saber quando ele acordar... Se ele acordar

_Gina novamente não contem as lágrimas e chora abraçada a Hermione_ – Se ele não acordar... O que vou falar pra Andy e Camy? (_ela soluça_) Eles não merecem passar por isso...

_Hermione apenas abraça Gina sem saber o que falar, mas algo em sua mente diz que ela já viu alguma coisa parecida... Em um livro, é lógico!_

XXXXX

_Os dias passam, transformam-se em semanas e nada de Harry acordar... Gina divide seu tempo entre o hospital e os cuidados com os filhos. Ela precisou reunir toda sua força para contar a eles, foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que a ruiva fez na vida. A reação de cada um dos gêmeos foi diferente, Camy chorou muito e Andy... Andy apenas olhou pra ela e ficou em silêncio._

_Gina tentou ao máximo adiar a visita deles ao St Mungus. Mas todos os dias Camy pedia para ver o pai e ela acabou percebendo que seria uma crueldade não deixar. Até porque ninguém sabe quando ele vai acordar... __**Se é que vai.**__ Ela não pode evitar o pensamento mórbido_

_Finalmente o dia chegou e Gina leva os filhos para verem o pai. Ela olha para o prédio, aperta a mão de suas crianças e sobe as escadas. Eles param na porta do quarto onde Harry está. Gina se agacha para ficar do tamanho dos filhos_ – Vocês lembram do que eu disse? (_Ela pergunta)_

**Andy** – O papai está apenas dormindo

_Camy completa_ – E não é pra gente se assustar (_ela abaixa os olhos)_ será que eu posso pelo menos dar um beijo nele?

_Gina enxuga uma lágrima discretamente_ – Claro querida

_A ruiva abraça os pequenos e fica abraçada a eles por um momento como se estivesse buscando coragem para ir adiante. Finalmente eles entram no quarto, os pequenos olham Harry Potter adormecido no leito. Camy se aproxima vagarosamente e Andy fica na porta olhando. A menina passa a mão na face do pai. Andy olha Harry e fala_ – Ele está sofrendo... Está com medo.

_Gina olha para o filho. Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, Andy afirmou categoricamente. É como se o menino soubesse exatamente o que se passa com o pai_. – Ele só está dormindo, filho... _(ela ainda tenta argumentar)_

_Mas Andy olha para o pai e afirma mais categoricamente ainda_ – Não... Ele está sofrendo. _(o menino fala com convicção)_

_O garoto se aproxima lentamente do pai. À medida que vai chegando mais perto seu semblante vai se tornando mais duro, é como se ele estivesse sentindo as mesmas sensações que Harry._

_Ele segura a mão do pai e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. O menino tenta falar alguma coisa mas não consegue, Harry balbucia palavras sem nexo e se mexe incessantemente. O medi-bruxo chega._ – É melhor vocês saírem agora. Ele está começando a ficar agitado. Seus filhos vão se assustar.

Eu volto daqui a pouco – _É só o que a ruiva consegue balbuciar._

_Gina deixa as crianças em casa. Ela coloca os dois na cama e espera que durmam o que ocorre não sem nenhuma dificuldade. A ruiva permanece alguns minutos olhando para os filhos, depois, vai para seu quarto e chora como há muito tempo não fazia..._

XXXXX

_Dois dias depois, no hospital_

_Harry permanece inconsciente. No entanto, sua mente trabalha furiosamente. Ele frequentemente vê a imagem de Voldemort sorrindo e falando: "Mesmo perdendo eu ganhei! Você vai acabar com todos Harry. Você não pode salva-los. A sua simples presença é um risco para todos aqueles a quem você ama"_

_**Não.**__ Harry fala consigo mesmo. __**Eu tenho que evitar. Tenho que partir. Minha culpa... Não! Ninguém mais vai perder a vida por minha causa!**_

_Ele acorda sobressaltado..._

_No mesmo instante, na toca, Gina deixa um prato cair..._

_Ela se despede da mãe apressadamente e vai para o hospital. A ruiva aparata na frente do prédio e sobe correndo sem falar com ninguém. Gina pressente que algo aconteceu, ela não sabe como, mas ela sabe que algo está errado. O aperto em seu coração não deixa dúvidas a respeito disso e esse aperto aumenta quando ela abre a porta do quarto onde Harry Potter está_

_Harry está no quarto, mas não está na cama. Ele olha para a janela, é evidente o sofrimento em seus olhos_

_A ruiva aproxima-se lentamente. __**Eu o estou perdendo... Estou perdendo o Harry novamente.** A ruiva não sabe explicar como, mas ela sente isso no fundo de seu coração_

_Como se estivesse sentindo a presença dela. Harry se vira._

_Eles se olham. Gina pode ver o amor e o desespero nos olhos dele.__** É como se ele tivesse perdido algo**__. Pensa._

_Eles se abraçam. Nenhum dos dois fala nada, os corações batendo apressadamente._

_Harry segura o rosto de Gina com ambas as mãos e a beija. Como se fosse a primeira e a última vez..._

_Gina sente seu coração apertado __**ele está se afastando**__ pensa._

_Harry olha pra ela. As palavras não saem_ – Eu...

_Gina deixa escapar uma lágrima_ – Você está partindo... (_não é uma pergunta, ela sente isso no fundo do seu coração_)

**Harry** – Eu preciso... Preciso ter certeza que minha presença não é um risco pra ninguém... _(ele fala sem olhar nos olhos de Gina)_

**Gina** – E foi por isso que você sumiu, que você perdeu a memória...

**Harry** – Eu devo ter feito algum feitiço involuntário... Ou Voldemort fez, não sei dizer. Mas eu queria evitar perder os eu amo... E ainda quero

**Gina** – Você não vai nos perder.

**Harry** – Sim eu vou! E nada pode mudar isso. Pode não ser hoje nem amanhã, mas se eu não partir algo terrível vai acabar acontecendo a vocês. Por minha causa...

**Gina** – Você não vai parar nunca não é? Sempre a víitima! O coitadinho! Será que não percebeu em todos esses anos que era muito mais fácil os outros perderem você que o contrário? Que você correu mais perigo que todos nós juntos? (_ela se controla para não gritar, mas não consegue conter as lágrimas que descem_) e que a única coisa que me manteve viva foi a esperança de encontrá-lo?

_Harry olha pra Gina sem saber o que dizer_ – Eu não sei... Se acontecesse algo com você ou com as crianças por minha causa eu não me perdoaria... Eu... Preciso de um tempo. Até ter certeza que eu realmente não sou uma ameaça. Mas quero que você saiba... Eu te amo. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu te amo...

**Gina** – Você vai falar com os meninos? _(ela pergunta fazendo força para não romper em lágrimas novamente)_

**Harry** – Não... Eu não conseguiria. Diga a eles que estou colocando minha cabeça em ordem... E que eu os amo também.

_Gina olha para a janela_ _ela não quer ver Harry partir..._

_Antes que ele saia Gina tira algo da bolsa. Um pequeno livro._ – Quando você estava desaparecido uma das coisas que mais me angustiava era você não ver seus filhos crescerem. Então a Mione me sugeriu que eu escrevesse. Assim você saberia... (_entrega o livro pra ele)_ é seu...

_Harry sai. Gina sente como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de seu coração, ela só se lembra de uma vez em sua vida ter sentido algo semelhante, quando lhe contaram que Harry havia desaparecido. A ruiva sente seu peito pesar, a pressão é tão forte que suas pernas não mais a sustentam e ela encosta-se na parede e vai escorregando lentamente. As lágrimas caem em profusão e agora ela soluça convulsivamente dando vazão a toda a sua dor. E lá ela fica, encostada a uma parede num quarto frio de hospital, até secarem as lágrimas, até que toda a sua força seja exaurida e ela tenha que escolher entre soluçar e respirar..._

_Ela não sabe dizer quanto tempo ficou naquele quarto de hospital. Só voltou a realidade quando sentiu a mão de Hermione sobre seu ombro._

_Ela se vira lentamente. Hermione percebe na hora que algo aconteceu. Gina fala com as poucas forças que lhe restam_ – Ele partiu...

**Rony** (_exaltado_) – O QUE? Quer dizer que depois de tudo ele simplesmente vai embora? Como ele pode fazer isso? Eu vou atrás dele...

**Gina** – Não... Deve ter acontecido algo terrível naquela casa, algo que o atingiu profundamente, que colocou pra fora os piores medos dele, ele acha que se ficar algo vai acontecer comigo... Que ele é culpado de todas as mortes que aconteceram e será culpado por tudo que acontecer a mim ou aos filhos (_ela enxuga as lágrimas que começam a descer novamente) _eu tentei mostrar pra ele que isso não iria acontecer, mas não adiantou... É como se ele estivesse obcecado... Ou enfeitiçado

**Hermione** – Eu preciso me lembrar onde foi que eu vi algo assim...

_Rony interrompe_ – Quando é que você vai perceber que não vai achar tudo nos livros!

_Antes que Hermione possa responder Gina grita_ – PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! Vocês não percebem? Ele partiu... E não há nada que a gente possa fazer! (_as lágrimas descem)_

_Hermione a abraça e não fala nada. Sua mente trabalha furiosamente __**Eu já vi isso. Tenho que me lembrar...**_

_Então ela se solta de Gina. Olha nos olhos da ruiva_ – Eu quero que me prometa que você vai ser forte... Tão forte como foi quando ele desapareceu e todos achávamos que ele estava morto. Ele foi enfeitiçado...

**Gina** – Você tem certeza?

**Hermione** – Tenho... Só tenho que descobrir os detalhes (_Vira-se pra Rony_) avise ao ministério que eu preciso viajar

**Rony** – Aonde você vai?

_Hermione lança um sorriso sarcástico ao ruivo_ – Mostrar pra você que se pode achar quase tudo nos livros. (_vira-se pra Gina_) você vai pra casa agora... Assim que puder eu dou notícias.

_Gina emite um sorriso fraco e balança a cabeça afirmativamente. A morena abraça a ruiva, dá um selinho no marido e aparata sem maiores explicações..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Demorei, mas atualizei... E estou na reta final, faltando pouquíssimos capítulos. Um segredinho pra vocês... Na semana passada eu botei a palavrinha "fim" nos meus rascunhos, agora só faltam alguns detalhes técnicos pra considerar a fic realmente terminada

Aí a galera pergunta, você vai demorar pra postar? Sinceramente eu não sei... Eu vejo que está todo mundo lendo (já ultrapassamos os 16 mil hits, obrigada a todos) mas vocês quase não mandaram reviews no capítulo anterior, aí eu acabo ficando desanimada. Pôxa gente, é tão rapidinho... Não dá choque nem faz cair a mão! Não custa nada e com certeza me incentiva a postar mais rápido (momento chantagem emocional, sorry)

Mais uma coisinha, há uns seis meses atrás comecei a fazer uma pós livro seis e estava bem empolgada com ela, só que depois que o livro sete foi lançado fiquei em dúvida se deveria postar ou não pois além dela ignorar totalmente o último livro inclusive no que diz respeito às mortes, eu sinceramente não tenho idéia de onde a história vai me levar, mas mesmo assim continuei escrevendo. O que vocês acham? Eu posto ou não?

Bem é só, beijos e boa leitura.


	28. Chapter 28

_Harry está vivendo na ilha onde passou a noite com Gina. Ao retornar, Maioke e principalmente Milka insistiram para que ele voltasse a viver com seu povo. Mas ele se recusou e preferiu se isolar. __**Se não posso ficar com a ruiva e com meus filhos vou viver sozinho!**_

_E assim ele vai vivendo. Ou simplesmente sobrevivendo. Sua rotina na maioria das vezes é apenas sentar-se na areia e olhar para o horizonte, a saudade de Gina e dos filhos aumentando a cada dia..._

_Ele olha para o caderno que Gina lhe entregou. Faz dias que ele apenas olha pra ele, a vontade de ler é imensa, mas ele sabe que será mais difícil resistir se assim o fizer. _

_No entanto, a curiosidade é maior, depois de alguns dias Harry abre o caderno. Não consegue conter uma lágrima ao reconhecer a caligrafia da ruiva. As palavras saltam em sua frente e uma voz doce e suave começa a sair do caderno, a voz de Gina..._

Hoje faz um mês que eu descobri que você desapareceu... E um pouco mais que eu descobri que vou ter um bebê... Seu filho... Nosso filho! Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui. Eu estou apavorada, tenho medo de não conseguir sozinha. Mas eu vou tentar... Eu quero fazer isso, por mim e por você...

Meus pais já sabem, depois do susto inicial (e você pode ter certeza que foi um belo susto) eles estão me apoiando. Eles sabem que eu nunca conseguiria desistir do bebê. Já meus irmãos... Bem, digamos que se você estivesse aqui a conversa não seria fácil, mas acabaram aceitando que serão tios.

Aqui na escola sou a novidade. É, ainda estou na escola, a professora McGonagall me convenceu que você gostaria que eu continuasse com os estudos. Como eu vou fazer pra estudar e tomar conta do bebê? Sinceramente eu não sei...

_Harry olha para o céu. A saudade dói assustadoramente. Mas ele continua a leitura, e a voz de Gina se faz ouvir novamente_

Faz alguns dias que não escrevo. Eu precisava processar a notícia... Eu fui ao médico. Ele me disse que são dois bebês. Dois Harry! Se eu estava com medo agora estou apavorada. Sinto sua falta

Eu também ruiva, eu também sinto a sua falta... – _ele sorri tristemente enquanto vira a página_

Hoje eu senti os bebês se mexerem pela primeira vez. Não tenho palavras pra descrever como foi... Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui comigo vivendo esse momento incrível. Eu já os amo muito, tanto quanto eu amo você. Nós ainda seremos uma família. Você vai voltar... Eu sei que vai. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas é essa certeza que me mantém viva...

_**Ela nunca perdeu a esperança. **__Pensa__**. E eu a deixei novamente...** Harry fala consigo mesmo e por um momento lhe vêm a vontade de estar novamente na sua casa, com a sua ruiva e as suas crianças...**Não. Não posso fraquejar. Eu sou uma ameaça**_

_Harry joga o caderno em cima do guarda roupas temendo que se continuar a ler, acabe voltando para a toca. Mas depois de algum tempo ele o pega de novo. Ele abre em uma página qualquer e fecha os olhos deleitando-se com a voz da sua amada_

Eu passei muito tempo sem escrever. Não que eu tenha te esquecido. Os gêmeos nasceram algumas semanas antes do previsto, um menino e uma menina... Eu os chamei de Andrew e Camille, espero que goste.

O parto foi complicado, eu quase morri. Eu acho que só sobrevivi por que... Bem, não sei como escrever isso, mas depois que eles nasceram eu fiquei muito tempo desacordada. Eu vi seus pais... Não foi um sonho eu tenho certeza

_**Meus pais!**__ Pensa harry_

_Ele continua a leitura_

Eles me fizeram ver que eu não podia desistir... Que meus filhos precisavam de mim, e que você também iria precisar.

_**E eu estou me afastando dela...**_

_E assim ele continua a leitura, vivenciando através das palavras de Gina todos os momentos que não viveu naqueles sete anos. E viu que durante todo esse tempo, Gina cultivou a sua imagem para os filhos. Em momento algum ela se referia a ele como se estivesse morto._

_**Ela tem mais confiança em mim que eu mesmo. **__Pensa Harry__**. E se isso tudo for coisa da minha cabeça? E se eu estiver realmente sendo covarde? Não! Não posso arriscar a vida dela... Eu destruo tudo...**_

_É como se dois lados de um mesmo Harry brigassem entre si. Um deles querendo voltar pra casa e o outro insistindo que ele era uma ameaça... __**O que está acontecendo comigo? Já acabou, Voldemort foi destruído... Por que eu continuo achando que posso feri-los? Não! Não posso arriscar! Todos morreram por minha causa... Se eu voltar vai acontecer o mesmo com Gina e os meninos...**_

_Harry senta-se na areia e segura a cabeça com ambas as mãos. No entanto, as vozes continuam. De um lado dizendo pra ele voltar pra casa. Do outro dizendo que, se ele retornar, ele vai ser a causa da morte de mais pessoas._

_Ele solta um grito rouco e pula no mar. Harry permanece nadando por algum tempo; tentando exorcizar todos os seus fantasmas_.

_A tarde está caindo quando ele sai do mar praticamente sem fôlego, ele se senta na areia e contempla o por do sol..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na toca..._

_Gina tenta tocar sua vida pra frente. Logo que ela relatou o acontecido seus irmãos, Rony e os gêmeos principalmente, queriam ir atrás de Harry a qualquer custo. Foi preciso que Molly desse alguns de seus famosos berros para conter os ruivos enfurecidos._

_Gina se apegou à explicação de Hermione de que Harry havia sido enfeitiçado de alguma forma, mantendo a esperança de que ele retornasse. Várias semanas se passam, sem que Hermione descubra nada. Sem que alguém tenha qualquer tipo de notícia..._

_A ruiva procurou explicar aos filhos de forma simples o que estava acontecendo. Ela falou aos gêmeos que Harry havia sofrido um feitiço desconhecido há muito tempo e por isso ele achava que tinha que ficar longe. Camy chorou muito, mas como a mãe, apegou-se a esperança que o feitiço seria descoberto e isso traria seu pai de volta. E Andy... Bem, Andy apenas olhou pra mãe e não disse nada..._

_Ela acabou de colocar os gêmeos na cama e se prepara pra dormir. Ela e os filhos estão sozinhos em casa. Seus pais foram passar uns dias com Carlinhos na Romênia. Em princípio eles não queriam ir, mas Gina os convenceu de que deveriam tocar a vida normalmente uma vez que ninguém sabia quanto tempo levaria pra Hermione descobrir o que estava acontecendo._

_Ela olha para o lago. Seu coração fica apertado ao contemplar o local onde se amaram pela primeira vez. __**Droga **__pensa ela__**. Estava tudo tão perfeito. Por que tem que ser assim?**_

_Ela ouve barulhos no quarto dos gêmeos e um barulho que identifica como o choro de Camy. __**O que aconteceu?**__ Pensa enquanto se dirige apressadamente pra lá_

_Ela abre a porta e vê Camille banhada em lágrimas enquanto algo pega fogo no fundo do quarto. Andy assiste a tudo sem falar nada._

_Gina apaga o fogo e vai até Camille. A menina lança-se em seus braços. Depois de verificar que ela não está machucada embora ainda chore, a ruiva pergunta_ – O que aconteceu?

_Seu olhar desvia de Camy para o filho. Mas ele permanece calado, um brilho estranho no olhar, um brilho de mágoa._

_Mas é Camy quem explica_ – Eu estava com a foto do papai. Aquela que a gente tirou no dia do casamento do tio Rony. Aí o Andy falou que eu não devia ficar com essas fotos porque você ficava triste quando via. Eu falei que quando o papai voltasse você não ia mais ficar triste. Aí o Andy ficou muito bravo e disse que eu era uma boba, que o papai não ia volta mais. E ele... Colocou fogo nas fotos. Sem encostar nelas... Eu falei pra ele parar, mas ele não parava...

_Gina abraça a filha que soluça ainda mais. Ela permanece com a menina nos braços, mas seu olhar está fixo no garotinho que não a encara olhando para baixo. Gina pode perceber que ele está se segurando. __**Ele se faz de forte, mas também está sofrendo.**__ Pensa enquanto sussurra _– Andy...

_O garotinho permanece olhando pra baixo..._

_Gina se aproxima lentamente. Ela se ajoelha e pega na mão do garoto. Ela pode sentir um ligeiro tremor_

Ele me prometeu... (_O garotinho balbucia)_ ele prometeu que você não ia chorar mais... E você chora...

_Andy não se segura e cai em prantos. Gina abraça o filho com o coração apertado_. – Vai dar tudo certo meu bem. Seu pai está com alguns problemas, mas vai dar tudo certo. Ele ama a todos nós...

Não! (_Andy grita banhado em lágrimas)_ Ele não ama! Ele odeia... E eu também o odeio... (_soluça muito_)

_Gina pega o seu garotinho no colo. __**Ele é tão protetor que é difícil vê-lo se comportar como criança.**__ Pensa. Ela senta-se com ele na cama ao lado da filha._

_Camy se aconchega a ela e passa a mão no cabelo do irmão. _– Ele ama a gente sim _(sussurra)_ eu sei... A mamãe sabe... E você também sabe Andy...

_Gina contem a custo o espanto. Não é do feitio da filha se portar de forma tão madura..._

_Camy continua_ – Aquele dia no hospital você sentiu que ele estava sofrendo... Eu também senti... E a vovó disse que ele ia precisar muito da gente. Se a gente abandonar o papai, ele não vai conseguir...

**Gina** – Que dia que a vovó te falou isso meu bem? Foi antes dela viajar?

**Camy** – Não... Não foi a vovó Molly... Foi a outra avó...

_Gina olha espantada pra Camy, a menina continua_ – Ela falou que tentou falar com você e com o Andy também. Mas vocês estavam muito tristes... Estavam perdendo a confiança, aí ela não conseguiu... Mas eu não... Eu nunca deixei de acreditar. (_Ela olha para a mãe e para o irmão, uma lágrima desce de seus olhos)._ Se a gente parar de amá-lo, ele não vai voltar... E eu quero que ele volte, eu quero que meu pai volte pra casa.

_Gina aconchega suas duas crianças nos braços. Demora um pouco, mas eles acabam pegando no sono. Andy mesmo dormindo às vezes ainda emite um soluço. __**Meu garotinho desabou**__ pensa. __**Ele sempre fez tudo pra proteger a mim e a irmã... Sempre foi tão adulto que eu mesmo me esqueci muitas vezes que ele era apenas um menininho. E que precisa do pai. E mesmo sem admitir, sente falta dele**_

_**E Camy...**__ Ela tira o cabelo do rosto da filha. __**Ela confia mais no Harry que eu mesma...**__ Gina nunca admitiu nem pra ela mesma. Mas desta vez estava com medo de perdê-lo para sempre. __**Mas Camy não...**__ Gina se lembra que quando falou pra menina que Harry havia partido ela chorou muito por dois ou três dias. Mas depois falou que o pai havia prometido que não ia mais embora e que ela acreditava que ele ia voltar..._

_Ela olha para a janela. __**Já está amanhecendo e eu não preguei o olho. Pelo menos eles se acalmaram... Mas meu coração continua apertado.** De fato, foi informação demais para uma noite só. A ruiva olha para a janela novamente e torce para que tudo acabe bem_

XXXXX

NA ILHA

_Harry caminha pela areia. A escuridão é total, não há nenhum traço da lua ou das estrelas, mas ele não liga. Ele olha para o mar. Sente como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse em seus ombros. __**Antes eu não tivesse recordado... Eu vivia bem na ilha, sem essa sensação de culpa. Sem o medo de perder minha família novamente...** É o que uma parte dele pensa_

_A outra parte diz que ele sempre se sentiu vazio enquanto estava na ilha, que lembrar de tudo foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu e que ele nunca será completo longe de Gina e dos seus filhos. E sua cabeça dói terrivelmente. Então, tudo fica escuro..._

XXXXX

EM HOGWARTS

_Hermione vasculha a biblioteca furiosamente sob os olhares atentos de madame Pince. A diretora deu a ela autorização para pesquisar na seção restrita, inclusive naqueles livros que não podem sair nem para os professores. Ela viu algo a respeito de um feitiço muito poderoso e se a sua teoria estiver certa. Harry foi vítima dele._

_**Maldito ministério que proibiu que se estudassem esses feitiços**__. Pensa. __**Como se isso fosse impedir um bruxo como Voldemort de conhecê-los...**_

_Ela passa a ler um trecho de um livro muito antigo com mais atenção. Seu rosto ilumina-se e ela sai apressada da biblioteca._

XXXXX

DE VOLTA A ILHA

_Harry acorda lentamente. Ele não sabe dizer quanto tempo ficou desacordado. É como se seu corpo não mais o obedecesse. É como se ele tivesse desistido..._

_Ele tenta se levantar, mas não consegue. Sente a água do mar molhar seu corpo. Sente o gosto de sal na sua boca. Ele sabe que está fraco. __**Há quanto tempo não como?**__ Ele pensa e percebe que há vários dias não coloca nada no estômago. _

_A voz em sua cabeça está cada vez mais forte, mas dessa vez não é a sua própria voz. É um som que há muito ele não ouve. Uma voz maligna que ecoa cada vez mais alto. _

_"O grande Harry Potter está mais do que derrotado. Mesmo perdendo eu venci! Todos os que você ama perecerão! Sua culpa... Sua culpa!"_

NÃO!_ - É a ultima coisa que ele fala antes de perder os sentidos novamente..._

XXXXX

_Na toca Gina sente uma dor profunda no peito... Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Andy acorda sobressaltado._

_Em menos de um minuto Camy também acorda..._

_Gina abraça os garotos_. – Vocês devem ter tido um pesadelo. Vai ficar tudo bem..._ (ela fala sem nenhuma convicção na voz, a angústia apertando seu peito)_

**Andy** – Não... Não vai, nada vai ficar bem. _(ele afirma categórico)_

_Camy completa_– O papai está mal. Ele não vai agüentar (_as lágrimas descem_) a gente precisa buscar ele. A vovó me falou...

_Gina olha para as crianças sem saber o que fazer._

_Os gêmeos a encaram esperando uma posição..._

_Então ela se levanta decidida e pede para os filhos esperarem no quarto_

XXXXX

CASA DO RONY

_Ele acorda com um barulho na lareira. __**Será a Hermione?**__ Pensa. __**Já faz quase um mês que ela saiu sem me dizer pra onde. Pode ter certeza que ela vai ouvir**_

_Ele se levanta e vai até a sala ainda cambaleando pensando em tudo que vai falar pra esposa_

_Mas é Gina quem está na lareira_

**Rony** – Não está meio cedo pra uma visita... (_para de falar ao ver o semblante da irmã_) o que aconteceu? Estou chegando aí

_O ruivo se troca apressadamente e vai para a toca_

_Ele encontra Gina muito pálida. Seus olhos trazem a evidência de uma noite mal dormida. A ruiva faz um movimento com a varinha, um feitiço pra abafar ruídos_. – Agora podemos conversar. (_Diz ela)_

_Gina conta o que aconteceu ao irmão que ouve a tudo estupidificado_ – E agora. O que você vai fazer? (_ele pergunta_)

_Gina olha pra ele como se fosse óbvio_ – Ora Rony! Vou atrás do Harry é claro!

**Rony **– Como assim? Vai atrás dele?

**Gina** – Eu sei que parece loucura. Mas eu acredito no que os meninos falaram. Eu... Eu também vi os pais do Harry quando os gêmeos nasceram... E às vezes ainda vejo em sonhos

_Rony olha pra Gina espantado_ – Você nunca falou!

**Gina** – Nunca falei pra ninguém. (_Dá um sorriso triste)_. Quem acreditaria? Vocês todos haviam aceitado que Harry estava morto... Iam achar que eu estava louca

_Rony abaixa a cabeça um pouco envergonhado. Ele sabe que a irmã tem razão_

_Antes que o ruivo possa falar alguma coisa eles vêem Hermione surgir na lareira_

**Rony** (_exasperado_) – Já era tempo! Você se esqueceu que agora é casada?

_O olhar de Hermione mostra que ela tem coisas mais importantes pra dizer. Ela tira a fuligem e olha pra Gina que contém a curiosidade a duras penas_

**Hermione **– Aconteceu alguma coisa? _(ela pergunta para o marido) _Eu passei em casa e você não estava...

_Gina interrompe exasperada _– Depois o Rony conta com calma. O que você descobriu?

_Os três se sentam e Hermione começa a contar o resultado de suas pesquisas..._

**Rony **– Não é possível...

**Gina **– Como alguém pode ser tão cruel assim? Tudo bem que é o Voldemort, mas isso é terrível!

**Hermione** – Como vocês viram o Harry ainda corre grande perigo. Talvez não possa ser salvo...

_Gina levanta-se_ – Não! A única coisa que me deteria seria ele não me amar... Agora que sei que ele foi realmente enfeitiçado... Vou acordar os meninos

**Rony** – Pode deixar que a gente toma conta deles

**Gina **– Não... Eu vou precisar de toda ajuda possível. Ajuda das pessoas que mais o amam...

**Rony **– Não! É arriscado...

_Antes que ele conclua Hermione fala_ – Ela pode ter razão. (_Vira-se pra Gina_) você pode esperar um pouco?

_A ruiva olha pra ela sem entender. Hermione continua_ – Nós vamos com você. Ele vai precisar de toda ajuda

_Gina dá a cunhada um sorriso de agradecimento_ – Vou acordar os meninos

XXXXX

NA ILHA

_O céu está escuro. Não parece que amanheceu há algumas horas. Nuvens negras vão se acumulando. O vento se torna cada vez mais forte e em poucos minutos a chuva torrencial faz com que o mar fique ainda mais revolto. As ondas se tornam mais violentas e carregam consigo um corpo desacordado que estava na praia..._

_Então, da mesma forma que veio, a tempestade para._

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Gina se apressa para acordar os gêmeos. Mas, para sua surpresa, ambos já estão acordados e vestidos._

**Andy** – Já estamos indo?

**Camy** – A gente precisa ir rápido. Temos que buscar o papai

_A comitiva parte para a ilha onde Harry foi achado, na esperança que ele tenha ido pra lá._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Surpresa!!! Capítulo novinho em folha pra vocês!

Pra falar a verdade eu só ia atualizar no meio da semana, mas fiquei tão comovida com as pessoas que atenderam a minha chantagem emocional e deixaram reviews que eu resolvi postar antes (Estão vendo! Eu disse que autora feliz atualiza mais rápido.)

Falando sério, muito obrigada a todo mundo que deu ouvidos a "minha crise de autora" e me deu uma palavrinha de incentivo (também conhecida como review) só quem escreve sabe o bem que isso faz. Eu sei que tem gente que acha que é frescura, mas é realmente frustrante quando a gente vê que muita gente leu e ninguém comentou. Valeu gente! Só espero que vocês não achem que como eu saí da crise não precisa comentar... (Precisa sim, please... Autora implorando que vocês apertem o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo)

Quanto a outra fic, eu não vou enganar ninguém, estou louca pra postar. Meu problema é que ainda não defini um rumo pra história e eu nunca começo a publicar sem ter isso definido, nem que seja na minha cabeça, nem que seja apenas superficialmente. É uma forma que eu achei de não deixar nenhuma história pela metade. Então quando (e se) eu definir o caminho que a história vai tomar eu começo a publicar (já estou no rumo, é só o que posso dizer)

É só, por enquanto.

Bjos e boa leitura (e reviews please)


	29. Chapter 29

_Na ilha..._

_Maioke vê aquelas pessoas chegando. Três adultos e duas crianças. O garotinho de cabelos negros e revoltos lembra uma certa pessoa de forma inconfundível. __**Eles vieram buscá-lo...**__ O ancião pensa e não pode deixar de sorrir._

_Milka, no entanto, coloca se ao lado do pai e encara a ruiva desafiadoramente. Gina sustenta o olhar por um momento, mas acaba achando que não vale a pena essa discussão. Ao invés disso ela se vira para o velho e fala_ – Onde ele está?

_Mas é Milka quem se adianta_ – Ele não está aqui!

_Ela fala de forma agressiva, Gina a encara. Rony e Hermione vêem que a ruiva está se segurando, que apenas a necessidade de salvar Harry Potter a impede de voar no pescoço da nativa._

Sim minha filha, ele não está aqui. (_Maioke fala em tom apaziguador)_. Nós o convidamos, mas ele se recusou. Ele disse que preferia ficar sozinho...

_Gina olha para uma ilha não muito longe dali, um pequeno sorriso se forma em seus lábios ao se lembrar de uma certa noite..._ – Tudo bem... Eu sei onde ele está!_ (ela fala para o ancião)_

_Milka interrompe e olha para a ruiva_ – Ele quer ficar sozinho! Você não pode perturbá-lo

_Antes que Gina possa argumentar Maioke segura a filha pelos ombros e fala em tom áspero_ – Pare com isso! Você sabe que ele não pertence a você! Ele tem uma família! Além disso ele está em perigo mortal e ela é a única que pode salvá-lo

_A garota emite um soluço e corre mata adentro, Maioke vira-se para Gina e fala - _Desculpem a minha filha, às vezes é difícil pra ela entender que nem sempre a vontade dos deuses coincide com a nossa (_então ele olha para as crianças)_ São filhos dele?

_Gina balança a cabeça afirmativamente e responde sem esconder o orgulho - _São... São os nossos filhos. Camille e Andrew

_Maioke sorri_ – Você fez bem em trazê-los... Kemiu precisa saber que sua família está a sua espera. (_Ele chama um garotinho que está nas redondezas)_ – Suki! Você pode levar os filhos do Kemiu pra ver os peixinhos nas piscinas naturais?

**Camy** – E o papai? A gente veio buscar ele!

**Maioke** – Daqui a pouco vocês vão. Eu preciso conversar com sua mãe primeiro e enquanto isso vocês conhecem a ilha onde seu pai vivia.

_Os gêmeos olham para a mãe. Gina faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e as crianças se afastam com o garoto nativo_

XXXXX

_Antes que Maioke possa falar algo Gina coloca a mão no peito e desfalece..._

XXXXX

_Quase no mesmo instante alguns pescadores da aldeia recolhem um corpo no mar. A tempestade começa a se formar novamente..._

XXXXX

_Alguns minutos depois Gina acorda. Ela vê que foi trazida para dentro de uma cabana e que Rony e Hermione olham preocupados pra ela _– O Harry... (_a ruiva_ _balbucia_) tenho que encontra-lo...

_Gina não sabe como, mas tem certeza que seu desmaio tem algo a ver com o que está acontecendo com Harry Potter. E ela não sabe o quanto está certa, a__ntes que a ruiva termine alguns pescadores entram trazendo Harry desacordado_

_Gina sente o seu estômago contorcer-se de pânico. Harry está extremamente pálido, sua roupa está molhada e ele treme. Seus lábios roxos indicam que ele resiste apenas por um fio tênue._

_Os nativos informam que o recolheram no mar e carregam Harry para a cama de Maioke. Gina, Rony e Hermione o seguem. _

_Eles olham para Harry. É como se a vida aos poucos estivesse se esvaindo. A ruiva olha para Hermione desesperada como se pedisse alguma solução_

_Antes que Hermione possa falar alguma coisa Maioke se pronuncia_ – Alguma coisa está tomando conta dele...Ele está desistindo de viver. É preciso algo muito forte para trazê-lo de volta.

_Hermione fica pensativa por alguns segundos_ – Há um jeito... Mas é muito arriscado!

**Gina** – Não temos escolha. Eu não suportaria perde-lo novamente. Faço o que for preciso.

**Hermione** – Pois bem. Antes de tudo você precisa saber com mais detalhes como a maldição funciona.

_Gina fica calada. Hermione continua_ – Você deve saber melhor do que eu que o Harry, lá no fundo, sempre se culpou pelas mortes que ocorreram. Seus pais... Cedrico... Sirius... Dumbledore

_Rony interrompe_ – Essa mania dele de sentir-se carregando o mundo nas costas!

**Hermione** – É mais ou menos por aí. Nós sempre dissemos que ele não era o culpado. Mas lá no fundo ele sempre acreditou que era. E Voldemort se aproveitou disso.

_Ela para por um momento e tira um pergaminho da bolsa_ – Eu copiei esse trecho de um livro muito antigo sobre maldições. Elas não são utilizadas há vários séculos. Pelo menos a gente achava que não era.

**Gina **– Mas Voldemort usou

**Hermione** – Sim... O mais importante desta maldição é que ela não funciona com qualquer um. É preciso que a pessoa tenha uma culpa horrível nos ombros. No caso do Harry, as mortes que ocorreram em todos esses anos.

**Gina** (_revoltada)_ – Mas ele não é culpado. Voldemort é o culpado!

**Hermione** – Eu sei, você sabe e o lado racional do Harry também. Mas lá no fundo alguma coisa nele sempre o culpou por essas mortes. A começar pelos pais. E Voldemort se aproveitou disso pra trazer essa culpa pra fora mil vezes multiplicada. E junto com ela o medo de que ele seja o causador da morte daqueles que mais ama. É assim que esse feitiço funciona... Ele transforma seus maiores temores em realidade na sua cabeças. Minha teoria é que, quando Voldemort viu que todas as horcruxes haviam sido destruídas utilizou um feitiço não verbal pra jogar essa maldição nele. Se o avada falhasse, ele ainda teria sua vingança...

**Rony** – E por que o avada não funcionou novamente?

_Hermione sorri_ – Ora Rony! Pelo mesmo motivo da última vez... O amor!

**Rony** (_ainda sem entender_) – Mas a proteção acabou quando ele fez dezessete anos...

_Hermione olha pra Gina_ – Não é esse tipo de amor que eu estou falando. Foi você Gina... Você o salvou da morte quando... (_ela fica ligeiramente ruborizada e evita olhar para o marido_) bem... Você sabe quando.

**Gina –** Mas eu não fiz feitiço algum...

**Hermione – **Isso é magia muito antiga e poderosa, mas não é preciso mais que o amor verdadeiro para desperta-la... Amor como o que você sente pelo Harry desde garotinha.

**Gina** – E como ele foi parar na ilha? Por que ele perdeu a memória?

**Hermione** – Não sei ao certo. Só posso supor que deve ter sido uma espécie de auto defesa. Um feitiço involuntário talvez... Se ele não se lembrasse não poderia ferir ninguém...

**Gina** – E como eu posso ajudá-lo?

_Hermione então entrega o pergaminho à cunhada. Gina abre com o coração aos pulos. Ela lê em silêncio_ – Já sei o que fazer

**Hermione** – Tem certeza? Vai ser arriscado

**Gina** – Eu sei. Mesmo assim eu tenho que tentar. Por ele... Pelos meus filhos... E por mim.

_A ruiva pega o pergaminho e murmura_ – Penetratus sonhos!

_No mesmo instante ela cai desacordada. Hermione coloca a mão no ombro de Rony que corre em direção a irmã_ – Calma. Ela foi buscar o Harry...

XXXXX

_Gina acorda e sente que está um pouco tonta. Ela não reconhece o local, mas aos pouco lembra o que foi fazer. Resgatar Harry Potter, trazer Harry de volta pra casa.__**Tenho que encontrá-lo...**__ Pensa. Ela começa a andar, a escuridão atrapalha um pouco. Gina ouve um som estranho que depois identifica como gemidos, muitos gemidos e pedidos de ajuda. _

_Por um momento ela procura a direção que vêm os sons e pensa em parar para ajudar. Mas depois vê que não pode. Eles não existem. Fazem parte dos sonhos do Harry. Ela continua andando e ignorando as vozes_

_Então ela o vê. Harry está deitado em posição fetal com ambas as mãos na cabeça, é evidente que está sofrendo_

_Ela se aproxima lentamente e passa a mão nos cabelos de Harry que estão encharcados de suor, Gina nota que ele está tremendo. Harry levanta a cabeça e olha pra ela como se estivesse vendo um fantasma_

**Harry** – Você... Está morta? (_Ele consegue perguntar com um fio de voz)_

**Gina** – Não meu amor... Eu vim te buscar. As crianças estão com saudades. Eu também sinto sua falta. Seu lugar é com a gente. Você nunca nos machucaria

_Ele olha para a ruiva como se não acreditasse_ – Não! Você está morta, você veio pra me acusar. Me fazer pagar. Como os outros!

_Gina olha pra ele sem entender_ – Outros?

_Só então ela percebe vários vultos circundando Harry Potter. Ela não pode distingui-los, mas pelo semblante de Harry percebe que ele consegue ver quem são. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente para adivinhar que os vultos devem estar tomando forma das pessoas que Harry perdeu. Gina percebe que na mente de Harry seus piores pesadelos se realizaram. _

_Harry balbucia_ – Todos estão mortos por minha culpa. _(ele olha para Gina e as lágrimas brotam em seus olhos) _Você também está morta

**Gina** – Não... Eu não estou morta. Eu vim buscá-lo. Você não é culpado. Você fez o que pôde. Eu te amo. Você precisa acreditar em mim

**Harry** – Não! Eu sou o culpado. Eles estão dizendo. Estão me acusando. Todos eles

XXXXX

NA CABANA

_Hermione Rony e Maioke observam o casal desacordado. O semblante de Gina está tranqüilo, mas Harry está agitado, balbuciando palavras sem nexo. Lá fora o céu fica cada vez mais escuro._

**Rony** – Não é melhor a gente fazer alguma coisa? Nós deveríamos acordá-la

_Antes que a morena fale. Maioke adianta-se_ – Não! Ela é a única que pode salvá-lo. As suas vidas estão entrelaçadas desde o início dos tempos... A missão da moça dos cabelos vermelhos é não deixar que ele se perca em si mesmo...

_Rony e Hermione olham para o ancião e se entreolham, desde que chegaram à ilha o casal vem reparando que o velho sabe coisas. Coisas demais... __**Será que ele é um bruxo? **__É o que ambos pensam. _

_Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do casal, Maioke fala_ – Desde que ele chegou aqui na ilha, eu sabia que ele era diferente. Os espíritos me avisaram, estava escrito há muito tempo. E vocês... Vocês são como ele.

_Hermione olha para Maioke um pouco amedrontada, é evidente que o ancião sabe muita coisa. __**Se os trouxas souberem da nossa existência as conseqüências podem ser terríveis**_ – Como você...

_Maioke interrompe a pergunta_– Quando se tem a minha idade a gente sabe que existem muitas coisas... Nossos deuses falam. Mas os jovens não conseguem ouvir (_suspira_) Bem... Isso não interessa agora. A moça dos cabelos de fogo vai ter muito trabalho.

_Eles olham para o casal e percebem que Harry está cada vez mais agitado e que agora há lágrimas nos olhos de Gina_

XXXXX

_Enquanto a conversa acontece na cabana, Gina luta para convencer Harry que ela não está morta._ – Harry... Você precisa acreditar. Precisa voltar comigo...

_Ela chega mais perto. Harry permanece em posição fetal, sem coragem de levantar a cabeça e encará-la. A ruiva se agacha sem saber direito o que fazer. __**Não posso perdê-lo **__pensa__**. Eu tenho que conseguir. Eu não esperei sete anos para perdê-lo desta maneira!**_

_Ela o abraça, a princípio Harry tenta desvencilhar-se mas acaba aceitando o contato físico. Harry sente o coração da ruiva bater aceleradamente. Assim como o seu, ambos num mesmo compasso_ – Eu te amo... (_Ele consegue balbuciar)_. Me perdoe pelo mal que eu causo...

_Gina aperta Harry em seus braços como se isso fosse aplacar toda a dor que ele sente_ – Você nunca me faria mal... Você não é culpado.

_Harry olha pra ela sem acreditar, todas a vozes na sua cabeça dizem que ele é culpado. Gina sente que o está perdendo novamente. __**Tenho que aproveitar agora **__pensa__**. Pode ser a minha única chance**_

_A ruiva segura a face do moreno com ambas as mãos e olha fixamente nos olhos dele. Ela sabe que precisa pronunciar as palavras do pergaminho para libertar Harry._

_Antes que ela possa começar. Gina percebe que os murmúrios agora se tornaram audíveis para ela também._

_A ruiva tenta se concentrar em Harry, mas as vozes começam a ficar cada vez mais fortes. Ela reconhece a voz dos seus filhos pedindo que ela não os abandone. Por um momento ela se separa de Harry e começa a procurar as suas crianças com o olhar. Até que percebe que a maldição a está afetando também... **N**__**ão!**__ Ela pensa consigo mesma. __**Não posso me deixar levar. Preciso salvar o Harry. Não é uma questão de escolha, eu preciso de todos eles. Do Harry e das crianças... Eu preciso conseguir falar as palavras...**_

XXXXX

NA CABANA

_A chuva começa de forma suave. Os presentes vêem que agora ambos estão agitados. Harry balbucia palavras sem nexo enquanto o suor escorre abundantemente do corpo de Gina. Rony olha para Hermione. Sua esposa não fala nada, mas o ruivo sabe que ela também está preocupada. Hermione aperta o pergaminho nas mãos com toda a força._

_Rony abraça Hermione e pede pra ver o pergaminho. Ele se espanta ao ver que não há nada escrito_ – Não tem nada escrito aqui. (_Ele fala olhando pra esposa)_

**Hermione** – Esse foi um dos motivos da minha demora. As palavras só são visíveis pra quem pode romper a maldição. Imagine o que eu passei pra conseguir copia-las

**Rony** – E como você conseguiu?

**Hermione** – Ora Rony! Com magia é claro. Eu usei um feitiço que me permitiu reproduzir exatamente o que estava no livro, mas não me pergunte o que está escrito

**Rony** – E você deixou que a minha irmã usasse algo que ninguém consegue ver? Deixou que ela fizesse isso? (_Ele fala visivelmente alterado)_

**Hermione** – Pode parar! Como se alguém fosse capaz de impedir sua irmã de fazer qualquer coisa!

_Rony olha pra Hermione como quem não esperasse aquela reação. Ela continua_ – Não! Você não pode! Eu não posso! Nem o Harry pôde!

_Ambos entreolham-se e olham para o casal desacordado ninguém percebe que a tempestade está aumentando..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto a chuva cai no mundo real, no mundo dos sonhos Gina luta contra as vozes que agora se dirigem a ela. __**As palavras... Eu tenho que conseguir**_

_Ela sente alguém segurar a sua mão. Vê que Harry olha pra ela preocupado. __**Ele está voltando... E eu estou me perdendo... Não! Eu tenho que tentar... Eu tenho que tentar...**_

XXXXX

_Na cabana os presentes percebem que agora o semblante de Harry está mais calmo, mas Gina fica cada vez mais agitada._

_Antes que alguém diga alguma coisa os gêmeos entram encharcados e ofegantes seguidos pelo garotinho nativo. A chuva agora se transformou em uma tempestade torrencial, os raios e trovões cortam o céu agora escuro._

_As crianças param em frente aos pais desacordados. Nenhum dos dois fala nada, mas qualquer um pode ver que eles estão assustados com a cena. Os adultos entreolham-se. Eles haviam se esquecido completamente deles_

_Hermione se aproxima dos afilhados_ – Está tudo bem. (_Ela fala tentando acalma-los)_. Seu pai está enfeitiçado e sua mãe está tentando trazer ele de volta.

_Ela olha para as crianças. Camy tenta segurar o choro e Andy, embora tente não demonstrar, também está visivelmente assustado e mesmo assim ele segura carinhosamente a mão da irmã tentando acalmá-la._

**Maioke** – Por que vocês não ficam perto deles? Eles poderão sentir a presença. Se eles perceberem que vocês estão aqui vai ser mais fácil

_Eles olham pra Hermione. Ela confirma com a cabeça._ – Podem ir. Não vai fazer mal

_Os pequenos posicionam-se ao lado dos pais. Um relâmpago clareia o céu. Os presentes ouvem o assobio do vento e os trovões. Mal sabem eles que a ilha está calma se comparada ao que acontece com o casal adormecido..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso Gina luta contra suas visões. Ela tem consciência que está quase perdendo a batalha, a ruiva reune todas as suas forças e pronuncia o feitiço olhando nos olhos de Harry. _

_A ruiva fala com dificuldade a respiração ofegando a cada palavra. Suas forças estão se esvaindo. __**Não posso mais...**_

_No entanto o feitiço continua sendo dito. As palavras ecoam no ar. Agora cada vez mais fortes ao passo que Gina fica cada vez mais fraca._

_Ela sente Harry apertar sua mão com força. Sua cabeça dói, as vozes são cada vez mais fortes. À medida que a ruiva piora Harry vai aos pouco se recuperando... _

_**O que aconteceu? **Ele pensa. **O que estou fazendo aqui?** Então ele olha pra ruiva que respira com cada vez mais dificuldade. - _Gina! Não... _(Ele fala desesperado ao ver que a ruiva está a um passo da inconsciência) - _Não ruiva... Por favor... _(ele olha ao redor tentando reconhecer o local, em sua mente apenas um pensamento** Nós temos que sair daqui)**_

_Gina balbucia com dificuldade_ – O feitiço...

_Harry olha pra ela sem entender a ruiva continua_ – Você precisa continuar... Eu não posso mais. Você precisa concluir o feitiço...

XXXXX

_Na cabana a tempestade cai com uma força descomunal. As crianças ficam em dúvida se olham pra fora ou para os pais que estão cada vez mais agitados. Tanto Gina quanto Harry agora balbuciam palavras sem nexo_

**Rony** – A gente devia tirar os meninos daqui

**Hermione** – Como? Não podemos aparatar na frente dele (_ela sussurra olhando pra Maioke_)

**Maioke **– Não! Eles precisam ficar aqui. Os pais precisam deles. (_Olha pra Gina)_. A moça dos cabelos de fogo não vai conseguir sozinha. A presença das crianças vai fortalecê-los.

_Rony sussurra_ – Eles são apenas crianças. Não podem fazer feiti... (_Cala-se perante o olhar furioso de Hermione)_

_Maioke, no entanto parece alheio a tudo_ – Eles precisam ficar (_repete_) a mera presença pode ajudar. Eles sentirão...

XXXXX

_Harry olha pra Gina que está cada vez mais ofegante. __**Ela falou de um feitiço. Como eu vou saber que feitiço é esse?**_

_**Eu sabia**__ pensa Harry. __**Minha ruiva está sofrendo. É minha culpa...**_

_As vozes começam novamente. Não! __**Não posso fraquejar.**__ Ele olha pra Gina e beija seus lábios_. – Você precisa me ajudar ruiva. Eu não sei quais são as palavras...

_Mas Gina está cada vez mais fraca ela só consegue sussurrar_ – Você tem que procurar... Está em você... Só você consegue

_Harry então, nem ele sabe explicar como, pronuncia as palavras mágicas..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Mais um capítulo pra vocês, era pra ter ido antes do Natal mas não deu. Então encarem como um presente de papai Noel atrasado, ou um presente de ano novo adiantado!

Na verdade tem mais de uma semana que estou trabalhando neste capítulo (isso que ele já estava pronto) e nunca ficava realmente satisfeita com ele até que meu lado psicóloga me analisou e eu percebi que à medida que a fic vai terminando eu tenho mais dificuldade em atualizar. Eu descobri que fico enrolando porque vai ser muito difícil pra mim escrever a palavrinha fim (momento neurótico e egoísta da autora, sorry)

É, já está acabando mesmo. Este capítulo é o antepenúltimo e eu quero aproveitar pra agradecer mais uma vez (e sempre, e sempre, e sempre...) a todo mundo que está lendo e mais ainda aquelas pessoas que estão apertando o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo. Eu sei que nem todo mundo gosta de comentar, mas isso é extremamente importante pra quem escreve por isso um agradecimento especial pra quem comenta!

Boa leitura e reviews please!

Bjos e um feliz ano novo!


	30. Chapter 30

NA CABANA

_Inexplicavelmente a chuva cessa. O sol brilha no horizonte. Os presentes olham pra Harry e Gina que estão bem mais calmos. Gina aos poucos vai abrindo os olhos e olhando tudo ao redor, ela reconhece os filhos que estão a seu lado. Os olhos de Camy estão cheios de lágrimas e Andy... Bem, Andy apenas olha pra ela._

_Gina abraça as crianças e todos olham pra Harry sem saber o que falar. Maioke quebra o silêncio_ – Você fez a sua parte. Agora é esperar...

XXXXX

_Harry olha ao redor e vê que Gina se foi. Por um minuto ele se desespera. Sem a ruiva a seu lado ele se sente como se fosse ficar sozinho pra sempre. Harry nota que as vozes estão voltando, ele sente toda a culpa do mundo cair de novo sobre seus ombros**. Não! **Ele fala para si mesmo. **Não posso fraquejar. Não posso me deixar levar novamente**_

Vocês não existem! - _O menino que sobreviveu grita com toda a sua força. Ele agora quer mais do que nunca sair do seu pesadelo particular. Agora ele sabe que só depende dele. Gina foi até seu inferno particular, para dar-lhe a força que ele precisava. Mas ela não pode fazer mais do que isso. Sair é uma batalha, mais uma batalha, exclusiva de Harry Potter._

_Mas agora ele sabe... Harry sabe exatamente o que quer, Harry sabe que nem ele nem ninguém pode impedir que Gina e seus filhos tenham a parcela de dor e sofrimento que lhes cabe. O que Harry Potter pode fazer é estar sempre ao lado deles, nos momentos felizes e nos momentos tristes. Sim... É isso que ele pode fazer. É isso que ele quer fazer. É por isso que ele está lutando para sair de seu mundo dos sonhos. A questão agora é: como fazer isso?_

_Harry caminha de um lado para outro ignorando solenemente todas as vozes. Ele já sabe que são coisas da sua cabeça. Ele se concentra em buscar uma forma de sair de seu pesadelo. Então ele ouve uma voz, uma voz conhecida..._

XXXXX

_Na cabana_

_Gina olha Harry adormecido. Ela sabe que fez a sua parte, mas mesmo assim seu coração doi. **E se ele não conseguir? **Esse é o pensamento que ela tenta, em vão, evitar._

_Maioke olha para ela como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos - _Não fique pensando nisso. A luta vai ser grande, mas ele vai conseguir. _(olha para Harry) _agora ele sabe... Ele sabe qual é o seu verdadeiro lugar

XXXXX

_Harry pisca os olhos e se coloca em alerta. Ele sabe muito bem de quem é essa voz, ele sabe quanto estrago esta voz já lhe causou e ele sabe, sim, agora ele sabe, que essa voz já não pode mais lhe causar nenhum dano._

Voldemort!_ - Harry grita desafiadoramente_

Tom Riddle! (_Ele grita novamente) _Apareça!

Nos encontramos novamente Harry...

_Harry ouve a voz sinistra e se vira lentamente - _Pela última vez espero...

_Harry e Voldemort se encaram novamente. Agora Harry sabe que ele não está morto, pelo menos não para ele. Voldemort nunca estará morto a não ser que Harry mate seus maiores temores. Agora Harry sabe que foi enfeitiçado e que apenas quando se libertar totalmente do feitiço Lorde Voldemort estará definitivamente morto para ele_

Um não pode viver - _Harry ouve a voz entoar_

Enquanto o outro sobreviver - _O menino que sobreviveu completa_

_Sim... Agora Harry entende completamente esta profecia. Ele entende o que há nas entrelinhas. Ele não pode viver enquanto Voldemort estiver vivo. Enquanto o medo que Harry tem de perder os que ama sobreviver, Voldemort não estará completamente derrotado. Ele encara novamente o seu desafeto, desta vez com um sorriso. Harry sabe que Voldemort não pode mais lhe fazer nenhum mal, Harry sabe que a única pessoa capaz de lhe causar algum dano neste momento é ele mesmo_

_Mas lorde Voldemort também está sorrindo, ele sabe. Sim... Ele sabe mais do que ninguém que não será tão fácil assim para Harry Potter se livrar de toda a culpa, de todo o medo que carregou durante anos. - _Mais uma vez somos só nós dois...

Sim... _(Harry fala) _Apenas nós dois. Mas com uma diferença gritante. EU estou vivo! VOCÊ está morto. Não pode mais causar nenhum mal

Não posso? _(Voldemort fala ironicamente) _Você tem certeza que eu não posso? Quem conseguiu manter você sete anos longe da sua família? Quem conseguiu fazer você se afastar de todos novamente?

_Voldemort vê triunfante que Harry vascila por um momento. É só o que ele precisa pra ficar mais forte. Harry ouve a voz de sua mãe suplicando para que ele fosse poupado, ouve a voz de seu pai pedindo que sua mãe fugisse e o salvasse, ouve a sua própria voz dizendo a Cedrico que eles deveriam pegar juntos a taça, ele vê o olhar de Sirius pela última vez antes dele cair no véu, ele ouve Dumbledore implorando a Snape... E as vozes ficam cada vez mais fortes_

Eu não disse Potter? _(Voldemort fala exultante) _Mesmo perdendo eu venci! Eu sempre venço!

XXXXX

_Novamente na cabana_

_Gina vê Harry cada vez mais agitado. Sua respiração está ofegante e ele balbucia palavras sem nexo. Ela não sabe o que está acontecendo, mas ela sabe que as coisas não estão bem. Gina sente isso com todo seu coração_

_Andy e Camy como se também sentissem que algo está errado, vão para o lado da mãe e seguram a sua mão. Gina olha para o irmão e a cunhada e vê que o semblante de Rony e Hermione também está apreensivo_

Eu tenho que voltar - _Ela fala num impulso_

_Gina pega o pergaminho onde estava as palavras que a levaram para o sonho de Harry e vê estupefata que agora não há nada lá. Ela olha para Hermione sem entender, mas desta vez a morena também não tem a resposta_

O que está acontecendo? _(a ruiva fala a um passo do desespero) _Eu preciso voltar!

_É Maioke quem responde - _Você não vai voltar... Agora é com ele

Mas ele... _- Gina tenta argumentar_

Não! _(Maioke fala categoricamente, ele segura Gina pelos ombros) _Você deve acreditar, você deve ter confiança nele. Só assim ele vai conseguir. Vocês são a familia dele e eu tenho certeza que este pensamento está com ele, dando a força que ele precisa.

_A ruiva esboça um sorriso de agradecimento e olha novamente para seu amado. Ela segura na mão dele e a afaga carinhosamente. Não pode evitar uma lágrima furtiva. Uma lágrima que cai precisamente nos lábios de Harry..._

XXXXX

_Harry encontra-se de joelhos, ele segura a cabeça com ambas as mãos tentando fazer mais uma vez as vozes se calarem. Ele sabe que tem de fazer alguma coisa, ele sabe que precisa sair daquele lugar, mas no momento a única coisa que tem em mente é acabar com as vozes. Nem que para isso ele tenha que acabar com sua própria vida.** Sim. É isso! **Ele pensa. **Se eu acabar comigo as vozes se calarão de uma vez... **Ele tateia com as mãos a procura de sua varinha. **Um feitiço asfixiante deve revolver... Ou talvez eu deva conjurar uma poção letal**_

_Ele sente seus dedos apertarem a sua varinha no mesmo instante em que sente um gosto estranho na sua boca, um gosto salgado, um gosto de lágrima. Ele sabe que não está chorando, ele sabe que aquela lágrima não pode ser dele. Como por um milagre as vozes perdem um pouco a força. A imagem de sua ruiva, seus filhos e de tudo que o espera lá fora vêm com força total. _

_Era exatamente o que ele precisava... Um motivo para continuar vivendo. Um motivo para continuar lutando_

Voldemort! - _Harry grita com toda a sua força_

Estou aqui Potter _(a resposta se faz ouvir) _Pronto para lutar?

Não! _(Harry fala com convicção. Ele vê que essa não era a resposta que Voldemort esperava)_

_Lorde Voldemort olha para Harry, ele pode sentir a fúria em seu olhar e isso lhe dá mais forças ainda. Harry continua - _Eu não vou lutar Tom Riddle

Eu sou lorde Voldemort - _Voldemort grita com a voz enrouquecida_

_Mas Harry está mais calmo do que nunca - _Como eu ia dizendo **Tom Riddle, **eu não vou lutar. Sabe por que? Porque eu não tenho que lutar. Eu não preciso mais disso

_Voldemort olha para ele como se não acreditasse. Harry não deixa de perceber e continua - _Você é apenas uma lembrança ruim na minha memória. Seu feitiço já foi quebrado...

Você ainda se sente culpado! _- Voldemort fala. Mas Harry nota um certo tremor na sua voz. Ele ao contrário, está mais calmo que nunca_

Sim... _(Harry responde calmamente) _sim, eu ainda me sinto culpado, não nego. Vai haver dias em que me sentirei muito culpado, outros nem tanto. Esse sou eu... Mas eu consigo lidar com isso! Agora eu sei que consigo, sabe por quê? Porque essa culpa nunca mais vai me dominar! Eu aprendi a lidar com ela, eu percebi que o fato de eu me sentir culpado ou responsável não vai impedir que nada aconteça com aqueles que eu amo. E que o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é estar ao lado deles... É estar com a minha família pelo tempo que nos for destinado estar juntos

_Harry nunca viu esta expressão no semblante de lorde Voldemort. Uma expressão que mistura ódio e decepção. **Agora eu sei que ele não pode mais me atingir. **Harry pensa. **Agora eu sei que eu venci! Eu sei que eu venci não a Voldemort, mas a mim mesmo**_

Tom! _- Harry fala para a imagem que fica cada vez mais fraca_

_O espectro de Voldemort olha pra ele_

_Harry sorri - _Estou indo pra casa!

XXXXX

_Os presentes ouvem um grande estrondo no céu. Por um momento tudo fica escuro. Eles olham para Harry Potter e vêem que seu corpo levita a vários centímetros da cama. Ninguém fala nada mas todos sentem que este momento é crucial, que neste momento Harry está fazendo a sua escolha, que neste momento Harry Potter está definindo como sua vida será vivida..._

_Ninguém sabe dizer quanto tempo demorou... Algo entre uns poucos minutos e vários séculos, mas Harry finalmente vai recobrando a consciência. _

_A primeira coisa que vê é a sua ruiva. Ele olha pra ela com amor_ – Você não desiste não é... (_balbucia)_

Nunca... – G_ina fala entre sorrisos e lágrimas._

_O casal se abraça e troca um beijo apaixonado sem notar que os presentes sorriem... Menos Andy_

_Aos poucos ambos vão saindo do devaneio. Harry olha para os presentes. Camy lança-se em seus braços_ – Tive saudades papai. Mas eu sabia que você ia voltar. Eu sabia o tempo todo.

_**Essa menina confia mais em mim que eu mesmo,**__ pensa Harry enquanto beija a cabecinha da filha. Ele vê que Andy continua afastado, mas acha melhor não forçar uma aproximação_

**Rony **– Que susto você nos deu cara. Sinceramente eu até agora não entendi direito o que aconteceu...

**Harry** – Pra falar a verdade, nem eu. Sinto como se estivesse despertando de um longo pesadelo

**Hermione** – De certa forma você despertou. De um pesadelo que durava sete anos

_O grupo fica distraído conversando. Ninguém vê que Andy sai da cabana. Até que Rony fala _– Andy, você não vai dar um abraço no seu pai?

A_ntes que ele termine a frase os presentes vêem que o garotinho desapareceu..._

XXXXX

_Andy caminha pela praia. Todos estavam tão eufóricos que ninguém percebeu quando ele saiu. Seus sentimentos estão confusos. De um lado a alegria pelo pai estar vivo. Do outro, o medo... Medo que ele desapareça novamente. __**Ele me prometeu que a minha mãe não sofreria novamente... **__**E ela sofreu**. Andy não se esquece da mãe chorando escondida no quarto depois que ele desapareceu pela segunda vez_

_Ele se senta na areia molhada e fica olhando o mar. Absorto em seus pensamentos não percebe que Harry se aproxima lentamente e senta-se ao lado do filho. Ambos ficam em silêncio Harry procurando as palavras adequadas e Andy pensando no que o pai irá dizer_

_Harry olha para seu filho. Ele sabe que o garoto é muito parecido com ele. Não apenas fisicamente, mas também no que diz respeito a proteger aqueles que ama. __**É... Definitivamente ele puxou a mim**__ pensa lembrando-se que além de ter terminado com a sua ruiva para protegê-la provavelmente lançou em si mesmo um obliviate para esquecer toda a sua vida e assim não ferir mais ninguém.__** Mas agora tudo acabou, **__pensa. __**Eu sei que não conseguiria viver sem eles. E mesmo que eu pudesse a ruiva iria até o inferno atrás de mim. Acho que preciso ficar perto dela para protegê-la de tentar me proteger.**__ Pensa sorrindo_

_Harry respira fundo e prepara-se para enfrentar outra batalha. A batalha para tentar reconquistar o amor do seu filho_

**Harry** – Andy... Eu sei que você ficou chateado quando eu parti novamente... Sei que você estava... Ainda está magoado comigo. Aconteceram muitas coisas e eu tive medo... Medo de que a minha presença pudesse causar mal a sua mãe e a vocês.

Você prometeu... (_Andy sussurra muito baixinho e só a custo Harry ouve)_ Você prometeu que não ia mais fazer minha mãe chorar... Você não cumpriu! Eu não acredito mais em você!

_Harry fica em silêncio. Ele procura as palavras certas. Vê toda dúvida e mágoa nos olhos do filho.__** É**__. Pensa ele. __**Não posso dizer que eu faria diferente**_ – Andy... Aconteceram muitas coisas. Coisas que você não entende e, confesso, eu também não entendo direito. Eu só posso dizer que tudo que eu fiz foi pra protegê-la. Eu tive medo de feri-la e eu prefiro sofrer... Porque eu também sofri... Embora me doa profundamente, eu prefiro fazer sua mãe chorar a deixar que ela se machuque.

_Andy continua de cabeça baixa. Harry continua_ – Só agora nós descobrimos que tipo de feitiço foi lançado. Quer dizer, eu ainda não sei direito como foi... Mas eu sei que foi por isso que eu deixei a sua mãe...

_Andy levanta a cabeça e fala sussurrando_ – E se acontecer de novo? A mamãe vai ficar triste... Camy também... E eu... Eu também vou... (_O garotinho fala segurando as lágrimas)_.

_Harry chega mais perto_ – Filho... Esse tempo que eu fiquei sem vocês eu aprendi uma coisa. Não que eu amo vocês mais do que tudo, isso eu já sabia... Eu aprendi que juntos somos fortes. Nós somos uma família e devemos passar por todos os problemas juntos... (_Olha nos olhos do garoto)._ Se a sua mãe não tivesse vindo me ajudar eu não teria conseguido. Se você e sua irmã não estivessem aqui nem eu nem ela teríamos conseguido...

**Andy **(_espantado_) – Mas a gente não fez nada.

**Harry** – Vocês fizeram muito. Só o fato de vocês existirem nos deu forças para romper a maldição... Foi o amor de vocês por nós... E o nosso amor por vocês que nos trouxeram de volta. Esse é um elo impossível de quebrar, até mesmo por Voldemort. Você consegue entender?

_Andy balança a cabeça afirmativamente_ – Acho que sim... Na hora que a chuva começou eu senti... E a Camy também... A gente sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mesmo antes de vir pra cá. Que você e a mamãe estavam em perigo. Eu tive medo... Eu tive medo que você não voltasse, eu estava com saudades (_O garotinho desiste de lutar contra as lágrimas que agora descem copiosamente)._

_Harry abraça o filho, que retribui o gesto chorando muito_ – Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Nós vamos ficar juntos... (_Harry fala acariciando os cabelos revoltos do filho_) Nós somos uma família.

_Ao longe Gina observa a cena com lágrimas nos olhos._

XXXXX

NA CABANA

_Harry se despede de Maioke e demais nativos_. – Eu nunca vou poder agradecer a vocês. (_ele fala emocionado)_

**Maioke** – Você foi o filho que eu não tive... Fico contente que tudo esteja bem. Nossa aldeia estará sempre de portas abertas. (_Olha pra Gina)_. Pra você e sua família

_Harry e Maioke encostam as cabeças num cumprimento nativo e a comitiva parte. Eles andam por algum tempo_

**Hermione** – Acho que aqui é seguro. Podemos aparatar sem que ninguém veja.

**Harry** (_para o casal_) – Vocês levam as crianças pra casa? Eu preciso ir a um lugar e gostaria que Gina fosse comigo

_Rony e Hermione pegam os afilhados e aparatam. O que eles não vêem é que Maioke assiste a tudo com um sorriso nos lábios... Em sua mente recordações de muito tempo atrás quando ele ainda era um garotinho e recebeu uma coruja a respeito de uma certa escola de magia. Infelizmente as circunstâncias não permitiram que ele fosse. __**Meu povo iria precisar de mim e meus deuses sempre me ensinaram tudo que eu precisava... Além disso, a verdadeira magia está em todo lugar, basta saber procurar. **O ancião pensa enquanto se dirige lentamente para a sua cabana_

XXXXX

EM HOGWARTS

_Harry e Gina aparatam nos portões da escola. A professora McGonagall está na porta como se os esperasse. O casal olha espantado pra ela_

**Minerva** – Vocês devem estar achando estranho (_ela esboça um sorriso_) Dumbledore falou que vocês viriam. Não me pergunte como ele sabe... Ele sempre sabe de tudo _(ela fala num tom conformado)_

**Harry **– Eu gostaria de falar com ele... Perguntar algumas coisas.

**Minerva** – Devo presumir que agora está tudo bem...

_Harry apenas olha pra ela e sorri. O casal acompanha a diretora até o quadro de Dumbledore que olha para o casal com um sorriso nos lábios_ – Eu aguardava a sua visita Harry. Vejo que você finalmente exorcizou seus fantasmas.

_Harry passa a mão pela cintura de Gina trazendo-a mais pra perto_ – É verdade, eu sei que sempre vou ter medo de perder aqueles que eu amo, mas acho que agora eu consigo lidar com isso. Eu vim aqui por outro motivo, vim porque eu ainda não entendi a conversa que tivemos antes que eu partisse.

_Dumbledore fica em silêncio por um momento. Harry continua_ – Você falou que ele tem o poder de persuadir as pessoas... Que ele diz exatamente o que queremos ouvir... Mas eu fui amaldiçoado!

**Dumbledore** – Sim... Mas o fato dele falar exatamente o que as pessoas querem ouvir não é necessariamente uma coisa boa. Eu sei que você se culpava pela minha morte... Pela minha e de todos os outros. (_olha para o moreno_) eu te conheço Harry. E Voldemort tinha acesso a sua mente. Ele acabou sabendo de toda a culpa que carregava... E aproveitou-se dela pra lançar a maldição e fazer você pensar que acabaria causando a morte de mais pessoas. Se você não se culpasse, ela nunca teria funcionado

**Harry** – No fundo eu sempre me culpei. É verdade... E confesso que mesmo depois de tudo às vezes acontece. (H_arry percebe que Gina aperta sua mão, num gesto mudo de compreensão_)

**Dumbledore** – As coisas são como são Harry. Todos nós tivemos escolhas... Eu poderia ter escapado, mas eu sabia que minha morte era necessária, seus pais poderiam ter entregue você... Cedrico poderia não ter pego a taça junto com você... Sirius poderia ter sido menos impetuoso... Você também poderia ter sido menos impetuoso várias vezes em sua vida... Eu não estou culpando ninguém, mas se todos nós tivéssemos tomado decisões diferentes o resultado mudaria? Nunca iremos saber... As coisas são assim e você precisa tocar a sua vida sem culpa, pelo menos sem tanta culpa. (_olha para o casal_) Vocês estão ligados há mais vidas que possam imaginar. E tem uma vida inteira pela frente

**Harry** – Eu ainda não entendo direito como eu perdi toda a memória. Será que eu lancei um obliviate em mim mesmo? Como eu fiz isso?

**Dumbledore** – Seja qual for o feitiço que você usou, foi a forma que você encontrou de proteger a todos e não sofrer tanto. Inconscientemente você sabia que não iria conseguir se afastar de Gina por isso perdeu toda a sua memória

**Harry** – Outra coisa que eu não entendo é como eu fui parar na ilha. Maioke sempre falou de uma profecia...

_Dumbledore sorri_ – Há coisas que não são pra se entender. Por hora basta você saber que a magia existe não apenas entre os bruxos...

**Harry** – E os trouxas que foram mortos? Eu ainda não sei se tive alguma culpa nisso. Talvez se eu...

_Desta vez é Gina quem interrompe – _Você vai começar de novo? Foi voldemort quem matou os trouxas! NÃO foi sua culpa...

**Dumbledore – **Ela está certa. Talvez tenha sido apenas mais um dos ataques a trouxas, talvez ele tenha planejado para que você se sentisse culpado. Lamentavelmente não podemos fazer nada a esse respeito. A única coisa que você não pode esquecer é que você não é culpado. Pelo contrário, se você não estivesse lá muito mais mortes teriam acontecido.

**Harry – **Outra coisa que me intriga é como eu consegui continuar as palavras do pergaminho. Eu sequer cheguei a lê-lo.

**Dumbledore – **Você conseguiu por causa da ligação que possui com a Gina. Uma ligação tão forte que nem Voldemort pode quebrar. A mesma ligação que seus pais tinham...

**Gina **– Eu também gostaria de fazer uma pergunta...

_Harry e Dumbledore olham pra ela. Gina continua_ – A respeito de quando o Harry lutou com Voldemort, a Hermione falou que eu o salvei do avada através do meu amor... Eu não entendo. Não fiz feitiço algum! Ou fiz?

**Dumbledore** – Talvez um feitiço involuntário, mas acho pouco provável. Você ainda era muito nova. Infelizmente não tenho todas as respostas. Mas creio que isso não é o mais importante agora. Estou certo?

_Gina e Harry olham um para o outro e sorriem. É o fim do pesadelo... E o começo... O começo de muitos anos que virão..._

XXXXX

_A noite cai. Gina está em um local estranho. Estranho? Não... Não é totalmente estranho. Ela tem a nítida sensação que já esteve antes lá. Ela olha para os lados e continua com a sensação..._

_A ruiva vê dois vultos se aproximando. A névoa dificulta a sua visão, mas aos poucos ela reconhece o casal..._

**Lilly** – Você conseguiu querida. Você trouxe o Harry de volta...

_James sorri_ – Você é persistente. Parece alguém que eu conheço.

**Lilly** – James! Quem foi que ficou atrás de mim por anos?

_Ela se finge de brava, mas não contem o sorriso_. (_volta-se pra Gina_) – Nós viemos agradecer... Ele não teria conseguido sem você.

_Gina sorri_ – E eu não saberia viver sem ele. (_olha para o casal meio desconcertada_) eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa talvez vocês saibam...

**Lilly** – Pode falar querida...

**Gina** – É sobre a guerra. O Harry sobreviveu ao avada novamente. Minha cunhada falou que meu amor o salvou. Mas como? Eu não fiz feitiço algum...

**Lilly** – Acho que eu posso explicar. Quando fiz o feitiço de proteção fiquei apreensiva por só poder garantir a proteção até que ele atingisse a maioridade. Você sabe, pois também é mãe. A gente quer proteger os filhos pra sempre. Mas infelizmente não havia o que fazer, o meu amor de mãe só poderia protegê-lo até a maioridade. Então eu pesquisei e achei um jeito, um outro feitiço. A proteção seria renovada quando ele encontrasse o verdadeiro amor. Quando houvesse um encontro de almas... Almas gêmeas que estão predestinadas a ficarem juntas pela eternidade. Se meu filho tivesse a sorte de encontrar a sua ele seria protegido novamente. Era uma chance pequena. Mas ele conseguiu... Vocês conseguiram.

_Gina olha para o casal e sorri. Lilly continua _– Agora nós devemos partir.

**Gina** – Você vão embora. Nunca mais vamos nos encontrar?

**Lilly** – Sempre estaremos com você e com o Harry... Com as crianças também

**James** – Afinal... É pra isso que serve a família.

XXXXX

_Gina acorda lentamente. Ela sente uma grande sensação de paz. Uma paz que diz que agora tudo vai ficar bem..._

_Ela vê Harry abrindo os olhos lentamente_ – Acordei você? _Ela pergunta enquanto se aconchega nos braços fortes_

**Harry **– Não. Eu acordei depois que sonhei com meus pais.

**Gina** – Você sonhou com seus pais?

**Harry** – Sim. Por que o espanto?

**Gina** – Eu também sonhei com eles...

_Harry olha pra Gina sem acreditar. A ruiva continua _– Eles falaram que agora tudo ficaria bem...

_Harry sorri_ – E que nós temos toda a vida pra ficarmos juntos...

_O casal troca um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo que diz que ambos sabem disso muito bem..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA - 

Sim! Eu estou aqui! Não entrei em crise e muito menos fugi levando comigo os últimos capítulos da fic... Eu apenas viajei. E como foi de última hora e eu ainda queria dar alguns retoques no capítulo decidi atualizar apenas quando voltasse. Espero que ninguém tenha pensado em me matar por causa disso...

Penúltimo capítulo postado. Eu posso dizer que a fic está noventa e nove por cento terminada. O último capítulo é apenas pra dar o desfecho

Quanto ao último... Bem, vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar tanto, mas já deixo avisado que talvez demore um pouquinho. Primeiro porque como eu viajei minhas outras fics também estão atrasadas e eu preciso dar atenção pra elas; segundo porque eu estou sentindo que ainda falta "alguma coisa" que eu não sei bem o que é (mas espero descobrir logo)

Bem, é só. Espero que gostem do capítulo e me mostrem isso com reviews (levem em conta que a história ta na reta final e façam a autora feliz)

Beijos e boa leitura


	31. Chapter 31

_Na toca, não muito tempo depois..._

_Uma bela e imensa lua cheia resplandece no céu. Cercada de estrelas, ela brilha como se fosse uma convidada de honra nesta noite tão especial. De certa forma ela é... Sim, ela é uma convidada mais do que especial uma vez que ela esteve presente em todos os momentos importantes da vida deste casal_

_O jardim da toca está todo enfeitado. Luzes de todas as cores brilham magicamente fazendo companhia à lua e às estrelas. Mais um casamento, o mais esperado de todos, se realizará dentro de alguns instantes._

_Harry espera por Gina visivelmente nervoso. Ele olha para a tenda armada perto do lago. Olha para os convidados acomodados nas mesas pelo jardim. Todos eles são pessoas que foram importantes na vida do casal. Pessoas que sorriram com eles... Choraram com eles... E que agora compartilharão com eles esse momento tão especial. O momento em que ele e sua amada reafirmarão este amor perante todos. _

_O menino que sobreviveu não pode deixar de sentir uma pontinha de pesar por aqueles que não estão aqui para compartilhar este momento, seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore, entre outros. Mas Harry tem certeza que, estejam eles onde estiverem, eles estarão compartilhando da sua felicidade..._

_A família Weasley está em festa. Molly tem os olhos marejados, mas são lágrimas de felicidade. Arthur exibe um grande sorriso estampado na face. A sua menininha finalmente vai realizar seu maior sonho... _

_Arthur sabe o quanto Gina lutou. Sua filha é a prova viva que o verdadeiro amor não morre jamais e que não devemos desistir do que realmente acreditamos. Sim a sua menina nunca desistiu, mesmo quando todos já haviam dado Harry como morto e mesmo encontrando Harry completamente desmemoriado Gina não se abateu, ela fez com que Harry se apaixonasse por ela novamente._

_Andy e Camy correm pelo jardim acompanhados de outras crianças. Andy está visivelmente feliz por ter o pai em casa novamente, desta vez ele tem certeza que é para sempre. Camy também está radiante, afinal não é qualquer criança que assiste o casamento dos próprios pais. _

_Harry observa os gêmeos com um sorriso no rosto. **Seus filhos... **Ele não pode evitar que seu peito se estufe de orgulho ao ver aqueles dois seres que ele ama incondicionalmente. Sua menininha meiga e tão linda quanto a mãe, sua Camille que confiou nele desde o primeiro momento em que o viu e que acreditou nele quando ele próprio já não acreditava. E Andy... Andrew James Weasley Potter... Seu garoto corajoso e protetor. Harry consegue se ver nos olhos do filho, ele reconhece no seu menino toda a nobreza de carater que ele também possui. _

_Harry olha para os filhos e pensa no tempo da vida deles que perdeu. __**Não faz mal... Temos toda a vida pela frente.** Sim... Uma das lições que Harry tirou de tudo que aconteceu foi aprender com seus erros sem ficar lamentando o passado. Foi usar o passado como lição e olhar para o futuro com esperança_

XXXXX

_No quarto, Gina se prepara para o seu grande momento. Hermione ajuda terminando de arrumar os cabelos ruivos da amiga com um feitiço para que o penteado não se estrague. A ruiva está radiante e mais linda do que nunca..._

_Hermione olha para a amiga e sorri – _Feliz? _(a morena não resiste e pergunta, mesmo sabendo que a resposta está evidente nos olhos de Gina)_

_Gina responde – _Mais do que nunca! Como poderia não estar? Finalmente meus sonhos estão se realizando... Eu espero por este momento desde os dez anos. Acho que penso nisso desde que vi aquele garoto sozinho na estação... Eu sei que era coisa de criança, mas naquela hora, quando eu vi aquele garoto perdido, eu senti uma fisgada no estômago. Era como se algo me avisasse que nossas vidas iriam se entrelaçar de alguma forma... Eu senti isso naquele momento Mione... Não me pergunte como.

**Hermione – **Vocês dois merecem toda a felicidade do mundo... Mais do que qualquer um. (_abraça a _amiga) É melhor a gente ir agora. Se eu conheço o Harry ele deve estar à beira de um ataque! Pronta para dizer o sim?

_Gina sorri, um sorriso que mostra toda a sua felicidade - _Mais pronta do que nunca!

_A morena termina de dar os últimos retoques na roupa da ruiva e as duas se dirigem para o jardim_

XXXXX

_De volta ao jardim_

_Harry olha para os convidados. Sua boca seca não o deixa negar que o menino que sobreviveu está um pouco apreensivo, na opinião dele Gina está demorando mais do que deveria... _

_**Gina já deveria ter vindo**__ ele pensa. __**Será que ela desistiu? Não... Ela não ia fazer isso. Não depois de tudo que passamos**__. Harry se controla para não começar a andar de um lado para o outro. Mais ainda, ele se controla para não ir ao quarto da ruiva ver o que está acontecendo_

_Sua mente já pensou em inúmeros motivos para a ruiva ainda não haver descido. A sua imaginação a mil faz com que ele não veja que Rony está a seu lado_ – Nervoso cunhadinho? (_o ruivo pergunta sorridente, um sorriso muito irônico por sinal_)

_Harry tenta disfarçar_ – Não, imagine... _(ele fala passando a mão pelos cabelos várias vezes)_. Só acho que ela está demorando muito. Tudo bem que as noivas atrasem, mas tanto assim?

_Rony não segura o riso_ – Calma homem! Ela só está atrasada dez minutos! A Gina não vai aparatar pra longe de você. (_olha para os gêmeos que brincam no jardim_) pelo menos não sem os filhos...

_Harry olha furioso para o cunhado_ – Engraçadinho! Só vou ficar calado por que me lembro que você chegou a ter náuseas no dia do seu casamento. _**(Ótimo! Eu tinha que me lembrar disso! **Ele pensa sentindo seu estômago embrulhar instantaneamente)_

_Antes que Rony diga alguma coisa Harry nota que os convidados estão olhando para a entrada da toca, ele se vira rapidamente e vê estarrecido a imagem da ruiva surgindo no jardim. A náusea some no mesmo instante e seu semblante se abre num sorriso_

_Se ele achava que Gina não poderia ficar mais bela, Harry descobriu que se enganou redondamente. Gina está usando um vestido prateado e longo. Seus cabelos cor de fogo foram trançados e ornados com pequenas perolas que brilhavam a luz do luar. Mas o que a fazia mais bonita era o brilho de felicidade que a ruiva emanava. Era quase como se ela possuisse luz própria... Não... Quase não... Neste momento Gina realmente possuía luz própria!_

_Como se não houvesse mais ninguém, nem no jardim e nem no mundo, um caminha ao encontro do outro... Param frente a frente, Harry pega a mão delicada de Gina e deposita um beijo suave em seus lábios._

_Ambos caminham de mãos dadas para o local onde irão falar os votos. O silêncio é total. No ar apenas um coro de vozes melodiosas acompanha os nubentes durante o trajeto. Os convidados observam a tudo emocionados, afinal aquele é um amor que superou todas as barreiras imagináveis. _

_Sem soltar as mãos Harry e Gina olham-se nos olhos e preparam-se para falar os votos..._

_Gina começa, suas mãos tremem ligeiramente devido à emoção_ – Harry... Meu amor... Meu primeiro e único amor... Meu amor de menina, meu amor de adolescente, meu amor de mulher... A você eu entrego a minha vida, meu coração e minha alma... Com você eu quero passar o resto dos meu dias... Se você sorrir, eu sorrirei contigo... Se você chorar, eu estarei ao seu lado para secar suas lágrimas, ou para chorar contigo...

_Harry passa a mão pelo rosto de Gina secando uma lágrima solitária que ela não conseguiu segurar e fala olhando nos olhos da ruiva_ – Gina... Minha mulher... Minha mulher forte e corajosa... Você que sempre esteve a meu lado mesmo quando eu não sabia. Você que me ensinou que sempre vale a pena apostar no amor e é por isso que eu a quero a meu lado até o fim dos tempos. E hoje eu te faço minha... E hoje eu me faço seu... _(ele tenta prosseguir, mas a emoção na forma de uma bola que lhe sufoca a garganta o impede)_

_Gina continua _– Nossas vidas estão entrelaçadas a mais tempo que conseguimos lembrar... Mais tempo que a nossa própria existência, juntos somos fortes... Mais fortes que...

_A ruiva também não consegue falar, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. Vários presentes também choram._

_Harry completa_– Juntos somos fortes... Mais fortes que a própria vida... Mais fortes que a própria morte...

_Sentada ali perto, Hermione enxuga uma lágrima discreta e murmura para o marido _– As palavras...

**Rony** – Que palavras?

**Hermione** – As palavras que estavam no pergaminho. As palavras que salvaram o Harry

_Rony olha espantado pra esposa_ – Como você sabe? Ninguém conseguiu ver o que estava escrito...

_Hermione sorri_ – São elas Rony... Não sei como eu sei... Eu apenas sei!

_Eles olham para o céu onde a lua está surpreendentemente cheia e as estrelas fulguram um brilho jamais visto, mesmo no mundo bruxo. Os convidados percebem espantados que o brilho está direcionando-se ao casal, a lua e as estrelas iluminam Harry e Gina como se o próprio universo abençoasse a união..._

_O casal troca um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo que trás consigo o encontro de almas gêmeas. Um beijo que sela o compromisso de se amarem por todos os anos do resto de suas vidas..._

XXXXX

_Na ilha, Maioke caminha pela praia, ele olha a lua e as estrelas. O chefe da aldeia percebeu que os astros estão especialmente brilhantes nesta noite. É como se eles estivessem testemunhando uma ocasião especial. _

_Ele fica pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Maioke não pode deixar de pensar que os fatos se desenrolaram exatamente da mesma forma que a profecia de seu povo era narrava há várias gerações. Ele pensa em Harry Potter... Harry Potter que para ele e para seu povo será sempre Kemiu, o homem que veio do mar para salvar seu povo. **Ele agora está em paz consigo mesmo... Ele encontrou o lugar a que pertence**. Maioke pensa, feliz pelo amigo que o ancião considera como um filho_

_Ele continua seu trajeto quando uma estranha folha de papel cai praticamente a seus pés. Maioke pega o papel no chão e vê que é o pergaminho esquecido pelos amigos de Kemiu. Ele abre e lê as palavras... As palavras que só a moça ruiva conseguiu ver. Como ele imaginava, as palavras do pergaminho que salvaram Harry Potter são o final da sua profecia. A profecia de seu povo..._

_A profecia que dizia que um rapaz extremamente amargurado, possuidor de poderes mágicos, seria deixado pelo mar e salvaria seu povo... E seria salvo pelo verdadeiro amor... Um amor que duraria por toda a eternidade e seria relatado aos filhos... Aos filhos dos filhos... Aos netos dos filhos..._

Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama;

Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure...

(Vinicius de morais)

E que dure para sempre!

(a autora)

FIM

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Genteeeee!!!! Finalmente concluí! Vocês não imaginam como foi difícil colocar a palavrinha "fim", afinal de contas foi quase um ano de fic tentando fazer o melhor possível para vocês e, é claro, para mim também. Vou sentir a maior falta de escrever tudo isso, principalmente dos gêmeos.

Desculpa pela demora monstruosa (desta vez exagerei) mas além de ter tido uma certa dificuldade pra escrever este último capítulo eu voltei a trabalhar, aí já viu só estou tendo tempo a noite ou no final da semana

Bem, aqui está a minha história, que foi antes de tudo uma história de amor. Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado, eu admito que me diverti bastante escrevendo.

Eu queria agradecer de coração a todo mundo que leu e comentou, e também a todo mundo que leu e por algum motivo não deixou seu comentário, afinal foram mais de vinte mil hits! Eu nunca pensei que fosse conseguir tantos acessos. Muuuuuito obrigado mesmo gente! Vocês não imaginam como me fizeram feliz

Só pra não perder o costume a autora humildemente de pires na mão IMPLORA que vocês apertem o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo. Eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês. Eu sei que nem todo mundo gosta de comentar mas é muito importante para quem escreve saber a aceitação que a história teve. Estou esperando os comentários

Por enquanto é só, estou trabalhando em uma nova fic é uma pós livro 6 que ignora totalmente o livro sete e espero começar a publicar em breve (se vocês quiserem, é claro)!

Beijos e boa leitura

Fui!!


End file.
